Tudo é Inferno
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: TERMINADA – UA? Draco é o próprio Diabo... Ela não teve para onde fugir. Ninguém tem. No final, todos são Dele. O bem e o mal são relativos. Tudo é relativo. Menos o amor.
1. Não há esperança

**Tudo é Inferno**

EM ANDAMENTO – UA? Draco é o próprio Diabo... Ela não teve para onde fugir. Ninguém tem. No final, todos são Dele. O bem e o mal são relativos.

**N/A:** Não sou uma pessoa que se diga religiosa. A religião que mais se aproxima do que eu penso é o Espiritismo. Mesmo assim, não concordo com tudo que eles dizem. Pego uma boa parte do espiritismo, junto um pouco do cristianismo e uma boa pitada de pensamentos próprios e idéias perdidas e... Voilá! Eis que surge a minha própria religião! Não me julguem logo de cara nem me joguem pedras. Ok? E não esqueçam que tudo isso é apenas uma fanfic. Enjoy!

**Classificação:** M – Por capítulos futuros.

**oOo**

_O bem e o mal são duas forças que coexistem nesse mundo. São completamente diferentes e completamente iguais ao mesmo tempo. _

_O que pode ser o bem pra mim, pode ser o mal pra você..._

**oOo**

**Capítulo I**

**Não há esperança**

Era uma noite de tempestade. Raios, trovões e relâmpagos cortavam os céus. O vento fazia sons assustadores e ensurdecedores. As árvores chacoalhavam para todos os lados como se fossem se partir á qualquer momento. A madeira velha da casa rangia e as persianas batiam. Pela janela da cozinha, via-se a chuva caindo para todos os lados, dançando na melodia assustadora e selvagem do vento.

Era nesse cenário que os Weasleys jantavam alegremente na cozinha da toca, rindo e conversando sobre qualquer besteira. Menos um deles... ou melhor dizendo, uma. A caçula, única menina de 7 irmãos, olhava para a comida pensativa. Apenas mexia a comida para os lados, sem colocar uma única garfada na boca.

'-Que noite horrível!' – comentou Ronald, depois de um trovão que fez todos , sem excessão, pularem de suas cadeiras.

'-Pra mim é linda.' – Ginevra disse mais para si mesma, mas acabou atraindo a atenção de todos com aquele comentário. Desde que havia voltado de Hogwarts há dois dias, mal falava. Indiferente a comoção que causou, ela continuou – 'É a natureza em sua forma mais selvagem. A chuva, os ventos, os raios cortando o céu... É lindo e perigoso.'

'-Como isso pode ser lindo? Amanhã vai estar tudo cheio de lama, árvores quebradas, lavouras destruídas...' – disse Ronald continuando o assunto.

'-Dá às pessoas a chance de recomeçar. É feio e triste agora. E você tem razão quando diz que amanhã vai estar uma bagunça. Mas o sol vai nascer e as pessoas vão poder reorganizar o jardim, concertar a cerca. A lama e a bagunça não vão ser para sempre. Pense nisso como uma limpeza da mãe natureza para muitas coisas.' – Ginevra disse baixo.

Ginevra sempre gostou de tempestades. Ela adorava o vento batendo em seu rosto, a chuva grossa e gelada que parecia querer cortar.

Foi na sua primeira tempestade em Hogwarts que ela o conheceu. Ela correu para a Torre de Astronomia, para poder sentir a chuva em seu rosto. Nem viu quando ele apareceu. Apenas sentiu alguém ao seu lado que segurava um guarda chuva. Ela olhou para ele e ele disse: _"Vai se resfriar se continuar aqui."_

'-Estou num novo estudo sobre os trouxas no ministério.' – Arthur começou, já que o silêncio que se instaurou na cozinha ficou tangível. O aspecto sombrio no rosto da filha o assustava. Ela estava com aquele aspecto desde... desde que ele mal se lembrava. Talvez tenha começado depois dela ter aberto a câmara secreta, ele não sabia. Mas mesmo agora, um ano depois de Harry ter vencido Voldemort, o sorriso de Gina não voltava. Harry inclusive, a havia pedido em casamento. Mas Gina terminou tudo um dia depois de ter aceitado. E seu sorriso, já falso, desapareceu por completo. Como gostaria de ver sua menina sorrir. Só mais uma vez...

'-Do que se trata?' – Percy perguntou interessado.

'-Ah, é sobre a fé. Eles acreditam, em sua grande maioria, num livro chamado de Bíblia. Esse livro conta histórias de um "Ser" maior, criador dos céus e da Terra. E ainda promete um lugar de descanso e de paz para os seres humanos bons quando morrerem. Os que forem maus, vão sofrer eternamente nas mãos de outro "Ser" do mal, no inferno.'

Ginevra deu uma risadinha sarcástica, entortando o canto do boca.

Arthur olhou-a assustado. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto da filha. Mas isso passou despercebido para os demais.

'-Interessante.' – disse Percy – 'Posso ver esse livro depois?'

'-Claro.' – disse Arthur – 'O que acha disso, filha?'

'-Uma grande mentira. Por quê não lê o "Codex Giga"... ou o "Grande Codex", papai. É muito mais cruel, mas pelo menos não são contos de fadas. Ele me fez decorar muitas partes dele...' – Ginevra terminou baixo, olhando para o prato.

'- "Codex Giga"? "Grande Codex"? O que vem a ser esses livros?' – Arthur perguntou.

'-É um único livro. O chamam por esses dois nomes. Mas é mais conhecido como a bíblia do Diabo.' – Ginevra respondeu ainda olhando para o prato.

Arthur parou de comer. Sua menina estava escondendo alguma coisa e ele tinha a sensação de que ia acabar descobrindo naquela noite a razão da tristeza da filha.

'-Já tinha ouvido falar nele?' – Arthur perguntou.

Gina não respondeu, voltando a mexer com a comida.

'-O que te obrigaram a decorar, filha? O "Grande Codex"? Quem te obrigou?' – Arthur perguntou visivelmente assustado com o sentimento que estava crescendo dentro dele. Algo lhe dizia que dali não ia sair boa coisa.

'-Responde, filha.' – Molly perguntou, tentando fazer a filha falar. Cada palavra tirada de Ginevra era uma vitória.

Ginevra respirou fundo olhando-os nos olhos. Não valia a pena lhes dizer a verdade. Era cruel demais.

'-Pra que dizer qualquer coisa? A ignorância pode ser uma bênção. Não vou tirar isso de vocês.' – ela respondeu misteriosa.

'-Quem te obrigou a decorar o "Grande Codex"?' – Arthur insistiu.

'-Ele.' – ela respondeu por fim – 'Não é bom contrariá-lo. No final, todos somos dele. Bens ou maus. Não há esperança.'

Arthur ia dizer alguma coisa quando ouviram batidas na porta. A tempestade cessou de repente e as batidas tornaram-se mais fortes.

Ginevra respirou fundo, era hora.

Arthur levantou e Ginevra levantou-se junto, olhando sua mãe e seus irmãos. Aquela era provavelmente a última vez que os via. Era no mínimo sádico que sua última conversa com sua família havia sido sobre Ele.

Ela tentou lutar durante anos, mas finalmente entendeu. E quando entendeu, resolveu tirar proveito disso. Pelo menos, conseguiu assegurar um lugar de paz em vida para seus familiares. Mas isso, lhe custou seu sacrifício.

Não que ela se importasse com isso. Ela já não se importava mais. Os que sabem a verdade não se importam. Afinal, de que adianta? Não há nada que possa ser feito. Não há esperança. Nem pra ela nem pra ninguém.

Nem era preciso que Arthur abrisse a porta para que ela soubesse quem estava do outro lado: Draco Black Malfoy. O dono de todos os seus sonhos e pesadelos. Seus maiores medos e temores. Seu dono.

'-Draco? O que faz aqui no meio de uma tempestade. Entre!' – Arthur disse olhando o loiro preocupado – 'Aconteceu alguma coisa no ministério?'

Ele era mesmo muito esperto. A tinha cercado de tal modo, que até trabalhar com seu pai ele trabalhava. E o pior. Para todos, ele era um bom menino que nasceu do lado errado. Filho de um comensal, mas integrante das forças da luz. Uma grande piada!

'-Está tudo bem no ministério, Arthur. Estou aqui por outro motivo. Vim buscar algo que pertence, que deixei aqui por algum tempo.' – Draco disse levando o olhar até Ginevra pela primeira vez. Ela perdeu a cor sem que pudesse evitar e segurou no braço do pai.

Arthur segurou na mão da filha, que lhe apertava o braço e olhou para Draco questionador. Nesse momento, Molly e os filhos saíram da cozinha.

'-Isso mesmo Arthur. Vim buscar sua caçula, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ela é minha. Não é verdade, Ginevra?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

Gina soltou o braço do pai e ia saindo de perto dele quando Arthur segurou no pulso da filha, impedindo.

'-Gina não vai a lugar algum.' – Molly disse indo até a filha e segurando no outro pulso dela.

'-Não contou á eles, Ginevra?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Posso me despedir deles? Por favor, eu lhe imploro.' – ela pediu baixo. Sua vontade era de chorar, mas não ia se mostrar fraca na frente do pai. Ele não precisava daquela última lembrança.

'-Ainda não o fez? Eu deveria ter te buscado na plataforma 9 ¾. Te dei mais dois dias para que se despedisse e você vem me dizer que ainda não o fez? – ele disse zangado.

'-Minha irmã não vai há lugar nenhum!' – disse Ronald se lançou contra Draco.

Draco, com um simples movimento de mão, jogou Rony contra uma parede. Ele caiu no chão desacordado.

Arthur se lançou contra Draco, mas Draco jogou-o num poltrona e Arthur não conseguia mais levantar. Molly continuou segurando o pulso de Ginevra, branca.

Percy jogou um feitiço em Draco que rebateu como em um espelho e voltou para ele, que caiu no chão.

'-PAREM! NÃO O ATAQUEM! NÃO O ATAQUEM!' – Ginevra gritou desesperada tentando ir até Draco, mas a mãe a segurava firmemente, ainda em choque.

'-GINA! O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?' – Arthur gritou para a filha.

Gina sorriu triste para o pai em fração de segundos e virou-se para Draco.

'-Acabe logo com isso. Por favor, eu te imploro.' – ela disse.

'-Não, não leve o meu rubi!' – Molly disse acordando de repente e se jogando aos pés de Draco.

Foi a vez de Arthur ficar sem cor.

Sua vente viajou 17 anos atrás.

'_-Posso ver que vieram até mim porque queriam uma menina...' – disse a velha bruxa num lugar suspeito na Travessa do Tranco. Seu olhar era travesso e desmentia sua idade. Não deveria haver uma pessoa na Terra que não a achasse no mínimo suspeita. Mas era a última esperança deles._

'_-Sim.' – Molly respondeu._

'_-Vocês já tentaram de tudo.' – a velha prosseguiu – 'Arthur tem um problema genético muito raro. Ele só é capaz de produzir gametas masculinos. Realmente não há ninguém que possa lhes dar uma menina... além de mim.' – a velha terminou sorrindo travessa._

'_-Como pode saber tudo isso? E quem lhe disse meu nome?' – Arthur perguntou desconfiado._

_A velha sorriu ignorando as perguntas._

'_-Para um pedido tão especial, seu pagamento será especial. Terão que me pagar com uma jóia.' – a velha disse séria._

_Molly que parecia esperançosa, começou a chorar. Arthur passou um braço pelo ombro da esposa._

'_-Somos pobres. Não temos jóias. Mas posso lhe pagar em partes.' – disse Arthur._

'_-Sua riqueza não é medida em galeões. A jóia a que me refiro, é uma linda jóia vermelha que realmente não possuem, mas irão possuir no futuro.' – a velha disse com o semblante ainda sério._

'_-Uma jóia vermelha? Diz um rubi?' – perguntou Molly limpando as lágrimas._

'_-Cada um dá o nome que quiser. Terão que me pagar com essa jóia daqui a vinte anos.' – disse a velha ainda séria._

'_-Teremos uma menina e pagaremos esse trabalho daqui a vinte anos?' – Arthur perguntou desconfiado._

'_-Eu vou mesmo ter essa jóia para lhe pagar? Tem certeza?' – disse Molly._

'_-Se aceitarem, terão.' – disse a velha séria – 'Esse é o trato. Se aceitarem, basta beberem um gole desse cálice que está no centro da mesa. Ele foi preparado há meia hora atrás, estava esperando por vocês. Bata um gole cada um de vocês e Molly será capaz de gerar uma menina, filha de vocês dois.'_

_Molly sorriu para Arthur pegando o cálice do centro da mesa e bebendo um gole._

_Arthur olhou desconfiado para a velha mais uma vez, mas o sorriso no rosto da sua esposa era tão genuíno que ele não conseguiu argumentar e bebeu um gole do cálice. Afinal, a velha afirmou que eles teriam como pagar e seria só daqui a vinte anos._

Draco afastou Molly gentilmente e disse olhando em seus olhos.

'-Vocês a tiveram por 17 anos.'

'-ERAM VINTE!' – Arthur gritou do sofá.

'-Verdade! Mas porque acha que o pirralho do Potter conseguiu vencer Voldemort? A pequena sabe fazer acordos. E ela concordou em vir pra mim alguns anos antes.'

Ginevra começou a chorar. Ela não sabia bem do que seus pais estavam falando, mas sabia que era doloroso.

'-Por favor, chega.' – ela disse levantando a mãe.

'-Eu troco de lugar com ela.' – Arthur disse.

'-Você não vale metade do que ela vale.' – Draco disse sarcástico – 'Esqueceu que ela é uma jóia?'

'-Quem diabos é você?' – Ronald perguntou.

'-Ora... por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta?' – Draco respondeu sorrindo.

'-Por favor, Draco. Por favor.' – Ginevra implorou mais uma vez, abraçada á mãe.

Draco então levantou a mão, fazendo todos da casa desmaiarem, com exceção de Ginevra e Arthur.

Ginevra sentou no colo do pai, que sentiu que podia se mexer novamente.

Uma luz vermelha começou a correr pela casa e as memórias de Ginevra foram sendo apagadas da mente de sua mãe e seus irmãos. O relógio da cozinha já não tinha mais o seu rosto, Ginevra não aparecia em mais nenhuma foto da casa. Seu quarto desapareceu, suas roupas, tudo que era dela ou lembrava ela. Ela foi apagada daquela casa.

Quando Draco terminou, olhou para Ginevra chorando no colo do pai.

'-Me desculpe papai. Me desculpe te escolher. Alguém tinha que continuar lembrando de mim e você é o mais sensato. Por favor, não me procure. Tente me esquecer também, Por favor.' – ela dizia abraçada ao pai.

'-Oh, que tocante.' – Draco disse sarcástico – 'Vamos Ginevra.'

Gina levantou-se do colo do pai e foi para perto de Draco, que a pegou pela cintura aparatando da casa.

Arthur caiu no chão de joelhos, chorando desesperadamente.

**Continua...**

**oOo**

_Codex Gigas - _É um livro verdadeiro conhecido de fato como a "bíblia do demônio". Trata-se do maior códice medieval do mundo. Sua lenda diz que um monge que o escreveu fez em uma noite com ajuda do malígno e que a verdadeira imagem do malígno aparece em suas páginas.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Fim do capítulo 1! Não me odeiem! Eu continuo escrevendo "Chocolate é Mágico!". Mas essa fanfic já está inteirinha pronta. Ela estava gritando para ser digitada e postada. De qualquer forma, por se tratar de algo de cunho religioso vai cutucar muita gente. _Não se esqueçam que isso aqui é uma fanfic!_ Mas vou responder á todos os comentários, até os que me jogarem pedras. Só não me venham bancar os "pastores do evangelho" porque aí eu vou ficar muito brava. Eu sou do tipo que desenha p**** em caderno de oração de igreja! Hehehe! Nunca fiz isso, mas não vou negar que já tive vontade. Espero que tenham curtido essa fic um tanto diferente. Um super beijo; _**Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	2. Apenas brinquedos

**oOo**

_Falar sobre livre arbítrio é muito fácil quando você tem 10 Mandamentos a seguir. Mandamentos que constam nas leis de qualquer país, como não matar, não roubar e respeitar o próximo. Outros, fazem parte de cada ser humano, como não trair e respeitar pai e mãe, que pode ser entendido como amar a sua família._

_Todos os mandamentos fazem sentido, menos um deles: "Amar a Deus sobre todas as coisas". O mesmo Deus que dá o livre arbítrio, pede que ele seja o mais amado. Até mesmo do que a sua família. Um Deus que faz o que quer com os humanos desde o início dos tempos, que humilha e destrói a vida de pessoas como Jó, apenas para provar o seu amor por ele._

_Tá, Deus devolveu tudo pra Jó no final das contas. Mas não saberia o "Todo Poderoso" que uma vida NUNCA substitui outra? Que cada ser humano é único para quem o ama?_

_Isso tudo é no mínimo muito confuso. A história está muito mal escrita... _

**oOo**

**Capítulo II**

**Apenas brinquedos**

'-Essa é a sua nova casa.' – Draco disse aparatando com Gina na Mansão Malfoy.

Gina não disse nada nem esboçou reação alguma, colocando uma máscara de indiferença em si mesma. Olhou para o chão como se achasse o piso muito interessante. Não queria olhar nada, não queria saber de nada. Ela não fazia nem idéia do que a esperava...

Pensando bem, fazia sim. Lembrou sem quere de seu 5°ano em Hogwarts, quando aceitou namorar Harry.

Draco a torturava todas as noites. Qualquer coisinha era um motivo para que ele a machucasse. Até o dia em que Draco viu Harry dando-lhe um selinho.

'_-O que foi aquilo que vi hoje, perto da cozinha?' – Draco perguntou, aparecendo no dormitório feminino do nada._

_Gina já estava acostumada com as aparições repentinas dele e sabia que suas amigas não iam acordar nem se ela as chacoalhasse. Então continuou calma. Sentando-se na beirada da cama e tentando mudar o assunto._

'_-Não sei do que está falando. A propósito, você ouviu o que Dumbledore disse no jantar hoje? Sobre Voldemort?' – ela disse._

'_-Sabe sim. Eu vi aquele moleque e você se beijando.' – ele disse ignorando a pergunta._

_Gina respirou fundo. Ele era esperto demais pra cair naquela... burra!_

'_-Draco, por favor. Ele é meu namorado, já disse. Até que a gente demorou pra dar o primeiro beijo! E depois, foi só um selinho!'_

'_-Dor.' – ele disse olhando pra ela, deixando-a se contorcendo caída no chão._

_Ele a torturou a noite inteira e quando cansou, deixou-a jogada no chão com as duas pernas quebradas, hematomas pelo corpo e um ou duas costelas quebradas, sem poder sequer gritar. Ela ficou jogada no chão por horas até que Draco voltou no meio da madrugada, curando-lhe as feridas._

_Ele a pegou no colo e colocou-a na cama. A cobriu e beijou-lhe a testa logo em seguida._

_Ele fazia aquilo quase todas as noites. Era como um ritual para que ele se lembrasse que era dele._

_Foi quando ela entendeu, ela jamais teria uma vida normal. Jamais se aproximaria de outras pessoas. Jamais poderia ter uma família, alguém que a amasse de verdade, filhos. Ela sabia a verdade e por isso estava condenada nas mãos dele._

_Ela chorou como não chorava a muito tempo._

_Ele apenas a olhou sem nenhuma palavra._

_Gina chorou por minutos e quando começou a limpar as próprias lágrimas, ele disse._

'_-Eu não quero aquele moleque tocando em você. Se ele tentar algo novamente e você permitir, eu vou fazer algo a ele muito pior do que fiz a você hoje.' – ele disse a olhando sério._

'_-Vou terminar com ele amanhã.' – ela disse simplesmente._

_Draco sorriu de lado._

_Ela sabia que tinha dito o que ele queria ouvir._

'_-Vou te dar bons sonhos essa noite. Com o que quer sonhar?' – ele perguntou._

'_-Um mundo sem você?' – ela perguntou sarcástica, tirando forças nem ela sabia de onde._

'_-Não me provoque.' – ele respondeu sério._

_Ela sentiu os músculos de todo o corpo doloridos. Sabia que ele a tinha deixado dolorida de propósito. Respirou fundo antes de responder._

'_-Qualquer coisa, não me importo.' – ela disse cansada._

'_-Não se importa?' – ele perguntou levantando a sombrancelha. Ele tinha aquela mania de levantar a sobrancelha quando algo instigava sua curiosidade._

'_-A partir de hoje, nada mais me importa.' – ela respondeu._

_Ele não pareceu gostar da resposta e olhando-a disse simplesmente:_

'_-Durma.'_

_Gina caiu no sono no mesmo instante._

'-Narcisa, Lúcio, esse é o meu novo brinquedo.' – ouviu Draco dizer ao seu lado.

'-Filho, quem é essa menina?' – Gina ouviu a voz de uma mulher e levantou os olhos para ver á sua frente Narcisa Malfoy, com seu esposo, Lúcio.

O mesmo Lúcio Malfoy que deveria estar em Azkaban. Um dos comensais braço direito de Voldemort.

Tremeu involuntariamente ao vê-lo e segurou no braço de Draco.

Ele era uma contradição pra ela. Ou ela era uma contradição. Ele a machucava e era muito perigoso. Mas era ele quem estava presente em todo e cada momento da sua vida. Era seu melhor amigo e seu pior inimigo. Nem ela sabia o que ele significava. Era muito confuso.

'-Deveria saber que esse "ser" ao seu lado é muito mais perigoso do que eu e Voldemort juntos.' – Lúcio disse ao ver o gesto da menina.

'-Não fale assim do seu filho!' – Narcisa o repreendeu.

'-Ele não é meu filho. Eu nunca tive um filho.' – Lúcio disse.

Draco apenas sorria ouvindo a conversa. Gina, que ainda segurava no braço dele, reparou que ele relaxou ao ouvir a "briga" dos dois. Só de olhá-lo, ela sabia muito sobre ele.

'-Esse é o meu novo brinquedo, Ginevra. Narcisa, cuide dela e dê-lhe aquele quarto. Depois, retirem-se para seus aposentos que vou colocá-los para dormir.'

'-Filho, ela é tão nova. Tem a sua idade.' – Narcisa disse olhando-a.

'-Ginevra é um ano mais nova que esse meu corpo. Agora faça o que eu mandei.' – Draco disse deixando Gina com Narcisa e Lúcio e caminhando para outro cômodo da casa, sem ao menos olhar pra ela.

**oOo**

Gina chegou em seu novo quarto guiada por Narcisa.

A loira sorria enquanto a puxava pela mão pelos corredores. A mansão era grande. Mas não o suficiente para que ela não decorasse o caminho. De qualquer forma, ela não queria explorar nada.

Era um quarto realmente muito bonito, com uma cama de dossel, uma penteadeira, criados mudos, guarda-roupa, uma poltrona e um banheiro embutido. Tudo ricamente decorado.

'-É muito bonito.' – ela disse olhando em volta.

'-É realmente bonito para uma prisão.' – disse Lúcio – 'Você é louca ou o quê? Não sabe quem ele é?'

'-Sei.' – ela disse indo até a penteadeira e se olhando através do espelho. Ela não sabia mais quem era ela. Estava com os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos vermelhos. Mas sequer ajeitou uma mecha da bagunça que estava seu cabelo.

'-Teve um dia difícil?' – Narcisa perguntou bondosa.

'-Não. Passei o dia com meus pais e meus irmãos. Ele me buscou á noite. Eu sabia quer ele viria.' – ela respondeu com o olhar perdido, olhando Narcisa pelo espelho.

'-Menina, ele é mal, muito mal. Vá embora!' – Lúcio disse olhando-a.

'-Eu já disse, eu sei quem ele é. E onde eu me esconderia? Ele me acharia num piscar de olhos.' – ela disse tirando o olhar do espelho e olhando diretamente para os dois.

'-O que faz aqui?' – Lúcio perguntou de forma direta. Suas feições lembravam Draco mais do que ela gostaria.

'-Fiz um trato. Pedia a vitória de Harry. E meu pagamento foi vir morar com ele para o resto da minha vida. Ou até ele eu ficar velha e ele se cansar de mim.' – ela disse simplesmente.

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Ele me obrigou a ser um comensal. E depois fez com que Voldemort perdesse. Bem que eu achei estranho.' – Lúcio comentou.

'-Como é seu nome, criança?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Ginevra Weasley.'

'-A caçula dos Weasleys. Oh Deus, eu sinto muito!' – Narcisa disse a abraçando.

'-Não há ser mais distante de mim nesse momento.' – Gina disse.

Narcisa sorriu compreensiva.

'-Lembro de ter lido no jornal algo sobre seu noivado secreto com Harry Potter após a vitória dele.' – Lúcio disse.

'-E você acredita mesmo nos artigos de Rita Skeeter?' – Gina perguntou – 'Draco ficou muito zangado com isso. Caso não se lembre, no dia seguinte tinha uma reportagem no jornal falando sobre Rita ter caído da vassoura. Ela não morreu por pouco.' – Gina disse sorrindo de lado.

Lúcio olhou-a de esguelha. Algo naquela menina não era normal. Era como se ela tivesse gostado. Simplesmente, não combinava com a imagem que tinha dela: "a namoradinha do Potter". Mas não ia falar nada.

'-Já jantou, criança?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Sim. Obrigada por perguntar.'

'-Quer alguma coisa? Temos alguns elfos, mas Draco quer que falemos apenas com Winzie. Ela é muito eficiente, pode te trazer o que quiser, basta chamá-la. Que tal um chocolate quente?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Talvez mais tarde. Agora eu gostaria de ficar sozinha, se não se importarem.'

Narcisa sorriu compreensiva.

'-Acalme seu coração, criança. Tudo parece confuso agora, mas as coisas vão melhorar. Draco não é assim tão ruim.' – ela disse olhando-a.

'-Claro que não! Acorda mulher! Draco é o próprio demônio!' – Lúcio disse irritado para a esposa.

'-Não ligue pra ele.' – Narcisa disse ainda calma. – 'Ele perdeu a esperança no nosso filho.'

'-Ele não é nosso filho!' – Lúcio disse zangado.

'-Como não? Ele é praticamente sua cópia, Lúcio.' – Narcisa disse.

'-Fisicamente. Nada mais.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Vai encontrar tudo que precisar nas gavetas e nos armários. Eu estou fazendo esse quarto desde o ano passado. Cada detalhe. Ele pediu inclusive, uma cópia do nosso colar de família, tem um medalhão com o brasão dos Malfoys nele. Está no seu porta jóias.'

'-Obrigada.' – Gina disse.

'-Quem quer que você seja, é especial pra ele.' – Narcisa disse olhando para Gina.

'-Ninguém é especial pra ele.' – Lúcio disse olhando-a.

'-Tome um bom banho e descanse. Amanhã será outro dia, basta ter fé. Boa noite, criança.' – disse Narcisa ignorando o comentário de Lúcio e puxando-o pelo braço porta afora.

Gina, agora sozinha, olhou para o quarto reparando em cada detalhe. A mobília era realmente muito bonita. No guarda roupas, haviam vestidos belíssimos, a maioria em vermelho. A cor favorita dele, ela sabia. Apesar de ter escolhido a sonserina, Draco adorava vermelho.

Olhou as gavetas encontrando blusas, calças, pijamas e até roupas íntimas. Todas de marca e belíssimas. Encontrou também sapatos, pantufas e sandálias.

Sobre a penteadeira, haviam cremes, perfumes, maquiagem, uma escova para cabelos e um porta jóias. Haviam muitas opções e dentre elas, o colar que Narcisa havia mencionado.

Era um colar de família.

Ela não era da família dele.

Sorriu de lado devolvendo o colar para a caixa.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

Foi até a banheira enchendo-a de água, apesar de não ter a mínima intenção de tomar banho. Entrou na banheira de roupa e sapatos. Em breve não precisaria mais deles. Afinal, pra que adiar o inevitável? A água era morna e confortável, como se lhe massageasse, tirando toda a dor de seus músculos. Nunca se sentiu tão preparada para a morte. Que ela viesse.

No final da existência de cada um, todos seriam dele. Não havia paraíso. Tudo era uma grande mentira. Na briga entre Deus e o diabo, Deus nunca havia sido o vencedor. Era tudo inferno, não havia esperança para a humanidade. Pra que adiar? O final seria sempre o mesmo.

Desceu a cabeça para baixo d'água. O corpo lutou para subir e ela lutava para manter a cabeça embaixo d'água. Logo afogaria. Mas um movimento involuntário fez com que ela subisse para respirar. Não seria tão fácil se matar.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vez, se refazendo. Apenas depois de algum tempo, notou que Draco a olhava encostado na porta do banheiro, sorrindo sarcástico.

'-Tentativa número 1: Fracasso!' – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

'-Ainda posso tentar mais algumas vezes.' – ela disse colocando a cabeça embaixo d'água novamente.

Ele foi até ela, puxando-a pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela saísse da banheira.

'-Se se matar, será uma quebra de contrato. Você disse que moraria comigo até o fim de sua vida. Se quebrar o contrato, Gina, vou matar um a um todos os seus irmãos e você vai assistir á tudo. Principalmente, quando chegar a hora de jogar a alma deles nas chamas. A sua será a última, para você ter a dor de saber que poderia ter dado alguns anos á mais de felicidade á eles e jogou tudo fora.'

'-De que adianta á mim ou á eles viver um pouco mais?'

'-Pra você adianta. Eu sei que veio até mim principalmente por causa de seus irmãos e de Harry. Você estava preocupada com eles. Agora vista-se. Vou fazer vista grossa á sua tentativa de suicídio porque eu sei que seu dia foi difícil. Mas não espere de mim tal ato de bondade mais uma vez!' – ele disse abrindo uma das gavetas e pegando um pijama de seda vermelho e um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pretos de rendas, colocando tudo sobre a cama.

'-Pode... err...' – ela começou seu graça.

'-Não espera que eu saia, não é? Vista-se! E pare de agir como se eu nunca a tivesse visto nua.'

'-Você já me viu nua?' – Gina disse indignada.

Draco sorriu. Aquela menina era muito engraçada.

Draco se sentou na poltrona enquanto Gina se despia.

Ela sequer olhou pra ele, se vestindo o mais rápido que podia.

Foi até sua penteadeira e escovou os cabelos, secando-os com sua varinha logo em, seguida.

Pegou uma fita vermelha. Estava prendendo-o quando ele se pronunciou.

'-Solte-o. Gosto do seu cabelo solto, sabe disso.'

'-E eu gosto dele preso. E depois, você mesmo mandou que eu o usasse preso em Hogwarts.' – Gina disse olhando-o.

'-Eles ficam bonitos caindo como lava sobre o travesseiro. Nunca reparou que dormia com ele preso e amanhecia com ele solto?'

'-Sim, mas pensei que a fita caísse. Era você? Se gosta solto, porque pediu que eu prendesse?'

'-Por que gosto dele solto.'

'-Está se contrariando. O que diz não faz sentido.'

'-Faz todo o sentido, brinquedo.'

'-Brinquedo?'

'-Sim. É o que você, Lúcio e Narcisa são. Brinquedos. Meus favoritos.' – Draco disse indo até ela e pegando-a no colo.

Ele a colocou na cama e cobriu-a como todas as noites.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama ao lado dela e espalhou os cabelos dela pelo travesseiro enquanto ela o olhava. Ele sorriu gostando do resultado, beijando-lhe a testa.

'-Está feliz.' – ela disse.

'-Estou.'

'-Por quê?' – ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu dizendo.

'-Durma.'

Gina caiu no sono no mesmo momento.

**oOo**

Arthur chorava desesperado abraçando a esposa, que dormia em sono profundo quando Draco apareceu sorrindo.

'-Sua esposa e seus filho só acordarão amanhã. E não se lembrarão de Ginevra, nem tente ou irão te chamar de maluco. A partir de agora vocês tem 6 filhos. Todos meninos. Gina nunca existiu nessa casa. Fui claro?'

Arthur olhou para Draco já sem forças.

'-Me leve... faça o que quiser de mim, mas traga minha Gina de volta.'

'-Eu já te disse, Arthur. Sua proposta é muito baixa perto do valor de Gina. Você não faz idéia de quem ela é.'

'-Então me mate. Eu imploro, me mate. Minha Gina...' – Arthur disse. Seu semblante era de dar dó.

'-Não se sinta tão inútil, Arthur. Você deve viver por ela. O que significa que ainda vai viver por muitos anos. Ela te escolheu para ser o guardião.'

'-Guardião?'

'-Sim, o guardião do segredo. Você é o único que lembrará dela, entre amigos e família. Não se pode apagar uma pessoa da memória das outras sem conseqüências. E você é o guardião.'

'-E se eu morrer?'

'-Irei transferir essa responsabilidade para outra pessoa que Gina escolher. Provavelmente para o Ronald. Mas se você se matar, Arthur, vou transferir para Molly. Por quanto tempo será que ela agüentaria saber que a menina que tanto queria é minha?'

'-Já entendi. Vou poder vê-la algum dia?'

'-Se ela se comportar, sim.'

'-Como ela está?'

'-Viva.'

'-Onde ela está?'

'-Na minha casa, na Mansão Malfoy. Mas espero que não vá me fazer uma visita. Não vai gostar da minha hospitalidade. Detesto visitas.'

'-Não machuque a minha menina... eu te faço qualquer coisa, não a machuque.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Você aprendeu rápido quem manda. Me diga uma coisa, ontem á noite Gina sugeriu que lesse o meu livro. Pretende lê-lo?' – Draco disse sentando-se numa cadeira.

'-Ela também disse que a ignorância era a melhor coisa.' – Arthur lembrou da fala da filha.

'-Talvez seja... me diga Arthur, você tem fé?' – Draco perguntou olhando-o no olhos com um brilho sinistro nos olhar, enquanto curvava o corpo na direção de Arthur.

Arthur sentiu todo o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto.

'-Não sei.' – ele respondeu – 'Isso pra mim era tudo história. Deus, diabo... coisa de trouxas. Eu não sei o que pensar.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Você é transparente c omo Ginevra. Venha, vou te levar até ela.' – Draco disse estendendo a mão para Arthur.

Arthur segurou na mão de Draco e sentiu-se aparatar.

Quando abriu os olhos, não enxergou nada.

'-Acalme-se, eu tirei sua visão para que não possa aparatar aqui. Deixe-me guia-lo.'

Quando Arthur teve sua visão de volta, viu Gina deitada numa cama de dossel num quarto ricamente decorado.

'-Filha...' – Arthur ia correndo para abraçá-la mas Draco o deteve.

'-Você não encosta em Ginevra. Ela é minha.'

Arthur começou a chorar olhando a filha de longe. Doía muito.

Gina aparentemente estava tendo um sono tranqüilo pela sua respiração. Ela estava linda. Virou-se de lado, fazendo os cabelos se mexerem. Uma palavra saiu dos lábios dela enquanto ela sorria: "Draco".

Draco sorriu.

'-Ela está sonhando comigo.' – Draco disse.

'-Já fazia muitos anos que eu não a via sorrir.'

'-Ela só sorri dormindo.' – Draco disse – 'Como pode ver, Gina está sendo bem cuidada. Não se preocupe.'

'-Posso abraçar minha filha?'

'-Não. Deseja saber a verdade?'

'-Gina disse que eu deveria ler o seu livro para saber a verdade. Mas também disse que a ignorância era o melhor.'

'-Livre arbítrio. Já deve ter ouvido falar. E então?'

'-Começo a desconfiar de algo, mas se Gina disse que era melhor não saber nada, eu prefiro ter fé.'

'-Fé? Em quem? Em Deus?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Se Deus existir de verdade, vai fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu prefiro ter fé na Gina. Ela vai dar um jeito. Ele é minha menina. Menina e caçula. E sempre levou os seis irmãos na lábia. Ela é esperta e muito inteligente.' – Arthur disse começando a chorar.

'-Humanos...' - Draco disse o puxando pelo braço, Arthur não resistiu.

Draco fechou a porta do quarto e olhando para Arthur, tirou-lhe a visão novamente.

Quando a visão de Arthur voltou, ele estava novamente em casa.

'-Amanhã será um dia normal na sua casa. Lembre-se que Gina nunca existiu. Por ser guardião do segredo, pode me chamar quando tiver problemas que eu virei. Mas não abuse ou vou te ensinar quem eu sou da pior forma possível. Acredite, um crucio não é nada perto do que posso fazer você sentir.'

'-Vou poder vê-la novamente?'

'-Vai depender do comportamento dela e do seu. E nem pense em aparatar na minha casa ou tentar vê-la. E se fizer qualquer coisa para tentar tirá-la de lá, eu mato seus filhos um a um, na frente de Molly.'

'-Não vou fazer nada. Já entendi.'

'-Ótimo. Agora durma.' – Draco disse fazendo Arthur cair no chão, dormindo.

Ele colocou todos em suas camas em um estalar de dedos e saiu.

**oOo**

Draco aparatou na mansão visivelmente cansado.

Tinha tido um dia cheio. Aquele corpo mortal não agüentava tanto. Ele era obrigado a descansar um pouco todos os dias.

Mas o dia estava próximo de acabar.

'-Pensei que já os encontraria dormindo.' – Draco disse entrando no quarto de Lúcio e Narcisa.

Narcisa deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo, levantando a cabeça do colo de Lúcio, que fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

'-Você disse que vinha nos colocar para dormir. Estávamos te aguardando.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Draco, quem é aquela menina?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Meu brinquedo novo, Lúcio.'

'-Narcisa me contou que você fez um trato com ela. Que ela prometeu cuidar de Gina como se fosse filha dela. Ela não é só um brinquedo. Você brinca com praticamente todos os seres humanos, mas nunca trouxe nenhum pra dentro dessa casa. E de repente, manda Narcisa prepara um quarto para uma menina da sua idade. Um quarto ricamente decorado, com roupas de qualidade, perfumes e jóias, inclusive o colar da família. O que está planejando?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Gosto da sua sinceridade, Lúcio. Você é esperto... Mas não vou responder sua pergunta. Basta que saibam que Gina é importante. Mas ela não deixa de ser um de meus brinquedos, assim como vocês dois.'

'-Não faça o que estou pensando que vai fazer. Ela é só uma criança.' – disse Lúcio.

'-O que está pensando que vou fazer?'

'-Aquele colar diz muito.'

'-Talvez esteja certo, talvez não.' – Draco disse sorrindo. – 'Deitem-se.'

Lúcio e Narcisa se deitaram.

'-Não faça mal à menina. Ela é só uma criança.' –Lúcio disse sério – 'Deixe-a voltar para casa.'

'-Draco sabe o que faz, Lúcio.' – disse Narcisa – 'Se ele quer que ela fique, ela deve ficar. Eu vou cuidar dela.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Um dia eu ainda vou descobrir quem é você, Narcisa.'

'-Sou sua mãe.' – Narcisa disse com um sorriso bondoso.

'-E eu seu papai.' – Lúcio disse sarcástico.

'-Você não é meu pai, Lúcio. Eu sou o seu. Durmam.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Lúcio e Narcisa dormissem profundamente.

Ele suspirou exausto, indo para o próprio quarto ter algumas horas de sono e usar o banheiro. Aquele corpo humano era mesmo uma droga!

**oOo**

**N/A:** O capítulo 2 estava enorme e eu nem percebi. Por isso cortei no meio. Muitas páginas pra digitar. Algumas coisas da idéia geral da fic já começaram a ser jogadas aqui, outras ali... Mas não sei bem se ainda dá pra perceber. Vou tentar publicar mais um capítulo no próximo fim de semana, junto com pelo menos mais um capítulo de "Chocolate é Mágico". Obrigada pelos comentários até agora. Foram 6, mais do que eu esperava. A fic tá um pouco parada mas eu prometo que no próximo as coisas começam a acontecer. É que a coisa tem que ter uma introdução e eu pretendo fazer capítulos mais curtos nessa fic. Em "Choc é Mágico", cada capítulo tem em média 70 páginas e é muito cansativo escrever tudo isso. Vou pegar mais leve nessa, mas sem enrolação. Essa fic é muito rápida. Acho que quando estiver completa, quem ler vai fazer em uma só tacada. Até eu que escrevi me sinto presa por ela e fico no caderno por um tempão (cerca de 1 hora e meia pra ler ela inteira). E não me batam pelos comentários antes de cada capítulo. É só pra entrar no clima. _Beijokas, __**Nathoca Malfoy**__._


	3. Não minto, apenas não digo a verdade

**oOo**

_Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que mentir é errado. E isso me faz pensar que dizer a verdade é o certo._

_Mas até que ponto algo é certou ou errado?_

"_Certo" e "errado" são apenas conceitos humanos para coisas que nos fazem mal ou bem._

_Assim como o "bem" e o "mal", o "certo" e o "errado" também variam de pessoa para pessoa._

_A Serpente disse á Adão e Eva que se eles comessem a maçã, seus olhos se abririam. Deus disse á eles que se eles comessem a maçã, morreriam._

_Eva decidiu comer da maçã deu-a também a Adão. Então os seus olhos se abriram e eles enxergaram sua nudez, tiveram vergonha... Eles passaram a enxergar a verdade. E NÃO morreram._

_E eis que surge a primeira mentira do mundo e olha só que irônico: _

_O Diabo disse a verdade... e Deus MENTIU!_

_Quem estava certo e quem estava errado?_

**oOo**

**Capítulo III**

**Não minto, apenas não digo a verdade**

Gina sonhou com Draco aquela primeira noite. Sonhou com os dois correndo no jardim da Toca atrás de gnomos. Ele estava tão normal, sorrindo pra ela, brincando.

Acordou sorrindo feliz. Sentou-se na cama e olhou tudo em volta, a realidade lhe dando um banho de água fria. Ela estava na casa Dele. Nunca mais veria a Toca. E aquele Draco sorridente correndo atrás de gnomos simplesmente não existia.

'-Acordou?' – ele perguntou sentado na poltrona do quarto, olhando pra ela.

'-Não te vi aí quando acordei.' – ela disse simplesmente.

'-Você vai acordar todo dia por volta das 7:30hs . O café da manhã é servido ás 8hs. Não gosto de atrasos, então quando acordar, levante-se e desça em meia hora.'

Gina levantou da cama entendendo o recado.

Foi até a cômoda e pegou uma blusa vermelha de babados. Ela sabia que ele gostava de vermelho e queria agradá-lo para ele esquecer a tentativa de suicídio do dia anterior. Draco costumava lembrar das coisas. Pegou uma calça djeans preta e sandálias pretas de salto médio. Ia prender o cabelo num rabo alto quando ele disse:

'-Gosto deles soltos.'

Ela então deixou a fita sobre a penteadeira. Não estava a fim de discutir.

'-Nenhuma maquiagem?' – ele disse.

'-É uma ordem?' – ela perguntou.

'-Não. Mas você costumava passar maquiagem em Hogwarts.'

'-Não estou no espírito.'

'-Vamos?' – ele disse se levantando da poltrona e oferecendo o braço.

Ela segurou no braço dele e deixou-se ser guiada.

'-Você é diferente aqui.' – ela comentou.

'-Como assim?' – ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'-Diferente. É como se estivesse em casa.'

'-Estou em casa.'

'-É isso e ao mesmo tempo não é. Está entendendo?' – Gina disse confusa.

'-Nem um pouco, brinquedo.'

Eles chegaram juntos á mesa do café.

'-Bom dia, Ginevra!' – Narcisa disse feliz ao ver Gina descendo com o filho.

'-Sobreviveu a essa noite?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Sobrevivi.' – Gina respondeu.

'-Narcisa,' – Draco começou – 'ontem á noite Ginevra tentou se matar. Eu lhe disse para cuidar dela, porque não estava lá?'

'-Ela pediu privacidade. Eu não imaginei que ela fosse fazer algo assim.' – Narcisa disse preocupada olhando para Gina.

'-Cuide de Ginevra. Quero que ela se sinta em casa.'

'-Claro, filho.'

'-Eu jamais vou me sentir em casa aqui.' – Gina comentou.

'-Se souber se comportar, Ginevra, eu vou ser bom pra você. Vai ver que eu trato bem meus brinquedos.' – Draco disse olhando Lúcio e Narcisa começarem a se servir.

'-Pegue o que quiser, criança.' – Narcisa disse.

'-Não tenho fome.' – Gina respondeu baixo.

'-Coma, é uma ordem.' – Draco disse sério.

'-Também não estou vendo você comer!' – Gina retrucou.

'-Nunca como nada.' – Draco retrucou.

'-Você pode ser o Diabo, mas está em um corpo mortal. Se não comer, morre!' – Gina disse olhando-o.

Draco olhou-a de lado. Aquela ruiva era muito atrevida. Ela o provocava o tempo todo. Parecia gostar de brincar com o perigo.

'-Como dia sim, dia não. Apenas para manter o corpo. É o suficiente.'

'-Por isso que é esse magrelo esquelético com cara de anêmico!'

Lúcio tossiu disfarçando a risada. Ele não estava acreditando no que aquela menina havia dito. Com certeza era alguém muito especial para o filho. Tinha que ser ou ele jamais permitiria que brincassem assim com ele. Já o havia visto matar por muito menos.

Narcisa os olhava de boca aberta.

Draco por outro lado, ficou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Gina se assustou. Quando ele ficava assim, era porque a coisa estava feia. Talvez ela tivesse realmente pegando pesado.

'-Dor.' – ele disse simplesmente.

Gina caiu da cadeira, se retorcendo de dor no chão. Aquilo era horrível. Muito pior que um crucio.

Draco repentinamente começou a sorrir. A dor de Gina passou e ela olhou-o do chão.

'-Modos á mesa, brinquedo.' – Draco disse apontando a cadeira, para que Gina voltasse a se sentar.

Ela sentou-se completamente dolorida.

Por mais que Draco estivesse diferente, ainda era ele. Haviam coisas que jamais mudariam.

'-Numa coisa Ginevra tem razão, filho. Precisa comer mais.' – Narcisa disse.

Draco olhou para Narcisa. Ela realmente não tinha medo nenhum dele.

'-Certo.' – Draco disse respirando fundo e pegando algumas torradas.

'-Coma também.' – Lúcio disse passando pães de queijo para Gina.

Ela olhou os pães de queijo e depois olhou para Draco, que levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela deu a primeira mordida. Estava realmente bom. Draco sorriu e passou-lhe o suco.

'-Obrigada.' – ela disse pegando o jarro – 'Eu realmente não esperava isso de você.'

'-O quê?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Que me machucasse logo pela manhã.' – Gina disse.

'-Você mereceu. Verá que não está mais em Hogwarts. Não tenho que esperar até o fim do dia para te castigar por suas mal criações comigo, Ginevra. Ginevra... Ginevra é um nome muito feio! Arthur e Molly tiveram um péssimo gosto! Eu gosto de Virgínia. Esse será seu novo nome á partir de hoje: Virgínia.' – Draco disse olhando-a.

'-É mesmo necessário? Estou acostumada com Ginevra.'

'-Ainda não entendeu que você é meu brinquedo, Virgínia? Você faz o que eu mando e eu faço o que quero com você.'

Gina respirou fundo olhando para os pães de queijo no prato. Tinha subitamente perdido a fome.

Draco olhou-a e reparou a súbita mudança de humor de Gina. Ela estava assim há alguns anos. Não tinha esperança alguma. Não tinha medo da morte nem vontade alguma de viver. Só a via sorrir dormindo. Ele lhe dava sonhos bons algumas noites apenas para vê-la sorrir.

Ele não deveria se importar com isso. Mas porque se importava?

Gina só lhe serviria para uma coisa que em breve, ele a faria saber. Era só uma mortal, uma humana. Lixo. Um nada.

Mas estava em sua coleção particular. Era um de seus brinquedos favoritos. E um brinquedo muito especial! Feito por ele mesmo para um propósito específico.

Quando descobriu o casal de ruivos que queria desesperadamente uma menina, tratou de arrumar as coisas para que os dois chegassem até ele. Não foi tão difícil.

E então ele teve a sua Gina. Feita do modo que ele queria: Ruiva de cabelos lisos, esguia, de olhos verdes, com 616 sardas pelo corpo... 616. Seu número.

Na época que Nero perseguia cruelmente os cristãos, o número no Novo Testamente f oi alterado para ser o número de Nero, o 666. E isso seguiu até os dias de hoje. O cinema e a mídia trataram de espelhar o seu número erroneamente. Melhor assim, ele não se importou nem um pouco.

Observou-a crescer. Ela era linda correndo pelo jardim da Toca atrás de Gnomos. A casa era muito simples, mas Gina tinha tudo o que precisava para ser feliz. Era bom que ela fosse, pois seu tempo na terra ia acabar assim que ela cumprisse o seu propósito. Ele mesmo a mataria.

Quando seu corpo humano cresceu, decidiu entram em Hogwarts. Lúcio, por ordens suas, havia se tornado um comensal respeitado e isso somado ao nome Malfoy que carregava, lhe dava uma fachada de poder e respeito. Sem falar, que ele poderia se aproximar de sua Gina.

Olhou no relógio. Já era hora de sair.

Gostava de trabalhar no ministério. Não era só interessante, mas também necessário. Aquele corpo humano tinha condições de existência e querendo ou não, ele precisava seguí-las. Não que isso fosse difícil, mas ás vezes era um pé no saco.

'-Tenho que ir. Volto á noite. Há algo que tenha sentido falta, pequena? Posso conseguir pra você.'

'-Harry?' – ela disse sarcástica.

'-Está tentando matá-lo?' – Draco disse sério.

'-Desculpe.' – ela disse baixo.

'-E Virgínia, se tentar se matar mais uma vez, já sabe as conseqüências. Não sabe?'

Gina ficou muda á mesa. Muita coisa presa em sua garganta.

'-Responda, pequena. Não é prudente me ignorar.'

'-Sim. Não vou tentar me matar.'

'-Ótimo. Até mais tarde, brinquedos.' – Draco disse se levantando da mesa e aparatando em seguida.

Ginevra desabou sobre a mesa, chorando descontroladamente.

**oOo**

A semana passou igual ao primeiro dia. Gina se levantava e Draco a levava até a mesa do café. Quando ele voltava á noite, os quatro jantavam e Draco a colocava para dormir.

Não havia muito o que fazer na casa durante o dia. Ela logo aprendeu a jogar xadrez com Lúcio e a cuidar do jardim com Narcisa. Mas uma coisa pela qual se apaixonou foi a biblioteca. Era linda e tinha livros de todos os tipos. Não que ela fosse a Hermione. Mas quando não se tem muito o que fazer...

Numa noite fria, quando Draco voltou, Lúcio, Narcisa e Gina estavam sentados na frente da lareira. Cada um com alguma coisa para ler. Lúcio lia um jornal, Narcisa um livro de botânica e Gina um romance.

'-Meus brinquedos estão com frio?' – Draco entrou dizendo.

'-Não. Lúcio fez um feitiço térmico.' – Narcisa respondeu abaixando o livro e olhando para o filho.

'-Tiveram um bom dia?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Certamente menos interessante que o seu. Afinal, vivemos presos aqui.' – Lúcio disse sarcástico tirando os olhos do jornal e olhando sarcástico para Draco.

'-Arruinou muitas vidas hoje?' – Gina perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

'-Algumas.' – Draco respondeu olhando-a.

'-Matou muitos?' – Gina perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

'-Nenhum. Hoje o dia foi chato. E é bom parar com isso antes que eu te faça decorar algumas linhas.'

Gina deu de ombros, sem tirar os olhos do livro por nenhum momento.

Draco foi até ela com os olhos faiscando. Ele odiava o modo como Gina o provocava e se opunha a ele e ao mesmo tempo, adorava a falta de caso que ela fazia com a própria vida. A falta de esperança. Ela não tinha esperança alguma porque sabia a verdade. Para ela, tanto fazia o que acontecesse. Por isso ela não tinha medo algum de provocá-lo quando queria. Mas Draco sabia o seu ponto fraco e o usava para colocá-la em seu lugar.

Parou na frente de Gina e num movimento rápido, jogou longe o livro que ela estava lendo.

Gina olhou-o zangada.

'-Não tem medo de morrer?' – Draco disse zangado.

'-Eu estava lendo! Sua mãe não te deu educação?' – Gina retrucou zangada.

Draco relaxou a expressão de zanga e sorriu antes de dizer:

'-Ela bem que tentou.'

Narcisa ficou branca, toda a cor lhe fugindo do rosto. Pela primeira vez, o filho a havia chamado de mãe, mesmo que indiretamente. Quem quer que fosse aquela menina, era importante demais para o filho...

Lúcio também estava pálido. Aquela menina era realmente muito especial para o filho, ou ela já estaria morta nesse instante. Vê-lo sorrir com uma provocação da menina foi algo completamente inesperado e inexplicável. Ele precisava descobrir quem era Virgínia.

'-Pegue o "Grande-Codex", Virgínia. Há um no criado-mudo do seu quarto. Quero que decore os dois primeiros capítulos para amanhã antes do café.'

Gina deu de ombros.

'-Você foi muito mal-educado jogando o meu livro longe. Não vou decorar nada até que se desculpe.'

Narcisa ficou realmente preocupada e Lúcio já estava pronto para interceder pela menina.

Draco olhou Gina com ódio puro nos olhos e deu-lhe um tapa na cara de fazer barulho.

'-Seu castigo será assistir um de seus irmãos morrer e ter a alma atirada no inferno. Acho que vou escolher o Ronald. O que acha?'

Os irmãos... a família... Harry... Hermione... Esses eram os pontos fracos de Gina. Ele sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa por eles.

Gina se jogou aos pés de Draco. Ela já sabia como funcionava. Sabia que era assim que ele gostava de vê-la: humilhada. Era tão injusto! Ela havia ido com ele para garantir proteção á eles. Para garantir que nada de mal acontecesse á eles. Como ele podia chantageá-la com o objeto de seu trato? Claro, ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Afinal, o mundo era dele. A única coisa que não encaixava era o porque dele estar preso num corpo humano.

'-Por favor... não faça mal ao Ronald.' – ela disse.

'-Suba para o seu quarto agora e comece a decorar. Se não o fizer, amanhã verá o Ronald morrer. Por hoje não haverá jantar pra você e eu não vou te colocar para dormir. Que te sirva de lição.'

Gina saiu da sala da lareira correndo.

Draco olhou-a correr com um sorriso. Gina era uma menina difícil, mas era fácil desarmá-la. Ela tinha muitos pontos fracos.

'-Não consigo entender porque não a mata de uma vez. Já te vi matar por muito menos.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Devia aprender alguma coisa com Virgínia, Lúcio. Quem sabe a ter coragem?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Não quero morrer agora. Sei bem o que me espera.' – Lúcio disse sério.

'-Por que não pergunta de uma vez o que quer saber?' – Draco disse ainda sarcástico. Sabia muito bem onde Lúcio queria chegar.

'-Por que me tirou de Azkaban?' – Lúcio perguntou.

Draco entortou as sobrancelhas em dúvida. Aquela certamente não era a pergunta que esperava ouvir.

'-Pedido de Narcisa. Fizemos um trato.'

'-Você fez um trato com ele? Sabe que ele é perigoso!' – Lúcio disse sério olhando para a esposa.

Draco sorriu.

Narcisa olhou séria para o marido.

'-Prometi á ele que se ele o tirasse de lá, eu cuidaria da menina que ele traria pra cá como se fosse minha verdadeira filha.'

'-E mais uma vez chegamos á Virgínia! Draco, quem é essa menina?'

Draco sorriu. Finalmente Lúcio havia perguntado.

'-Não sei do que está falando.' – Draco respondeu.

Lúcio se zangou, seus olhos ganharam tons de vermelho. Ele odiava ser contrariado.

Draco sorriu com aquilo e Narcisa se assustou. Aqueles olhos traziam lembranças... lembranças assustadoras.

'-Sabe sim! Não minta pra mim!' – Lúcio disse desafiador.

Draco continuou sorrindo.

'-Que coragem! Mas saiba que eu não minto. Eu apenas não digo a verdade.'

'-Você cuida dessa menina, Draco! Releva as provocações e mal-criações dela! Tem um quarto pra ela pronto nessa casa há mais de um ano. Você colocou entre as jóias dela o colar com o símbolo da minha família e agora me diz que há um trato entre você e Narcisa para que cuide dela! Quem é essa menina?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Por enquanto, basta que saibam que essa menina sem amor á vida é muito importante pra mim. Por isso ela está aqui, entre meus brinquedos favoritos. Mas se quer mesmo uma resposta, Lúcio, pense no que é importante pra você, seus tesouros. Lá estão todas as respostas que procura.'

'-Do que está falando? Que tesouros? Gringotes?'

'-Não Lúcio. Pense bem. Vamos jantar?' – Draco sugeriu se levantando.

**oOo**

_**Continua...**_

**oOo**

_De fato, o Apocalipse dá originalmente à Besta o número 616 e não o 666, que é da numerologia hebraica das letras que compõem o nome Nero César transliterado do grego hebraico. Essa mudança deve-se a sua sanguinária perseguição aos cristãos e à execução dos apóstolos São Paulo e são Pedro. A fonte mais antiga do Apocalipse, que mostra o número da besta, o chamado papiro "Oxyrhynchus 4499", traz, em grego, o número 616: XIC._

**oOo**

**N/A:** Olá! Antes tarde do que nunca! Estive bem ocupada ultimamente e nem consegui digitar _"Chocolate é Mágico"._ Acho que vou deixar em hiatus enquanto cuido de _"Tudo é inferno"_, meu novo bebê. Essa fic é particularmente especial pra mim. Nem me mudar eu consegui ainda. Cada hora aparece uma coisa diferente pra fazer no ap antes da mudança. Acho que vou surtar! Quanto às colocações antes dos capítulos... bem, não se assustem. Vem mais por aí a cada capítulo! _Um super beijo; __**Nathoca Malfoy**__**.**_


	4. Ciúmes

**oOo**

_Deus, Diabo, bom, mal, certo, errado... para mim são apenas conceitos._

_Voldemort não está completamente errado quando diz que não existe o bem e o mal, apenas o poder._

_Quem tem o poder cria, destrói, faz regras, quebra regras..._

_E como diz um sábio ditado: "Quem pode manda, obedece quem tem juízo."_

_Para Deus deve ser muito fácil mandar e desmandar._

_Mas ás vezes, me pergunto se o Diabo não foi só um pobre coitado que se revoltou contra o sistema e acabou se dando mal._

_Porque a história, sempre é escrita pelos vencedores._

_O holocausto. O descobrimento do Brasil. A primeira e a segunda guerra mundial... Todos seriam histórias diferentes se fossem os perdedores quem as escrevessem. Porque no final, história é só história. Nunca é 100% verdade._

_É muito fácil para Deus "Todo Poderoso" e vencedor, escrever que o Diabo é um cara mal._

_E bem, como diz um outro ditado: "Quem tem o poder dita as regras."_

**oOo**

**Capítulo IV**

**Ciúmes**

Eram 3hs da manhã quando Draco foi até o quarto de Gina. Ela estava sentada na poltrona com a mesma roupa que estava na lareira. Nas mãos, tinha um exemplar do "Grande Codex". Ela lia, fechava e recitava em voz baixa. Depois de algum tempo, bocejou e coçou o olho, mas não largou o livro.

Draco sorriu, fazendo-se visível.

'-Já decorou alguma coisa? Sabe que é humanamente impossível decorar os dois livros em uma única noite, não sabe?'

'-Estou dando o meu melhor.'

'-Recite pra mim o que já decorou.'

Gina então, recitou os 3 primeiros capítulos.

'-Muito bom, pequena. Agora vá tomar um banho e descanse.'

'-Não posso. Você vai matar o meu irmão.'

Draco olhou-a. Ela era determinada.

'-Não vou. Tem a minha palavra. Eu estou suspendendo seu castigo, Virgínia. Já passou terror suficiente ao perceber que não ia decorar tudo até amanhã.'

Draco retirou o "Grande Codex" das mãos de Gina e deixou na cabeceira da cama.

Ela se levantou indo até o banheiro, mas parou na metade do caminho, voltando para buscar o pijama e se trocar lá dentro.

Draco sorriu.

'-Pra quê isso? Sabe que posso vê-la onde eu quiser e quando eu quiser. Dispa-se.'

'-Quê?'

'-Anda, dispa-se.Tá na hora de perder essa vergonha de ficar nua na minha frente.'

Gina tinha um milhão de coisas passando em sua cabeça para dizer á ele. Mas ele tinha acabado de poupar a vida de Rony. Não era prudente discutir com ele nesse momento.

Ela tirou toda a roupa, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dele por um só momento.

'-Viu? Não foi tão difícil. Agora vá tomar o seu banho. Eu vou cuidar de Narcisa e Lúcio e já volto. Descanse minha pequena.' – ele disse já caminhando até a porta.

Gina foi caminhando até o banheiro, mas parou na porta, virando-se para olhá-lo.

'-Draco?' – ela chamou fraco.

Ele parou quase na porta, se virando para olhá-la.

'-Obrigada.' – ela disse, entrando no banheiro em seguida.

Ele saiu do quarto sem saber bem o que dizer ou pensar. Ela tinha agradecido? Aquela menina estava se tornando perigosa pra ele. Muito perigosa.

**oOo**

Passou em frente ao quarto de Narcisa, só para vê-la acordada.

'-Narcisa? O que está fazendo?'

'-Lendo.' – Narcisa disse abaixando um exemplar do "Grande Codex" e olhando para Draco.

'-Mentira.'

'-Certo. Estou decorando o segundo livro.'

'-Por quê?'

'-Você sabe que Virgínia não vai decorar tudo até amanhã. Pedi que ela se concentrasse no primeiro livro e eu me concentraria no segundo.'

'-Isso é compartilhar o castigo. E eu deixei claro que era Virgínia quem devia decorar.'

'-Estou cumprindo minha parte do acordo. Estou cuidando de Gina como se fosse minha verdadeira filha.'

'-Você faria isso por mim?'

'-Por você? Eu faria muito mais. Você não consegue compreender que é meu filho, Draco. Eu faria tudo por você. Faço todos os dias.'

'-Porque não me diz logo quem é você?'

'-Sou sua mãe, Draco. Essa palavra resume tudo.'

Draco sorriu. Não ia conseguir arrancar nada de Narcisa.

'-Já suspendi o castigo de Gina, pode ir dormir, Narcisa.'

'-Filho, quando vai se casar com ela?' – Narcisa disse de sopetão, fazendo Draco abrir um pouco mais os olhos em espanto.

'-Por que diz isso?'

'-Sou sua mãe. Acha que não percebo?'

Draco olhou-a sério.

'-Isso não é da sua conta. Ou é?'

'-Filho, não force a menina. Por favor, ela é só uma criança. Ela já sabe o que planeja pra ela?'

'-Narcisa, não seja nem louca de interferir. Se disser uma palavra antes da hora vai descobrir o meu lado mal. E garanto que não vai gostar nem um pouco dele.'

'-Eu não tenho medo de você. Sabe disso. Não adianta me fazer ameaças. De qualquer forma, não se preocupe. Não vou falar nada á menina.'

'-Por quê? Por que me considera seu filho?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

Narcisa olhou-o séria.

'-Você pode não acreditar, mas eu sou leal á você Demônio.'

Draco olhou-a sério. Ela nunca o havia chamado de demônio. E isso o pôs em alerta.

'-Você sabe quem você é, não sabe?'

'-Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe?'

'-É mesmo leal á mim?'

Narcisa sorriu bondosa antes de responder.

'-Eu sabia que ia ser sua mãe desde menina. Eu juro que tentei ser forte. Eu rezava á Deus todos os dias por forças. Mas me apaixonei por você assim que te segurei nos braços. Seu olhar era forte, mas você era tão indefeso no meu colo... E desde aquele primeiro momento, eu orava a Deus com você no meu colo e já não pedia mais forças para resistir á você. Eu pedia perdão porque eu era e eu sou sua mãe. Pedia perdão porque eu nunca, jamais faria algo contra você. Eu ia cuidar de você, te proteger até onde eu pudesse e te amar incondicionalmente. Fosse você quem você fosse.'

Draco olhou a loira á sua frente. Realmente não esperava aquela declaração.

'-E Lúcio?'

'-O Lúcio nem desconfiava quem você seria. Muito menos quem ele é.'

'-Então você sabe quem é.'

'-Sei.'

'-Porque eu deveria creditar em você?'

'-Porque minhas ordens eram para tentar te matar assim que você nascesse. Quando meu pai percebeu que eu fraquejei, ele veio até nós. Eu não ia conseguir te defender, você era tão pequeno... Então eu gritei por Lúcio, que se jogou contra ele já na sua forma de demônio e acabou com o meu pai... bem na minha frente. E eu não fiz nada...' – Narcisa disse começando a chorar.

'-Realmente. Eu era indefeso até o meu primeiro ano de vida. Mas Lúcio deveria me proteger. Ele teria todos os meus poderes caso fosse preciso. Porque... porque eu não lembro disso?'

'-Talvez porque você fosse pequeno.'

Draco foi até Narcisa e limpou as lágrimas do olho dela.

'-Uma mestiça direta... filha de uma humana com um anjo. A mãe do próprio Demônio. Uma peça fundamental da estratégia deles para acabar comigo. Eles engravidaram uma humana. Fizeram Lúcio se apaixonar por você, porque sabiam que eu nasceria filho de Lúcio. E no final, quando era só você me matar ou deixar seu pai me matar, você se volta contra eles... Hahahahahahahahaha...' – Draco começou a rir.

Narcisa olhou-o rindo por alguns instantes antes de respirar fundo e dizer:

'-Agora que sabe quem eu sou... vai me matar?'

Draco sorriu olhando para Narcisa.

'-Eu sempre soube quem você é. Só queria que me contasse. Você ama Lúcio, não ama?'

'-Sim. Eu pensei que fosse ser sacrificante, mas ele é bom pra mim. Não deixe que ele saiba quem ele é.'

'-Uma hora ele vai descobrir, Narcisa. Seja boa para ele e eu garanto a sua vida. Vá descansar. Onde está Lúcio?'

'-Foi fazer um lanche para mim e para Virgínia. Eu pedia algo leve, mas ele deve estar caprichando para a Gina, já que ela não jantou.'

'-Vou chamá-lo para dormir.'

'-Filho...' – Narcisa chamou quando Draco estava quase na porta, fazendo com que ele se virasse.

'-Por que... por que eles tinham certeza que você seria filho de Lúcio? Por que Lúcio pôde usar de seus poderes naquele dia? E... por que você tinha que nascer humano? Não encaixa.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Todas essas perguntas tem a mesma resposta. Mas já sabe que eu não falo a verdade.'

'-Abra uma exceção. Afinal, você me deve uma.' – Narcisa disse sorrindo.

'-Acho que ás vezes você deve esquecer que eu sou o demônio, mulher.'

'-Sou sua mãe. Não tenho medo de você.'

'-Um dia, Narcisa. Um dia você saberá. Não hoje. Descanse, vou trazer Lúcio aqui.'

Draco ia saindo do quarto quando Narcisa chamou-o mais uma vez.

'-Filho...'

Ele se virou para ela que lhe sorriu.

'-Eu te amo. Obrigado.'

Draco saiu desconcertado, sem nenhuma palavra. Era a segunda vez que lhe agradeciam na mesma noite. Devia estar ficando frouxo.

Narcisa olhou-o sair e quando teve certeza que ele não estava por perto, ajoelhou-se no pé da cama, orando e chorando.

"_Deus... eu não quero mentir pra ele. É o meu filho. Quando isso tudo vai acabar? Eu o amo. Já não sei mais se quero fazer isso."_

Narcisa sentiu um calor incendiar seu peito. Ela sabia que Deus a tinha ouvido e pôde senti-lo falando dentro de si.

"_Eu te amo, filha. Paciência que o fim está se aproximando."_

"_É o meu filho... eu não sei mais se vou conseguir... eu o amo com todas as minhas forças..."_

Narcisa chorou por algum tempo sentindo o conforto que Deus lhe proporcionava. Ela sabia que sua missão era amá-lo. De alguma forma, ela sabia que não podia tê-lo deixado morrer pelas mãos do seu pai. Ela sabia que deveria protegê-lo. Mas por outro lado, sabia que seu amor por ele seria a perdição do filho. Se ao menos ele lhe dissesse a verdade, ela poderia escolher um lado e lutar até o fim. Mas como fazer o próprio Diabo falar?

Ela limpou as lágrimas indo para a cama. Não era prudente ficar daquele jeito. Aquela dor era só dela. Ela já não sabia mais se era sua devoção á Deus ou o seu amor de mãe quem deveria falar mais alto.

**oOo**

Draco desceu até a cozinha, encontrando Lúcio preparando um lanche. Uma das bandejas já estava pronta. Era um lanche bem simples e ele julgou ser o de Narcisa.

'-Lanche da madrugada?'

'-Sim. Algo contra?'

'-Mentiroso. Eu sei que está preparando algo para Virgínia e Narcisa.'

'-Algo contra isso? Ou também vai proibir a pobre menina de comer?'

'-É por isso que esperou dar três horas da manhã para levar algo pra ela? Estava com medo de eu proibi-la de comer?'

'-Você a deixou sem jantar.'

'-Porque se importa?'

'-Ela é importante pra mim.'

'-Por quê?' – Draco perguntou com uma sobrancelha em pé.

'-Posso te pedir uma coisa?'

'-O que quer?'

'-Não seja mal pra ela. Não a force. É apenas uma criança.'

'-O que você pode fazer para me impedir?'

'-Nada. Eu e você sabemos muito bem disso. Mas não custa nada pedir.'

'-Por que ela é importante pra você?'

'-Ela é divertida, gentil... Eu e Narcisa gostamos muito dela. Ela é... a filha que eu nunca tive.' – Lúcio disse se sentando na bancada da cozinha. Draco se sentou com ele.

'-Você se apegou á menina.'

'-Sim. E depois, ela vai ser uma Malfoy. Pobre menina...'

'-Tem certeza disso?'

'-Tenho. Aquele colar que colocou nas coisas dela... É um colar que apenas as senhoras Malfoy possuem. Você sabe disso.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Tem razão Lúcio, vou fazê-la minha. Não só vou dormir com ela como vou me casar com ela.'

'-Por quê? Você pode ter a mulher que quiser quando quiser. Essa menina é só uma criança.'

'-Você não entende quem ela é, Lúcio. Essa menina é única. Assim como você e Narcisa. E depois, não vou fazer um Malfoy bastardo.'

'-Pretende ter um filho com essa menina?'

'-Sim.'

'-Pobre criança... No final, vai levar essa menina pra cama contra a vontade dela e fazer um filho nela á força... pouco vai importar se será bastardo ou não.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Não, Lúcio. Não vou forçar Virgínia á nada. Ela já gosta de mim, apenas não percebeu. E eu não vou sujar o nome dos Malfoys. Meu filho será um Malfoy legítimo. Assim como eu sou e tenho orgulho disso. Nunca houve um bastardo nessa família e nunca vai haver.'

Lúcio olhou-o. Havia um brilho diferente no olhar do filho e ele sabia que o filho estava escondendo um segredo muito divertido. Conhecia a figura desde muito pequeno.

'-Eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você. De pai pra filho.'

'-Fale filho, estou ouvindo.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

Lúcio olhou-o. Não era a primeira vez que Draco dizia que ele era seu pai, e não o contrário. Mas Lúcio ignorou. O assunto era sério.

'-Filho... a maioria das mulheres gostam de flores.'

'-Do que está falando?' – Draco perguntou confuso.

'-Rosas... Narcisa é uma exceção. Ela gosta de Narcisos. Mas tem mais chances de acertar se apostar em rosas.'

'-Perdeu a razão?'

'-Elas são movidas por sentimentos. Assim, o caminho mais rápido para o coração de uma mulher são as palavras de carinho, pequenos gestos que mostram o quanto nos importamos e o quanto as queremos bem. Isso pode parecer difícil para que você compreender, mas mesmo que não sinta nada, finja que sente. Finja que se importa.'

'-Por que eu faria isso?'

'-Porque você tem razão quando diz que Virgínia já gosta de você. Mas ela nunca vai admitir isso se você não for bom pra ela. Filho... ter o amor de uma mulher voltado só para si é uma coisa maravilhosa. É uma sensação única. Eu gostaria muito que você sentisse isso um dia.'

'-Eu não tenho sentimentos.'

'-Não há nada errado em ter sentimentos.'

'-Para mim há.'

'-Não sinta em si então, sinta para si. Você verá como é bom ser amado por uma mulher.'

'-Porque está me dizendo tudo isso?'

'-Por que... mesmo que eu diga que não... você é meu filho.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Humanos...'

'-Filho... eu consigo sobreviver com a sua indiferença. É difícil pra mim mas sua mãe... ela chora quase todos os dias. Ela te ama muito. Eu... eu quero fazer um trato.'

Draco olhou-o desconfiado. Lúcio lhe pedindo um trato?

'-Que trato, brinquedo?'

'-Quero que comece a tratar Narcisa com mais carinho.'

Draco sorriu segurando o riso antes de dizer:

'-Pode esquecer.'

'-Chame-a de mãe pelo menos uma única vez. Fique com ela até que ela durma. Não magicamente, claro. Cuide dela, dê-lhe o carinho de um filho. Do filho que ela sempre amou e nunca teve de verdade.'

'-O que você ganharia com isso?'

'-Mais do que imagina.'

'-Isso é amor?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Talvez. Faça isso. Pode fazê-la acreditar que foi um sonho.'

'-Sabe que sairá caro.'

'-Sei.'

'-Vou te cobrar com serviços, Lúcio. Terá que fazê-los sem reclamar e sem contestar.'

'-Eu os farei.'

'-Ótimo. Me dê essa bandeja, vou levar o lanche de Narcisa.'

Lúcio sorriu, passando a bandeja para Draco que se levantava.

'-Obrigado, filho.'

Draco saiu sem nenhuma palavra. Já era o terceiro obrigado que ouvia aquela noite. Definitivamente, tinha alguma coisa errada com ele.

**oOo**

Entrou no quarto de Narcisa, que estava deitada. Ela sentou-se na cama assim que o viu com a bandeja.

'-Trouxe algo para comer, mãe.'

'-Filho... você me chamou de mãe?' – Narcisa disse olhando-o sem acreditar e começando a chorar.

'-Você fez tanto por mim. Como uma verdadeira mãe. Por que eu não a chamaria assim? Agora coma. Deve estar com fome.' – ele disse bondoso.

Ela pegou a bandeja e começou a comer, olhando-o sem acreditar que ele estava ali, a servindo e olhando pra ela com tanto carinho que ela podia quase tocar.

Ele tirou a bandeja e faz carinho em seu rosto e cabelos.

'-Você é linda, mãe. Por isso o pai se apaixonou por você.'

Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, beijando a mãe dela.

'-Durma agora, mãezinha. Vou ficar aqui até você dormir.'

'-Isso tudo parece um sonho. Você vai me tratar assim quando eu acordar amanhã?'

'-Claro que sim, mãe. Descanse. Feche os olhos que eu vou estar aqui, segurando na sua mão.'

'-Eu te amo, meu filho querido.'

'-Eu também te amo mãe.'

Narcisa fechou os olhos e Draco ficou ao seu lado, sussurrando um "durma" depois de alguns minutos.

Saiu do quarto sorrindo.

Narcisa tinha realmente ficado muito feliz. Ele gostava de vê-la assim.

Foi olhar Virgínia, ela já devia estar dormindo.

Encontrou-a no quarto com Lúcio. Ela estava com a bandeja na cama, comendo. Lúcio estava sentado na cama ao lado dela, sorrindo e conversando como velhos amigos... ou amantes... Trapaceiro!

'-O que faz aqui?' – Draco disse com os olhos já vermelhos.

'-Vim trazer o lanche para Virgínia. Não quis incomodar seu momento com Narcisa e fiquei aqui conversando. Juro.'

'-Ele está dizendo a verdade.' – Gina disse se levantando.

Draco então, reparou que Gina estava usando uma camisola de rendas vermelha com transparência.

'-E diz isso usando essa roupa na frente dele?'

Gina olhou para si mesma reparando só naquele momento no que estava vestindo.

'-Não foi intencional, juro. Eu tomei banho como pediu, me vesti e me sentei na cama. Eu estava te esperando e Lúcio apareceu me trazendo o lanche e começamos a conversar. Ele me contou do seu trato de fazer Narcisa feliz. Estávamos felizes.'

'-Eu não sou idiota, Lúcio. Se tocar em um fio de cabelo da minha Virgínia, morre. Sua função era só me trazer ao mundo, engravidar uma humana. Eu posso te matar quando eu quiser então não me provoque. Dor. Dor. Dor.'

Lúcio caiu no chão se contorcendo de uma forma muito estranha.

Gina olhou horrorizada enquanto Lúcio fazia várias caretas de dor e começou a babar.

'-Draco... pare, vai matá-lo. Ele não me tocou. Nenhum homem nunca me tocou. Pare com isso, eu te imploro. Pare!' – ela disse se jogando aos pés dele.

Draco parou a dor de Lúcio ao mesmo tempo que pegou-a no colo.

'-Está proibido de pisar nesse quarto se Narcisa ou eu não estivermos presentes. Saia.'

Lúcio não conseguiu se levantar.

Gina estava chorando no colo de Draco.

Ele colocou-a na cama.

'-Depois converso com você.' – murmurou beijando-a na testa.

Foi até Lúcio, curando-lhe todas as feridas.

Ele levantou-se e olhou-o.

'-Filho... eu juro que não toquei em Virgínia.'

'-Usou o trato. Me manteve ocupado com Narcisa enquanto se aproximava de Virgínia.'

'-Eu te disse antes que ela é como uma filha. Não menti.'

'-Vá para o seu quarto. Não vou te colocar pra dormir.'

Lúcio saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

Draco virou-se para Gina que ainda chorava, sentada na cama.

'-Chora por ele?'

'-Não. Choro por mim.'

'-O que quer dizer?'

'-Quero que acredite que eu nunca fui tocada. Eu soube desde aquele dia que me castigou por eu ter ganhado um beijo do Harry, que eu jamais poderia ser tocada por homem algum. Eu sei o que me espera. Não sou idiota. Apenas... pare de machucar as pessoas. Eu não vou te trair debaixo do seu teto. Lúcio e Narcisa são as únicas pessoas que tenho contato além de você. Não os afaste de mim ou posso enlouquecer.'

'-Disse que sabe o que te espera. O que acha que te espera, Virgínia?'

'-Por algum motivo insano você me quer. E sei que me quer intocada. Por isso me castiga tanto ou machuca os homens que se aproximam. Você tem ciúmes de mim.'

'-Ciúmes? De você?'

'-Sim. Por isso machuca as pessoas. Não se controla, desconta nos outros, fica com raiva. Eu não quero isso.'

'-Tem razão. Eu tenho ciúmes do que é meu. E você é minha! Se ele tocá-la... se tocá-la com o seu consentimento, não vai ser só ele que vai sofrer.'

'-Não sou burra, Draco. Não vou ser de outro homem. O único homem que tenho contato é o seu pai e o carinho que tenho por ele é de amigo no máximo. Acalme seu coração. Ele é seu pai. Sofre dobrado pela dor e por saber que quem a causa é o filho dele. Confie em mim.'

'-Por que eu confiaria?'

'-Porque eu nunca menti pra você.'

'-Quero doce.'

'-Quê?'

Draco foi pra cima de Gina, rasgando-lhe a camisola.

Ela ficou sem reação, vendo-o despi-la de maneira violenta.

Ela estava nua, jogada na cama e chorando muito.

Ele olhou-a chorar e sorriu.

'-Acalme-se, eu só vou pegar um doce.'

'-Não... Me dê mais tempo. Eu não estou pronta, por favor.'

'-Shiiii... quieta pequena. Você vai gostar.'

'-Não...'

Draco olhou-a e selou seus lábios com um beijo.

'-Você é minha, Virgínia. Você faz o que eu quero e quando eu quero. Agora cale-se e se concentre em mim.'

Ela fechou os olhos quando as mãos dele começaram a passear pelo seu corpo, tocando-a em lugares que ela jamais imaginou ser tocada. O toque dele queimava feito fogo em sua pele. Sentiu a boca dele passear de sua orelha para o seu pescoço, descendo para os seios, que ele sugou com vontade enquanto apertava o outro. Quando foi para o outro seio, desceu a mão, provocando o clitóris. Ela começou a suspirar com o toque habilidoso dele. Ele sorriu ao perceber. Foi trabalhando nela até que sentiu as mãos dela em sua nuca. Ele olhou-a enquanto de forma muda, ela lhe ofereceu os lábios.

Ele beijou-a com uma paixão que nem ele sabia que tinha. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dele enquanto ela o beijava. Ele beijou cada lágrima que caiu, sem parar um momento de excitá-la. Quando desceu sua boca até a vagina de Gina, ela arfou de prazer, se entregando completamente ao homem que a possuía... o próprio Demônio.

'-Draco...' – deixou o nome dele escapar sem querer dos seus lábios.

Ele lambeu-a completamente, sugando cada fluido de prazer que saia de seu corpo.

Ela se debatia em espasmos de prazer, os cabelos colados pelo suor na testa e nuca. O corpo brilhando. Ele terminou de chupá-la, deixando-a caída sobre a cama e observando o que tinha feito á ela.

'-Excitação de virgem... o mais delicioso dos doces.' – ele disse.

Ela olhou-o sem reação.

Ele sorriu, enfiando um dedo em sua intimidade.

Ela gritou num misto de dor e de prazer.

Ele olhou o dedo, sujo de sangue.

Colocou na boca de Virgínia, fazendo-a sugar o próprio sangue.

Seus olhos toram-se vermelho vinho com o gesto de pura luxúria.

'-Você não é mais tão virgem agora. Mas por hoje, esse é o mais longe que eu vou com você. Durma bem minha pequena.'

Ele cobriu-a, deixando-a nua sobre a cama e beijou-lhe a testa.

Ela olhou-o sem palavras, sem reação.

Ele sorriu, olhando-a brilhar de suor e a bagunça que os cabelos ruivos estavam sobre o travesseiro. Ela era linda.

'-Durma.'

Gina caiu no sono enquanto Draco saiu do quarto.

**oOo**

Lúcio acordou Narcisa.

'-Lúcio! O que aconteceu?'

'-Me ajude. Não consigo me trocar. Meu corpo todo dói e não tem um feitiço que eu faça que preste para diminuir a dor.'

'-Claro, você precisa de uma poção, não de um feitiço.' – Narcisa disse indo até o armário, depois de colocar Lúcio sentado numa poltrona.

Ela vasculhou suas poções por alguns minutos. Já fazia tempo que não mexia nelas.

'-O que aconteceu com você?' – ela perguntou já com o frasco de poção na mão.

'-Ciúmes. Eu fui levar o lanche para Virgínia e ele ficou zangada porque estávamos conversando.'

Narcisa sorriu. O filho tinha ciúmes! Aquilo era maravilhoso!

'-Olhe pelo lado bom, meu amado. É um sentimento. Essa menina pode alcançar o coração dele.' – ela disse o abraçando.

'-AI!' – ele disse alto, quando sentiu o abraço. Estava todo dolorido.

Ela conjurou uma colher e deu-lhe um pouco de poção. Faria efeito em alguns minutos.

'-Cissa, nós tentamos amá-lo desde que ele era um bebê. Ele não tem sentimento. Por ninguém. Nunca nos deu sequer um sorriso, nem quando era pequeno.'

'-Eu nunca vou desistir do nosso filho, Lúcio. Eu amo ele. Não importa quem ele é. Eu vou amá-lo e vou ser leal á ele pra sempre. Ele precisa de nós. Precisa de um pai e de uma mãe. Só que ele não consegue ver isso.'

'-Se é isso que quer, Cissa, eu também não vou desistir dele. Vamos ficar ao lado dele, até o fim.'

'-Obrigada por acreditar no nosso filho.'

Lúcio sorriu para Narcisa e ficaram untos, abraçados, por algum tempo, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que haviam feito aquilo.

'-Cissa, sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde, vamos morrer pelas mãos dele, não sabe?'

'-Sei Lúcio. Eu sei.'

'-Não quer tentar fugir? Deve haver algum lugar nesse mundo que possamos procurar abrigo. Devem haver anjos refugiados em algum lugar. Podemos procurar e pedir ajuda!'

'-Ele nos encontraria, Lúcio. E iria nos castigar... ou nos matar. Vamos continuar aqui. Ele precisa de nós. E a pequena Virgínia... Pobre criança. Nós dois somos tudo que ela tem.'

'-Podemos levá-la conosco. Eu... não quero vê-lo machucar vocês duas. Eu posso suportar quando é comigo mas com vocês...'

'-Lúcio, Lúcio... acha mesmo que seria capaz de fugir de mim?' – Draco disse aparecendo do nada.

'-Filho... não iríamos fugir. Sabe disso. Seu pai está assustado e ferido. Por favor.'

'-Não o defenda. Ele deve sofrer um pouco mais para lembrar que não deve se aproximar da minha Virgínia. Saia da frente, Narcisa.'

'-Não. É o sei pai. Não faça isso. Pelo amor de Deus não faça isso.'

'-Amor? Deus? Acho que enlouqueceu, Narcisa. Agora saia da frente.'

'-É o meu esposo. Por favor...'

'-Sai Cissa. Ele pode te machucar.'

'-Ele não vai me machucar.'

Draco lançou-a a dois metros com um só movimento de sua mão.

'-Dor. Dor. Dor.' – Ele disse fazendo Lúcio se contorcer de dor.

Narcisa se levantou, se lançando na frente de Lúcio e recebendo a dor que Draco lançava.

Draco parou na mesma hora.

'-Porque fez isso, Narcisa?'

'-Não posso assistir você ferir seu pai sem fazer nada! Ele é o seu pai!' – Narcisa disse chorando, sentindo-se dolorida do pouco que sentiu da maldição de Draco.

'-Não... ele não é o meu pai. Nem você é minha mãe. Chega. Cansei de vocês. Vou matá-los.'

Lúcio abraçou Narcisa que ainda chorava. Os dois foram até Draco de mãos dadas e para a surpresa dele, se ajoelharam em sua frente.

'-Eu te amo, filho. Seja bom para Virgínia. Ela é só uma criança.' – Narcisa disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

'-Eu te amo, filho. Cuide bem de Virgínia e do meu neto. Faça-o ter orgulho de ser um Malfoy.' – Lúcio disse também sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

'-Seja feliz, meu filho. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter sido sua mãe.'

'-Seja muito feliz, meu filho. Eu vou sempre me orgulhar por você ter escolhido ser um Malfoy, por ter nascido meu filho.'

Ele e Narcisa apertaram as mãos um pouco mais forte enquanto juntos, de olhos fechados, aguardavam pela morte que sabiam que viria.

'-Hahahahahahahahahhaha...'

Lúcio e Narcisa levantaram o olhar sem querer ao escutarem a crise de riso que Draco tinha. Draco estava quase dobrado em dois de tanto rir.

'-Hahahahahaha... eu estou... hahahaha... eu estou á ponto de matá-los e... hahahahah... e vocês pedem pela minha... hahahaha... pela minha felicidade... hahahahaha! Humanos são mesmo muito engraçados... hahahahah...'

Draco riu mais um pouco até se recuperar da crise de riso.

Lúcio e Narcisa o olhavam, ainda de joelhos.

'- Não se preocupem. Não vou matá-los agora. Vocês tornam essa minha vida mortal muito mais divertida.' – Draco disse saindo do quarto, limpando as lágrimas de riso.

Lúcio e Narcisa se abraçaram, chorando.

**oOo**

_Continua..._

**oOo**

Mais um capítulo de "Tudo é Inferno"! Algumas coisas foram reveladas. Mas não todas. Eu ainda tenho cartas na manga sobre Lúcio e sobre Gina. Aliás, o próximo capítulo é sobre a Gininha. E aí, o que acharam da Narcisa? Alguém que Narcisa fosse "meio" anjo? Acho que já estão adivinhando sobre o Lúcio, não é? Vamos ver como a coisa anda no próximo capítulo. Talvez eu já fale dele.

_Um super beijo;_

_**Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	5. Meu Rubi

**oOo**

_A idéia pode ser estranha e sem sentido para alguns, mas ás vezes, é realmente difícil acreditar que Deus venceu, vendo o mundo de pernas pro ar como está._

_Se Jesus foi enviado para salvar a humanidade, porque ele fraquejou na cruz, perguntando á Deus porque havia sido abandonado?_

_Será que não foi nessa hora que a esperança foi embora? Será que não foi nessa hora que Deus perdeu a batalha?_

_Há evangelhos apócrifos que falam da infância de Jesus. Dizem que ele era mal e que tinha muito medo da morte. É claro que a igreja católica não os reconhece._

_Mas se forem verdadeiros, porque Jesus teria medo da morte? Saberia ele o que o esperaria do outro lado?_

_Bem, se Deus não houvesse vencido, se ele não vencesse a morte... Não haveria o céu nem pra ele nem pra ninguém. Talvez por isso ele temesse. Temesse por si próprio._

_Tudo seria inferno..._

_Será que Deus realmente venceu?_

_Que irônico seria. Que maldade! O Diabo riria de cada um de nós todos os dias. Riria quando praticamos o bem, quando nos ajoelhamos para orar... Porque de nada adiantaria! O descanso final de todas as almas seria o mesmo: no inferno._

_Credo! Dá até medo de pensar..._

**oOo**

**Capítulo V**

**Meu Rubi**

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte com um ótimo humor. Foi até o quarto de Lúcio e Narcisa acordá-los, mas eles já estavam de pé e trocados.

'-Acordaram antes de mim? Que raro.' – Draco comentou ao vê-los.

'-Sim.' – disse Lúcio, sem olhar diretamente para Draco.

Draco olhou-o e sorriu de lado. Lúcio estava magoado pela surra que havia levado no dia anterior.

'-Me ignorar não vai melhorar sua condição, Lúcio. Sabe que mereceu a surra que levou ontem. Eu não te quero perto da minha Virgínia.' – Draco disse olhando-o.

'-Sua Virgínia é como uma filha pra mim. Ela é boa e gentil. Uma menina adorável. Esse mundo é mesmo muito injusto. Uma menina como Virgínia jamais deveria parar nas suas mãos.' – Lúcio disse olhando-o nos olhos.

'-E em que mãos deveria parar, Lúcio? Nas suas?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Põe isso na sua cabeça: Eu amo Narcisa! Virgínia é uma filha pra mim. A filha que eu nunca tive e nunca vou ter!' – Lúcio disse já um pouco nervoso.

'-Você está com ciúmes, filho. Está com medo de perdê-la.' – Narcisa disse se aproximando.

'-Se afaste, mulher. Eu não tenho ciúmes! Por que teria ciúmes de algo que é meu?'

'-Ela não vai te deixar, filho. Para onde ela poderia correr? Porque iria te trair? No fundo, ela sabe que é sua. Que não tem escolha.' – Narcisa disse num tom muito triste, olhando para o filho.

'-Você não teve escolha, Narcisa?' – Draco olhou-a, com um olhar que se não fosse o próprio Demônio, Narcisa poderia jurar que era um olhar de quem se importava.

'-Não. Mas se tivesse, faria tudo novamente só pra poder olhar pra você. Posso te dar um abraço?'

'-Claro que não! Enlouqueceu?'

'-Do que estão falando?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Nada meu querido. Eu tive um sonho tão bom ontem á noite... acho que estou confundindo com a realidade. Vamos tomar café. Vem conosco, filho?'

'-Vão na frente. Vou buscar minha Virgínia.'

Draco entrou no quarto e olhou em volta. Um barulho do chuveiro lhe disse onde poderia encontrar sua Virgínia. Mas estranhamente, não sentia a presença dela no quarto.

Olhou no banheiro só para desencargo de consciência. Ela realmente não estava.

Fechou os olhos e deixou seu espírito correr livre pela mansão, procurando-a. Se houvesse uma figura humana naquela casa, ele encontraria.

Viu Lúcio e Narcisa se sentando á mesa do café. Gina não estava em lugar nenhum dentro da casa. Foi então para os jardins e encontrou-a sentada no meio do jardim, com uma pequena flor na mão. Ela estava com um vestido rodado e muito florido. Uma suave brisa balançava seus cabelos. Brisa maldita, deveria ser punida por ousar tocar nos cabelos da sua menina.

Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e olheiras. Tinha chorado muito fazia pouco tempo.

Transportou-se para lá, aparecendo na frente dela do nada.

'-Esteve chorando?' – ele perguntou de sopetão.

Gina levantou-se correndo de volta para dentro da mansão. Não queria falar com ele. Não queria olhá-lo. O que ele tinha feito com ela no dia anterior, simplesmente não era certo. Ele podia ser o próprio Demônio, mas não ia deixar que brincassem assim com ela. Não importava quem fosse.

Ele aparatou novamente, parando um pouco á frente. Sem pensar, ela puxou a varinha e jogou-lhe uma azaração.

Draco, pego de surpresa, desviou-se por pouco.

'-Enlouqueceu?' – ele disse antes de vê-la passar por ele e correr para dentro.

Draco aparatou em sua frente bloqueado o caminho e segurando um dos braços dela, fazendo com que ela parasse.

'-ME SOLTA! NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!'

Draco soltou-a sorrindo, entendendo por mim o que estava acontecendo.

'-Virgens...' – murmurou para si mesmo antes de ir atrás de Virgínia.

Aparatou na frente dela mais uma vez, bloqueando o caminho da menina para o próprio quarto.

'-Podemos ficar brincando de gato e rato o dia todo ou você pára para conversarmos.' – ele disse, fazendo com que ela se virasse e tomasse o caminho de volta.

Gina desceu as escadas num pulo, tomando dessa vez o caminho que a levaria para a saída dos fundos, passando pela sala de jantar e cozinha.

Draco aparatou na sua frente assim que ela desceu as escadas.

'-Dor.' – disse fazendo com que Gina caísse no chão no mesmo momento.

Ele foi até ela lhe tirando a varinha.

'-NÃO! SE AFASTE DE MIM!' – ela gritou quando ele se aproximou.

Draco ignorou-a pegando-a no colo e a levando para cima.

'-ME SOLTA! NÃO! DRACO, NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO!' – ela começou a gritar enquanto ele subia as escadas com ela no ombro.

Draco e Narcisa apareceram no hall. Narcisa começou a chorar no mesmo instante e Lúcio gritou.

'-FILHO, NÃO!'

Draco parou apenas para admirar a coragem de Lúcio em tentar pará-lo e depois seguiu com Gina em seu ombro.

'-TIRE SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DE MIM, DEMÔNIO!' – Gina gritou enquanto dava soquinhos nas costas de Draco.

'-Cale-se brinquedo. Já está começando a me irritar.' – Draco disse num tom ameaçador.

Lúcio e Narcisa subiram as escadas correndo atrás de Draco e o alcançaram poucos metros depois.

'-Draco, não faça isso.' – Narcisa pediu.

Draco ignorou os pedidos dos dois e seguiu com Gina para o quarto dela, deixando-a em sua cama.

'-Lúcio, feche o chuveiro.' – pediu ao ver Lúcio e Narcisa na porta do quarto.

'-Certo, vamos conversar agora, brinquedo. Por que está agindo assim?' – Draco disse sentando na beirada da cama e olhando para ela.

'-Nunca mais toque em mim!' – Gina disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Draco sorriu fazendo carinho no rosto dela. Gina abaixou o olhar, não queria olhar pra ele de maneira alguma

'-Você sabe bem que é minha. Eu faço o que quero com você e quando eu quero. Não venha me dar ordens. Mas hoje estou generoso. Estou disposto a te dar um presente pelo doce de ontem. Me diga, o que quer?'

'-Qualquer coisa?' – ela olhou-o.

'-Peça.' – Draco disse.

'-Quero ver a minha mãe.'

'-Pode esquecer.'

'-Eu preciso da minha mãe...' – ela disse quase sussurrando.

'-Pense em Narcisa como sua mãe se precisar tanto assim da sua mãe para conversar.'

'-ELA NÃO É A MINHA MÃE!'

'-NÃO GRITE COMIGO!'

Narcisa sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquilo. Não podia deixar de vê-los como duas crianças. E no momento, uma chamava pela mãe.

'-Mãe... Minha mãe...' – Gina sussurrou, antes de começar a derramar lágrimas.

'-Foi você quem escolheu Arthur para lembrar de você. Sua mãe não lembra ao menos que já teve uma filha. Se sua mãe é assim tão importante, deveria ter escolhido á ela como guardiã do segredo.'

'-Ela sofreria muito... você não sabe o que é isso. Não sabe o que é o amor de uma mãe.'

'-Você não é mãe, Virgínia.'

'-Eu sei o amor que um filho tem por uma mãe. Eu sei o amor que eu tenho pela minha. Sinto falta dos beijos, dos abraços, do chocolate quente, dos sweaters que ela fazia. Sinto falto falta da comida, dos sorrisos, das broncas. Eu preciso da minha mãe.'

Draco olhou Virgínia. Ela estava sofrendo. Certamente, precisava da mãe para desabafar. Para contar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ela não confiava em mais ninguém.

Lúcio voltou do banheiro nesse momento, ficando ao lado de Narcisa.

'-Sua mãe não sabe que tem uma filha. Ele teve 6 meninos. E é só! Não vou deixar você vê-la. Eles já não são mais sua família! Contente-se com Lúcio e Narcisa. É o mais próximo de uma família que você terá. Você é minha, Virgínia! Vai passar o resto da sua vida aqui. E quando morrer, vai continuar sendo minha. Nunca mais irá vê-la. Nunca mais deixará de ser minha.'

Gina olhou-o, lágrimas correndo livremente de seus olhos num choro mudo.

'-Por que eu?' – ela sussurrou.

'-Por que é você, meu rubi.' – Draco respondeu.

'-Minha mãe também me chamou de rubi quando eu fui embora... Ás vezes, ela me chamava de rubi, quando estava me arrumando. Me conte a verdade, Draco. Por favor, me conte a verdade. Eu te imploro. Eu preciso saber por que eu. Eu preciso saber quem eu sou.'

'-Você quer saber por que eu escolhi você?'

'-Não deve ter sido pelo meu senso de humor.' – Gina olhou-o tentando descontrair. Ela sabia que ele ia lhe dizer a verdade.

Draco sorriu antes de dizer:

'-Não, não foi pelo seu senso de humor. Você está entre os meus brinquedos favoritos, Virgínia. Você, Narcisa e Lúcio são seres humanos únicos e especiais. E você, querida Virgínia, é uma peça fundamental na minha estratégia.'

'-Quero saber quem eu sou. Quero saber o que quer realmente de mim. Por favor.'

Draco sorriu, fazendo carinho no rosto de Gina mais uma vez. Ela olhou-o, tentando parecer confiante.

'-Hogwarts, seu primeiro ano. Você me conheceu numa tempestade. Mas eu já te conhecia desde que você nasceu. Desde que veio ao mundo, você já era minha, Virgínia. Lúcio colocou o diário de Tom Riddle em suas coisas por ordens minhas. É claro que você não morreu. Eu não deixaria. Mas você aprendeu o que é o bem e o que é o mal. Experiência suficiente para a menininha de 11 aninhos que você era.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-Seu segundo ano: Você começou a ter sonhos e eu me aproximei de você como uma amigo. Você começou a desconfiar de algo mas seus medo e sua curiosidade eram mais fortes que você e te moviam cada vez mais pra perto de mim. Foi quando eu comecei a conversar com você sobre o "Grande-Codex" e sobre a Bíblia. No início, você achou que eram coisas de trouxas, mas logo começou a dar crédito quando eu comecei a te falar e mostrar algumas coisas que provavam que aquilo tudo era real.'

Gina olhou-o sem saber onde ele ia parar com aquele discurso. Draco continuou.

'-Seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts: você descobriu que eu era o próprio Diabo. Tentou fugir de mim de todo o jeito. Mas já era tarde. Você não tinha a quem recorrer. Hogwarts estava de ponta cabeça por causa de Potter no torneio Tri-Bruxo. Foi nesse ano que eu lhe dei seu primeiro "Codex-Giga" e a obriguei a decorar partes dele. Foi nesse anos que você começou a orara á Deus. Lembra-se de como você chorava, Virgínia?'

'-No seu quarto ano, você continuou estudando comigo e eu te obrigava a decorar cada vez mais capítulos e a discuti-los com você. Eu te ensinei magia negra e seus olhos brilhavam a cada descoberta na magia proibida, mas mesmo assim, sozinha no seu quarto, você continuava orando á Deus. E eu comecei a te castigar cada vez que eu te pegava fazendo isso. Afinal, era uma perca de tempo. Você é minha! Até Deus sabe disso. Ele jamais te ajudou e jamais irá te ajudar.'

Narcisa abraçou Lúcio, que retribuiu. Aquela menina era perseguida desde muito nova. Pobre criança.

'-No seu quinto ano, você passou a tentar me ignorar. Você fazia o que eu pedia, decorava os capítulos e estudava comigo. Mas passou a querer ter uma vida. Inclusive, começou a namorar Harry Potter. Lembra-se de como eu a castiguei quando você o beijou, Virgínia? Foi nesse ano que você entendeu que jamais seria de outro homem. Lembra-se de como eu te deixei aquela noite? Caída, machucada... você entendeu na dor que era minha. Só minha!'

'-No seu sexto ano, você aprendeu as regras do jogo. Você estava aterrorizada com Volodemort e a possibilidade dele machucar sua família e seus amigos. Então você fez o trato: Você viria morar comigo para sempre: ser minha em vida e em morte. E em troca, eu faria Harry ganhar a guerra e acabaria com as matanças. Garantindo assim que seus irmãos que estavam vivos, continuassem vivos. E é por isso que está aqui hoje, Virgínia. Eu lhe dei seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts de presente, para que completasse seus estudos. Essa é a verdade. É por isso que está aqui.'

'-Essa é a verdade?'- Gina disse fria, seus olhos tornando-se vermelhos como os de Draco quando ele estava nervoso – 'Quer saber o que é verdade em tudo o que disse? Que você é um grande imbecil que arruinou a minha vida!'

Draco deu-lhe um tapa na cara sem pensar. Seus olhos tão vermelhos como os de Gina.

'-Sua menininha desbocada e mal-educada! Você é um rubi porque é o nome de uma pedra preciosa. Uma pedra tão vermelha quanto cada fio do seu cabelo. Molly e Arthur queriam uma menina desesperadamente e eles topariam qualquer coisa para quer Molly conseguisse engravidar de uma menina. Eu os coloquei no caminho de uma bruxa que trabalhava pra mim. Ela serviu Molly de uma poção e o pagamento seria uma jóia vermelha... um rubi. Um pagamento que deveria ser feito em 20 anos. Entendeu? Você era o pagamento! Mesmo se não viesse pra mim por causa do acordo da vitória do Potter, você viria quando fizesse 20 anos! Eu lhe trouxe pra cá antes. Para que se acostumasse com a sua casa, se acostumasse comigo, com Lúcio e com Narcisa. Para que fosse minha por vontade própria.'

'-Eu nunca vou ser sua por vontade própria!'

Draco sorriu.

'-Apesar de tudo você tem uma escolha. Sua vida, teoricamente, terminaria quando desse a luz ao meu filho. Isso só aconteceria quando eu a tomasse nos seus 20 anos e a engravidasse. Se seria a força ou não, é um mero detalhe. Mas se resolver me aceitar agora, estou pensando em te manter na minha coleção, com Lúcio e Narcisa. Isso se você for boazinha e continuar me servindo de todas as formas.'

'-Isso não é uma escolha. E eu não vou te dar filho algum! Não sou louca de colocar uma criança no mundo pra ficar nas mãos de um Demônio feito você. Nunca se perguntou por que Narcisa e Lúcio não tiveram outro filho? É por sua causa! '

Narcisa abraçou Lúcio enquanto lágrimas silenciosas começaram a cair de sues olhos. Ela e Lúcio tinham tentado, mas jamais conseguiram ter outro filho. Lúcio a abraçou de volta, fazendo carinho nos cabelos da esposa. Aquilo era doloroso.

'-Narcisa não pode mais engravidar. Por isso eles não tiveram outro filho. Mas você vai viver. Vai viver para ser minha! Eu te ofereço uma casa confortável, dinheiro sem limites, proteção, uma família com Lúcio e Narcisa. E tudo que eu te peço em troca é que me aceite e seja leal á mim . Não será tão difícil, já que fui eu quem te criou. Fui eu quem escolheu a sua estatura física, a cor dos seus olhos, dos seus cabelos, a quantidade de sardas que você tem pelo seu corpo. Eu sei tudo sobre você. O que gosta de ler, de fazer, de comer, de vestir. Sua cor favorita é o vermelho, como a minha. Você foi feita para me agradar, para me dar prazer, para gerar o meu filho. Você é minha, Virgínia. Mais do que qualquer outro ser humano nesse planeta, você pertence á mim. Entendeu?'

'-Não! É MENTIRA! Eu quero a minha casa. Quero a minha mãe...' – Gina disse sussurrando, as lágrimas começando a descer mais uma vez.

'-Entenda uma coisa: Essa é sua casa. Ou você me aceita agora e eu te mantenho entre os meus brinquedos depois que meu filho nascer, ou você vai ser minha á força em alguns anos e eu vou fazer questão de te matar quando essa criança nascer. Já que se importa tanto em deixar essa criança nas mãos de um "Demônio" como eu, devia pelo menos pensar em estar viva, para tentar protegê-la de mim. E eu vou te jogar no inferno depois que você me assistir torturando, matando e lançando nas chamas todo e qualquer Weasley! Você tem essas escolha, mas não é nem louca de me deixar esperando esses 3 anos.'

'-Eu não posso ser sua. Eu tenho medo de você. Você me dá nojo!' – disse limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, tentando a todo custo segurá-las, mas sem muito sucesso.

'-Nojo? Não foi com nojo que eu ouvi você dizer o meu nome ontem á noite.'

'-Eu estava fora de mim!'

'-Vai se acostumar comigo. Vai até sentir minha falta quando eu não vier te tocar.'

'-Nunca.'

'-Bom, a escolha é sua. Desça para tomar seu café. Eu já vou ao ministério, estou atrasado. Narcisa, grude em Virgínia o resto do dia. Pelo que eu a conheço, ela vai tentar se matar de novo. Lúcio, você tem o dia livre. Pode acompanhá-las ou fazer o que quiser. Se precisarem de mim ou Virgínia fizer alguma bobeira, me chamem imediatamente. Lúcio, se me chamar, eu vou ouvi-lo.'

'-Certo.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Certo.' – disse Lúcio.

Draco se levantou da cama, olhando para Virgínia.

'-Á noite eu volto para brincarmos mais um pouco.'

'-Fique longe de mim!'

'-Nunca.' – Draco disse saindo.

'-Draco!' – ela chamou, fazendo-o parar na porta do quarto.

Ela desceu da cama, correndo até ele e se jogando aos seus pés.

Ele olhou-a enquanto ela começou a chorar. Em pouco tempo estava chorando, ajoelhada aos pés dele. Ele observou-a sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas quando ela começou a soluçar e se acalmou, ele perguntou:

'-Tem algo a dizer?'

'-Eu preciso... eu preciso mais do que nunca falar com meu pai. Preciso ouvir essa história direito.'

'-Você é persistente.' – ele comentou.

'-Por favor, eu te imploro.'

'-Me aguarde no hall hoje á noite, quando eu voltar. E nem pense em se matar.'

'-Vou vê-los?'

'-Vai. Mas não esqueça: Não pode chamá-los de pai e de mãe. Não vai poder conversar nada além de coisas superficiais. Não vai poder perguntar sobre irmãos ou parentes. Eles não são sua família. Vou instruir Arthur para que não cometa gafes.'

'-Obrigada! Muito obrigada.' – ela disse beijando a mão dele.

Ele levantou-a e a beijou nos lábios, dando-lhe um selinho rápido.

Gina ficou levemente vermelha com o beijo inesperado.

Draco saiu do quarto sorrindo. Aquela menina era uma mala, mas ele gostava dela. E tinha certeza de que ela ia ceder á ele em breve.

**oOo**

_Continua..._

**oOo**

_**N/A:**__ Nossa, atualizei muito, muito rápido! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma! E eis a verdade sobre Virgínia! Próximo capítulo vou falar do Lúcio... ou mais especificamente dos Malfoys! No capítulo anterior, Draco falou que tinha orgulho de ser um Malfoy e que nunca houve nem nunca haveria um Malfoy bastardo na família. Ninguém me perguntou por que, sendo o próprio demônio, a família Malfoy teria alguma importância pra ele. Bom, é sobre isso o próximo capítulo. Acho que já deu pra entender onde essa fic vai parar não deu? Eu mal posso esperar pra digitar os próximos capítulos! Pena que não tenho muito tempo. Gosto especificamente, de um capítulo, quase no final, em que o Draco leva a Gina pra falar com Deus. Bom, já falei demais, chega de spoilers!_

_**Beijinhus;**_

_**Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	6. A Família Malfoy

**oOo**

_Hoje no caminho pro serviço, vim conversando com um missionário católico. Deixei ele falar bastante e me segurei pra não provocar. Ás vezes é bom só ouvir._

_Como é bonita a fé de algumas pessoas!_

_Uma fé pura. Sem interesses, sem medos. Um fé em Deus e em Seu amor e Sua proteção acima de tudo._

_Uma fé sem explicação lógica alguma. Ingênua como uma criança, mas ainda assim bonita._

_..._

_Mas sem condições de fazer o que ele fez: largar a faculdade e viver de doações, fazendo voto de pobreza... E o pior, com a mulher grávida. AFF..._

_Eu JAMÁIS confiaria tanto na "providência divina"!_

_Pra que viver de maná e água se eu posso passar o cartão e pedir pizza e refrigerante?_

_Não vamos confundir as coisas! Nada de jogar a vida pro alto, certo?_

**oOo**

**Capítulo VI**

**A família Malfoy**

Draco chegou do serviço aparatando no hall. Gina o aguardava sozinha, sentada em uma poltrona, conjurada por ela mesma. A poltrona se dissolveu no ar assim que ela se levantou.

Ela estava usando um vestido tomara que caia preto lindíssimo, com a saia ligeiramente rodada que ia até os joelhos. Nos pés, estava com uma sandália preta delicada, de salto 7. O cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos emolduravam o rosto, com uma maquiagem simples. Usava um brinco de ouro e rubi e no pescoço, o colar dos Malfoys em ouro. Usava também uma pulseirinha simples e um anel de rubi.

'-Está muito bonita. Foi Narcisa quem te ajudou?'

'-Sim. Eu pedi que ela deixasse meu cabelo solto, mas ela me disse que você ia preferir que eu o usasse preso para sair.'

'-Exatamente. Eu achei que já tivesse entendido isso! Gosto do seu cabelo solto só pra mim. Quando saímos, gosto dele preso! Se bem que se usasse um penteado assim em Hogwarts, acho que eu mudaria de idéia. Ficou muito bem em você.'

'-Obrigada.'

'-Está triste. Não está animada por ver seus pais?'

'-Estou.'

Draco observou-a. Ela estava triste. Muito triste. Não tinha sorrido em um só momento. Ela estava sorrindo tanto nesses últimos dias... Nem parecia a mesma menina de Hogwarts, que vivia séria pelos cantos, com um livro misterioso nas mãos.

'-O que te incomoda?'

'-Nada. Estou bem.'

Draco olhou-a. Ela não ia falar. Estava caindo no mesmo abismo que da outra vez, quando a tinha castigado por beijar Harry e ela terminou com ele, para protegê-lo. Gina quase desistiu de sua vida. Não podia arriscar. Precisava usar outro tipo de abordagem.

'-Quando todos olharam feio para você, por ter aberto a câmara secreta, era eu quem estava lá, segurando a sua mão. Quando você não tinha amigos para conversar, era eu quem te ouvia. Era eu quem ensinava as lições de poções e de magia negra que você adorava em segredo. Era eu quem te fazia rir quando você estava chateada. Eu fui seu único amigo de verdade por todos esses anos. A única pessoa em quem você podia realmente confiar. Por que de uma hora pra outra eu passei a ser tão desprezível assim pra você? Você realmente me despreza, realmente tem nojo? Realmente tem medo de mim?'

Gina olhou-o, sem poder segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Era tudo verdade. Tudo o que ele havia dito era verdade. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser uma grande mentira.

'-O quê disso tudo foi verdade? Você foi mesmo meu amigo, Draco? Ou estava interessado em me afastar dos outros cada vez mais, se fazendo de amigo, para que eu ficasse dependente de você? Você realmente foi meu único amigo e isso me assusta porque eu não sei até onde eu posso confiar em você! Eu não sei até onde isso tudo foi real! Meus pais são mesmos meus pais? Eu... já não sei mais quem eu sou!'

'-LÚCIO!' – Draco gritou, fazendo com que Lúcio aparecesse correndo no hall. Draco jamais gritava.

'-Draco! Está tudo bem?' – Lúcio apareceu preocupado.

Draco sorriu.

'-Vá imediatamente á casa de Arthur Weasley. Diga á ele que eu mudei de idéia. Iremos jantar lá outro dia.'

'-Draco, eu sou procurado pelo ministério e... estou preso em Azkaban! Não posso aparecer na casa dos Weasleys assim!'

Draco sorriu.

'-Lúcio, você foi libertado de Azkaban há três dias. Foi provado que você agia pelo efeito de um império. É claro que há muitas pessoas que não acreditaram nisso. Mas pouco importa! Você é livre. Agora vá fazer o que eu mandei.'

Lúcio olhou-o sem expressão. Um milhão de perguntas em sua cabeça. Mas Draco advertiu-o com um olhar. Não era hora para perguntas.

'-Devo acreditar que conversaremos a respeito disso em outra hora.' – Lúcio disse. Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

'-Sim.'

'-Com licença.' – Lúcio disse aparatando.

'-Não vamos mais á casa dos meus pais?' – Gina disse fraca, olhando pra ele.

'-Não. WINZIE!' – Draco gritou o elfo, que apareceu em sua frente, tremendo de medo.

'-Sr. Malfoy.' – a elfa cumprimentou.

'-Coloque uma mesa de jantar para dois no meu quarto.'

Gina olhou-o assustada.

'-Acalme-se. Eu realmente sou assim tão desprezível?' – ele disse pagando-a no colo. Gina não relutou, não disse nada. Apenas deixou-se ser levada para o que ela sabia ser o quarto dele. Mas Draco levou-a para o próprio quarto.

'-Tome um banho. Tire todas essa maquiagem e desfaça o penteado. Vou esperar.'

Gina olhou-o, abaixando os olhos logo em seguida.

'-Devo me despir aqui?'

Draco olhou-a de lado.

'-Faça como quiser.'

Gina olhou-o incrédula.

'-Está com medo de não me agradar? No momento eu não me importo. Pode se despir no banheiro se quiser.' – Draco disse olhando a expressão de incredulidade que Gina fazia.

Sem perder tempo, ela entrou no banheiro. Saindo de lá enrolada numa toalha branca macia. Ela adorava aquelas toalhas fofinhas.

'-Separei um pijama pra você.'

Gina olhou para a cama sem acreditar que estava vendo um pijama de seda vermelho com estampas de gatinhos pretos.

'-Sei que você gosta de gatos. Eu tinha comprado para o seu aniversário, estava pensando em te dar com mais alguma coisa, talvez pantufas de gato pretas. Mas você está muito triste hoje. Merece um presente.' – Draco disse dando de ombros.

'-Mas... é tão diferente. Todas as minhas camisolas e pijamas são leves e tem rendas ou transparências. Isso é...'

'-Inesperado?'

'-Diferente.'

'-Sei bem o que está pensando: que todas as suas roupas de dormir foram compradas com a intenção de me tentar, mas não essa. Justamente essa que eu mesmo comprei. Bem, a intenção é simples: a vida não é feita só de prazeres. Nem sempre quando eu encostar em você estou á procura de sexo. E depois, esse pijama é confortável.'

'-Obrigada.' – ela disse olhando o pijama e sorrindo pra ele.

'-Vista-se.' – ele disse.

Mais que depressa, ela se vestiu, indo á sua penteadeira logo a seguir e penteando e secando os cabelos.

'-Venha.' – ele disse puxando-a pela mão até o quarto dele.

**oOo**

'-Arthur.' – Lúcio Malfoy cumprimentou á porta.

'-Lúcio, então é verdade, foi solto de Azkaban.'

'-Nunca fui. Na verdade passei apenas dois dias por lá. Trago más notícias.'

'-Minha Ginevra... ele matou minha Ginevra...' – Arthur começou desesperado.

'-Acalme-se. A má notícia é que eles não virão aqui hoje. Draco disse que talvez amanhã. Sua filha Virgínia, está muito bem. Ele cuida dela como se fosse um tesouro.'

'-Fala isso para me acalmar. Me diga a verdade!'

'-Arthur, quem está á porta?' – ouviu-se a voz de Molly ao fundo.

'-Um amigo.' – Arthur respondeu.

Lúcio sorriu de lado.

'-Sua filha está muito bem. Eu e Narcisa gostamos muito dela e Draco tem um interesse especial na menina. Não se preocupe. Ela está sendo bem cuidada.'

'-Minha filha tinha um futuro maravilhoso pela frente... Como posso não me preocupar se ela está morando com o próprio Demônio!'

'-Acalme-se Arthur. Draco não é assim tão ruim! Bom, já dei o meu recado. Com licença.'

'-ESPERE!' – Arthur gritou quando viu Lúcio se afastando da casa, para uma área segura para aparatação.

Lúcio se virou. Arthur corria ao encontro dele.

'-Me diga o que sabe. Deve ter alguma maneira de eu livrar minha filha!'

Lúcio sorriu. Era um sorriso sarcástico e cheio de maldade. O mesmo sorriso que Draco deu quando perguntou á ele se ele tinha fé. Isso assustou Arthur.

'-Pode ser o próprio Demônio, mas é o meu filho! Eu jamais o trairia! E não precisa perder o seu tempo orando. Virgínia é uma Malfoy. Isso significa que nem Deus pode te ajudar.'

Lúcio intensificou o sorriso, como se saboreasse aquelas palavras e caminhou mais um pouco, aparatando logo em seguida.

**oOo**

Gina entrou no quarto olhando tudo em volta. Era um quarto normal, mas bem maior que o seu. Tinha uma sala em anexo e um pequeno escritório.

'-Sua vez de me esperar um pouco. Pode olhar o quarto se quiser. Mas não entre no escritório – disse apontando para uma das salas – pode parecer inofensivo mas tem muita coisa ali que você não deve mexer para sua própria segurança. Depois eu te mostro. Entendeu?'

'-Entendi.' – ela disse olhando-o ir até o banheiro.

Ele entrou deixando-a sozinha no quarto. Ela olhou a penteadeira, abriu gavetas,... realmente não havia nada de excepcional. Os segredos deveriam estar no escritório. Mas ela não ia se arriscar a entrar lá!

Mexeu na penteadeira, encontrando em um porta jóias, um anel com o símbolo dos Malfoys... _"Ele se importa demais com os Malfoys... há algo por trás disso. Não pode ser só conhecidência."_ – pensou consigo mesma antes de devolver o anel para a caixa.

Abrindo a gaveta, separou uma cueca e um pijama, deixando sobre a cama. Iria retribuir o pequeno favor. "Quanto menos dívidas melhor!" – pensou olhando o pijama sobre a cama.

Já tinha mexido em quase tudo quando seu olhar se voltou para o escritório. Foi caminhando pé ante pé até aporta entre aberta. Olhando lá dentro pela pequena fresta.

'-Curiosa!' – ouviu Draco dizer atrás de si, fazendo com que ela pulasse pra frente, abrindo a porta com o próprio corpo. Levantou-se olhando em volta, o escritório parecia normal.

'-O que tem de errado aqui?' – ela perguntou olhando para Draco e ficando vermelha automaticamente ao constatar que ele estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

Draco sorriu.

'-Você é mesmo uma graça ficando vermelha assim! Aqui não tem nada estranho apenas aparentemente, Virgínia. Há tinta e papéis mágicos para contratos especiais, há pequenos amuletos ou objetos negros nas gavetas e coisas do tipo. Mas haverá outra ocasião para que conheça tudo. Quer me aguardar na sala enquanto eu me troco? O jantar já deve estar servido.'

'-Como quiser.' – ela disse saindo.

Ele voltou em poucos minutos, com o pijama que ela havia separado.

Eles se serviram de uma taça de vinho, antes de começar o jantar.

'-Á sua saúde, Virgínia.' – Draco brindou.

'-Ao seu bom humor.' – Gina brindou.

Os dois beberam um gole do vinho.

'-Vamos á conversa logo de uma vez. Sem enrolações! Pergunte! Sei que está louca para me encher de perguntas.' – Draco disse.

Gina respirou fundo. Sabia que era uma chance valiosa ele estar tão disposto á fornecer respostas.

'-Por que não me deixou ver meus pais hoje?'

'-Porque você está muito triste. Amanhã, quem sabe... Vai depender do meu humor e do seu! E não esqueça que iremos contar ao Arthur que iremos nos casar. Vou te apresentar como minha noiva. Vai ser divertido.'

'-Sim... vai me apresentar para a minha família como sua noiva. Muito divertido.'

Ele olhou-a sério, mas ela sabia que ele não estava zangado. Muito pelo contrário: Ele estava rindo por dentro! Podia ver pelo brilho dos olhos dele. Era estranho o tanto que ela o conhecia.

'-Quem eu sou?'

'-Virgínia Malfoy.' – Draco respondeu.

Ela reparou num pequeno sorriso que se formou por frações de segundo no rosto dele. Ele gostava do nome. Era como doce na boca dele.

'-Seja mais específico.' – Ela pediu. Não era hora de se deixar intimidar.

'-Você nasceu sob o nome de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Eu a criei. Criei toda a sua aparência física. Criei também muitos dos seus gostos, do seu modo de ser e de agir... Eu te criei para me agradar. Para ser minha. Já sabe disso.' – Ele disse ainda sério. Mas ela sabia que ele estava se divertindo.

'-Então teoricamente, eu sei tudo sobre você. Sobre o que gosta e o que não gosta, sobre o que espera de mim.' – ela disse.

'-Teoricamente sim. Você foi feita pra me agradar, então seus gostos não são muito diferentes dos meus. Se quiser me agradar ou saber meu gosto para alguma coisa, basta que pense no que gosta e as chances de acertar são altas.'

'-Então as coisas que eu não gosto...'

'-Sim. É por aí.' – Draco disse.

'-Porque me criou?'

'-Para que você se casasse comigo e gerasse um filho meu.'

Gina respirou fundo. Resposta direta. Muito direta.

'-Porque precisou me criar? Uma mulher qualquer não serviria?'

'-Não. Uma mulher normal morreria ao fim do coito. Não teria nem chance de engravidar!'

Gina respirou fundo mais uma vez.

'-Então existe a chance de eu morrer?'

'-Não. Você foi criada pra gerar meu filho, esqueceu?'

Gina queria gritar mais uma vez que nem louca teria um filho dele, mas a curiosidade era maior e ela sabia que era hora de calar para ter suas perguntas respondidas.

'-Quando eu engravidar, o que vai fazer comigo?'

'-Que pergunta, Virgínia. Vou cuidar de você!'

'-E quando a criança nascer?'

'-Vou te matar ou te manter entre meus brinquedos. Tudo vai depender do seu comportamento... já discutimos isso antes.' – Draco disse bebericando mais um gole de vinho.

Ela olhou-o. Teria que fazer as perguntas certas. Hoje ele não estava para histórias, apesar de estar claramente dizendo a verdade, suas respostas eram curtas. Tinha que pensar bem no que perguntar.

'-Fala sempre como se fosse um menino. E se for uma menina?'

'-Não vai ser. Nunca existiu uma Malfoy menina de nascimento.'

'-Porque precisa de um filho?'

Draco olhou-a de lado antes de sorrir.

'-Já está fazendo muitas perguntas. Eu respondi todas que tinham a ver com você. Para responder as que me envolvam, vai ter que dar um pagamento.'

'-Eu sou só um brinquedo. Não tenho nada que possa querer.'

'-Além do seu corpo?' – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ela abaixou os olhos quando ele continuou.

'-Perdeu a curiosidade? Ou ficou com medo?' – ele disse sorrindo.

'-Não adiantaria eu continuar namorando o Harry, sempre ia me castigar por isso... não é?' – ela disse fraca, olhando para o próprio colo.

'-Do que está falando?' – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, claramente em dúvida.

'-Estou dizendo que não adianta eu te negar algo que pode me tomar á força...' – ela disse olhando-o. Sentindo o olho encher d'água.

Ele continuou sorrindo antes de dizer, saboreando cada palavra.

'-Sua menininha sem esperança... eu adoro quando você está nesses momentos de impotência diante de mim, quando entende o seu lugar!'

Ela continuou muda.

'-Preciso de um filho para dar descendência aos Malfoys.' – ele disse simplesmente, fazendo com que ela limpasse os olhos.

'-Como assim?'

'-Para que a família continue.'

'-Porque se importa com a família?'

'-Porque essa família em particular, é importante pra mim. Eu venho olhando-a há mil anos.'

'-Explique-se melhor, por favor.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Não esqueça que vou cobrar meu preço.' – ele alertou.

'-Que seria?'

'-Você está querendo saber meus segredos. Para isso, eu exijo de uma vez sua total submissão á mim. Quero que se case comigo, quero que tenha o meu filho e entre permanentemente para a minha coleção de brinquedos. Quero que me jure lealdade.'

'-Resumindo, quer que eu venda minha alma á você.'

'-Sua alma já é minha.' – ele disse sorrindo – 'Todas as almas são.'

Ela respirou fundo.

'-Esse trato será para você também. Á partir de hoje, quero que me diga a verdade sobre tudo o que eu perguntar. Absolutamente tudo. Se vou viver com você em vida e em morte, não quero mentiras. E quero conversar melhor sobre esse filho.'

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Você sempre soube jogar.' – ele comentou ainda sorrindo.

'-Você me fez assim.'

Ele sorriu.

'-Certo. A verdade então! Eu tenho que nascer humano a cada mil anos. É nesse tempo em que sou humano que Deus tem a chance de se libertar, de inverter o jogo. Por isso a família precisa continuar.'

'-O que Deus precisa fazer para se libertar? Que tipo de chance?'

'-Ele precisa torcer para que eu seja tocado por um sentimento compartilhado apenas entre Deus e os homens: o amor. Eu posso gostar de pessoas ou objetos. Mas não posso amar nada nem ninguém.'

'-Que triste...'

'-O quê?'

'-Você pode ser amado, mas nunca pode retribuir esse amor. Isso é um castigo.É tão triste quanto amar e não ser amado.'

'-Eu não preciso do amor de ninguém. Caso não se lembre eu sou o Diabo! E muito menos preciso amar alguém. Isso que vocês chamam de amor é um sentimento muito idiota.'

Gina respirou fundo antes dizer.

'-Sinto muito por você.'

Draco fez uma cara de entediado antes de dizer:

'-Seus sentimentos são completamente dispensáveis.'

'-Porque escolheu os Malfoys?'

'-Os Malfoys são minha família. Há mil anos, eu engravidei uma humana e nasceu um menino. O primeiro Malfoy... ironicamente, o nome que a mãe deu á ele pouco antes de morrer foi Gabriel.'

Gina sorriu... o nome de um anjo.

'-Os Malfoys são seus descendentes então?'

'-São. Os Malfoys são meus descendentes. Todos têm além do meu sangue em suas veias, parte do meu poder. Lúcio ainda não percebeu. Mas vai chegar a hora dele saber a verdade sobre a família que ele tanto se orgulha.'

'-Agora pouco disse que não poderia engravidar uma humana... como conseguiu?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Vinho e maçãs. Fiquei sabendo tempos depois ao interrogá-la. Deus mexeu seus pauzinhos e achou que talvez a paternidade me tocaria. Ela não sobreviveu ao parto, que foi prematuro. Uma pena ela ter morrido. Por outro lado, mesmo que vivesse, morreria se interrompesse a dieta... Ela estava condenada a vinho e maçãs. '

'-Que horror! Pobre moça.'

'-Mas isso me fez descobrir que essa dieta agiliza a concepção de um demônio. Narcisa por exemplo, não teve que sofrer muito. Lúcio, é claro que sobre minha influência, a obrigou a passar por isso. Uma semana de maçãs e vinho antes de tocá-la e a mesma dieta durante toda a gravidez.'

'-Mas Narcisa não morreu após o parto.' – Gina constatou.

'-Não.'

'-Por quê?'

'-Porque Narcisa é mestiça. Meio-humana e meio-anjo.'

'-Isso não é perigoso? Digo, mantê-la aqui?'

'-O amor de mãe de Narcisa é maior do que sua obrigação de anjo. Ela é leal á mim, não se preocupe.'

'-Lúcio nunca desconfiou de nada?'

'-Talvez. Mas acho que ele tem medo do que pode descobrir.'

Gina ficou muda... agora as coisas se encaixavam. Se encaixavam bem até demais.

'-O Diabo é filho de um demônio com um anjo?' – Gina perguntou de repente.

Draco sorriu.

'-Uma mestiça e um descendente direto de mim mesmo.' – Draco corrigiu.

Gina continuou muda.

'-Venha até aqui... vamos oficializar o nosso trato...' – Draco disse com um sorriso que colocaria medo em qualquer um.

Ela olhou-o com medo puro nos olhos. Não conseguia se controlar.

'-Não me olhe assim.' – ela pediu fraca, caindo de joelhos ao lado dele.

Ele pegou uma faca da mesa e lambeu-a.

'-Com medo? Sinta-se honrada. Não costumo fazer tratos de sangue.'

'-Eu seria completamente estúpida se não tivesse medo de você. Por que não usamos papel como antes?'

'-Porque estamos combinando sua lealdade e você está me dando sua palavra de que se casará comigo e terá um filho meu.'

Ele pegou a própria mão e cortou sua palma, fazendo a seguir o mesmo com a mão dela.

'-Não disse em nenhum momento que concordava com esse filho.' – Gina disse

'-Se não concordar, eu te estupro. Você vai ter o meu filho. Não há escolha pra você quanto a isso. O que pode negociar, é se vai viver para ver essa criança crescer ou não. Será que teremos que voltar á estaca zero?'

'-Não. Eu já entendi. Eu quero proteger essa criança de você!'

Draco sorriu.

'-Como você é boazinha.' – ele disse sarcástico.

Ela penas olhou para o chão enquanto ele pegou a mão dela e juntou com a dele, unindo os sangues que escorriam. Gina sentiu o corte queimar como fogo.

'-Virgínia Malfoy, jura que guardará todos os segredos que te contei sobre os Malfoys e sobre minha existência como humano, a não ser que eu te autorize a contar?'

'-Juro.' – ela disse com dificuldade. Podia jurar que o corte estava na carne viva e sob o fogo. Queimava tanto!

'-Jura que se casará comigo, que tentará me agradar e me obedecerá nas mínimas coisas?'

'-Juro.' – ela disse com um pouco menos de dificuldade. O calor estava sendo substituído por um frio...

'-Jura que dará á luz ao meu filho e cuidará bem dele?'

'-Juro.' – ela disse já batendo os dentes com o frio repentino. O corte queimava de tão gelado.

'-Virgínia Malfoy, minha esposa, mãe do meu filho. Jure que será leal á mim em vida e em morte. Para todo o sempre.'

Ela olhou-o. O corte já não queimava mais, nem de calor nem de frio. Ela olhou-o nos olhos antes de dizer:

'-Eu lhe serei leal. Para todo o sempre.'

Ele soltou a mão dela com um sorriso, lambendo-a. O corte fechou no mesmo instante.

'-Lamba.' – ele disse dando a mão dele.

Ela lambeu, fazendo com que o corte na mão dele também fechasse.

'-O trato está feito. Não tem como fugir agora, Virgínia.'

'-Mesmo antes eu já não tinha como.' – ela disse olhando para o chão, ainda ajoelhada na frente dele.

'-Vou te fazer minha esposa o quanto antes.'

'-Como quiser.' – ela continuou olhando para o chão.

Ele ofereceu a mão. Ela se apoiou para levantar.

'-Sente-se e coma. Será sua última refeição normal.'

Ela olhou-o sem entender. Ele ameaçou-a com o olhar. Ela começou a se servir. Não era bom desafiá-lo.

'-Você tem se comportado bem. Já não lhe causo dor há muito tempo.' – ele comentou do nada.

Ela levantou o olhar com medo.

Ele sorriu.

'-Coma pequena.'

**oOo**

_**N/A:**__ Mais um capítulo! Agora as coisas começam a ficar mais divertidas! No próximo capítulo, Draco irá levá-la para "trabalhar" com ele. E Lúcio descobre algumas coisas. Gosto muito do Lúcio nessa fic. Ele é muito contraditório. Ele ama o filho, mas sabe que não deveria amá-lo. Acho que é o meu personagem favorito. Bom, gosto de Deus também, ele é muito sarcástico. Vocês irão conhecê-lo mais pra frente. É isso. Vou tentar atualizar depressa._

_Beijos;_

_.::Nathoca Malfoy::._


	7. Mágoa

**oOo**

_Todos nós já nos arrependemos de alguma coisa nessa vida._

_Não existe alguém que nunca tenha olhado para trás e pensado que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se tivesse agido de outra forma._

_Há decisões, que mudam toda uma vida._

_Será que próprio Demônio nunca se arrependeu do que fez? Será que ele nunca pensou que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes?_

_Talvez hajam perguntas que talvez nunca devessem ser feitas._

_Talvez essa seja uma delas._

**oOo**

**Capítulo VII**

**Mágoa**

Gina terminou o jantar em silêncio. Draco quase não comeu, observando-a.

'-Terminou?'

'-Sim.'

'-Vamos descer um pouco? Lúcio e Narcisa devem estar na lareira.'

'-Quer contar as boas novas?' – ela perguntou sarcástica.

Draco sorriu.

'-Engraçadinha. Quero saber como foi com o seu pai.'

'-Acha que me engana?'

Draco sorriu oferecendo-lhe a mão. Ela pegou e levantou-se, indo de encontro a ele, que lhe deu um selinho rápido.

Desceram juntos. Realmente Lúcio e Narcisa estavam na sala da lareira.

'-Meus brinquedos estão reunidos no fogo? Que bonitinho.' – ele fez o mesmo comentário do outro dia. Gina fez uma nota mental de que ele gostava de vê-los assim.

'-Como foi o jantar?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Foi bom. Conversamos bastante.' – Draco respondeu.

'-Tudo bem, Virgínia?' – Narcisa perguntou ao vê-la olhar para o chão.

'-Estou bem.' – ela disse levantando o olhar – 'Não se preocupe.'

'-Como foi com Arthur?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Ele me perguntou se eu sabia algo que pudesse ser feito para livrar a filhinha dele.' – Lúcio disse sarcástico.

'-E o que disse?' – Draco perguntou com uma sobrancelha de pé.

'-Mandei-o se danar. Com outras palavras, claro.'

'-Que palavras usou?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Leia minha mente.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Odeio esse feitiço!' – Draco disse.

'-Mas é muito útil. Nem você pode negar.'

Draco pegou a varinha que carregava no bolso. Raramente a usava. Não gostava muito de depender de um objeto para usar seus poderes, mas não podia negar que era últil.

'-Legimens.' – Draco disse.

Quando saiu da mente de Lúcio, sorriu.

'-Muito bem, Lúcio.'

Gina olhou-os de esguelha. Não fazia idéia do que Lúcio poderia ter dito que tinha deixado Draco tão feliz.

'-Quero uma explicação.' – Lúcio disse olhando-o.

'-Do quê?'

'-Por quê agi daquele jeito?'

'-Porque é meu "papai"!' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Eu seria solidário ao pobre homem. Ele só estava preocupado com a filha dele! Nunca deveria ter dito aquilo! E não é a primeira vez que eu ajo assim. O que acontece comigo?'

Gina saiu de perto de Draco e sentou-se ao lado de Narcisa. Ele não ia contar... Narcisa pegou em sua mão. Gina olhou-a de esguelha. Será que ela sabia? Devia saber. Não era possível que não soubesse! Deveria pelo menos desconfiar depois da dieta absurda para engravidar.

Draco foi até Lúcio e olhou-o nos olhos.

'-Lúcio Malfoy... você me é fiel, mesmo que não queira. Seu instinto é mais forte do que seu lado humano. Consegue compreender?'

'-O que aconteceu comigo? Eu preciso de respostas.'

'-Não vou lhe dar resposta alguma, Lúcio. Você não acreditaria em uma só palavra minha, por isso precisa descobrir por si mesmo. E a resposta dessa pergunta, também está entre os seus tesouros.'

'-Você me disse que não estava em Gringotes. Lá estão todos os tesouros dos Malfoys!'

Draco sorriu.

'-Lúcio, Lúcio... eu sou um Malfoy! Mas meus tesouros não estão em Gringotes. Onde estão os seus tesouros?'

Lúcio olhou-o, se ajoelhando em sua frente. Até Draco se surpreendeu.

'-Me dê uma dica, me ajude. Por favor.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Por que eu te ajudaria?'

'-Porque mesmo sendo o Demônio, você é o meu filho.'

'-Eu não sou seu filho... você é o meu. Onde estão seus tesouros, Lúcio?'

Lúcio olhou-o do chão. Não era primeira vez que ouvia Draco dizer que ele era o seu pai, e não o contrário. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Essa era a resposta? Porque ele não poderia ser direto? Pelo menos uma vez...

Respirou fundo e resolveu entrar no jogo, mesmo não entendendo o que significava e nem sabendo onde ia dar. Precisava de respostas. Ás vezes, não se sentia no controle de si mesmo, principalmente quando era algo que envolvia seu filho, Draco. Ás vezes, chegava a ter lapsos de memória. Não lembrava por exemplo, do que aconteceu na sua noite de núpcias. E lembrava pouquíssimo da gravidez de Narcisa.

Precisava da verdade.

Estava vendo sua vida virar de ponta cabeça á anos e agora Draco tinha trazido aquela pobre menina pra dentro de sua casa. Uma menina sem esperança de futuro. Se sentia no meio de uma grande peça sem saber o que fazer. Precisava de da verdade para não enlouquecer. Não podia ter medo.

Não podia ter medo de quem era.

Não podia ter medo de si mesmo.

Precisava da verdade.

'-Onde estão os seus tesouros, pai?' – Lúcio olhou-o.

Draco sorriu.

'-Chame-me de pai quando entender o que essa palavra realmente quer dizer quando saída dos seus lábios. Mas quanto á sua pergunta: Virgínia é o meu Rubi. Narcisa e você são os meus brinquedos favoritos. Vocês três são seres humanos únicos, pelos quais tenho apreço. Vocês são o meu tesouro. Consegue entender? Agora me diga, onde está o seu tesouro?'

Lúcio fechou os olhos ainda ajoelhado no chão. Ao abri-lo, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

'-Você é o meu tesouro. Mais do que Narcisa, mais do que Gina, que tenho grande carinho. Quando fecho meus olhos, só vejo você...' – Lúcio disse com os olhos marejados.

Draco sorriu.

'- Você acha que gosta de mim porque eu sou seu filho, Lúcio. Mas a verdade está longe disso. Está confuso porque faz coisas que acha que não deveria fazer. Age para me proteger quando acha que não deveria. Você não tem controle de si mesmo e só vai ter quando souber a verdade. Por que só sabendo a verdade, não vai hesitar para fazer o que terá que ser feito! Parece que chegou num beco sem saída, não é mesmo? Eu não vou te dar respostas, Lúcio. Mesmo que para você, eu seja o seu tesouro.'

'-Está mentido. Se for assim, é como procurar a chave para um cofre que está trancado com a chave dentro.'

'-Eu já lhe disse que não minto. Apenas não digo a verdade. Levante-se.'

Lúcio se levantou, limpando os olhos com as mãos.

'-Leve Narcisa para cima. Vou colocar o meu precioso rubi para dormir e já sigo para cuidar de vocês.'

Draco foi até Gina lhe estendendo uma mão, que ela segurou. Os dois saíram da sala logo em seguida, deixando Narcisa e Lúcio sozinhos.

'-Lúcio, porque quer saber a verdade agora?'

'- Porque preciso. Eu não posso mais com isso. Pensei que tinha passado mas... não passou! Eu agi de forma muito estranha hoje. E os meus lapsos de memória? É como se tudo estivesse interligado. E essa mania absurda dele de dizer que eu não sou pai dele e sim o contrário? Eu não agüento mais viver com essa dúvida.'

'-Lúcio... ás vezes a ignorância é o melhor. Não queira saber a verdade.'

'-O que você sabe?'

'-Nada. Apenas pressinto que é melhor não saber.'

'-Me diga a verdade, Cissa.'

'-Tudo o que sei é que o Demônio nasceria seu filho. Não meu. A verdade que procura, eu também não sei. Mas se... o cofre estiver fechado com a chave dentro, Virgínía é o chaveiro.' – Narcisa disse.

'-Pra que chamar o chaveiro se temos uma cópia da chave?' – Lúcio disse do nada, sorrindo.

'-Quê?' – Narcisa perguntou confusa.

'-Ele é o nosso filho apesar de tudo. Nós o vimos crescer. Nós sabemos a resposta. Ela só não está clara o suficiente para a enxergarmos.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Qual é o seu plano?' – Narcisa disse.

'-As memórias... coisas dele quando pequeno, fotos. Temos caixas e caixas num canto da biblioteca. Coisas do nosso Draco bebê e criancinha... quando ainda não sabíamos quem ele era! Nossas pequenas lembranças. Lembra da primeira vassoura que demos á ele? Ele tinha três anos. Ela voava á menos de meio metro do chão.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo esperançoso.

'- Tem certeza de que quer vasculhar isso? Vai ser doloroso e pode não encontrar nada.'

'-Eu tenho que tentar.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo para a esposa.

'-Amanhã. Vamos subir. Draco anda de bom humor e não quero mudar isso.' – Narcisa disse pegando na mão do marido e sem mais nenhuma palavra, saíram juntos da sala.

**oOo**

'-Draco... fale com Lúcio.' – Gina pediu a caminho de seu quarto.

'-Por quê?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Ele está confuso. Precisa de respostas. E ele te ama. Deixou isso bem claro.'

'-E lá vem o amor novamente! Virgínia querida, eu não me importo! Apenas sigo os planos. Preciso de Lúcio e Narcisa para testemunhas do nosso casamento. Preciso de você para gerar o meu filho, meu pequeno Malfoy legítimo. Preciso e vou usar. Meus brinquedos favoritos, mas ao mesmo tempo, peças descartáveis. Não pedi para terem sentimentos por mim.'

'-O amor move o mundo, Draco querido. É o amor que faz Narcisa não cumprir sua função de anjo e ser leal á você. É o amor que faz com que Lúcio te defenda. Você pode não enxergar, mas o amor está presente em tudo.'

'-Não em mim.'

'-Você tem amor pelo nome Malfoy. Já percebi isso.'

'-Fui eu quem criou essa família, quem lhe deu esse nome. O que tenho é orgulho. É diferente!'

Gina sorriu-lhe sarcástica.

'-Orgulho? Pra quê? No final, todos irão queimar no inferno!'

Draco sorriu.

'-Nenhum Malfoy queima no inferno. Eu cuido do que é meu. Da minha família.'

Gina olhou-o boquiaberta.

'-É assim tão difícil de acreditar? Eu tenho um lugar especial para todos eles. É um grande jardim com pequenas casinhas. Há um lago, pequenos animais, flores... É um bom lugar para se viver. Como eu já te disse anteriormente, eu cuido bem dos meus brinquedos.'

'-Pensei que apenas eu, Narcisa e Lúcio fôssemos os seus brinquedos.'

'-Todos os Malfoys são meus brinquedos. Mas vocês três são meus brinquedos favoritos. Que mania os humanos tem! '

'-Do que está falando?'

'-Esta mania de quererem ser especiais.'

'-Olha quem diz!' – Gina disse sarcástica.

'-Ás vezes você parece esquecer quem eu sou. Não deveria falar assim comigo.' – Draco lhe disse.

'-Nem por um momento. Apenas quero te ver como Draco. O meu único amigo por toda a minha vida.'

'-Seu único amigo? E Harry? Seu irmão Rony, Luna, Hermione e Collin? Não eram seus amigos.'

'-Nenhum deles me conhece tão a fundo quanto você. E depois, eu nunca fui capaz de sequer te mencionar para algum deles. Com você, ao contrário, eu sempre consegui falar sobre tudo e todos. Mesmo depois de saber quem você era. Fora suas crises de ciúmes sem sentido, você foi meu único amigo e me conhece como ninguém.'

'-Eu te criei. E depois, me conhecer significa te conhecer.'

Draco abriu a porta do quarto de Gina, pegando-a no colo e a levando até a cama.

Gina sentou na cama muda e levando sua mão até o rosto dele, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair no olho. Draco sorriu com o pequeno gesto, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela.

'-Você não cansa desse ritual, não é mesmo?' – ela comentou.

'-Não. Gosto de ter a certeza que você é minha. Eu te observei por muitos anos. Cuidei de você... é minha obra prima.'

'-Assim até me sinto importante!'

'-Você é. Agora descanse. Amanhã começarei a providenciar com Lúcio as coisas para o nosso casamento.'

'-Casamento?'

'-Sim, nosso casamento.'

'-Mas... é tão repentino.'

'-Eu lhe disse que te faria minha o quanto antes.'

'-Onde iremos nos casar, então? Aqui?'

'-Não, no inferno.'

'-Por favor... não!' – ela lhe implorou ficando desesperada.

'-Não tem porque ter medo. Eu estarei lá. Não vai te acontecer nada.' – ele tentou acalmá-la.

'-Eu tenho medo! Já sonhei com o inferno e não gostei do que vi.'

'-Virgínia, confie em mim. Nada de mal vai te acontecer! Isto é... fora o nosso casamento.'

'-Por favor, Draco. Não me leve para o inferno.'

'-Vai ser minha esposa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde irá conhecer o inferno.'

'-Que seja mais tarde.'

'-Virgínia, pra que adiar o inevitável?'

'-Não quero.Não vou conseguir se for assim.'

'-Do que está falando?'

'-Quero te ver como Draco.'

'-Não quer nem pensar na idéia de que estará se casando com o Demônio.'

'-Exatamente... Pra mim, você será apenas Draco Malfoy.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Inocente. Acha mesmo que vou te possuir apenas como um homem comum? Eu vou tirar a sua virgindade na minha forma mais demoníaca, depois irei tocá-la na minha verdadeira forma e só então, vou te tocar como humano, para te engravidar.'

'- Eu tenho medo... não me toque como demônio. Por favor... não faça isso.'

'-Ótimo! Vou adorar seus olhos de medo enquanto abuso de você! Embora eu duvide que vá sentir medo. Vou te dar um prazer tão absurdo que não vai pensar em mais nada além de mim.'

'-Draco... por favor. Eu tenho medo. Não vou conseguir. Seja apenas Draco pra mim. Por favor.'

'-Virgínia, nosso casamento será no inferno. Verá coisas muito piores que minha verdadeira forma. Coisas que assombrariam humanos para o resto de suas medíocres vidas!'

'-Não... por favor...'

'-Verá anjos caídos, com suas asas arrancadas, sendo açoitados. Almas queimando num fogo sem fim, muita dor, lamento... Não há salvação nem esperança.'

Gina respirou fundo. Tinha que distraí-lo para só depois, voltar no assunto e tentar dobrá-lo. Era a sua única chance.

'-E como pode existir a reencarnação? A dor não é eterna? Lembro de já ter me falado uma vez que não existe uma quantidade infinita de almas.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Esse é um pequeno segredinho! Como líder desse mundo, é preciso manter o equilíbrio. Já sabe que não gosto de humanos, mas se o mal governasse tudo, o mundo seria um caos. É preciso manter a ordem. Mas como já deve ter suposto, são poucos os que sabem desse segredo.'

'-Então o céu realmente existe?'

'-Claro que não, Virgínia! O que existe é a recuperação para as almas merecedoras. As que já passam pelo fogo, pela dor, como se nada importasse. As que abandonam sua dor para auxiliar os outros. As que já convivem com isso e entenderam que não há salvação. Acredite: a alma humana é forte. Muito forte.'

'-É na dor que se descobre quem as pessoas realmente são.'

'-Há várias colônias fundadas por essas almas no próprio inferno. Eu faço vista grossa pra isso. Elas recuperam as almas merecedoras e as inserem novamente no mundo.'

'-Essas colônias seriam o céu?'

'-Você não faz idéia de como seria o céu, Virgínia! Seria lindo!' – Draco disse emocionado.

'-Porque então não seguiu os planos iniciais?'

'-Porquê não é justo! Nem um pouco!'

Gina olhou-o sem mesmo ouvido a palavra "justiça" sair dos lábios de Draco?

'-Você não pode compreender, minha pequena.' – Draco disse fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

'-Tente.'

'-Nós O servimos de todas as formas. Sempre! Nos mínimos detalhes, os mínimos gostos. Tudo que precisávamos era de reconhecimento. E no final, ele fica com esses... "humanos". Dá tudo pra esses seres "ridículos"! Tão limitados. Tão inúteis! Nós estávamos ao lado dele o tempo todo. Desde o início! E ele fica criando essas criaturas! Não! Eles tem que pagar! Vão todos pagar! Vão pagar por tudo!' – Draco disse alterado.

Mas tudo o que Gina conseguiu entender daquele sentimento foi... mágoa.

'-A história de você ter sentado no trono...'

'-Gina, quando você era pequena, pulava na cama da sua mãe, não pulava?'

'-Sim. Que criança nunca fez isso?'

'-Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta.'

'-Não era sério?'

'-Claro que não, eu discordava do que ele pensava e de como tratava os humanos, mais ainda assim O respeitava! Mas foi isso. Nós brigamos. Ele não me entendeu e eu já estava com raiva dos humanos, então despejei tudo. Haviam mais que pensavam como eu e me apoiaram. Ele nunca quis nos ouvir e ficou com raiva por pensarmos assim.'

'-Mas vocês não podiam emitir uma opinião? E o livre arbítrio?'

'-Isso era para os humanos. Consegue começar a entender porque nos revoltamos?'

'-Começo a entender.'

'-Haviam os que não iam contra Ele de maneira alguma e aceitaram isso tudo sem pensar. Então começamos a lutar entre nós mesmos e no fim, eu O prendi. Ele perdeu e eu e os que me apoiaram, dominamos o mundo.'

'-Você não O matou?'

'-Eu matei Lúcio?'

'-Não pode matá-Lo?'

'-Você não entendeu, não é?'

'-Do que mesmo estamos falando?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Ainda assim... foi quem me criou. Não poderia simplesmente matá-Lo. É meu Pai.'

'-Acha que se fosse o contrário, Ele te mataria?'

'-Não sei. Mas sei que mesmo que eu possa, não devo matá-Lo.'

'-Até que você não é assim tão mal.'

Draco deu um sorrisinho assustador.

'-Sou sim... pelo menos para os humanos eu sou. Não os perdôo. Nunca irei perdoá-los!'

Gina, para espanto de Draco, o abraçou.

'-Eu vou me casar com você. Aqui. Só nós dois, Narcisa e Lúcio. Eu vou te ouvir, te abraçar e cuidar de você. Vou ter o seu filho, seu próximo Malfoy. Vou te ser leal em vida e em morte, para todo o sempre. Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você.'

Draco a abraçou de volta e olhou para ela sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso maldoso. Era um sorriso até divertido.

'-Tratante! Está tentando Me manipular!'

'-Inicialmente sim. Não agora. Quero que saiba que cada palavra que eu disse é a mais pura verdade.'

'-Porque eu acreditaria em você?'

'-Por que eu não minto pra você. Nunca menti.'

'-Quero meu doce.'

Gina olhou-o e enrubescendo um bocado, retirou a blusa do pijama.

Draco a observou por um momento e então sorriu, beijando-a na testa.

Gina olhou-o sem entender.

'-Minha Virgínia... Você é mesmo muito especial. Vou fazer como me pede. Vou fazer nosso casamento aqui. Mas ainda assim vou tomá-la como Demônio. Não há escolha quanto a isso. A cerimônia deve ser feita dessa maneira.'

Gina olhou-o sorrindo.

'-Por quê sorri?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Estou feliz. Eu sei que não deveria estar. Que deveria estar assustada e com medo. Mas não posso evitar. Estou simplesmente feliz.'

'-Feliz com o quê?'

'-Você é bom pra mim apesar de tudo. E eu sei que vai pegar confiança em mim com o tempo e eu não vou precisar ficar presa aqui o tempo todo. Também sei que com o tempo, vai me enxergar de forma diferente.'

'-Acha que vou passar a amar você?' – Draco perguntou sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso sarcástico.

'-Não... mas acho que vou passar a ser alguém importante, especial.'

Draco sorriu, colocando atrás da orelha de Gina uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos.

'-Não pode ser mais importante e mais especial do que já é pra mim, Virgínia.'

'-Obrigada por estar sendo sincero comigo.'

'-É parte do acordo. Mas me aceitar como esposo, significa me aceitar de todas as formas. Você gosta muito da minha forma humana, não se dê ao trabalho de negar. Mas precisa me aceitar como demônio. E também... como anjo. Embora quase não vá ver essa minha face, precisa saber que ela ainda existe.'

'-Não sei se consigo.'

Draco sorriu-lhe.

'-Amanhã vou te levar comigo.'

'-Me levar com você?'

'-Para trabalhar. Agora, que tal dormir?'

'-Não vai querer mais o seu doce?'

Draco sorriu-lhe safado.

'-Está sentindo falta do meu toque?'

Gina enrubesceu muito antes de conseguir dizer.

'-Não é isso...'

'-Eu sei, não se preocupe. Vamos, pode vestir a sua blusa.'

Gina vestiu a blusa de volta e sorriu para Draco. Deitou-se em seguida e Draco a cobriu.

'-Boa noite, Virgínia.'

'-Boa noite, Draco.'

Draco a beijou nos lábios, e deixando Gina ainda de olhos fechados sussurrou: "Durma".

**oOo**

_**N/A:**_ Eu sei, demorei para atualizar. Eu disse á vocês que essa fic estava pronta e ela realmente está. Mas como todas as minhas fics, ela está se desenvolvendo mais e ganhando cenas novas á medida que ela sai do papel e passa para a tela do note. Esse é um dos motivos. Mas teve um motivo maior. Pouco antes do natal, eu tive um sonho esquisito.

Sonhei com um homem, no quarto onde ficava o computador que eu estava usando para escrever antes. Era completamente diferente do meu Draco, que eu imagino para essa fic. Era alto, branco, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos. O cabelo era liso e cortado num estilo panelinha e os olhos... os olhos bem vermelhos, vermelho sangue. Ele me olhou e sorriu pra mim. Não disse uma palavra, apenas sorriu. Um sorriso de gelar os ossos. Eu acordei de madrugada assustada. E toda vez que eu pensava em sentar pra escrever, me vinha a imagem na mente e eu desistia. Não queria que o meu Draco assumisse a imagem dele. Não queria e nem quero.

Então, só voltei a escrever quando me acalmei e a imagem do meu Draco voltou á minha mente como demônio. E não a do meu sonho. Credo! Hehehehe! Parece que até eu tô meio impressionada com o que ando escrevendo. Mas vá, a fic não ta tão pesada assim! O original tá bem pior.

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo novo. Agora que o Draco fez o pacto de sinceridade com a Gina, vamos entender mais o que ele pensa. O próximo capítulo vai se chamar "Pai", e vai ser sobre o Lúcio.

_Beijokas;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	8. Pai

**oOo**

"_É segredo"..._

"_Não conte pra ninguém"..._

_Pequenas palavras que aumentam em qualquer um a vontade de falar._

_Porque tudo que é segredo, um dia será revelado._

_Não existe segredo guardado para sempre._

_Ainda mais aqueles que envolvem a "família"._

**oOo**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Pai**

Draco acordou cedo e foi até o quarto de Gina, esperando-a acordar.

Ela espreguiçou sorrindo. Draco sorriu junto. Ela era linda.

'-Bom dia, minha Virgínia.'

'-Bom dia, meu Draco.'

Draco sorriu de lado.

'-Não sou seu, brinquedo.'

Gina olhou-o, ainda sorrindo.

'-Mil perdões, meu senhor!'

'-Acordou de bom humor?'

'-Sim. Porque hoje vou ao Ministério da Magia! Obrigada!'

'-Ministério da Magia?' – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

'-Sim, você disse que ia me levar para trabalhar com você. Pelo que eu saiba, você trabalha no Ministério da Magia, com o estudo de trouxas.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Meu brinquedo é tão inocente... Levante-se! Deixei separado pra você o vestido que eu quero que use.' – disse apontando para o pé da cama.

Gina pegou o vestido no mesmo momento. Era praticamente um pedaço de pano. O vestido era muito curto e decotado, além de muito colado. Era preto e tinha bordados em fios de ouro.

'-Use-o com uma sandália preta que vi em seu guarda-roupa, a maior delas, claro. Use também a gargantilha de ouro que está na caixa e os brincos de rubi. E é claro, capriche na maquiagem e prenda o cabelo. E antes que pense em roupa íntima, pode esquecer. Não vai usar nada além do vestido.'

'-Quer que eu seja vista como uma puta? Isso não é roupa para ir ao Ministério da Magia!'

'- Quem disse que iremos ao Ministério? Eu disse que iria trabalhar comigo, mas nunca disse que iria ao Ministério. Hoje vou fazer um servicinho básico, que meus escravos demônios fazem todos os dias... só pra você se acostumar.'

'-Com o quê?'

'-Comigo. Vista-se e desça para o café.' – Draco disse se levantando.

Gina se vestiu como ele pediu, se sentindo a mulher mais suja da face da Terra. Ela estava praticamente nua, mesmo estando vestida. Desceu para o café triste e envergonhada.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la.

'-Mas o que isso?' – Narcisa perguntou assustada ao vê-la.

'-Vou levá-la para trabalhar comigo.' – Draco respondeu.

'-Que tipo de trabalho faz com que ela se vista assim? Vai levá-la a um puteiro ou a um bordel?' – Lúcio disse espantado.

Draco sorriu.

'-O trabalho de um demônio. Cuidado com o que diz, Lúcio. Sente-se, Virgínia.'

Gina sentou-se á mesa e antes que começasse a se servir, Draco pegou uma garrafa de vinho que até então tinha passado despercebido na mesa e serviu para Gina. Logo após, pegou duas maçãs, colocando á frente dela.

'-Coma.'

'-Não faça isso! Draco, não faça isso!' – Narcisa disse se desesperando.

'-Acalme-se, Narcisa. Gina nasceu para isso. Não vai sofrer como você.'

'-Do que ele está falando?' – Lúcio perguntou – 'O que você sofreu que Gina não vai sofrer?'

'-Por favor, ela é só uma criança.' – Narcisa disse ignorando Lúcio. – 'Não a faça passar por isso!'

'-Como eu acabei de dizer, Gina nasceu para isso. Acalme-se.'

'-Não tem como saber se ela vai sobreviver ao parto ou não. Você a fez para isso, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser uma aposta. Nunca houve um teste, alguém antes dela. Não faça isso com a pobre menina. Eu... eu fico no lugar dela.'

'-Do que está falando?' – Draco disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

'-Estou falando que ela pode morrer! É só uma criança! Por favor, eu fico no lugar dela. Eu gero o seu filho. Não morri gerando você e não vou morrer gerando o seu filho.'

Lúcio abriu e fechou a boca sem palavras. Gina passou o olhar de Narcisa para Draco e de Draco para Narcisa. Até Draco não escondeu o espanto. Mas logo depois se recompôs e disse sorrindo:

'-Tem certeza, "mãezinha"? Vai ter mesmo um filho do seu filho? Isso é incesto... Esqueça, Narcisa! Meu filho será um Malfoy legítimo! É preciso que seja assim. E Virgínia foi feita para ter o meu filho. Eu mesmo a fiz e confio nos meus poderes. Relaxem e tomem seu café. Pode começar com sua dieta, Virgínia!' – Draco terminou sorrindo para Gina, que bebeu o primeiro gole de vinho.

Draco sorriu, levando ele mesmo a maçã aos lábios de Gina.

Ela mordeu sem dizer uma palavra. Ele pousou a fruta no prato á frente dele e observou-a comer sem dizer uma única palavra. Um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

Narcisa começou a chorar sem que pudesse evitar.

'-Narcisa Malfoy, esposa de Lúcio Malfoy... Eu ordeno que pare de chorar imediatamente. Deveria estar comemorando! Virgínia vai engravidar. Vamos ter mais um Malfoy nessa casa. Mais um descendente!'

Narcisa limpou as lágrimas tentando engolir o choro.

Virgínia começou a ameaçar chorar, tentando a todo o custo engolir o choro.

Draco sorriu.

'-Ah, mais uma para a sessão de lágrimas! O que houve Virgínia?'

'-Eu não quero... Eu não quero ter o seu filho!'

Draco deu-lhe um tapa na cara que a derrubou da cadeira. Os dedos de Draco ficaram bem visíveis e rapidamente subiram vergões e pequenas pintas vermelhas, que começaram a sair sangue.

'-O que você prefere? Aceitar pacificamente ou quer que eu faça á força?' – Draco disse sério.

Gina olhou-o do chão, a mão no rosto que queimava com o tapa que havia levado. Ele lhe transmitia muito medo. Aquele olhar lhe congelava até os ossos.

'-Responda Virgínia.'

'-O que quer que faça, não posso impedi-lo.'

Draco sorriu com a resposta. Adorava esses momentos de impotência dela diante dele.

'-Então por que me desafia? Não tem medo da morte, Virgínia? Não tem medo do que eu possa fazer á você no inferno?'

'-Você não pode me matar porque precisa de mim. Precisa de mim para gerar seu filho. Depois precisa de mim para amamentá-lo. Precisa de mim para te dar prazer, para te agüentar numa cama. Se pudesse usar qualquer uma, me usaria apenas para gerar seu filho. Mas me criou pra te agüentar, então não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Por mais que me ameace, precisa de mim. Eu não sou descartável!'

Draco olhou-a mudo.

'-Levante-se.' – disse sério.

Gina levantou-se séria. Nunca o tinha visto com aquela expressão. Não sabia o que esperar dele.

'-Lúcio, Narcisa, saiam. Vão para o seu quarto e só saiam de lá quando eu mandar. Entenderam?'

'-Draco, por favor...' – Narcisa começou a implorar com medo pela menina.

'-Filho, por favor, tenha piedade. É só uma menina, não sabe o que diz.' – Lúcio começou.

'-Eu perguntei se entenderam. Lúcio, me obedeça. Leve sua mulher daqui e aproveite para ensiná-la a como se comportar na minha presença.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Lúcio disse se levantando e puxando Narcisa pelo braço de modo nada gentil. Seus olhos estavam num tom vermelho sangue, o que fez Narcisa perder a cor.

'-Draco... o que ele vai fazer comigo? Por favor, meu filho... Draco...'

Draco ignorou completamente os gritos de desespero de Narcisa ao ser arrastada para cima por Lúcio.

Quando se viu sozinha com Draco, foi a vez de Gina perder a cor.

Draco chutou-a e bateu nela sem piedade. Ela apanhou sem conseguir desviar de nenhum golpe.

Depois de um chute mais forte que a fez voar alguns metros, caiu desmaiada.

'-Dor.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Gina acordasse do desmaio já se contorcendo em dor.

Ele abaixou-se até ela, que já cuspia sangue.

'-Quer saber o melhor, Virgínia? Você jurou que tentaria me agradar e me obedeceria nas menores coisas. Isso é quebra de contrato. Um contrato de sangue! O que eu estou fazendo com você agora não é nada perto do que eu posso fazer. Eu posso fazer com que sinta essa dor eternamente. Ainda dá tempo de fazer outra mulher pra mim. Não pense que você é indispensável, Virgínia. Porque você é.'

Ele observou-a no limite de suas forças. Exausta pelo tanto que tinha apanhado e pela dor que estava sentindo.

'-E então, o que vai ser? Vai me obedecer agora? Vai honrar sua parte do contrato? Ou eu posso te largar sofrendo até a morte num canto qualquer? Vai me obedecer? Sim ou não?'

'-Sim.' – ela disse fraco em meio a dor, que cessou no mesmo momento.

Draco curou-lhe todas as feridas e ela já não sentia dor nenhuma, com exceção dos vergões do tapa que levou no rosto. Este estava bem visível e dolorido.

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento, avisando a Lúcio que ia sair e que ele e Narcisa podiam sair do quarto.

'-Quem é seu dono, Virgínia?' – Draco perguntou sério.

'-Você.'

'-Lembre-se bem disso quando resolver me desafiar. Vamos.' – Draco disse pegando no braço dela e aparatando dali.

**oOo**

Narcisa estava jogada no chão, dolorida. Tinha marcas pelo corpo de tanto apanhar.

Não conseguia mais agüentar aquilo. Que doía não eram os tapas, mas o fato de estar apanhando de Lúcio. O homem que ela amava e que sabia que também a amava com todas as forças.

Por que Draco tinha feito aquilo?

Lúcio fechou os olhos, levando as mãos á cabeça. Ela sabia que estava terminando e agradeceu aos céus por isso.

Lúcio abriu os olhos e ao vê-la caída e ferida, foi até ela preocupado.

'-Narcisa, minha vida, o que houve?'

'-Eu caí. Me ajude a chegar até a cama.'

'-Eu me lembro de estarmos na mesa do café. Draco ia punir a Gina e nós imploramos por ela. Por que eu não lembro de mais nada? O que houve?'

'-Nada querido. Tem uma poção para machucados no armário. Pegue pra mim, por favor.'

Lúcio pegou a poção no armário. Narcisa estava claramente lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

Deu-a para Narcisa e depois de colocá-la na cama, ia saindo do quarto sem nenhuma palavra.

'-Onde vai?' – ela perguntou fraca.

'-Atrás de respostas. Vou procurar nas coisas dele na biblioteca.'

'-Eu vou com você.' – Narcisa disse e ia ameaçando se levantar quando Lúcio disse:

'-Não. Eu tenho que descobrir isso sozinho. Eu sou o pai dele afinal. Não vou permitir que ele faça esse tipo de coisa! Punir a pobre menina e bater em você... Não posso mais deixar isso acontecer. Vou interferir de uma maneira ou de outra.'

'-Não vou poder te segurar aqui, não é?'

'-Não.'

'-Boa sorte, então.'

Lúcio sorriu para a esposa, saindo do quarto.

'-Melhore, Cissa, minha vida. Eu te amo.' – disse para si mesmo em voz alta, ao sair do quarto.

**oOo**

Draco aparatou com Gina numa casa trouxa muito bonita e bem mobiliada. Ela se assustou quando viu que a mão que segurava a sua era avermelhada. Olhando para Draco, viu que o tom de pele era todo avermelhado. Seus cabelos estavam negros e iam até a cintura. Seus olhos estavam num vermelho sangue muito vivo. Ele vestia um conjunto de calça e blusa negros. Estava lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

Ele sorriu para ela, a assustando até a alma.

'-Acalme-se, não é você quem deveria estar com medo agora.' – ele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

'-Impossível não ter medo.' – ela disse de volta, petrificada.

Draco assoprou no rosto dela, fazendo com que seus olhos se tornassem vermelho vinho, como os dele.

A mulher na cozinha, uma morena muito bonita por sinal, cozinhava alheia á presença dos dois.

'-MIichelle.'

A mulher assustou-se com o tom de voz grave e ao vê-lo, jogou-se a seus pés.

'-Meu senhor. Que grande honra tê-lo pessoalmente em minha humilde casa.'

'-Sua casa não tem nada de humilde, Michelle. Já te dei fama, dinheiro, beleza... o que mais você precisa?'

'-Meu senhor, eu me sinto muito sozinha. Gostaria de ter um filho. Mas não quero que seja com alguém que não lhe agrade. Me indique alguém de sua confiança. Por favor.'

'-Eu não sou um anjo cupido, Michelle.'

'-Gostaria que meu filho fosse alguém inteligente, forte e bonito. Por isso pedi por seu auxílio. Preciso que o homem que me indique seja capaz de me dar isso.'

'-Ela quer seduzi-lo. Quer levá-lo a pensar que você é o melhor para ter um filho dela. Se deu conta que está em suas mãos e está tentando reverter o quadro à favor dela, gerando um filho seu.' – Gina disse olhando-a. – 'Ela é transparente como cristal. Repare no que ela está vestindo. Ninguém anda em casa e cozinha com uma lingerie dessas.'

Draco sorriu ao ouvir a constatação de Gina.

'-Mas quem é essa menina? E como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas? Meu senhor, por favor, a verdade é que eu realmente me sinto sozinha.'

'-Essa é Virgínia, minha noiva e futura esposa. Eu a criei e ela é capaz de enxergar através das pessoas. Ver suas intenções, sentir como estão se sentindo. Não se preocupe, Michelle, vou atender seu pedido, mas vou pensar num jeito de te castigar por tentar tramar contra mim. Eu estava pensando em te fazer um de meus demônios na morte, Michelle. Mas talvez eu mude de idéia.'

'-Não meu senhor, por favor. Nada me faria mais feliz do que te servir para sempre. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Por favor...'

'-Envie um de seus demônios para engravidá-la.' – Gina disse.

'-Talvez. É uma boa opção. Vou pensar no que fazer, Michelle. Mas enquanto isso...'

Draco jogou-a longe com uma mão e rasgou-lhe a roupa logo em seguida, indo sobre ela e mordendo-a com vontade. Michelle gritava de dor ao sentir as dentadas de Draco em si. Ele bateu nela e a colocou de quatro, entrando nela por trás com tudo. Ela urrava de dor enquanto Draco fazia movimentos de entrada e saída em seu ânus.

Depois de deixá-la sangrando e completamente dolorida, Draco saiu dela, indo até Virgínia, que olhava tudo sem mover um só músculo.

'-Aguarde quem virá engravidá-la, querida Michelle.' – Draco disse aparatando com Gina dali.

Os dois aparataram em seguida num casebre.

'-Me ajude, por favor.' – Uma senhora disse assim que os dois apareceram.

Draco nem tinha se transformado ainda. Assim, a mulher pôde ver sua forma humana, como Draco Malfoy. Ele estava completamente invisível naquele momento, mas a mulher tinha sido capaz de vê-lo.

'-Por que pede a minha ajuda?' – Draco perguntou sem cerimônias. A mulher era no mínimo médium.

'-Meu filho está para morrer. Nem a medicina trouxa nem a bruxa puderam fazer alguma coisa. Cansei de orar á Deus por ajuda. O câncer já se espalhou. Eu vou perder meu único filho. Ele é só uma criança. Por favor. O Sr. é a minha única esperança, Sr... Malfoy?' – a mulher terminou a sentença num susto, o reconhecendo.

'-Sabe que esse pedido terá um preço.'

'-Pago o que for preciso. Só quero meu filho com saúde.'

'-Quero a sua alma.'

'-Já a tem se curar o meu filho. Ele é minha vida. É tudo pra mim.'

'-Onde ele está?'

A mulher levou Draco e Gina a um quartinho do pequeno casebre onde um menino loiro dormia sobre uma caminha. Tinha no máximo dez anos.

Gina foi até a criança segurando em sua mão.

'-O amor os move. O amor os une. Essa senhora não come direito há dias. Gasta o pouco dinheiro que ganha com consultas e medicamentos. O que sobra, compra comida e doces para o pequeno Draco. E sim, ele ganhou esse nome em sua homenagem. A mãe achou seu nome lindo quando leu nos jornais sobre seu nascimento e jurou a si mesma que se seu filho fosse homem, levaria o nome de Draco. E o pequeno sabe dos sacrifícios da mãe e sofre por isso.' – Gina disse, fazendo com que o pequeno acordasse.

'-Quem é você?' – O menino perguntou olhando fraco para Gina.

'-Noiva dele.' – disse apenas.

Draco sorriu para o pequeno.

'-Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, pequeno Draco.'

'-Você também é Draco. Draco Malfoy.' – o pequeno disse – 'Mamãe me disse que chamaria alguém muito importante hoje. Mas não imaginei que fosse o senhor. Pegue pra mim, por favor, aquela pasta sobre a mesa.'

Draco foi até a mesa e pegou a pasta, abrindo-a. Eram recortes e mais recortes de jornais e revistas sobre ele. Desde seu nascimento até os sobre Lúcio ser um comensal.

Haviam também alguns sobre a empresa, que ele havia vendido anos antes, ficando apenas com o emprego no Ministério da Magia.

'-Eu e minha mãe gostamos muito do senhor.'

'-Por quê?'

'-Minha mãe te achou lindo desde que você nasceu. Por isso eu tenho o seu nome. Ela vem guardando tudo que encontra a seu respeito. E eu aprendi a te admirar também. E depois o senhor virou um dos heróis da guerra. Quero ser como o senhor quando eu for mais velho.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Não, você não quer. Agora vamos aos negócios, você já é grande o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões. Sua mãe quer que eu cure a sua doença. Mas para isso, ela vai ter que pagar um preço muito caro. Se eu não curá-lo, deve morrer em menos de uma semana. O que prefere?' – Draco disse para a criança.

'-Que preço?' – o pequeno perguntou.

'-A alma dela.'

'-Então o diabo existe mesmo? Eu pensei que ela estava brincando quando disse que o chamaria. E é você, Sr. Malfoy?'

'-E então, pequeno Draco?'

O pequeno olhou a mãe por alguns momentos, que chorava na porta do quarto.

'-Minha mãe vai sofrer muito se eu morrer. Mas não quero que ela pague com a própria alma. Posso pagar o preço?'

'-Não! Por favor, Sr. Malfoy. É só uma criança. Eu pago.' – disse a mãe desesperada.

'-Pode.'

'-Não. Eu lhe imploro!' – disse a mulher se jogando aos pés de Draco.

'-Gina, vou fazer o pacto com o menino. Segure-a. Não a deixe interferir.'

'-Por favor... é só uma criança.' – Gina disse, sentindo dor logo em seguida. Era o pequeno lembrete de Draco de que não devia contrariá-lo.

Gina, resignada com o olhar de Draco, segurou a mãe enquanto Draco ajudava o menino a se levantar.

'-Não vou levar sua alma, pequeno Draco. Mas quero uma vida de servidão. Deverá fazer os serviços que eu lhe ordenar. Ler o que eu mandar, estudar o que eu mandar. Deverá se postar sempre a mim, fazer trabalhos pra mim. Será um grande mestre em poções e em magia negra. Mas usará todo o seu conhecimento para trabalhar para mim, no que eu requisitar. Aceita esse trato?'

'-Aceito.'

Gina observou que Draco só fazia pactos de sangue que julgava realmente importantes. Ele provavelmente havia visto algo no menino que ela não havia visto.

Observou o menino mais uma vez enquanto via a mãe da criança parar de se debater um pouco. Mas tudo que via na criança era paz de espírito e bondade.

O pequeno Draco fez o juramento, lambendo a mão de Draco e deixando Draco lamber a sua, fechando os cortes.

Draco sorriu para o pequeno, deitando-o sobre a cama e colocando a mão dentro dele, como se não fosse nada.

O menino urrou de dor.

Draco começou a tirar um tecido negro e podre de dentro do menino, de vários lugares.

A mãe do menino chorava e não se debatia mais, vendo Draco remover o câncer do seu filho. Gina deixou-a, indo até Draco e pegando os tecidos podres, colocando-os num pote.

O menino gemia e urrava de dor, enquanto suava muito.

Draco sorriu ao terminar, assoprando sobre o menino.

Ele ia se sentando quando Draco empurrou-o de volta na cama.

'-Venho te ver em três dias para te dar instruções. Deverá ir para Hogwarts em breve, não é?'

'-Não. Minha mãe não tem dinheiro e não quero que me olhem com caridade. Eu vou pra uma escola mais barata.'

'-Vai para Hogwarts. Dinheiro não é problema. Você é meu, pequeno Draco. Tem ciência disso, não tem?'

'-Sim, senhor Malfoy.'

'-E jamais cite pra alguém que sabe quem eu sou, se não quiser ver essa pessoa morrer de modo violento.'

'-Sim senhor.'

'-Descanse. Vou retornar em três dias. Não deve se levantar dessa cama até lá. Nem para fazer suas necessidades. Faça o que for preciso na roupa. Sua mãe poderá usar feitiços de limpeza.'

'-Sim senhor.'

'-Tudo que comerá ou beberá até lá é água. Apenas água. Isso é muito importante.'

'-Sim senhor.'

'-Enterre esse câncer.' – disse dando para a mãe do menino –'Em três dias nascerá uma árvore. Cuide dela.'

A mãe fez que sim.

'-Nos veremos em breve, pequeno Draco.'

Draco sorriu para o pequeno pegando na mão de Gina e aparatando dali.

Foram parar numa pequena casa de madeira.

'-Me chamou, Ebenezer?'

O homem olhou assustado para Draco, que já estava em sua forma mais demoníaca.

Gina olhou-o. Ela já não se sentia mais tão assustada ao lado dele.

'-Não agüento mais essa vida. Já tentei de tudo e não consigo vencer. Não consigo um bom emprego, não consigo estudar... Eu preciso de sua ajuda.'

Draco estralou os dedos e um contrato apareceu em suas mãos.

'-Basta assiná-lo e eu lhe darei muito dinheiro, para que compre tudo que a vida tem a lhe oferecer. No entanto, sua alma será minha.'

Draco passou o papel para o homem que depois de ler o contrato, assinou-o.

Draco sorriu olhando o papel assinado e puxando o braço do homem, arranhou-o com sua unha, formando 6 números. Os números sangravam.

'-Jogue esses 6 números na loteria na quarta feira da semana que vem. Vai ganhar o prêmio máximo. Venho te buscar no final da sua vida. Aproveite o dinheiro.'

Draco aparatou com Gina dali, indo parar num local cheio de pessoas e câmeras.

Ele soprou o rosto de Gina, fazendo com que os olhos dela assumissem mais uma vez a cor vermelho sangue.

Ele assumiu sua forma demoníaca e puxou Gina pelo braço até uma sala.

O homem que estava lá dentro, um senhor de idade muito bem vestido, estava sendo maquiado e paparicado por meia dúzia de assistentes.

'-Chegou sua hora, José.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que o homem pulasse da cadeira.

'-Por favor, eu preciso de mais tempo, acabei de estrear um programa novo. Ainda tem tantas coisas que eu preciso fazer.'

As assistentes olhavam o senhor e faziam cara de quem não estavam entendendo nada. Gina foi até uma delas assoprando no rosto. A menina caiu para trás de susto. Gina sorriu percebendo que estavam visíveis apenas para o senhor.

'-Acabou.' – Draco disse indo até o homem e colocando uma mão dentro dele, puxou-lhe a alma. O corpo caiu no chão em espasmos, fazendo com que as meninas assustadas, corressem para tentar ajudá-lo.

Draco, segurando a alma do homem com uma mão e Gina pela outra, aparatou no inferno. Os três pairavam sobre o que parecia ser um poço de fogo.

Draco então, sem pensar por nem um segundo sequer, atirou o homem do alto, deixando-o cair nas chamas.

Então, com Gina no colo, abraçada ao pescoço dele, seguiu para o seu castelo.

Muitos demônios olharam Gina no colo de seu mestre, mas não ousaram fazer um comentário. Ele entrou no salão principal, sentando-se no trono e deixando-a de pé ao seu lado.

Um a um, vários demônios entraram na sala, se reportando á Draco numa língua que Gina não entendia. Parecia uma língua muito antiga, talvez até já morta.

Depois de cerca de meia hora em pé e imóvel, as pernas de Gina começaram a reclamar e ela passou a mão pelas coxas, tentando amenizar a dor que começava a surgir.

'-O que foi?'- Draco disse parando o que estava fazendo e observando-a.

'-Dói.' – ela disse simplesmente.

Draco sorriu, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, passando as mãos por suas pernas.

Ele continuou a conversa como se aquilo não fosse nada, vez ou outra levando as mãos para a parte interna de suas coxas.

Gina enterrou o rosto no ombro dele para abafar um gemido. Por causa disso, não viu entrar um demônio muito conhecido dos dois.

'-Meu senhor, essa é a menina Weasley?'

Com a menção do nome, Gina virou o rosto, fazendo com que a mão de Draco brincasse na entrada de sua vagina, já um tanto excitada. Gina não conseguiu segurar um gemido e Draco sorriu.

'-Sim, esse era o antigo nome dela. Agora ela é minha noiva: Virgínia Malfoy.'

Gina finalmente conseguiu olhar para o demônio que sabia quem ela era. Era o seu antigo professor de poções, Snape.

'-Mas há muitas meninas de famílias bruxas melhores.'

'-Está dizendo que minha escolha é inapropriada, Severus?'

'-Não meu senhor. Nunca.'

'-Já falou demais, Snape. Relatórios. Nosso senhor não tem o dia todo!' – Gina disse lançando-lhe um olhar impaciente.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto continuava arrancando gemidos e suspiros de Gina, na frente de seu padrinho e antigo professor, que conversava com Draco como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

A conversa com Snape durou mais do que Draco esperava. Depois de certo tempo, colocou Gina sentada aos seus pés, que ficava abrindo as pernas para Snape, desconsertando-o.

Draco olhou para a menina que provocava Snape descaradamente na sua frente. Aquele era o lado mais demoníaco de Gina. Assim como ele, ele a tinha feito com suas duas naturezas. E estava começando a ficar na dúvida se queria que a sua doce Gina fosse mesmo assim.

Depois de mais algum tempo, pegou Gina no colo, deixando o inferno.

**oOo**

Lúcio revirava caixas e mais caixas de lembranças. Roupas, mamadeiras, brinquedos, fotos... pequenas lembranças do pequenino que um dia preencheu a sua vida como ela jamais havia sido preenchida. Preencheu com alegria, sorrisos, brincadeiras... até o momento que seu pequeno, com então 8 anos, contou-lhes quem realmente era.

No início, acharam que era brincadeira e que Draco era muito poderoso. Mas Draco fez questão de mostrar que tudo aquilo era real. E então suas vidas viraram de ponta cabeça.

Pegou a primeira Nimbus de Draco, feita sob encomenda. Lúcio até então, era dono de boa parte da Nimbus.

Lúcio chorou quando as lembranças de Draco correndo a casa com a mini vassoura invadiram sua mente. Ele era tão lindo. Uma criança adorável! Quase não dava trabalho, estava sempre com um livro na mão ou desenhando pela casa.

Uma lembrança em específico invadiu a sua mente.

'_-Meu menininho, um dia você vai encontrar uma menina linda. Vai casar e vai me deixar.' – Lúcio disse pegando o pequeno no colo, depois dele ter levando um tombo da Nimbus, no jardim de casa. Draco tinha então 5 anos de idade._

'_-Não vou te deixar. Não deixo o que é importante. E você é importante, Lúcio. Ai, tá doendo!' – Draco disse reclamando do feitiço que Lúcio estava usando para limpar o machucado._

_Foi pra dentro de casa com o menino no colo, deixando-o no sofá da lareira._

'_-Você nunca tinha caído antes. O que foi que aconteceu?' – Lúcio perguntou bondoso._

'_-Eu queria saber como era cair. Ela chorou muito. Eu queria estar lá do lado dela.'_

'_-Quem chorou, Draco?'_

'_-Minha esposa.'_

_Lúcio olhou sem entender para o filho. Depois sorriu, entrando na brincadeira. Vira e mexe Draco falava coisas sem sentido. Era uma criança com muita imaginação._

'_-E como ela é?'_

'_-Linda.'_

'_-Que bom. Mas não é porque ela caiu que você tem que cair. Os sonhos não são reais. Você podia ter se machucado feio.'_

'_-Não era sonho. Ela caiu de verdade. Olha na minha pasta, eu fiz um desenho dela.'_

_Lúcio foi até a pasta do filho, folheando. E viu um desenho rústico de uma criança. Nele, tinha um menino de cabelo amarelo e uma menina de cabelo vermelho, de mãos dadas._

'_-Essa pasta é nova.' – Lúcio disse pegando uma pasta vermelha, mais no canto da escrivaninha._

'_-Não abra ainda. Essa pasta é segredo.'_

'_-O que é tão segredo que seu pai não pode saber?'_

'_-O segredo é que eu sou seu pai.'- Draco disse rindo._

_Lúcio riu, deixando a pasta de lado e indo até o filho, fazendo-lhe cócegas._

Lúcio jogou todas as lembranças dentro da caixa de qualquer jeito. Precisava encontrar aquela pasta vermelha.

Depois de vasculhar tudo, perdeu a paciência, esvaziando as caixas de qualquer jeito. Tinha encontrado algumas pastas de desenhos de Draco. Em alguns desenhos via claramente Virgínia ao lado dele. Mas nada de encontrar a pasta vermelha.

Depois de esvaziar a última caixa, perdeu a esperança. A pasta vermelha não estava lá.

Correu até a escrivaninha que Draco desenhava, se sentando e colocando a mão na cabeça. Estava deixando passar algum detalhe.

Draco guardava seus lápis de cor ali, na última gaveta. Correu a mão para abri-la. Estava trancada.

'-Alohomora.' – Lúcio disse, mas nada aconteceu.

Lúcio sorriu apesar da gaveta não ter aberto porque agora sabia que o que quer que estivesse ali era muito importante.

Começou a puxar de qualquer jeito, decidindo por fim quebrar de uma vez a escrivaninha. Mas a escrivaninha parecia inquebrável.

Lúcio sentou-se no chão de frente para a escrivaninha e disse num sussurro.

'-Por favor, eu preciso saber. Preciso saber por que ele diz que é meu pai. Eu preciso saber o segredo.'

Assim que disse isso, a gaveta abriu-se e dentro dela, além dos lápis de cor de Draco, estava a pasta vermelha.

Lúcio pegou-a sem acreditar que nas suas mãos, em desenhos de criança, estava a resposta para todas as suas dúvidas.

Ainda sentado na escrivaninha, abriu-a.

Logo no primeiro desenho, Lúcio viu que era um desenho do filho desenhando.

O segundo desenho era uma árvore genealógica. Nela, tinha o nome de Draco embaixo, com o nome de Lúcio e Narcisa logo acima. No próximo desenho outra árvore , com o nome de Lúcio embaixo e o nome de seus pais encima. E no próximo outra árvore, com o nome do pai de Lúcio e o nome de seus avós. As árvores continuavam desenho após desenho, por gerações.

Lúcio passou as páginas até a última árvore. Nela, havia o nome de Gabriel Malfoy, tendo como pais Draco Malfoy e Michelle, sem o sobrenome Malfoy. Uma flecha vinda do nome Gabriel dizia: "primeiro Malfoy de fato". E uma flecha vinda do nome Draco Malfoy dizia: "eu".

Lúcio arregalou os olhos para aquilo. Será que... Draco teve o primeiro Malfoy, filho dele, dando origem á família? Não... impossível!

Passou mais uma página em que no topo estava escrito "DRACO MALFOY" e embaixo do nome o nome de todos os Malfoys em minúsculo, começando por Gabriel e terminando por Lúcio. O nome de Lúcio circulado com lápis vermelho e logo abaixo, mais uma vez em maiúsculo, o nome de DRACO MALFOY.

Lúcio começou a se assustar de verdade. Lembrando das diversas vezes em que Draco lhe disse ser o seu pai, e não o contrário.

Se aquelas árvores fossem verdade. Fazia todo o sentido.

A próxima folha era um desenho esquisito. A folha estava pintada de azul de um lado e de vermelho de outro. Do lado azul, tinha uma moça loira, com asas e auréola. Claramente se tratava da representação de um anjo. Do lado vermelho, um moço loiro, com rabo e chifres, claramente se tratando da representação de um demônio. E bem no meio, um menino loirinho, com asas e chifres. Uma mistura dos dois.

Lúcio estava cada vez mais pálido. Aquele menino era o demônio. Um ser com as duas naturezas. Lúcio observou o homem loiro de mais de perto e viu no braço dele um rabisco negro em forma de cobra. Era a marca negra? Então... aquele desenho não era as naturezas de Draco, mas ele e Narcisa? Narcisa era um anjo? E ele... um demônio. Descendente do próprio demônio.

Passou a página assustado.

A próxima tinha apenas o nome Malfoy escrito em vermelho. Com cobras entrelaçadas no M.

Passou a página e viu Virgínia ao lado de Draco, com um bebê loiro no colo. A próxima página tinha mais uma árvore, com os nomes Virgínia e Draco Malfoy e abaixo o nome Scorpius Malfoy.

Lúcio começou a chorar conforme via os demais desenhos. Eram desenhos do inferno, com almas sofrendo em meio ao fogo. Um castelo, anjos sendo açoitados... E ao fundo uma casa pegando fogo. Lúcio reconheceu como sendo uma réplica da Mansão Malfoy.

No próximo desenho Lúcio viu a mansão como ela era, com várias pessoas loiras no jardim.

O que aquilo tudo queria dizer?

Aquela pasta cheia de desenhos contava a história da família Malfoy. A família do demônio, sua família. Ele não era pai de Draco porque inicialmente, Draco foi seu pai.

Ele era um demônio. Tinha sangue de demônio...

Assim que fechou a pasta, sua cabeça doeu. Fazendo com que suas memórias começassem a voltar todas de uma vez.

Viu todas as mulheres que matou depois de dormir com elas e que sequer imaginava ter feito. Viu a gravidez de Narcisa, viu como ele a obrigou a viver de maçã e vinho por toda a gravidez. Viu quando matou o pai de Narcisa, que tentou matar Draco ainda bebê. Viu quando Draco por diversas vezes ordenou que ele fizesse coisas como demônio. Viu como o defendeu de alguns anjos que invadiram a mansão em sua forma de demônio, quando Draco tinha menos de um ano de idade. Viu como uma vez lutou ao lado de Draco, quando esse tinha no máximo 5 anos. Viu uma vez que Draco pediu que ele o levasse até a casa dos Weasleys, para ele conhecer sua Virgínia.

Draco usava sempre dele em sua forma de demônio e Lúcio sequer lembrava. E por último... viu a si mesmo batendo em Narcisa, por ordem de Draco.

Correu para cima chorando, encontrando Narcisa na janela, olhando o jardim.

Se ajoelhou aos pés dela pedindo perdão. Lágrimas correndo descontroladamente de seu rosto.

'-Acalme-se.' – ela disse gentil.

'-Eu sou um monstro... fuja daqui.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Não. Você e Virgínia precisam de mim. Sem mim vocês dois estariam perdidos.'

'-Eu sei que você é um anjo, Cissa. Voe, vá embora. Eu lhe imploro.'

'-Não... sou filha de um anjo. Uma descendente. Tão humana quanto você mas ainda assim filha de um anjo. Acho que foi por isso que não morri ao dar a luz ao pequeno Draco.'

'-Eu sou filho dele, Cissa. Eu sou um monstro. Eu já matei muita gente que eu nem fazia idéia.'

'-Não, você não é um monstro. Você é um homem maravilhoso que eu amo muito.'

'-Ele pode me controlar, Cissa. Eu não vou agüentar se ele me fizer fazer mal á você mais uma vez.'

'-Você lembra?'

'-Lembro. Lembro de coisas que não lembrava, lembro de coisas de quando eu sequer era nascido.'

'-Acalme-se. Draco vai chegar em breve e você poderá falar com ele. Vá tomar um banho.'

'-Cissa, vá embora daqui.'

'-É o meu filho, Lúcio. E por mais que seja o seu pai, também é o seu filho. Ele pode não perceber, mas precisa de nós. É nosso dever como pais cuidar dele, mesmo que ele ache que não precisa.'

Narcisa foi até Lúcio, abraçando-o.

**oOo**

Draco voltou com Gina á Mansão Malfoy.

Eles já estavam em suas formas normais. Gina caiu aos pés dele assim que aparataram no hall.

'-Aquela... sou eu? Eu estava tão... má...'

'-Sim, aquela era você. Você tem as duas naturezas, como eu. Basta que eu desperte-as em você.'

Gina olhou para o chão, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

'-O que vai fazer com o pequeno Draco?'

'-Vou transformá-lo no meu mestre de poções e afins. A bruxa que fez com que viesse ao mundo pra mim está perto da morte. Preciso treinar alguém para substituí-la. Alguém humano. Vou mandar Snape dar aulas pra ele.'

'-E a alma dele?'

'-Todas as almas são minhas, Virgínia. Sabe disso.'

'-Porque então continua as comprando?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Essa é a graça. Os humanos não fazem idéia de que eu venci! Se eu parasse de comprá-las, passariam a desconfiar.'

'-E o que vai fazer com o menino quando ele morrer?'

'-Talvez eu o faça trabalhar para mim... ou vou deixá-lo fugir para uma das colônias. Vou dar essa escolha para a bruxa que trabalhou pra mim quando chegar a hora. Afinal, foi uma vida de servidão.'

'-É um bom menino. Eu só senti paz de espírito vindo dele.'

'-É descendente de um anjo. O pai dele era um descendente. Vai ser bom tê-lo trabalhando pra mim.'

'-Pode confiar nessa criança?'

'-Posso. Tanto quanto confio em Narcisa. Vou mantê-lo sob vigilância. Não se preocupe.'

'-O que vai fazer com Michelle?'

'-Enviar um humano que tenha feito um pacto comigo para engravidá-la. Um demônio poderia matá-la e eu não quero perdê-la. Ela faz tudo o que peço sem questionar. É uma boa serva.'

'-Pai...' – Lúcio disse chorando, descendo correndo do alto da escada e se atirando aos pés de Draco.

Narcisa veio caminhando logo atrás. Não tinha expressão alguma em seu rosto.

Draco imaginou que ela deveria estar louca de raiva por tê-la feito apanhar de Lúcio.

'-O que disse á ele, Narcisa?'

'-Ela não me disse nada, pai. Eu fui atrás dos meus tesouros e descobri sozinho. Descobri na sua pasta de desenhos.'

Draco levantou Lúcio do chão e abraçou-o, causando um pouco de inveja em Narcisa.

'-Meu filho. Suba para o seu quarto e deite-se. Precisa descansar. Eu já irei falar com você.'

Lúcio se levantou e beijou a mão de Draco.

'-Lúcio, pare com isso. Eu já lhe disse. VOCÊ é o pai dele!' – Narcisa disse ao ver a cena.

'-Não Narcisa... ele é o meu pai. É preciso lhe tratar adequadamente.'

'-Suba, filho.' - Draco disse.

Lúcio subiu sem mais uma palavra, deixando Narcisa e Gina mudas, olhando a cena.

'-Narcisa, entendeu o que eu quis te dizer fazendo com que Lúcio batesse em você, não entendeu?'

'-Por que faz isso comigo?'

'-Porque você o ama e te machuca apanhar dele. E eu o controlo. Ainda mais agora que ele sabe quem eu sou e quem ele é, não irá hesitar um só instante em fazer o que eu pedir. Não que ele hesitasse antes, mas agora, o fará conscientemente. Consegue entender o que é isso? Não irá machucar só a você, mas á ele também.'

Narcisa olhou-o triste e Draco sorriu.

'-Vá cuidar de seu jardim, Narcisa. Leve minha Virgínia com você. Ela precisa respirar um pouco. A manhã foi um pouco pesada pra ela. Nos encontraremos em uma hora e meia para o almoço.' – Draco disse subindo as escadas, indo ao encontro de Lúcio.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora. Finalmente me mudei. As sacolas se multiplicam e não há espaço nem lugar para guardar tudo. Peguei uma gripe horrível. Fui parar no PA hoje. Óh vida... Desculpem a demora mais uma vez. Não pretendo publicar mais nada até melhorar dessa gripe. Tá pesada.

Leiam a Super Interessante desse mês, fala sobre maldições. A capa é um Oscar com cara de caveirinha. Vale "MUITO" a pena! Quem gosta dessa fic, vai adorar! É muito sobrenatural! Sinistro! Dá até medo!

_Um super beijo;_

_.::Nathoca Malfoy::._


	9. Não confie em Deus

**oOo**

_Quando minha irmã estava internada, alguns dias antes de ir para a UTI, ela se virou para mim e disse:_

'_-Nath, eu não fiz nada de errado. Por que Deus tá fazendo isso comigo?'_

_E eu respondi:_

'_-Ás vezes, nós temos que passar por algumas coisas para que nos tornemos mais fortes. Agora a gente não entende e pra nós não faz sentido. Mas depois de alguns tempo, vai fazer.'_

_Se eu acredito no que eu disse? Não. Em nenhuma palavra. Mas era o que ela precisa ouvir._

_Os anos continuam passando e eu ainda não vi sentido algum. Tampouco encontro a resposta da pergunta que me foi feita._

_Isso me faz pensar quantas pessoas se fazem a mesma pergunta todos os dias. Fica difícil acreditar que Deus realmente ganhou, vendo coisas como essa acontecerem todos os dias._

_Se Deus existe mesmo, ele deve ser MUITO sacana!_

_Ás vezes eu o imagino como um menino arteiro, que fica com uma lupa torrando as formiguinhas no sol. Fazendo e desfazendo formigueiros, colocando pedacinhos de frutas na frente das pobres formiguinhas e bloqueando seu caminho com galhos e folhas. Talvez pisando em algumas!_

_É muito fácil falar que "Deus sabe o que faz!"._

_Se é Deus mesmo quem faz isso, então ele não tem a mínima noção do que tá fazendo!_

**oOo**

**Capítulo IX**

**Não confie em Deus**

**oOo**

Gina virou-se para Narcisa, assim que Draco subiu as escadas.

'-Cissa, eu quero fazer uma coisa que não sei se vou conseguir sozinha. Eu sei quem você é. Também sei que Deus não vai me ouvir, mas você Ele vai.'

Narcisa virou-se para Gina já com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-De que vai adiantar? Eu estou destruída. Mas eu o amo. É o meu filho. E enquanto eu amá-lo, Deus não vai me ouvir. É inútil, Virgínia.'

'-Eu preciso tentar... Só mais uma vez...'

Narcisa puxou Gina pelo braço sem uma palavra e a levou para um jardim de Narcisos, no fundo da propriedade. Haviam narcisos de todas as cores e uma grande fonte no centro, com um querubim que derramava água de uma pequena garrafa.

Eram um jardim que Gina já conhecia mas mesmo assim, não cansava de se espantar com a beleza do lugar. Era único e destoava do resto da mansão. O lugar transmitia uma paz encontrada em nenhum outro cômodo daquele lugar.

Gina e Narcisa se ajoelharam perto da fonte.

Narcisa pegou a mão de Gina, ainda ajoelhada.

'-Eu vou servir como um filtro para a sua oração, embora eu não tenha certeza se vai funcionar ou não. Não tenha pressa, respire fundo, escute o barulho da fonte, do vento... Pode começar quando quiser.'

Gina respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Quando se sentiu bem o suficiente, começou:

'-Deus... o Senhor nunca me ouviu, por mais que eu tenha orado, por mais que eu tenha pedido ou chorado. Hoje estou pedindo ajuda de Narcisa, para que esta oração chegue até o Senhor. Eu estou confusa e nunca tive tanto medo. Nem mesmo quando eu soube quem ele era eu tive tanto medo dele. Ele está me assustando. Ele me tratava bem apesar de tudo. Mas passou a me tratar como um nada. Faça as minhas vontades, me obedeça em tudo... Ás vezes, eu acho que ele achava graça quando eu o desobedecia. Mas hoje... hoje ele não tolerou nada. Me bateu até eu perder os sentidos, bateu na própria mãe. E agora ele está lá encima com o pai dele, que está tão confuso ou mais do que eu.'

Gina respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'-Eu não pedi pra nascer. Não pedi pra ser esposa dele, mas não tenho escolha. Assim como Narcisa não pediu para ser mãe dele e nem Lúcio para ser o pai. No entanto, nenhum de nós três tem raiva dele. E isso é ainda mais confuso porque... como podemos gostar de alguém que nos faz tão mal? Ele não me deixa eu me matar. Não liberta Narcisa nem Lúcio. E eu não posso nem pensar em fugir ou ele pode fazer muito mal aos meus pais e irmãos. Nós não temos escolha. Eu sei que o Senhor deve estar pensando: o que "EU tenho a ver com isso?" E a verdade é: NADA. Mas eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso de ajuda pra ser forte. Preciso de palavras de força, de carinho. Eu não sou um bloco de gelo. Não vou agüentar passar por tudo isso sozinha. E antes que o Senhor diga que eu sou dele, eu vou dizer que sou humana. NÃO É JUSTO! Todo ser humano pode pedir ajuda, porque eu não posso? Porque o Senhor nunca me ouve? Eu também sou humana.'

Gina já tinha lágrimas correndo, mas mesmo parando para chorar um pouco e respirar, Narcisa não interrompeu.

'-Eu preciso de ajuda! Me ajude! Eu imploro. Eu não vou agüentar. Eu preciso de consolo, eu preciso de ajuda.'

'-Consegue ouvi-lo, Gina?' – Narcisa disse a interrompendo pela primeira vez.

'-Não. O que ele está dizendo?'

'-Ele fala através do vento, do sol, da chuva. Abra os olhos.'

Gina olhou para a fonte. Uma nuvem cobria o sol e deixava passar um único raio de luz, que caia direto na fonte, bem na abertura da pequena garrafa. A água descia iluminada como mágica.

Gina levantou-se deslumbrada, enquanto Narcisa continuou ajoelhada e lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

'-Ele me disse para te batizar.' – disse Narcisa se levantando – 'Com essa água. Assim, ele poderá falar com você, como fala comigo.'

'-Como?'

'-Com essa água. Vê, a nuvem não se move já faz algum tempo. Ele está esperando.'

**oOo**

Draco subiu até o quarto de Lúcio e encontrou-o de pé, olhando pela janela.

'-Lúcio, Lúcio... então seus olhos se abriram. Está feliz?'

'-Não sei, pai. Não sei o que dizer ou o que pensar. Não sei nem se eu sou eu mesmo. Quem sou eu?'

Draco sorriu indo até Lúcio.

'-Você é meu pai e meu filho. Lúcio Malfoy. Eu te conheço desde que você era um bebê. Eu te criei, te dei a mulher que você escolheu, te guardei até os dias de hoje. Eu sempre cuidei de você. De todos os Malfoys, você é o meu favorito.'

Lúcio se jogou aos pés de Draco, chorando.

'-É difícil, não é? Eu sei que você deve ter um milhão de dúvidas e perguntas a fazer. Faça.'

Lúcio, ainda nos pés de Draco, fez que não com a cabeça.

'-Quero fazer um pacto.'

Draco espantou-se com a declaração inesperada.

'-Não quer perguntar nada?'

'-Eu realmente tenho um milhão de dúvidas e perguntas, mas no momento, tudo que me importa é Narcisa. Eu vou ficar aqui, para sempre. Nunca mais vou tentar fugir e vou fazer tudo o que me pedir, sem pensar. Vou ser seu escravo se quiser. Mas eu lhe peço, mande Narcisa embora. Tire-a daqui. Eu não quero que ela passe nem mais um minuto ao lado de um demônio como eu.'

'-E se eu mandasse você matar Virgínia, você mataria?'

Lúcio olhou para Draco com os olhos cheios d'água.

'-Eu gosto muito de Virgínia, mas se isso servisse para tirar Narcisa daqui e você me jurasse que ela nunca saberia, eu o faria.'

Draco sorriu para Lúcio.

'-Meu filho, você está confuso. Está triste. Não consegue entender quem é e qual é o seu lugar nisso tudo. Quando entender, vai perceber a sua importância e a de Virgínia para mim. Eu não quero o mal de nenhum de vocês. É por isso que mantenho Narcisa aqui. Por você. Mas devo alertá-lo do perigo que seria deixar Narcisa sair daqui. Ela traiu á Deus quando não deixou o pai dela me matar e chamou-o para me proteger. Meus demônios podem segui-la, para a própria segurança dela, mas garanto que não será nem um pouco agradável pra ela.'

'-Ela é filha de um anjo. Ele não pode fazer mal á ela. Ele não seria tão ruim. Deus é bom.'

Draco sorriu para Lúcio.

'-Deus brinca com os humanos. Mesmo preso e sem ter toda a sua força, ele consegue mexer alguns pauzinhos. Mas isso é com os humanos. A sua Narcisa é uma mestiça. Vale menos que um anjo ou um humano. Ela não vale nada pra ele. Ele usou-a para me dar a luz e me matar e ela falhou. Duvido que ele irá protegê-la ou dar alguma outra missão...'

Draco parou sua frase no meio, pegando Lúcio pela mão e aparatando dali para o jardim de narcisos, no fundo da propriedade.

'-Estamos invisíveis. Apenas observe e não diga nem faça nada até que eu mande.'

Lúcio concordou com um gesto de cabeça e os dois se aproximaram, ouvindo a oração de Virgínia.

**oOo**

Foi até a fonte, mas quando ia colocar a mão no feixe d'água, ouviu a voz de Draco gritar: "Não faça isso!"

Draco tornou-se visível se aproximando rápido das duas, puxando Narcisa para longe da fonte enquanto Lúcio segurou Gina.

'-Faz idéia do que ia fazer?' – Draco perguntou num tom cansado para Narcisa.

Narcisa, ainda em choque por ter sido pega no último momento, não disse nada.

'-Onde você colocaria essa água? Na testa de Virgínia, não é? Lúcio, venha até aqui. Estenda o braço.'

Lúcio foi até Draco, estendendo o braço, como pedido.

'-Narcisa, você é a única que pode tocar nessa água. Pegue um pouco e espirre no braço de Lúcio. Bem pouco. Não vai gostar do resultado.'

Narcisa molhou a mão na água. Era uma água leve... era igual, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela podia sentir a diferença.

'-Molhe a mão e deixe cair algumas gotas sobre o braço de Lúcio.'

Narcisa ainda assustada, molhou a mão e vinha com a mão pingando muito quando Draco puxou o braço de Lúcio.

'-MENOS!' – Draco gritou, fazendo Narcisa secar a mão e deixar uma única gota em seu dedo, levando até o braço de Lúcio.

Assim que a gota d'água caiu sobre o braço de Lúcio, este urrou de dor. Era como ácido em sua pele.

Draco assoprou o braço de Lúcio, fazendo com que a dor parasse, mas a cicatriz ficou.

'-Virgínia, seu braço.'

Gina, temerosa, se aproximou estendendo o braço.

'-Faça de novo, Narcisa.'

Narcisa com lágrimas nos olhos, derrubou uma gota no braço de Gina, que assim como Lúcio, urrou de dor.

'-Cure-a Lúcio, como acabei de fazer com você. Você pode.'

Lúcio olhou-o e sem pensar muito, assoprou o braço de Gina. A dor passou, mas acabou deixando a pequena cicatriz, como uma cicatriz de queimadura.

Draco então, disse á Narcisa:

'-Seque essa mão. Isso que você tocou é água-benta. Deus abençoou essa água para você. Para sua purificação. Você ia deformar a minha Virgínia de um modo que eu provavelmente não conseguiria reverter. Isso se ela sobrevivesse. Lúcio e Virgínia têm partes de demônio dentro de si. Essa água é como ácido pra qualquer demônio.'

Draco abraçou Narcisa, que já estava num choro mudo, com medo de si mesma pelo que poderia ter feito.

'-Eu sei que estava com raiva de mim pelo que eu fiz, mas vê o que poderia ter feito? Não confie em Deus, Narcisa. Ele não pensa no que é melhor pra você; Ele pensa no que é melhor pra ele. Confie em mim.'

Narcisa olhou-o com um olhar de dar pena enquanto Draco abraçou-a mais uma vez.

Ele deixou-a chorar no ombro dele até que ela parasse de soluçar. Então, ainda sem soltá-la do abraço, ele disse:

'-Acho que me excedi com você pedindo para Lúcio te bater. Não vou fazer isso de novo.'

'-Isso foi um pedido de desculpas?' – ela disse ainda abraçando-o.

'-Não.' – ele disse se afastando e olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto mantinha suas duas mãos nos ombros dela – 'Mas acho que já entendeu que vai ter que escolher um lado. Está ficando perigoso para Lúcio e Virgínia, eu não posso mais fechar os olhos e deixar como está.'

Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'-Virgínia e Lúcio não têm opção. Eles têm que ficar comigo e eu vou protegê-los. Você acabou de ver o que Deus faria com os dois se pudesse. Pese na sua balança. Se escolher seguir a Deus, Narcisa, eu não vou te segurar. Mas se quiser ficar comigo, não ore mais. Não fale mais com Ele e ignore quando Ele lhe falar. Deus é perigoso para Virgínia e Lúcio. Eles são alvos tanto quanto eu sou. Sabe por quê? Porque vocês três são a minha família. A família que eu criei e eu gosto de vocês. Ele sabe que atingindo vocês Ele me atinge. Então... faça a sua escolha, Narcisa. Mas não esqueça que você, apesar de ser parte anjo, desobedeceu a Deus quando deveria ter deixado que seu pai me matasse. O que aconteceu hoje é mais do que uma prova que não se deve confiar Nele. Tenha cautela. Vou te dar três dias para ouvir a sua resposta.'

Draco deixou-a indo até Virgínia, que olhava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele limpou as lágrimas dos olhos dela.

'-Que o susto te sirva de lição, pequena. Você só tem a mim. Por pior que eu seja.'

Ele pegou-a no colo e seguiu para dentro. Gina apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, muda.

Lúcio estendeu a mão para Narcisa, convidando-a.

Narcisa negou com a cabeça, sentando-se no jardim e enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, chorando.

Lúcio então, virou-se e seguiu para a mansão atrás de Draco e Virgínia. Ele já não estava tão certo se o melhor para Narcisa era sair dali. Draco podia ser mal, mas ele os protegia. Começava mais uma vez a enxergá-lo com outros olhos.

De qualquer forma, a escolha era de Narcisa, não dele. Ele não devia interferir.

Limpou as próprias lágrimas antes de entrar na mansão.

Draco colocou Gina no chão ainda no átrio, olhando de frente para ela e para Lúcio.

'-Lúcio, por mais que eu queira que ela fique, eu não vou interferir na escolha de Narcisa. No entanto, você é o esposo dela. Não negue sua opinião se ela pedir.'

'-E o que eu devo dizer, pai?'

'-O que quiser. Acho que você tem a capacidade de enxergar o lado bom e o lado mal dessa escolha.'

'-Pai, se Deus é assim tão perigoso, se Ele a enganou, Ele pode fazê-lo de novo. Ele pode fazer mal á ela. Não permita. Por favor... não permita.' – Lúcio disse se jogando aos pés de Draco.

Draco levantou Lúcio, ficando frente á frente com ele.

'-Lúcio, essa escolha é de Narcisa. Ela deveria ter morrido quando me deu a luz. No entanto, sobreviveu porque é filha de um anjo. Eu fechei meus olhos pra isso até hoje. Mas você e Virgínia são especiais demais pra mim pra terem que correr riscos. Se ela quiser continuar conosco, vai ter que ser completamente leal á mim. É uma escolha dela.'

'-Mas pai... eu... eu amo a Narcisa. Eu não fazia idéia do perigo que ela podia correr fora daqui. Eu pensei... pensei que estivesse nos mantendo presos, não nos protegendo.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Lúcio, Deus está preso. Mas Ele é poderoso demais e apesar de ter seus poderes diminuídos consideravelmente, Ele ainda tem os seus truques. E Ele sabe que você é um dos meus filhos e sabe que Virgínia foi feita por mim, pra mim. Vocês dois, sem proteção, não durariam dois dias fora daqui por quê atingir vocês significa me atingir. Narcisa não tem culpa de estar no meio disso tudo, mas ela pode ser perigosa pra vocês dois aqui dentro se continuar fazendo o que Ele pede ou sugere. E como eu já disse... eu cuido bem dos meus brinquedos.'

'-Não a deixe ir.'

'-Não. A escolha é dela. Se eu obrigá-la, não vou poder saber até onde posso confiar nela. Ela precisa querer ficar.'

Draco sorriu para Lúcio antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa.

'-Você está começando a entender? Está entendendo quem você é? Você é o meu Malfoy favorito, Lúcio. Meu filho. Por isso sua cabeça está a prêmio. Eu gosto muito de você pra te arriscar assim.'

Lúcio ajoelhou-se na frente de Draco e beijou-lhe a mão.

'-Obrigado por tudo, pai.'

'-Só mais uma coisa. Pare de me chamar de pai o tempo todo. Gosto muito mais de você sendo sarcástico e resmungão.'

Lúcio sorriu se levantando.

'-Lúcio, pedi algumas coisas para a velha bruxa da Travessa do Tranco providenciar. Sabe de quem eu estou falando, não sabe?'

'-Sei.'

'-Pode ir buscar?'

'-Claro.'

'-Veja com Narcisa se ela não quer te acompanhar. Almocem juntos por lá e leve-a para fazer algumas compras. E antes que me pergunte, não se preocupe. Eu tenho demônios com os olhos em vocês o tempo todo. Se não tentarem fugir ou irem em algum lugar não combinado previamente, estarão seguros. E já sabe, se tiver problemas, você pode falar comigo. É só me chamar que eu irei.'

Lúcio fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Draco olhou para a ruiva á sua frente, ainda muito assustada e bateu no rosto dela e em seguida, beijou-a no mesmo lugar.

'-Eu jamais ia deixar desfigurarem esse rostinho lindo. Eu te acho muito bonita, Virgínia. Mas isso não muda o fato de você ter me traído mais uma vez.'

'-Me desculpe. Eu entendi... finalmente entendi...'

'-Eu sei. E é só por causa disso que eu não vou te dar uma surra como a que eu te dei pela manhã. Por que queria tanto conversar com Deus? Eu ouvi sua oração, Virgínia. Porque precisa de ajuda? Tem medo de mim?'

'-Tenho.'

'-Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu posso ser muito mal, Virgínia. Mas sou assim para os seres humanos. Você não é humana. Sendo assim, não há o que temer. Eu posso te castigar ás vezes, mas não quero o seu mal. Consegue entender a diferença?'

'-Sim. Agora eu entendo.'

'-Venha...' – Draco disse segurando-a pela mão, subindo as escadas.

Ele levou-a até o quarto dela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

'-Vá tomar um banho, eu aguardo.'

Ela despiu-se na frente dele, sem se importar, o que o fez sorrir. Seguiu nua até o banheiro enquanto ele sentou-se na poltrona, exausto pelo trauma de que sua Virgínia poderia estar desfigurada nesse instante. Isso se ela sobrevivesse.

Respirou fundo e esperou pacientemente até que ela saísse do banho. Ela saiu enrolada numa toalha.

'-Tire a toalha.'

Ela deixou a toalha cair, olhando-o.

Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados a traiam. Ela havia chorado no banho.

Draco foi até ela, pegando-a no colo e depositando-a na cama.

Começou beijando-a, deixando que suas mãos percorressem o caminho que tivessem vontade. Ela era dele e finalmente tinha entendido isso. Não tinha a quem recorrer. Ela só tinha ele. Como sempre teve.

Era muito bom saber que ela finalmente tinha entendido.

'-Draco...' – ela chamou depois de um chupão mais forte em seu seio, que certamente deixaria uma marca bem roxa.

'-Diga.' – ele simplesmente disse, antes de voltar a se deliciar no corpo dela.

'-Obrigada.'

Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto começava a descer atrás do seu doce.

Por mais que Draco a tocasse, Gina não se excitou. Não reclamou um instante dele a estar tocando nem tentou impedi-lo. Mas também não aproveitou em nada. Estava estática.

'-O que houve, Virgínia?' – Draco parou uma hora, olhando-a.

'-Não sei.'

'-Então trate de descobrir. Se não se excitar, eu não vou ter o meu doce.'

Gina olhou –o e sem que pudesse evitar, começou a chorar mais uma vez.

Draco saiu frustrado, batendo a porta do quarto.

**oOo**

'-Lúcio, o que faço?' – Narcisa disse enquanto se sentavam em um restaurante no Beco Diagonal, como um casal normal.

'-Cissa, eu sou seu marido, é claro que te quero perto de mim. Mas não posso te obrigar a ficar. Embora eu esteja com medo do que Ele possa fazer a você. Draco é mal, mas pelo menos ele nos protege. Mas é claro, a escolha é sua.'

Narcisa olhou-o antes de sorrir.

'-Eu amo você e amo meu filho. E também passei a amar Virgínia. Mas dói demais não poder fazer nada. Hoje ficou muito claro que vocês são dele.'

'-Você também pode ser, Draco me disse que não quer que você vá. E ele me disse que por ser mestiça, você vale menos que um anjo ou um humano. Que depois de ter traído Deus, Ele pode simplesmente acabar com você.'

'-Não! Deus é bom. É bom e justo.'

'-Talvez seja. Talvez não. Ele não se importou com o que você sentia por Virgínia antes de mandar você matá-la. Ele viu que não funcionou mandar você matar diretamente e mandou você matar sem que soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ele só pensa Nele. Isso ficou bem claro.'

'-Ele está preso. Quer desestabilizar Draco, talvez para fugir. Deus não é mal.'

'-Tudo que sei é que Draco disse que eu e Virgínia não duraríamos dois dias sem proteção. Eu não vou chamar de bom e justo alguém que quer me matar assim que tiver a oportunidade. Ainda mais porque tanto eu quanto Virgínia, não pedimos para ser assim, mas nós somos. Se o lado teoricamente do mal pra mim é o lado bom, então eu vou seguir o lado do mal. Eu sou leal ao Draco.'

Narcisa sorriu.

'-Foi ele quem pediu pra que me dissesse tudo isso?'

'-Não. Eu pedi à ele que a impedisse de ir, mas ele me disse que a escolha era sua. No entanto, disse também que eu era seu esposo afinal e poderia emitir uma opinião se você pedisse, só não poderia pedir pra você ficar.'

Narcisa respirou fundo.

'-Draco de vilão passou à mocinho?'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Um mocinho bem vilão. Tipo Robbin Wood.'

'-Literatura trouxa?'

Lúcio alargou o sorriso.

'-Fui pego.'

'-Mas Robbin Wood era bom. Rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres. É um mocinho.' – Narcisa argumentou.

'-O que você acha que os ricos achavam dele? Para eles, Robbin Wood é o vilão.'

Narcisa respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'-O bem e o mal são relativos.'

'-Exato.' – disse Lúcio.

Ficou um silêncio confortável entre os dois antes de Lúcio quebrá-lo.

'-Tenho trabalho a fazer.'

'-Mal descobriu que é um demônio e já está fazendo trabalhos?'

Lúcio sorriu bondoso.

'-Cissa minha vida, eu fiz um pacto com o Draco antes mesmo de saber que era um demônio. Eu prometi á ele que eu pagaria com trabalhos, o que quer que ele pedisse, sem contestar. E até que ele não está pedindo coisas difíceis.'

'-O que pediu?'

'-Que ele a tratasse como mãe. A chamasse de mãe, pelo menos uma vez.'

'-Ah meu Deus! Foi real! Não foi um sonho!' – Narcisa disse chorando – 'Foi um apcto mas ainda assim foi real.'

'-Cissa, está chamando a atenção, pare de chorar!' – Lúcio disse olhando em volta.

'-Não posso evitar.'

'-Algum problema?' – Um moço distinto, de capa preta e chapéu, muito bem vestido, se aproximou dos dois.

'-Isso é da sua conta?'

O homem sorriu antes de dizer:

'-É.'

Lúcio entendeu que aquele devia ser um dos demônios que Draco disse que estaria por perto. Mas porque ainda não o tinha visto? Lúcio tinha uma habilidade quase sobrenatural de ver tudo a sua volta e aquele homem certamente ainda não tinha aparecido.

'-Se tivermos algum problema que eu não consiga resolver, vou chamar o seu chefe. Não se preocupe.'

'-Estou por perto justamente para que não incomode o chefe.'

'-Mas está me incomodando.'

O homem sorriu mais um vez.

'-Se tiver algum problema que não possa resolver, como o Sr. mesmo disse, Sr. Malfoy, eu estarei por perto.'

O homem sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair.

'-O que foi isso?'

'-Ele te viu chorando e veio perguntar se tínhamos algum problema.'

'-Um homem normal perguntaria se estava tudo bem pra mim, não pra você.'

'-Era um dos olhos de Draco. Não se preocupe. Ele só vai aparecer de novo se achar que temos algum problema.'

'-Será que a palavra privacidade existe no vocabulário do Draco?'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Acho que não, mas é compreensível. Eu sou muito importante pra ele, ele mesmo disse.'

Narcisa deu um sorriso cansado.

'-Que inveja.'

Lúcio sorriu para a esposa, pegando sua mão sobre a mesa.

'-Você é muito importante pra mim, Cissa. E a partir do momento que é importante pra mim, se torna importante pra ele. Eu estou desobedecendo-o pedindo isso, mas por favor, fique. Pode ser perigoso o mundo longe dele. Você nunca vai ser totalmente livre.'

'-Você me ama, Lúcio?'

'-Claro que sim.'

'-Me bateria de novo se o Draco pedisse?'

'-Eu imploraria á ele para que não o fizesse.'

'-Não respondeu minha pergunta.'

'-Sim.'

Narcisa respirou fundo diante da franqueza do marido.

'-Você não tem trabalho á fazer?'

Lúcio levantou, puxando a cadeira da esposa, para que ela fizesse o mesmo e seguiram mudos até a Travessa do Tranco.

**oOo**

Depois de chorar tudo o que tinha pra chorar, Gina se vestiu e desceu para o almoço. Estava morrendo de fome. Mas ao chegar na sala de jantar, viu que além de só ter um lugar á mesa, tudo o que tinha era uma tigela com maçãs cortadas e uma garrafa de vinho.

Quase gritou de frustração.

Mesmo assim, sentou-se á mesa e comeu, indo procurar Draco em seguida. Não se sentia segura longe dele, estava claramente traumatizada.

O primeiro lugar que pensou em procurá-lo foi no quarto dele. Ela sempre se trancava sem e quarto quando estava estressada.

Bateu á porta.

'-O que quer, Virgínia?'

Uma voz grossa perguntou . Ele estava transformado em demônio.

'-Conversar.'

'-Entre.'

Gina entrou, olhando a criatura à sua frente. Era amedrontador, mas ao mesmo tempo, era confortador porque ela sabia que era ele.

'-Me desculpe.' – Ela disse já tirando a roupa '- Vou tentar te dar o seu doce de novo. Não fique zangado comigo, eu só tenho você.'

Draco olhou-a nua e pela primeira vez, a tocou como demônio.

A mão dele era quente e acabou fazendo com que ela se transformasse junto com ele. Dessa vez, ela conseguiu dar o que ele tanto queria, gritando o nome dele ao fim.

Ele sorriu feliz com mais uma constatação, que pôde ter só por ter provado do doce dela: Ela iria ovular em breve.

Draco se transformou em humano, trazendo-a de volta com ele. Gina apenas sorriu cansada.

'- Não teve medo?'

'-Não. Eu sabia que era você.'

Draco sorriu. Não tinha visão mais linda do que Virgínia deitada em sua cama, nua e respirando com dificuldade.

'-Virgínia, você é minha. E eu sou o único que pode te fazer mal. Não vou deixar ninguém além de mim encostar um dedo em você. Então não se preocupe.'

'-Não posso evitar. Estou me sentindo desprotegida longe de você. Era um raio de sol... estou com medo.'

'-Então amanhã, vamos cortar o mal pela raiz, vamos acabar com esse medo.'

'-Como?'

'-Vamos visitar alguém.'

**oOo**

**Continua...**

**oOo**

**Nota da Autora:** Tchan tchan tchan tchan!

Depois de um capítulo sombrio, um mais leve. Com um Draco até... "Arrependido" com Narcisa? NÃOOOO! Nunquinha!

E chegamos a um dos capítulos (o próximo) que como eu disse, é um dos que eu mais gosto!

Como é de conhecimento geral, eu já me mudei. Tô com um monte de caixas e sacolas para todos os lados porque eu ainda não arrumei lugar pra tudo. Eu morava numa casa grande, com espaço pra tudo, e de repente vim pra um apartamento pequeno. Sintam o drama!

Hoje fez frio. Coisa esquisita. Tava tão calo r esses dias...

Bom, voltando á mudança, o original do próximo capítulo está em uma das caixas. Vou ter que procurar. A fic tomou um rumo diferente para algumas idéias e eu não vou poder digitar o capítulo como está no original. É claro que eu a prefiro assim, mas... tem uma discussão entre Deus e o Diabo no original que ficou demais! Eu vou ter que usar.

Sim, o próximo capítulo se chamará **"Deus"**. Simples assim.

Como é um capítulo mais complicado, em que teremos o Diabo cutucando e Deus dando respostas filosóficas... talvez demore mais um pouquinho. Faço questão de deixá-lo bem escrito. Vou até pedir uma bíblia emprestada pra fazer pesquisa de campo. Faz tempo que eu joguei a minha no lixo. Bom, pontos de vista á parte, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Estamos nos aproximando do final.

Ah, obrigada pelos comentários. Eu quase sempre esqueço de agradecer, mas eles são muito importantes. Toda vez que eu publico um capítulo, eu corro pra ver se tem gente lendo.

Teve um comentário que me chamou a atenção, que falou que o capítulo foi o mais explicativo de todos. Obrigada mas... gente, eu escrevo assim! Nunca explico tudo logo de cara. Gosto de jogar as coisas pra vocês formarem suas teorias e dou algumas pistas. Algumas até bem obvias. Mas a graça é colocar a explicação depois pra um fato que aconteceu há um ou dois capítulos atrás. É o meu jeito de escrever!

Bom, falei demais!

Obrigada pra quem está lendo!

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_

**Nota do Draco:** Se você leu essa nota e não deixou comentário, eu e Virgínia vamos puxar seu pé á noite! Muahahahaha! (risada maquiavélica).

**Nota da autora2:** Desculpem, não resisti! (risos) E só pra garantir, até eu vou deixar meu comentário! Sai pra lá! Rsrsrsrsrs... Beijos.


	10. Amor

**oOo**

_O amor move o mundo..._

_Ninguém está imune á ele. Mas não se deve tratá-lo como se fosse nada!_

_Frases feitas não explicam o amor._

_O amor é algo único. Só quem sente pode afirmar se ama e o quanto ama._

_Ninguém pode falar sobre o amor de ninguém. Muito menos sobre o amor de Deus._

**oOo **

_Outro dia, uma manhã de domingo fria, eu estava a caminho do serviço e passei em frente a uma dessas igrejas cuja denominação não vem ao caso, mas é bem conhecida._

_Um homem bem vestido, de terno e gravata, me convidou para entrar._

_Eu, passando direto com pressa e frio, disse:_

'_-Não gosto de crente nem de igreja.'_

_Aí o homem gritou:_

'_-Mas Jesus te ama.'_

_Eu parei no mesmo momento onde estava e me virando para o homem, disse com a minha melhor cara de indiferente._

'_-Pelo visto à você ele não ama. Já que você tá aí de pé no domingo pela manhã e no frio sem ganhar nenhum centavo por isso.'_

_Algumas pessoas que passavam ao meu lado no momento começaram a me olhar com cara de horrorizadas. Ainda mais porque a maioria estava entrando na igreja._

_Deus não é tão bonzinho como as igrejas pintam. Deus não ama todo mundo. Não são todos filhos dele! Acho que as pessoas deviam pelo menos ler a bíblia com outros olhos antes de sair repetindo o que os outros falam._

_De qualquer forma, até hoje eu me pergunto se o homem entrou na igreja pensando: "Tá possuída pelo capeta!" Ou se ele pensou: "Vou orar para Deus salvar essa pobre alma." Ou ainda: "Como eu tenho sorte de Deus me amar e eu ter certeza da salvação da minha alma e não ser essa pobre coitada perdida no mundo e sem salvação!"_

_Afinal, o bem e o mal faz parte de todos nós e tudo é relativo._

_..._

_Menos o amor._

**oOo**

**Capítulo X**

**Amor**

**oOo**

Draco acordou Virgínia cedo no dia seguinte. Ela olhou-o ainda limpando os olhos.

'-Draco...' – ela acordou resmungando.

'-Levante-se! Quero sair daqui pouco depois do sol nascer e você ainda tem que aprender a usá-las!' – Draco disse puxando o lençol e revelando uma Virgínia de camisola preta transparente.

Ele sorriu, deixando os olhos passearem pelo corpo dela.

'-Você estará perdida depois que nos casarmos se continuar usando essas camisolas tentadoras.'

'-Me deixe ir comprar algumas descentes então. Desde que vim pra cá Narcisa e Lúcio já devem ter saído umas três vezes e você nunca me deixou pôr os pés pra fora daqui!'

'-Como não? Você já foi trabalhar comigo.'

'-Isso não conta! E você está me devendo uma visita aos meus pais!'

Draco sorriu antes de dizer:

'-Acordou de mal humor?'

'-Quem está sendo acordada ás... que horas são?'

'-Quatro horas.'

'-Quatro? Draco Black Malfoy, que diabos você quer?'

'-Parece que seu mau-humor supera o seu medo de mim! Levante-se! Já separei a roupa que deve usar. Quero você lá embaixo para o café em 15 minutos!'- Draco disse saindo.

'-ESPERE!' – Gina gritou quando ele ia saindo. – 'Por favor, fique aqui.' – Ela disse se levantando da cama.

Foi só nesse momento que reparou que ele vestia um terno branco. Nunca o tinha visto com tais roupas.

'-Gina... esse é o seu quarto, na minha casa. Nada vai te acontecer. Ontem á noite eu tive que te colocar pra dormir no meu colo!'

'-Fique aqui.'

'-Certo. Vista este vestido.' – Draco disse indo até a poltrona ao lado da cama dela. – 'Pode colocar roupa íntima dessa vez.'

Gina olhou o vestido. Era completamente diferente do pedaço de pano que usou da outra vez. Era branco e podia jurar que até brilhava. Tinha a gola quadrada e mangas largas. A saia caia rodada, mas não armada, até os pés. Tinha pequenos bordados de flores pela barra, cintura em V, gola e mangas, também brancos.

'-Vou me casar hoje?' – ela perguntou olhando-o.

Draco sorriu.

'-Está esperando o quê? Entrar numa igreja? E depois, você não merece usar branco. Sua alma já é quase negra. Cada vez que grita meu nome em cima dessa cama, ela escurece um pouco mais.'

'-Obrigada por isso.'

'-Vista-se.' – ele disse sério, numa ordem final.

Gina sabia que não ia arrancar nada dele e foi até a gaveta pegando lingerie branca.

Draco se sentou na cama observando-a. Quando Gina colocou o vestido, ele foi até ela, entregando-lhe um par de sandálias de cristal. Ela olhou-o desconfiada.

'-Virei a branca de neve?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Lendo literatura trouxa? E a história é cinderela.'

'-Que seja, fada madrinha. Vou á um baile encontrar o príncipe encantado?'

'-Não. Não existe príncipe encantado pra você. E se me chamar de fada madrinha novamente vou te azarar ao melhor estilo bruxo!'

'-Me desculpe.' – ela disse se abaixando e segurando ao lado do vestido, numa reverência.

Draco sorriu.

'-Parece que o seu mau-humor está indo embora. Coloque os sapatos.'

Gina colocou-os e surpreendeu-se ao ver que eram confortáveis.

'-Prenda os cabelos.'

'-Achei que gostasse deles soltos.'

'-Ainda não entendeu sobre os cabelos?' – Draco disse sério.

Gina sorriu.

'-Gosta deles soltos pra você e preso para os outros. Só você admira meus cabelos, ciumento. É claro que já entendi. Estava te provocando.' – ela disse pegando-o de surpresa com um beijo no nariz.

Draco se espantou com o ato, mas não demonstrou. Indo até a penteadeira e abrindo a caixa de jóias, enquanto Gina prendia o cabelo num rabo alto simples, com uma fita branca.

Draco pegou da caixa um par de brincos de safira e ouro branco. E enquanto Gina s colocava, ele pegou o colar dos Malfoys em ouro branco, colocando no pescoço dela em seguida.

Ela passou o dedo pelo M em ouro branco. Era todo estilizado e muito bonito. Lembrou-se que a primeira vez que o viu, sorriu, pensando que não era da família dele. Agora ela sabia que sempre foi, desde o dia em que nasceu. Ela estava marcada para ser uma Malfoy.

'-Coloque uma maquiagem bem leve, como a que fazia em Hogwarts.'

Gina pegou a caixa de maquiagem de uma gaveta ao lado.

'-E seja breve!'

'-Não se apressa a arte.'

'-Se apressa sim. Você acordava atrasada quase todos os dias e fazia essa maquiagem em tempo record!'

Gina não disse mais nada, passando um gloss e um pouco de sombra, bem pouco, só pra dar um brilho nos lábios e realçar um pouco o olhar. Sempre achou seu rosto bonito, por isso, não achava que precisava de muita maquiagem.

'-Está linda.' – Draco disse olhando pra ela.

'-Obrigada.'

Draco puxou-a pela mão, saindo do quarto e indo na direção contrária á da sala de jantar.

'-Vamos tomar café na varanda?'

Draco sorriu, sem responder a pergunta.

Quando chegaram na varanda, Draco assoprou o rosto de Gina, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos.

Gina abriu-os pouco tempo depois, pensando que veria um Draco em forma de demônio em sua frente. Surpreendeu-se como nunca ao vê-lo com os cabelos mais compridos e grandes asas nas costas.

'-Feche a boca, Virgínia.' – ele disse, fazendo com que ela fechasse a boca que nem sabia que estava aberta.

'-Você está lindo.' – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

'-Você também. Nada como um trabalho bem feito. Está exatamente como eu planejei.' – Draco disse apontando para uma poça d'água no chão perto deles, deixada pela chuva da noite anterior.

Gina abaixou-se para olhar melhor. Tinha olhos num azul profundo e o cabelo preso caia como uma cascata de cachos grossos e ruivos até sua cintura. Suas sardas também tinham sumido e sua pele estava clara como nunca. Era uma beleza praticamente sobrenatural. Se sentia uma veela.

'-Gostou?'

'-Poderia ficar assim pra sempre!'

Draco sorriu com o comentário.

'-Não... não poderia. Chamaria atenção demais entre os seres humanos. Garanto que não ia gostar.'

Ele caminhou até ficar de costas pra ela, passando a mão nas costas dela.

'-Nasçam.' – ele disse.

Ela sentiu uma dor do nada nas costas e mordeu o lábio para não gritar.

'-Feche os olhos e pense em mim. Pense em coisas boas. Por nada pense em momentos ruins. Só coisas boas. Só coisas boas!'

Gina tentou concentrar-se em coisas boas. Afinal, Draco era tudo que ela tinha.

Ele podia ser mal ás vezes... Ele a havia castigado tanto em Hogwarts...

'-COISAS BOAS!' – Draco gritou.

Mas ele a colocava para dormir toda a noite com um beijo e era o único que a fazia sorrir.

Ele a castigava, já tinha batido tanto nela... Quanta dor ela já tinha sentido nas mãos dele.

'-COISAS BOAS OU NÃO VAMOS CONSEGUIR!'

Lembrou-se do dia em que o conheceu, em como a tempestade estava bonita. Ele chegou com um guarda-chuva e uma recomendação de que iria se resfriar.

'-Isso... continue pensando em coisas boas...'

Quando ele a trouxe para a casa dele também era um dia de tempestade. Sua família estava traumatizada. Ela mesmo tentou se matar naquela noite.

'-COISAS BOAS VIRGÍNIA!'

Mas o toque dele era bom. Era muito bom. Ele mesmo disse que quando ele não a tocasse, ela sentiria falta. E era verdade. Ele a fazia delirar nas mãos dele.

'-Ótimo, Virgínia. Depois vou querer saber que lembrança é essa!'

Mas ele disse que cada vez que ela gritasse seu nome... cada vez que ela gritasse, sua alma se tornava mais negra... Ela não tinha certeza se queria que a sua alma fosse negra.

'-COISAS BOAS! COISAS BOAS! Você estava indo tão bem, Virgínia! Nós acabamos de regredir! Vamos, pense em coisas boas...'

Mas... de que lhe servia a alma banca, clara, limpa... Deus quase a matou. Ela só tinha ele... e ele lhe tinha salvado a vida...

'-Isso, continue.'

Ele era bom apesar de tudo. Ele tinha servos como Michele, que ele tinha salvado. Tinha o pequeno Draco, tinha Snape. Ele odiava humanos porque tinha uma ferida. Seu "pai", Deus, o havia trocado por eles... Ele se sentia mal com isso. Se sentia rejeitado. E ele mesmo disse que a coisa não devia ter tomado proporções tão grandes. Era pra ser só uma briga... Ele tinha mágoa com Deus porque tinha sentimentos por ele.

'-Isso, muito bem. Está ficando até mais clara dessa vez. Bons pensamentos.'

Ele não prendia Lúcio e Narcisa ali. Ele os protegia.

E não podia ser injusta. Haviam muitas coisas ruins no mundo. Coisas tristes e inexplicáveis. Mas também, haviam muitas coisas boas. Não existia uma vida de eterna felicidade, mas existiam momentos felizes. Pequenos momentos felizes na vida de todos.

Momentos com a família, com os amigos. Momentos de compartilhar uma refeição, um sorriso. Novas descobertas, coisas novas para ver ou aprender. Certo que foi Deus quem criou, mas... ele não destruiu. E também não destruiu a fé. Ele deixou as pessoas criarem seus caminhos sozinhas. Ele não as ajudava, mas também não as atrapalhava. Cada um construía a sua própria felicidade.

'-Isso, muito bem. Estamos quase lá.'

No fundo, não era tudo uma mentira. Deus podia não ter ganhado. Mas o mundo não estava um caos. Era como se as forças do bem e do mal estivessem equilibradas. Draco as mantinha assim. Foi por isso que ele não destruiu a fé. Foi por isso que ele manteve os olhos fechados para as pequenas colônias no inferno. Para manter o equilíbrio. Para fazer o mundo rodar, as almas reencarnarem. Foi por isso que ele... nunca sequer pensou em matar Deus.

Ó céus... Draco era bom. Ele tinha dado aos homens muito mais liberdade do que Deus jamais daria. Este era o verdadeiro livre arbítrio: a não interferência. Cada um sendo capaz de construir sua própria felicidade.

'-Muito bem, Virgínia. Só que estão instáveis. Você precisa de uma lembrança forte. Se pudesse ver como estão lindas... tão claras...'

As palavras de Draco estavam passando em seu ouvido como se não fossem nada. Tamanho o susto da descoberta. Draco era bom. Era bom por simplesmente não interferir e deixar a humanidade seguir o seu curso. Era bom pra ela. Ele a tinha criado com uma beleza sem igual, com três naturezas e uma bruxa. E ela a protegia.

'-Ainda instável.'

Ele lhe tinha dado presentes, roupas que ela jamais teria numa vida normal e uma casa confortável. Ele conversava com ela e lhe fazia sorrir. Ele era tudo e ela... Ó céus... Deus... Não...

'-Está muito instável, Virgínia! Por favor, coisas boas. Não deixe regredir.'

Ela o amava.

'-ISSO! COMPLETAMENTE ESTÁVEL! Você precisa ver, Virgínia! São grandes, muito brancas, lindas! Acho que nunca vi tão lindas! Fora as minhas, claro. Mas mesmo assim... são tão lindas! Estou tão orgulhoso de você ter conseguido! No que pensou?' – Draco disse eufórico, deixando de admirar as asas recém criadas de Virgínia e indo até a frente dela.

Tomou um susto ao vê-la com lágrimas escorrendo, num choro mudo e com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

'-Virgínia?' – ele chamou-a.

Gina jogou-se nos braços dele, chorando.

'-O que houve, Virgínia?'

'-Nada.' – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos com tanto amor, que Draco assustou-se.

'-Gina, no que pensou?' – ele disse sério e com um pouco de medo da resposta.

'-Nada... não pensei em nada...'

'-Você nunca mentiu pra mim, porque vai começar agora?'

'-Porque é necessário... Assim como você nunca me contou quem eu era até ser preciso. Ou como me prendeu todo esse tempo aqui, não para me fazer mal, mas para me proteger. Eu não vou te falar nada... porque é necessário.'

Draco sorriu para Gina, abraçando-a.

'-Você é única, Virgínia.'

'-Você é quem é único, Draco.'

Gina abraçou-o forte, deixando suas lágrimas de pura felicidade molharem os ombros dele. Draco não podia amar. Mas ela tinha certeza que ele amava. Ele amava muitas coisas. E amava Lúcio, sem dúvida alguma. Ele também amava Narcisa. Ele os castigava para que os pudesse manter sob controle. Talvez exagerasse um pouco, mas ele era o diabo afinal. E talvez... Talvez também a amasse.

Mas sabia que essas palavras jamais deixariam os lábios dele. Era um segredo que só ela sabia e que jamais poderia deixar escapar.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos, limpando com os polegares as lágrimas que escorriam e beijou-a.

O beijo foi calmo, tranqüilo... Um momento feliz e ao mesmo tempo, muito triste. Porque nenhum dos dois jamais admitiria o que estava acontecendo. Era melhor ignorar.

Draco levantou vôo a poucos centímetros do chão, estendendo a mão para ela e sorrindo.

Ela deu um passo para trás, com receio.

'-Confie em mim.'

Foi tudo que ela precisava ouvir para dar a mão á ele, enquanto ele á levava pelos céus. Ensinando-lhe literalmente a usar as asas.

**oOo**

**Continua...**

**oOo**

**N/A:** Eu sei... prometi o capítulo sobre Deus para ser o próximo, mas não resisti. Essa cena apareceu na minha cabeça e eu TINHA que escrever. E depois, serve de introdução para a cena filosófica e fófis (por que não) do próximo capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado. Esse final foi fófis demais pra uma história assim mas enfim...

Ah, teve gente que amou e teve gente que pelo visto não curtiu muito o capítulo anterior. Podem me mandar e-mails com opiniões sinceras. Eu falei no começo que não curto muito nada com pregações, mas... sinceramente, se tem alguém com os dedos coçando, pode enviar. Vou ter prazer em explicar meus pontos de vista.

Ah, e respondendo uma pergunta que tava demorando para aparecer: Eu sou atéia? Não. Mas vou explicar pra vocês o quer penso com uma fala do filme Constantine: "Deus e o Diabo fizeram uma aposta pra ver quem leva mais almas."

Deus e o Diabo existem. Eu tenho certeza disso. Existem assim como existe o bem e o mal. Duas forças que existem em equilíbrio, dois pratos da balança, com pesos que trocam de lado dependendo de quem mexe nela.

Confuso, mas ainda assim claro como cristal.

Reclamaram do Draco com uma conversa adolescente com a Gina. Bom, a Gina é adolescente! Qual é o problema nisso? E depois, eu gosto dessas cenas. Deixa os dois mais... humanos.

Sobre outro comentário: Nunca li o Córtex, mas já li a bíblia com olhos críticos. E não, não tenho vontade de ler o Córtex. Há certas coisas que não devem ser mexidas e essa é uma delas. Já me sinto caminhando na linha ao escrever essa fic. Isso já é perigo o suficiente. Afinal, eu sou só uma humana... Prefiro manter meu nível de conhecimento nessa área até onde está disponível para todos. Pode ser perigoso ir além disso.

Aquele sonho que tive há um tempo atrás, foi um aviso para ter cuidado. Eu entendi bem o recado: Não mexa comigo que eu não mexo com você.

Tudo de bom pra vocês.

Obrigada por continuarem lendo e até o próximo capítulo.

_**.:: Nathoca Malfoy ::.**_


	11. Deus  Parte I

**oOo**

_Hoje eu participei de um evento japonês, o Undokai. Lá, eu vi o casal Ota, que estava privilegiando o evento._

_O que eu senti? Raiva. _

_Eu não votei nela. E na época da eleição, eu fiz a cabeça de muita gente que ia votar nela pra não votar._

_Mas hoje, ao vê-los pessoalmente, eu me perguntei: porque eu senti raiva?_

_Acho que é porque eu não consigo entendê-los._

_O ser humano tende a não aceitar o que é diferente deles. Tudo o que é diferente pode causar medo ou estranheza. Podemos citar como exemplo as populações indígenas dizimadas na época da colonização. Ou até um emprego novo, nova escola ou sei lá: um novo par de sapatos com um salto mais alto do que o que você está acostumada._

_Porque eu senti raiva? Por que não consigo entender como aquele casal é capaz de perdoar._

_Eu, como mãe, jamais perdoaria quem fizesse algo com o meu filho. Eu arrancaria pessoalmente o couro do infeliz e ia mofar na cadeia feliz da vida sabendo que eu ajudei a levar a alma do infeliz pros quintos dos infernos!_

_Na minha cabeça, não existem pessoas como eles. Poxa, é o filho de vocês!_

_Talvez... eles sejam pessoas melhores do que eu. Eu não saberia perdoar._

_Os espíritas chamam isso de evolução. Mas se isso é realmente evolução, eu sou uma alma muito pouco evoluída._

_Aceitar coisas como essas, é algo que não consigo. Pessoas como eles, pra mim não existem. É algo muito além da minha compreensão._

**oOo**

_Dizem que Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas..._

_Bom, devem ser linhas realmente muito tortas._

**oOo**

**Capítulo XI**

**Deus **

_**Parte I**_

**oOo**

Depois de voarem muito, Draco desceu com Gina na varanda da casa. O sol começava a nascer. Ele a abraçou por trás, fazendo com que as asas dela fechassem e sumissem. Ela o olhou com um olhar interrogador.

'-Estarão aí quando precisar delas novamente. Não se preocupe, já estão estáveis.'

Gina deu um sorriso que não dava há muito tempo. Ela se sentia feliz... muito feliz.

'-Obrigada, eu realmente me diverti.'

Draco sorriu, puxando-a pela mão.

'-Vamos tomar café. Eu acabei de pedir para Lúcio descer com Narcisa, para tomarmos café juntos. Não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar.'

'-Vamos voltar á aparência humana?'

'-Não... eles raramente me vêem assim. E depois, quero que se surpreendam com você. Você está linda... maravilhosa, minha Virgínia.'

Gina apenas sorriu envergonhada. Ela gostava dele assim: galante, educado, atencioso... Por que ele não podia ser assim o tempo todo? Ah sim... porque ele era o Diabo!

Draco sentou-se á mesa com Virgínia ao seu lado. Ele pegou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa, fazendo carinho em sua palma.

'-Eles vão descer á qualquer minuto. Vamos esperá-los.'

Gina apenas concordou com a cabeça, olhando para Draco. Ele não estava com cara de quem está tramando algo, mas podia ver claramente algo não estava certo.

Resolveu ficar em silêncio, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Mas o silêncio seguiu. Draco ficou imóvel na mesa, olhando fixamente para uma maçã. Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali.

Gina não agüentou mais aquele silêncio. O que Diabos estava acontecendo?

'-Se você não cumprir o seu contrato de sangue, eu posso te bater também?'

Draco olhou-a com o olhar mais confuso que ela já tinha visto. Como se acabasse de acordar, saindo de um transe.

'-Me bater? Contrato? O que eu não estou cumprindo, Virgínia? Do que você está falando?'

'-Não está me falando a verdade. Está apreensivo com algo. Quem vamos visitar? Deve ser alguém importante.'

'-Um prisioneiro.'

'-Que prisioneiro?'

'-Deus.'

Gina engoliu em seco.

Draco olhou a reação da menina e apertou a mão dela que ele ainda estava segurando por debaixo da mesa.

'-Não quero ir vê-lo. Ele tentou me matar!'

Draco sorriu.

'-Sabe Virgínia, eu andei pensando... acho que ele sabia que eu não ia deixar aquela água encostar em você.'

'-Como?'

'-Como eu já disse antes, Deus está preso. Mas ele é poderoso demais e mexe seus pauzinhos lá de cima. Os humanos, principalmente os troxas, falam muito uma coisa: "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas." Acho que ele manipulou a situação para que eu fosse visitá-lo.'

'-Mas se for assim, por que estamos indo?'

'-Sou curioso!'

'-A curiosidade matou o gato!'

'-Não sou um gato. Sou o demônio.'

Gina deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Draco sorriu.

'-Não precisa ter medo, eu estarei lá. E eu já te disse: eu sou o único que pode te fazer algum mal. Não vou deixar mais ninguém além de mim encostar um dedo em você. Você é propriedade particular, Virgínia. Meu brinquedo!'

Gina olhou para o próprio prato. Não gostava quando ele falava assim. Ela não era um objeto. Era muito mais do que isso! Ela era uma bruxa, tinha se formado em Hogwarts! Tinha uma família que a amava... Não... ela não tinha mais nada disso.

A realidade bateu mais uma vez com tudo em seu rosto. Ela não era mais ela mesma. Tudo o que tinha era ele. Era realmente o brinquedo dele. Mas não conseguia se sentir bem com isso.

Se sentia tão impotente! O que ela poderia fazer? Não era nada! Não tinha quem a ajudasse. Seu futuro era muito claro: Ela deveria engravidar do filho dele e viver com ele pra sempre. Um pesadelo eterno. Só isso. Ela só serviria pra isso. Em sonhos, sem conquistas, sem ter pelo que lutar ou pelo que viver.

Apesar de tudo, gostava dele. Não podia negar que gostava. Mas de longe se sentia pronta pra uma vida em que tivesse que apanhar dele toda vez que o contrariasse.

Onda estava com a cabeça quando achou que ele era bom? Não, ele não era bom. Nunca seria

E ela não passava de um brinquedo nas mãos dele.

Céus! De onde é que ela tirou que ele era bom? Será que eles estava manipulando seus sentimentos também. Será que ele a tinha feito para que se apaixonasse por ele nessa época? Até onde ela era ela?

'-O que houve, brinquedo?' – Draco perguntou ao vê-la encarar o prato vazio á sua frente.

'-Nada.'

'-Você está usando muito essa palavra. Não gosto dela. Me conte, o que te chateia?'

Gina respirou fundo.

'-Se eu te contar o que me chateia, você pode me bater. E eu não quero apanhar. Então prefiro te dizer que não tenho nada.'

'-A partir de hoje está proibida de usar esta palavra quando eu perguntar algo sobre o que está acontecendo com você.'

'-Então eu te proíbo de usar a palavra "brinquedo". Eu já estou de saco cheio de você me chamar de brinquedo o tempo todo!'

Draco olhou-a espantado por algum tempo. Depois sorriu.

'-Então era isso eu te chateava?'

Gina não respondeu, olhando o prato mais uma vez.

Foi nesta hora que Lúcio e Narcisa desceram de mãos dadas.

Narcisa parou de frente á mesa, boquiaberta.

'-Feche a boca, Narcisa.' – Draco disse sorrindo ao ver o espanto de Narcisa.

'-Pai... Virgínia...' – Lúcio murmurou.

'-É sempre bom te ver assim, filho.' – Narcisa disse sorrindo.

'-Sentem-se.' – Draco disse.

Os quatro comeram em silêncio. Era uma cena muito atípica Draco estar sentado á mesa como anjo. Era uma tensão tão forte que quase se podia tocar.

'-Fale, Draco. Eu já não agüento mais. O quer está acontecendo? Porque você e Virgínia estão assim?' – Narcisa disse uma hora, deixando cair uma faca no próprio prato.

Draco sorriu.

'-Vamos fazer uma visita muito importante após o café. Eu os acordei mais cedo porque vou deixá-los aos cuidados de dois demônios. Como não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar, resolvi deixar proteção extra. Eu pedi para que eles ficassem invisíveis pra vocês, mas não se assustem se senti-los. E antes que me perguntem, eles só vão entrar no quarto de vocês se vocês pedirem. Terão privacidade lá.'

'-Você disse que não deixava demônios entrarem aqui!' – disse Narcisa.

'-É uma exceção. Um deles vocês conhecem bem, meu padrinho em vida, Snape.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Você foi batizado?' – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

'-Ao modo bruxo. Nada a ver com religião, só o nome é o mesmo. Ele foi nomeado para cuidar de mim até a maioridade, caso acontecesse algo com Lúcio e Narcisa e eles se tornassem incapazes de cuidar de mim. Muitos bruxos fazem isso com seus filhos pequenos.'

'-Sério? Não sabia.'

'-O outro será Luiggiel. Ele tem sido babá de vocês todos esses anos.'

'-É o homem que vimos ontem?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Alguém se aproximou de vocês ontem?'

'-Um demônio. Narcisa estava chorando e ele perguntou se havia algum problema.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Havia?' – Draco perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

'-Não.' – Lúcio respondeu.

'-Ótimo. Quero que me informe imediatamente se houver algum problema. Compreendeu, Lúcio?'

'-Informarei.'

Gina terminou o último gole do seu vinho. Draco se levantou, fazendo com que ela o acompanhasse.

'-Snape já está na casa e Luiggiel deve chegar em instantes. Até.'

Draco puxou Gina pela mão até a frente da casa. Ele abriu as suas asas e olhou para ela, que o olhava muda.

'-Abra-as.' – Draco disse.

'-Não sei como.'

'-Feche os olhos e pense nelas abrindo.'

Gina fez e pôde senti-las brindo em suas costas. Sorriu com a sensação, mas não teve tempo de fazer nenhum comentário pois Draco já a puxava pela mão, cada vez mais para o alto.

**oOo**

Era uma sensação única e indescritível. Draco a levava cada vez mais alto e depois de algum tempo, cruzaram uma nuvem. A paisagem mudou completamente e Gina estava em um campo verde e florido. Podia ouvir passarinhos piando ao longe e o barulho de uma pequena cachoeira em um lago próximo. Viu um pequeno potro passar correndo á alguns metros.

Entrou num bosque próximo, esquecendo completamente de Draco. Depois de passar por algumas árvores, saiu em uma pequena horta. Tinha um pouquinho de tudo.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir nem por um momento, o lugar era lindo!

Um pequeno passarinho veio até ela e pousou em sua mão quando ela abaixou para acariciar um pequeno coelho. O passarinho voou, fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar para ver Draco parado a alguns metros atrás de si.

'-Esse lugar é lindo!' - Gina disse indo até ele, com o coelho na mão.

'-É realmente lindo para uma prisão.' – Draco disse.

'-Prisão? Eu não ligaria se me deixasse presa num lugar como esse ao invés do inferno.'

'-Eu já disse, nenhum Malfoy fica jogado inferno. Eles ficam em um lugar parecido com esse. Eu cuido do que é meu.'

'-Por que será que não consigo acreditar nisso?'

Draco sorriu estendendo-lhe a mão.

'-Porque tem medo de se decepcionar, embora queira muito acreditar nisso.' – Draco disse a puxando de volta para onde vieram.

Via-se uma casinha branca ao longe, com flores na varanda.

Gina sorriu com a visão. Era impossível não se sentir bem com a paz que o local emanava.

'-Por quê... por quê deixa Deus num lugar como esse?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Você se reserva no direito de não me dar algumas respostas: ou porque tem medo da minha reação ou porque tem medo da resposta. Eu vou me dar o direito de não te responder essa.'

'-Por quê? Tem medo da resposta ou da minha reação?'

'-Também não vou responder essa.'

Gina sorriu sabendo a resposta da própria pergunta. Ele tinha medo de responder.

Quando estavam há uns dez metros da casa, um raio veio de dentro dela, sem dar muito tempo para reação. Draco desviou facilmente mas não contava que Gina se jogasse na sua frente, levando o raio sobre si.

Draco abaixou preocupado, olhando Gina caída no chão, desacordada. No mesmo instante, um senhor de aparência bondosa saiu de dentro da casa, correndo até os dois, visivelmente preocupado.

'-Olhe o que fez!' – Draco disse sem olhar para o senhor, tentando curar Gina.

O senhor abaixou-se do outro lado da menina, começando a curar-lhe, como Draco estava fazendo.

'-Aquilo era para você, não para a menina! Não imaginava que o reflexo dela fosse tão bom a ponto de pular na sua frente.'

'-É... ela é boa.' – Draco disse sorrindo, olhando a pequena ruiva ainda desacordada.

'-Você fez direitinho. Ela é um anjo perfeito. Como conseguiu?'

'-Depois de ganhar uma família de presente no milênio passado, eu decidi que ia nascer nela e sendo assim, eu precisava de uma companheira. Apenas quis fazer alguém como eu. E a bruxa que trabalha pra mim também é bem competente.'

'-Ah sim, os Malfoys. É engraçado como se apegou á eles.'

'-Não me apeguei. Gosto de brincar com eles, nada mais.'

Deus apenas sorriu, como quem sabe de um segredo muito divertido.

'-Já tomaram café?' – Deus perguntou casualmente.

'-Virgínia está na pequena dieta que me ensinou. E sim, comemos antes de vir. Não vou correr o risco de envenená-la.'

'-Oh, mas esse é o seu departamento, não o meu.' – Deus disse com uma cara de ofendido que estava perto do cômico.

Draco sorriu sarcástico.

'-Claro! Você é o mocinho e eu sou o vilão!' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Matem os primogênitos! Tirem tudo do coitado do Jó. Pode matar as esposas e as filhas dele, depois eu dou outras! Matem as criancinhas que estão importunando meu servo. Torne Ester uma puta! Deixa ela dormir com o rei! Que me importa se Davi tem um harém? Eu condeno fornicação, mas harém pode! Joguem pragas! Tornem o rio em sangue. O quê? As crianças não tem o que beber? Não são crianças judias, então eu não me importo! Apesar de todos serem iguais aos olhos de Deus! Me amem acima de tudo! Você não passa de um egoísta e carente, que só pensa em si mesmo e eu é que sou o vilão! Pode tirar essa máscara de bonzinho que á mim você não engana!'

'-Foi você quem mexeu na minha Bíblia!'

'-O velho testamento é verdadeiro.'

'-É você quem joga as almas nas chamas!'

'-Os humanos merecem!'

'-Por quê?'

'-Porque são humanos. Não vamos começar com isso novamente! Ou vamos?'

'-Céus... que gritaria... Onde estou?' – Gina disse resmungando, tentando abrir os olhos.

'-Você veio visitar um prisioneiro comigo, lembra-se?' – Draco disse carinhoso.

'-Deus...' – Gina disse mais numa expressão do que por reconhecer Deus ao seu lado.

'-Sim?' – Deus respondeu divertido.

'-Oh Deus!' – Gina disse, dessa vez por realmente ver Deus ao seu lado.

'-Estou ouvindo. Fale filha!'

'-Que filha o quê! Você quase a matou! Vá com esse papo de filha pra outro lugar!' – Draco disse estressado, levantando Virgínia do chão.

'-Foi só um raiozinho. E depois era pra você!' – Deus disse se defendendo.

'-Estou falando da água benta!' – Draco disse.

'-Não use isso contra mim. Eu sabia que você estava lá e que não ia deixar Narcisa encostar na menina! E você sabe disso!'

'-Certo. Você queria eu viéssemos até aqui. O que quer dizer?' – Draco perguntou de mal humor.

'-Quero avisar que vou voltar a construir o céu. E depois vou levar das colônias as almas que já se recuperaram. E você vai parar de levar crianças para o inferno.'

'-Quê?' – Draco perguntou sem entender.

'-Você perdeu, Draco Malfoy! Ou será que ainda não percebeu?'

Draco e Gina olharam para Deus, ambos brancos.

**oOo**

_Continua..._

**oOo**

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram do meu "Deus"! Eu .RO esse personagem! E como eu já disse desde o começo, a fic tá perto do fim e esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto!

Acho que só com aquela frase do Draco, eu já devo ter ganhado um carimbo no meu passaporte pra fazer uma visita num lugar quentinho...Hehehe... Credo!

Desculpem parar aqui... mas eu precisava postar. Vou dividir o capítulo em duas partes, assim não demoro tanto. Já demorei demais pra postar. Vou dedicar esse capítulo pra duas leitoras: Uma, é chamada **Hey Terk** (acho que é isso). Ela tá escrevendo uma fic chamada **"Eu sabia que ia dar merda!"** Eu deixei um comentário na fic dela (que por sinal é o máximo – recomendo) e ela respondeu: "Eu adoro sua fic! Atualiza!". Que vergonha... e ao mesmo tempo, que honra ser reconhecida pelo meu nome! Eu fiquei curiosa e fui ver. Minha fic tá lá, entre as favoritas. MUITO OBRIGADA!

A outra leitora é a **Tomoyo**, que sempre me acompanha... acho que desde a primeira fic e ela me enviou um e-mail, me perguntando sobre os meus pontos de vista e sem bancar a pastora do evangelho (e olha que pra ela eu abriria uma exceção). Foi muito bom conversar com você, mesmo com pontos de vista diferentes. MUITO OBRIGADA!

E bem, á todos os comentário que recebi até agora, muitíssimo obrigada! Quando publico um capítulo novo, é a primeira coisa que faço, pra ver se tem alguém lendo. Então, mesmo que esteja sem tempo, aperte o botão e escreva só _'Tô lendo'_. Isso já me faz muito feliz!

Um super beijo. Vou tentar colocar a parte II o quanto antes. Até lá!

_**.:: Nathoca Malfoy ::.**_


	12. Deus Parte II

**oOo**

_Perdão... Uma palavra simples._

_Um gesto difícil._

_Só com muito amor se é capaz de perdoar._

_Sem amor, o perdão não é real, não existe. É preciso ter muito amor no coração para perdoar._

_José foi vendido pelos próprios irmãos como escravo. E quando viu que estes estavam passando fome, poderia se vingar, negando-lhes comida. Porém, testou os seus irmãos e quando viu que eles se arrependeram, perdoou-os. Perdoou-os por amor._

_Uma história triste, que tenta ensinar o que é verdadeiramente perdoar._

_Perdoar é aceitar o arrependimento._

_É amar ao próximo como a si mesmo._

_Isso me faz lembrar os Ota mais uma vez... Talvez eles sejam os "José" da nossa época._

**oOo**

"_Perdoai as nossas dívidas, assim como nós perdoamos aos nossos devedores."_

_Será que alguma vez eu já rezei o pai nosso de verdade?_

**oOo**

**Capítulo XII**

**Deus **

_**Parte II**_

**oOo**

'-Como?' – Gina foi a primeira a conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

'-Há mil anos atrás, quando nós fizemos com que você tivesse um filho, Draco, apostamos nele. E chegamos perto. Você ficou arrasado quando Michelle morreu. Você estava encantado que ela tivesse sido capaz de gerar um filho seu. Você não criou o pequeno Gabriel. Mas o protegeu, o observou de perto... e criou a sua família. Você faz idéia do que é uma família, Draco? Uma família de verdade?'

'-Não. Eu não tenho sentimentos.'

Deus deu outro sorriso divertido.

'-Uma família de verdade, foi o que você criou. Você deu um nome. Protegeu-os. Cuidou deles. Fez com que o nome crescesse. Fez com que fossem respeitados, fez com que tivessem um patrimônio. Não há no mundo bruxo quem não conheça o nome o Malfoy. Você ama essa família. A sua família.'

'-São brinquedos pelos quais tenho apreço. Não pode dizer que eu os amo.'

'-Lúcio... seu filho... seu pai. Você sabia que ele seria o seu pai e cuidou dele com um carinho que jamais cuidou dos outros membros da sua família. Eu não sei bem porque, mas Lúcio é diferente dos demais Malfoys pra você. Tanto, que quando ele quis Narcisa, você arriscou e a deu pra ele. Você sabia que ela era diferente, parte anjo. Sabia que seria sua mãe. Mas mesmo assim, não negou a ele. Você ama Lúcio.'

'-Não. Não amo.'

'-Narcisa... sua mãe. Você ficou encantado quando ela não morreu. A primeira Malfoy a não morrer no parto. Ficou encantado com a força dela, com a beleza, com a delicadeza... e sobretudo, com o amor que ela lhe deu. Amor sem limites. Você ama Narcisa.'

'-Não. Eu não a amo.'

'-Lúcio e Narcisa te deram tanto amor, tanto carinho. Mesmo sendo machucados, eles te amaram. Narcisa te amou desde que pôs os olhos em você. Ela se voltou contra tudo e contra todos pra ficar com você e você sabe disso. Lúcio faria de tudo por você. Ele acordava de madrugada para te ver dormir, ele te deu sua primeira vassoura... Você recebeu tanto amor dos dois que é impossível não sentir nada por eles.'

'-Eu gosto deles. Por isso os mantenho por perto e cuido deles. Isso não quer dizer que eu os ame.'

'-E chegamos á sua Virgínia. Eu poderia te tirar facilmente do posto só com o seu amor por Lúcio e Narcisa. Mas... preferi esperar mais um pouco, já que a pequena já havia nascido. Você faz idéia do que Virgínia é pra você?'

'-Virgínia é minha companheira. Eu a criei para me agüentar, já que o corpo humano tem necessidades. E a criei também para gerar o meu próximo Malfoy. É isso que ela é.'

'-Scorpius, não é? Esse é o nome que dará á ele?'

'-Sim.'

Deus sorriu bondoso.

'-Virgínia, minha querida... faz idéia do que você é?'

'-Sou o que ele disse.'

'-Menina, você sabe tudo o que ele gosta e não gosta, porque você é assim. Você consegue ver o melhor nele e tirar esse melhor pra fora. Você foi feita de modo que agradasse á ele. Ás vezes, você acha que consegue sentir o sentimento dele. E não é só sensação, você realmente consegue. Sabe o que é isso?'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

'-Se vocês dois tivessem alma, eu diria que você fez a sua alma gêmea, Draco.' – Deus completou sério.

'-Isso é um absurdo!' – Draco disse.

'-Você fez sua própria armadilha, Draco. E caiu nela no dia em que a conheceu, quando tinha 5 anos de idade. Nesse dia, você se apaixonou por ela. É impossível que não tenha gostado dela. Ela foi feita para que você a amasse.'

'-Não, ela foi feita para ser agradável.'

'-Você a ama, Draco. A ama mais do que qualquer coisa. E ela o ama. Você perdeu e a culpa é toda você amou a sua família, você quis fazer parte dela e você criou para si a sua alma gêmea.'

'-Não! Draco não me ama. Ele me bate, me machuca... ele não pode me amar.' – Gina disse ainda sem cor.

'-Sim, ele pode e ele te ama. Ele faz isso justamente porque te ama e ele não quer acreditar nisso. Um pedaço dele sofre com você quando ele te machuca. Pense comigo, pequena. Ele jamais teria tanto ciúmes de você se a quisesse só para sexo e procriação.'

'-Não é verdade. Eu tenho ciúmes porque ela é minha.'

'-Posso citar ainda o pequeno Draco. Você mal o conheceu e se afeiçoou á ele. E Snape. Você foi buscar a alma dele pessoalmente. Há muitas pessoas que você ama, mesmo sem perceber. Mas nenhuma se compara com o amor que você sente por Virgínia. O amor que sente por Lúcio e Narcisa. E sou capaz de dizer que já ama o pequeno Scorpius, antes mesmo dele ter sido concebido.'

'-Está errado.' – Draco disse serrando os dentes.

Gina sentia que por dentro, ele estava lutando contra tudo aquilo. E sabia que ele achava que era realmente verdade. "Óh Deus..." – foi tudo que pensou, quando pôde sentir Draco contrair os músculos. Ele tinha se dado conta de que a amava.

Gina se aproximou dele e sem dar nenhum aviso, deu um selinho em seus lábios. Deus sorriu com a cena, mas seu sorriso murchou quando Gina levou as duas mãos de Draco até a sua garganta e fechando os olhos, disse:

'-Me mate.'

Draco abriu os dois olhos um pouco mais, em espanto.

'-Se me matar, vai provar á Ele que Ele está errado. Eu nasci por sua causa, não é totalmente injusto que eu morra pelas suas mãos.'

'-Pobre menina. Nasceu com um futuro já traçado. Um futuro sem amor, sem esperança,sem carinho. Um futuro em que deve amar, mas jamais ser amada. E ainda deve morre pelas mãos daquele que ama. Não se entregue assim, criança.' – Deus disse bondoso.

'-Não dê ouvido á ele, Draco. Me mate. Me mate e me jogue nas chamas. Eu não me importo.'

'-Porque quer que ele á mate? Para ele vencer? Ele ainda teria que matar Narcisa e Lúcio. E depois, ele não merece isso. Ele é o demônio, Virgínia. Ele faz mal aos humanos.'

'-Por sua causa! Porque você não o amou. Porque não o ouviu.'

Deus sorriu bondoso mais uma vez.

'-Não se entregue assim tão fácil. Eu posso cuidar de você quando ele se for. Ele só te fez mal. Não gostaria de voltar á sua família, aos Weasleys? Soube que Harry Potter te pediu em casamento e você aceitou na hora, mas terminou tudo no dia seguinte. Você pode construir uma vida com ele.' - Deus disse.

'-Eu sou uma Malfoy!' – Gina disse – 'Eu nasci para ser uma e vou morrer como uma. Me mate, Draco. Sei que Narcisa e Lúcio também não se importarão de morre por você. Me mate e depois mate-os.'

'-Ele não é capaz de amar nada nem ninguém. Por que dar sua vida pra ele?'

Gina começou a segurar as lágrimas. A verdade começava a estrangular.

'-Eu dou minha vida pra ele de bom grado. Ele me deu e ele e só ele pode tirar. Faça, Draco. Por favor, me mate.' – Gina respondeu ainda olhando nos olhos dele.

'-Maníaca suicida!' – Draco disse tirando suas mãos do pescoço ela e a abraçando – 'Eu não vou matar você. E você vai me dar o meu Scorpius. Não vou acabar com a minha família.'

Deus sorriu bondoso. Ele tinha finalmente admitido. Podia sentir o carinho e o amor entre os dois. E isso era muito bom.

'-Você me ama, Virgínia? Não precisa ter medo de responder.' – Draco perguntou bondoso, beijando a testa dela.

Gina nunca tinha sentido tanta paz vinda de Draco. Parecia que estava tirando um peso enorme das costas.

'-Sim... eu te amo. Como eu te amo... Por favor, me perdoe.' – Gina disse baixinho, deixando todas as lágrimas presas finalmente caírem.

Draco a puxou para um novo abraço, ainda mais forte. Não haviam palavras pra explicar aquele momento. Quando finalmente se separaram, Draco se virou para Deus.

'-Quero a liberdade de Virgínia, Lúcio e Narcisa. Quero sua palavra que eles viverão o resto de suas vidas em paz. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Mas não chegue perto dos três.'

Deus sorriu bondoso.

'-Você realmente os ama, não é verdade? Não está barganhando a sua vida. Mas está barganhando a dos três. Pensando neles antes de você mesmo. Fico feliz, filho.'

Draco olhou para Deus sem entender. E entendeu menos ainda quando Deus lhe puxou para um abraço.

Quando se separaram, Draco continuava mudo. Visivelmente em choque.

'-O que fez a ele?' – Gina perguntou sem entender.

Deus sorriu.

'-Nada criança. Só o abracei. Acho que... vamos ter uma longa conversa, mas vou começar com você. Eu vi que gostou da minha horta. Por que não vamos colher alguns morangos? Sei que gosta muito de morangos.'

'-Só posso comer maçãs.' – Gina respondeu, ainda preocupada com Draco.

'-Sei que está preocupada com ele. Mas te dou minha palavra de que ele vai ficar bem. É meu filho. Todas as minhas criações são.'

'-Por que será que não acredito em você?'

'-Você quer acreditar, mas tem medo de se decepcionar.'

Deus sorriu para a menina, enquanto Draco continuava em choque.

'-Minha querida, Draco precisava aprender o que é o amor. Foi aí que eu errei com ele. E ele aprendeu. Uma pena que demorou tanto tempo. Mas... pelo menos eu tirei férias!'

Gina olhou-o sorrindo.

'-Férias?'

'-Tá pensando que ser Deus é fácil? Pense nisso como um daqueles joguinhos de construir coisas. Quando você constrói muito e prospera muito, perde o controle. Eu precisava colocar as idéias em ordem.'

'-Você não existe!'

'-Claro que existo!'

'-Digo "não existe" no sentido de... você ser uma figura! Não de não existir.'

Deus sorriu.

'-Por que você é tão diferente no primeiro e no segundo testamento? Parece outra pessoa.'

'-E eu sou, pequena. Eu me redimi. Eu entendi o que é amor.'

'-O que é verdade nisso tudo?'

Deus sorriu.

'-Quase nada. O importante é o que você aprende com aquilo.'

Gina olhou-o intrigada.

'-Lembra de Gênesis, a criação do mundo? Há uma parte, logo após de Adão e Eva terem comido a maçã que diz: "E então o ser humano se tornou como um de nós." Sabe o que isso quer dizer?'

'-Que... você é como um ser humano?'

'-Sim. Quando sou desafiado, perco o controle... Eu jogo, tenho ciúmes, amo, sou vingativo. Eu também tenho sentimentos. Eu sou como um ser humano. Mas eu tento ser melhor. E estou sendo. Assim com o Draco está. Se você tentar perceber... o mundo está mudando.'

'-Como?'

'-Draco não deixa sair do inferno as almas que não se recuperaram. As crianças que estão nascendo, são almas que já passaram pela dor. São almas que acreditam em si mesmas. Almas que sabem amar, sabem perdoar, sabem ensinar. São crianças que acreditam em si mesmas. Crianças muito especiais, que podem fazer o futuro acontecer. Basta que as deixemos ser livres. Elas não tem nada a aprender, mas muito á ensinar. Essas crianças podem mudar o mundo se as deixarmos serem livres.'

'-Mas ainda acontecem tragédias. Muitas crianças morrem sem sentido algum. Muitas pais de família são assassinados, pessoas passam fome.'

'-O mundo não é um lugar perfeito, Gina. E não é justo me culparem por isso. O ser humano foi criado para viver em harmonia. Mas logo no início, por ciúme, Caim matou seu próprio irmão. Eu tento guiar, Gina. Tento ensinar. Mas... cada um trilha seu próprio caminho. E as pessoas se tornam mais fortes. Á cada existência, cada passo dado. Cada sofrimento nos faz ser mais fortes, ser maiores... É com nossos erros que aprendemos, não com nossos acertos.'

'-É tudo muito confuso.' – Gina disse, sendo levada pela mão para a pequena horta.

'-Eu sei que é. Sei também que não acha Draco tão ruim.'

'-Ele é bom pra mim. E... fez algumas coisas boas.'

'-Eu sei que sim. O que acha que devo fazer?'

'-Poderia deixá-lo no inferno. Ele cuida bem de lá. E eu vi o trabalho dele. Ele só é mal com quem realmente merece, com quem desistiu de lutar.'

'-Acha que devemos... dividir os postos, então?'

'-Não. Mas... mesmo daqui, sei que consegue fazer muita coisa. E no fundo, fico feliz por existir um mundo em que Deus exista. Exista de verdade. Mas... não quero o mal para o Draco. Eu amo ele e estou disposta a morrer pelo bem dele se for preciso. É confuso, não é?'

'-Não é pra mim. Eu entendo a sua confusão. Fiquei assim por muito tempo. Draco tomou o meu posto e nós lutamos de verdade. E olhe onde ele me prendeu. E isso não é bem uma prisão. Então eu percebi que ele queria me dizer algo. Algo que... algo que nem eu mesmo entendia. Talvez, algo que nem ele mesmo entendesse. E sabe o que ele quis me ensinar?'

'-Ele tinha mágoa. Você escolheu os humanos ao invés dele.'

'-Eu nunca faria isso. Ele é meu filho. Mas se ele quis me ensinar uma lição, eu fiz com que ele também a aprendesse. Se ele queria me mostrar que ele era mais importante que os humanos, eu fiz com que ele aprendesse a amar. E eu acho... que ele finalmente entendeu. E eu também.'

'-Parece confuso.'

'-É difícil colocar sentimentos em palavras. Mas... é o meu filho, Gina. Ele fez muita coisa errada, mas eu não quero o mal dele. Ele deve pagar por seus erros para aprender. Talvez... talvez eu devesse matar você.'

Gina se afastou de Deus, olhando-o de modo inexpressivo.

'-Vá em frente. Mas saiba que ele é capaz de te matar de verdade. Vai causar uma nova guerra e ele nunca vai te perdoar.'

Deus sorriu divertido.

'-Você pensa rápido! Não, eu não vou te matar! Só queria ver sua reação.'

'-Porque vocês dois vivem ameaçando as pessoas por diversão? Isso não é legal, sabia?'

Deus deu um sorriso tão divertido, que Gina achou impossível não sorrir junto.

'-É mesmo impossível não gostar de você, menina.'

Gina deu um sorriso agradecido, antes de completar.

'-O que pensa em fazer?'

'-Sinceramente? Não sei. Quero fazer o céu como de início. Mas não posso deixar Draco sem punição.'

'-Deixe-o como humano. Como bruxo.'

Deus olhou para Gina sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

'-Como?'

'-É o que ele mais abomina, não é? Ele vai continuar me tendo ao lado dele. Tendo a família que tanto ama. Mas... vai ter que viver como um humano.'

'-Se ele perder os poderes dele, de anjo e de demônio, vai surtar.'

'-Eu sei. Mas é só por algum tempo. Quando ele morrer, você pode cuidar de cima e ele debaixo. Não há porque discutir por isso. E depois, ele gosta de você. Ele nunca me disse isso mas... posso sentir. Ele tem mágoa pela sua escolha dos humanos e nunca imaginou que aquela briga fosse tomar proporções tão grandes. Mas... quando se está no meio de uma briga, você não pára pra pensar. Só quer ganhar. Ele... ele se arrependeu, mas não tinha como voltar. É como uma bola de neve.'

'-Entendo. Eu não posso dizer que também não tenha me arrependido pelo modo que o tratei. Se eu pudesse voltar, agiria diferente.'

Ficou um silêncio tranqüilo entre os dois, até Deus quebrá-lo mais uma vez.

'-E o que faço com Narcisa e Lúcio?'

'-Deixe-os viver. Eles já sofreram demais.'

'-Sabe que Narcisa não pode ir para o inferno e Lúcio não pode entrar no céu. Não sabe?'

'-Não tinha pensado nisso.'

'-E sabe também que você e Draco não tem alma. Sendo assim, quando morrerem...'

'-Deixaremos de existir?'

'-Provavelmente. Eu nunca transformei anjos em humanos. Não tenho como saber.'

'-Ué, Deus não sabe de tudo?'

'-Se eu soubesse não tinha perdido!'

Gina sorriu. Deus também.

'-Mas temos um espírito.' – Gina disse.

'-Sim. Até as árvores tem.'

'-Então não deixaremos de existir.'

'-Terão que pagar pra ver.'

'-Você poderá nos transformar de volta antes da morte.'

'-Teriam que confiar em mim. Seriam capazes?'

'-Quem cuidará do inferno enquanto Draco não puder?'

'-Ótima pergunta.' – Deus disse se sentando na grama.

'-Acho que... precisa de nós. Assim como Draco precisa de você, pra colocar tudo em ordem. Por isso ele permitiu as colônias. Acho que... ele tenta manter as coisas equilibradas.' – Gina disse se sentando ao lado Dele.

'-Sim, ele tenta. E acho que pra isso, nós dois somos os dois pesos da balança.'

Gina olhou pra trás, sentia um aperto muito grande no peito.

'-Ele ainda está em choque?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Não... Está sentado na beirada do lago. Pensando.' – Deus respondeu.

'-Deixe-nos viver. Como humanos. Eu... confio em você.'

'-Não posso. Quem cuidará do inferno? Draco precisa continuar com seus serviços. Vou deixar o mundo na mão dele, como está.'

'-Não!' – Gina disse.

Deus olhou-a.

'-Não é justo! Não é justo ele jogar pessoas nas chamas. Pessoas boas, crianças. Para só depois alguém das colônias virem resgatá-las. Não é justo. O mundo precisa de você. Precisa de um Deus de verdade! Você criou tudo. Não pode simplesmente abandonar agora!'

'-Eu disse o mundo, não o pós-morte. E eu vou olhar pessoalmente as almas que irão voltar para esse mundo. As almas boas. Apenas essas crianças que sabem o que querem e lutam pelo que querem. Essas crianças que sabem perfeitamente quem são. Elas mudarão o mundo. Mas é claro, isso é um processo lento. Mas chegaremos lá.'

'-Ainda tem fé na humanidade?'

'-Nunca perdi. Enquanto houver amor há esperança. Se o próprio Diabo foi capaz de amar, porque o ser humano não pode? O amor move o mundo, querida Virgínia.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Acho que... quero ver o Draco.'

'-Vamos.' – Deus disse se levantando.

**oOo**

Os dois chegaram e pegaram Draco sentado na beira do lago, com os pés na água. Gina sentou-se de um lado e Deus do outro.

'-Draco, Gina me ajudou a decidir o que fazer. Eu vou deixar o mundo como está. Mas vou cuidar do pós morte. Vou resgatar as almas das suas colônias e eu vou decidir quem renasce. Você continua cuidando do inferno e fazendo seus acordos. Não me importo. E mais uma coisa... fora continuar cuidando do inferno, você deverá continuar como humano, a cada mil anos, como antes, para nunca esquecer o que é amor.'

Draco olhou-o sem acreditar.

'-Não vai me matar?'

'-Você é meu filho. Porque eu faria isso?'

'-Vai dizer que ama agora?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Não vamos apelar, certo?' – Deus disse sarcástico.

'-Vocês dois não existem! Digam logo que um ama o outro e façam as pazes!' – Gina disse fingindo zanga.

Os dois sorriram e apertaram as mãos.

'-Eu não confio em você.' – Draco disse.

'-Nem eu em você. Mas é um novo começo. Vamos fazer dar certo dessa vez. O que acha?' – Deus disse.

'-Acho que é um bom começo.' – Draco disse

'-Quero fazer o casamento de vocês. E vou batizar o pequeno Scorpius.'

'-Nem pensar!' – Draco disse – 'E fique longe da minha família!'

Deus sorriu.

'-Liberte meus anjos que estão presos por aí. Acho que os mortais chamam isso de imunidade diplomática.' – Deus disse.

'-Imunidade diplomática. Gostei. Então ordene que não cheguem perto da minha família.'

Deus sorriu.

'-Assim será. Mas que fique claro que a partir de agora, eu dou as ordens.'

Draco sorriu. E Gina podia jurar que nunca havia visto um sorriso tão sincero vindo dele.

Era um caminho novo. Mas ela sabia que estaria ao lado dele. Tudo ia dar certo. Tinha que ter fé. Como sempre. Porque á partir de agora, havia esperança.

**oOo**

_Continua..._

**oOo**

**N/A:** Tcharan! Meu capítulo favorito. Dedicado á** Fermalaquias**. Pela maravilhosa (e triste) fic chamada "_Tons de Cinza_". Porque no fundo... o meu Draco não é branco nem preto. É cinza. Sempre vai ser. Acho que todos nós somos. E bem... esse capítulo que acabaram de ler, ficou a cara dessa fic! Recomendo, apesar do final triste.

E** Schalla**, obrigada por me alertar do furo (risos).

E **Mandy Malfoy**... que comentário incrível! Juro que vou ler a sua fic! Gostei de saber que estou sendo imprevisível. Eu adoro isso! Gosto de escrever deixando as pessoas pensarem que vou fazer uma coisa e depois fazer outra. Escrever falas que deixam pistas para os próximos capítulos. Ou escrever algo sem sentido que as pessoas leiam e façam "ãhn?" e só explicar daqui a dois capítulos. É, eu sou louca. Mas fico MUITO FELIZ que gostem desse meu jeito louco de escrever. Bom, isso não conta mais depois desse capítulo. Acho que agora tá tudo meio óbvio. Mas ainda sou capaz de surpreender! Hehehe! E obrigada por curtir minhas filosofadas! Hahahahaha!

A fic tá acabando... buáááá... vou sentir falta dela. Gosto muito do meu Draco "du mal"! E aí? Opiniões formadas sobre "Deus"? Muito humano? Bom, a parte que citei no meio da fic, falando sobre Gênesis, que "o ser humano agora é um de nós" existe. Me baseei nela.

Eu gosto desse Deus. Ele sabe que fez muita merda e tá tentando mudar. Como cada um de nós que tem consciência que errou e tenta assumir os próprios erros. Seria bom se Deus se desse conta que fez muita coisa errada. Ele é contraditório a bíblia toda. Faz uma coisa e depois diz que não pode. Bom, dizem que errar é humano. Mas também é divino.

E se eu não pensar que o segundo testamento foi um modo de Deus tentar se redimir das burradas que ele fez o primeiro. Bem, então eu vou acreditar que eu sou melhor eu Deus. Porque eu não saio por aí brincando com os outros e matando porque sou desafiado (como Deus fez com Jó quando o Diabo ficou tentando e ele caindo que nem um patinho, só ferrando Jó que não tinha nada a ver com o peixe). E eu respeito o ser humano, seja ele quem for. Não faço distinção. Então... gosto de pensar assim.

Atualizei muito rápido, né? Hehehehe... Não esperem nada nessa velocidade tão cedo. E continuem postando fics maravilhosas que se eu ver comentários legais, eu vou fuçar no seu perfil! Hehehe! E nas suas favoritas! Hehehe!

Muito o brigado pelos comentários. Eu continuo lendo cada um deles.

Até mais, minhas queridas leitoras! Um beijão!

_**.:: Nathoca Malfoy ::.**_


	13. Ainda não acabou

**oOo**

_Há algumas semanas fui para Aparecida. Não que eu curta esse tipo de passeio mas... é mais pelo passeio, para pegar estrada. E foi um passeio organizado pela minha sogra, que alugou van e tudo então... não foi como se eu tivesse muita escolha._

_É uma cidade completamente voltada para o turismo religioso._

_Minha sogra quis olhar a santa (Virgem Maria) na capela principal. Uma grande fila e algumas pessoas paravam na frente pra olhar a santa rezar. Então, ela disse para o meu filho que estava no meu colo:_

"_Dani, essa é a Virgem Maria, a mãe de Jesus."_

_E eu disse:_

"_Não, Dani. Essa é uma imagem da Virgem Maria. Uma santa do catolicismo, que é uma religião cristã. E há controvérsias se ela era mesmo virgem."_

_Nisso, a mulher que tava na minha frente na fila, me olha com uma cara de horrorizada._

_Meu... há tantas religiões no mundo! E todos os seguidores acreditam que é a correta. Não quero que meu filho cresça acreditando em verdades absolutas e pré-fabricadas._

_No Brasil, o cristianismo é a religião principal. Sejam evangélicos ou católicos, todos acreditam em Cristo. Mas se meu filho tivesse nascido no Egito, por exemplo, ele provavelmente seria Muçulmano e Cristo não seria nada pra ele perto de Maomé._

_Então minha sogra me diz:_

"_Mas ele é batizado, né? Então por enquanto ele é católico."_

_Eu concordei pra não brigar com a sogra. Mas discordei completamente por dentro. Meu filho é batizado porque o casal que eu e meu esposo escolhemos, é quem nós queremos que tome conta do meu filho, caso aconteça algo que impossibilite nós dois de tomarmos conta. Não tem nada a ver com o sentido religioso da coisa._

_Nisso, meu marido (já do lado de fora) pra quebrar o clima, fala: "Tem caneta?"_

"_Não." – eu digo._

"_Que pena, eu queria deixar um cheque."_

"_Cheque?" – eu digo me assustando. Tá que ele queira deixar uma doação na cidade, afinal, ela vive do turismo. Mas... cheque? Que quantia a criatura tava pensando em doar?_

"_É, eu ia deixar um cheque nominal á Virgem Maria. Só ela saca! E com um papelzinho de 'bom para' quando o milagre acontecer."_

_Eu ri muito. É nessas horas que eu vejo como eu tenho sorte de ter o Eric Diggory ao meu lado!_

**oOo**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Ainda não acabou**

**oOo**

Draco e Gina chegaram na Mansão Malfoy. A cara de Draco era indecifrável.

Narcisa e Lúcio foram correndo ao encontro deles.

'-Ainda bem que estão bem!' – Narcisa exclamou aliviada.

'-Estamos perdidos!' – Gina disse num suspiro.

'-O que houve?' – Lúcio perguntou preocupado.

Draco deixou-os sem dizer uma palavra e com um aceno de mão, logo tinha Snape e Luiggiel atrás de si.

Gina seguiu com Lúcio e Narcisa para a sala da lareira. Deixando Draco conversar a sós com seus demônios.

'-O Draco perdeu.' – Gina disse de uma vez.

'-Como?' – foi a vez de Narcisa não entender.

'-Ele nos ama. Nós três. Ele não podia amar. Esse era o trato. Era a única coisa que livraria Deus.'

Narcisa sentou-se, branca. Toda a compreensão da dimensão daquele ato chegando até ela. Era tudo planejado, então? O fato dela amá-lo acima de tudo e ter ido contra todos era... planejado? Então... se ela não tivesse desobedecido as ordens de Deus, teria sido melhor para Draco? Deus estava planejado que ela desobedecesse? Não fazia sentido!

"_Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas..." _– ela pensou consigo mesma, pálida com a constatação.

'-E se ele nos matar?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Já tentei fazer com que ele me matasse. Ele não vai fazer.' – Gina disse.

'-Temos que fazer alguma coisa!' – Narcisa exclamou nervosa – 'Não podemos simplesmente aceitar e pronto!'

'-O que podemos fazer, Narcisa? Lutar contra Deus?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Qual a punição? O que Deus vai fazer com ele?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Nada.'

'-Nada?' – Lúcio e Narcisa perguntaram juntos, aparentemente em choque.

'-Deus disse que iria tirar algumas almas do inferno e criar os céus. Que Draco estava fazendo um bom trabalho em não interferir e que agora era Ele quem mandava. Draco, é claro, pediu controle sobre nós três. Então... somos as únicas pessoas com as quais ele ainda pode brincar.' – Gina terminou.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de Gina emendar.

'- Acho que Deus está aprontando alguma.' – Gina disse – 'Sinto isso e estou com medo.'

Draco entrou na sala neste momento.

'-Gina, suba e faça uma pequena mala. Vou te devolver pros Weasleys. Você vai voltar como se estivesse voltando de viagem. Vou alterar a memória deles.'

'-Quê?' – Gina foi até ele sem entender.

'-Você estará mais segura lá.'

'-NÃO!'

Draco sorriu de lado.

'-Há poucas semanas você pularia de alegria se ouvisse isso.'

'-As coisas mudaram, Draco. Eu vou ficar ao seu lado.'

'-Não vou discutir isso com você, brinquedo.'

'-Você disse quê não tinha como fazê-los lembrar de mim novamente.'

'- E realmente não tem. Vou criar memórias novas. É uma variação do "obliviate". Um pequeno truque meu.'

'-Você mentiu!'

'-Não, não menti. Não posso recuperar as memórias apagadas, mas posso criar novas.'

'- Dá na mesma. Você mentiu.'

'-Eu já disse que não minto, Ginevra. Apenas... não digo verdade'

'-Não... não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sou uma Malfoy!'

Draco sorriu, fazendo carinho na bochecha dela.

'-Sim, você é. E é importante que se lembre disso porque você vai namorar Harry Potter.'

'-QUÊ?' – Gina disse quase que em choque.

'-Sim.'

'-Por quê vai fazer isso comigo?'

'-Porque é mais seguro. Snape estará por perto se precisar. E como você bem lembrou, você é uma Malfoy e eu vou te buscar quando for seguro. Então, durma com o Potter e você morre.' – Draco terminou frio mas Gina não se intimidou. Era uma ameaça vazia de qualquer forma e ela sabia bem os sentimentos dele.

'-Harry não vai encostar um dedo em mim. Eu não vou namorar com ele e você não vai me levar de volta! Eu vou ficar ao seu lado.'

Draco respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'-Gina... lembra do que eu te disse aqui ontem? Não confie em Deus.'

'-Você também acha que ainda não acabou.' – Gina disse. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Draco respirou fundo mais uma vez.

'-Acho.'

Gina se jogou nos braços de Draco. Ele a apoiou e retribuiu o abraço depois de algum tempo.

'-Faça como eu disse, brinquedo. Volte para os Weasleys. Eles venderam a própria filha, não são dignos da misericórdia de Deus. Ou seja, são meus. E depois, é bom que Deus pense que eu resolvi te devolver.'

'-Porquê não posso ficar aqui?'

'-Não é seguro. Não mais. Confie em mim.'

Gina acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Draco puxou o rosto de Gina e roubou seus lábios num beijo rápido. Gina se afastou dele com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Não me deixe...'

'-Eu não vou te deixar. Você vai me dar o meu Scorpius. Não há outro destino pra você.'

Gina sorriu e Draco afastou-a, se dirigindo para Lúcio e Narcisa.

'-Duas opções. Primeira: Insiro Narcisa numa comunidade de meio-anjos e levo você comigo para o inferno, Lúcio. Segunda: coloco vocês com pessoas que fizeram tratos comigo. Separados. Nesse momento, não existe a possibilidade de ficarem juntos.'

'-Filho... faça o que quiser conosco.' – Lúcio disse indo abraçá-lo. Narcisa o seguiu.

Draco os abraçou como há muito tempo queria.

'-Pai, mãe...' – Draco murmurou enquanto os abraçava, tirando lágrimas de Narcisa e Lúcio.

Afastou-se deles controlando a si mesmo para que não chorasse. Ele queria ficar abraçado por mais tempo. Queria dizer o quanto os amava e o quanto eram importantes. Mas... não tinha tempo.

'-Narcisa ficará com o pequeno Draco. Lúcio, vou te deixar com a Michelle. Ela vai tentar te seduzir quando descobrir quem é. Não a toque. Não quero um Malfoy bastardo. Fui claro?'

'-Não vou tocá-la.'

'-Façam malas pequenas. Quero todos aqui em 15min. Vão.'- Draco disse fazendo com que os três saíssem correndo da sala.

**oOo**

'-Cheguei!' – Gina disse na porta da Toca, sendo abraçado no próximo segundo por Fred, George e Rony.

'-Até que enfim! Pensei que não voltava mais!' – disse Molly a abraçando – 'Como foi a viagem?'

'-Boa, mãe. Muito boa.'

'-Filha!' – Arthur correu abraçando a filha e começou a chorar. Diferente dos outros, ele a abraçou forte e parecia que não ia soltar mais. Foi então que Gina percebeu que a memória de seu pai não havia sido alterada. Ele sabia a verdade. Era o Guardião do Segredo afinal.

'-Conversamos depois, pai.'

'-Veio para ficar?'

'-Espero que não, mas acho que sim.'

'-Como?'

'-Vamos conversar. Mas não agora. Estou exausta!'

'-Espera até o Harry saber que você voltou mais cedo!' – Rony disse animado.

'-Nem pense nisso! Quero falar com Harry à sós mas preciso de um tempo pra pensar antes. Então, não conte que eu cheguei.' – disse Gina indo para o seu antigo quarto.

Sentou-se na cama não acreditando no que havia vivenciado, no que havia descoberto em tão poucas semanas.

Ela havia sido feita pelo próprio Diabo para dar continuidade à linhagem dele. Vendida pelos próprios pais... Um destino a sua frente que assustaria qualquer um. Mas não ela. Não mais. Ela não tinha mais medo. E isso em si, a falta de medo, era amedrontador.

Tudo que ela queria era dormir... Mas...

'-Snape.' – ela chamou em voz alta.

No mesmo momento, seu antigo professor de poções apareceu em seu quarto. Ela sorriu.

'-Então está sob minhas ordens? Zelando por minha proteção?'

Snape sorriu sarcástico. Um sorriso tão característico que parecia que ela o havia isto ontem na sua antiga sala de aula nas masmorras.

'-Não com essas palavras... mas sim, talvez elas possam ser interpretadas também dessa maneira.'

'-Explique.'

'-Estou aqui para que nada te aconteça. E quando me refiro à nada, isso inclui Potter, caso você não consiga lidar com a situação.'

'-Harry nunca irá me estuprar se é isso que está implicando. Isso é algo que pode ser esperado do seu mestre, não de Harry.'

'-Meu "mestre"? Não seria "nosso" mestre? Você já cruzou a barreira da pura inocência. Já sabe quem é, assim como eu sei, Sra. Malfoy.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Sim, eu sei. Mas como fica a minha privacidade?'

'-Ficarei fora de seu quarto quando estiver sozinha nele. Só virei se me chamar, assim terá privacidade. E quanto ao resto da casa, ficarei invisível.'

'-Certo. Pode se retirar.'

Snape sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair, deixando Gina entregue a seus sonhos. Todo o cansaço físico e mental vindo de uma vez até ela.

**oOo**

'-Michelle.' – Draco chamou no apartamento.

Michele veio correndo em um vestido de festa com uma cara de ultrajada.

'-Quem é você e o que pensa que está fazendo em meu apartamento?' – ela disse com um controle remoto em mãos.

'-Vai chamar a segurança? Faça isso, Michelle.'

Michelle apertou botões do controle, percebendo que nada acontecia e olhou-o assustada.

'-Deveria tratar melhor o seu senhor, Michelle.' – Draco disse lançando-lhe um sorriso mal.

Michelle se jogou aos pés de Draco.

'-Meu senhor. Não o esperava hoje, ainda mais nessa aparência humana. Me perdoe por minha indiscrição e por não aguardá-lo de maneira apropriada.'

Draco sorriu. Era a primeira vez que Michelle o via em sua forma humana.

'-Quero que hospede Lúcio para mim por alguns dias.'

'-Tudo o que desejar, meu senhor. Este será o homem de sua confiança que irá me engravidar?'

Lúcio olhou de lado para Draco, que manteve o rosto impassível.

'-Não. Ainda não escolhi quem será o homem.'

Draco voltou-se para Lúcio.

'-Pai, cuide-se. Michele é uma serva de minha confiança. Voltarei para buscá-lo em breve. Se tiver problemas, chame por Luiggel e peça para que ele o leve ao inferno. Ele o deixará na casa dos Malfoys. Mas faça isso como último recurso e se tiver que fazê-lo, leve Narcisa com você.'

'-Como a encontrarei?'

'-Meu sangue é o seu sangue. Pense nela e a encontrará.'

Lúcio abraçou Draco que aproveitou para olhar de lado para Michelle. Ela, ainda no chão, olhava a cena de boca aberta, sem palavras.

'-Draco... cuide-se. E se precisar nos matar, não hesite em fazê-lo. Eu sei que posso falar por Narcisa e Virgínia também.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Estou cercado por suicidas! Não desejo a morte de vocês. Não agora. Então, por favor. Sobreviva.'

Lúcio concordou com a cabeça e Draco aparatou da casa, sem mais explicações.

Michelle olhou-o ainda do chão, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

'-Pode se levantar. Não sou o Draco.'

'-Draco... esse é o nome dele?'

'-Sim. Esse é o nome humano dele. Mas ele também responde por outros nomes que você provavelmente conhece.'

Michelle se levantou, ainda olhando-o de forma suspeita.

'-Você... ele o chamou de pai...'

'-Sim, eu sou o pai dele. Pelo menos dessa forma humana dele.'

Michelle continuava olhando-o sem entender. Lúcio sorriu.

'-É uma longa história e eu não sei se estou autorizado a contá-la. Então vou parar as explicações por aqui. Já que sou seu hóspede por algum tempo, creio que terei um quarto?'

Michelle sorriu.

'-Sim. Já conheci Virgínia. Mas... quem é Narcisa?'

'-Minha esposa, mãe do Draco. E por favor, aceite meu conselho. Chega de perguntas. Não sou seu inimigo e não sou o Draco. Mas não vai querer me irritar. Eu tenho uma personalidade como a de Virgínia que costuma aflorar se fico irritado. É para seu próprio bem.'

Isso foi suficiente para que Michelle sorrisse e mostrasse o quarto á Lúcio em que ele ficaria hospedado, sem mais nenhuma pergunta. Gina tinha realmente deixado uma impressão e tanto em Michelle.

**oOo**

Draco aparatou com Narcisa a casa do pequeno Draco.

A mãe do menino recebeu-os sorrindo.

'-Meu senhor, já é o terceiro dia. Aguardávamos o seu retorno.'

Draco sorriu de um modo que ele jamais sorria, deixando Narcisa de boca aberta.

'-Venha mãe, quero que conheça o pequeno Draco.'

Narcisa seguiu-o para o quarto, encontrando o pequeno ainda na cama.

'-Senhor Malfoy! Que prazer revê-lo! Como está sua noiva, a Srta. Gina?'

'-Bem. Obrigado por perguntar. Draco, quero que conheça minha mãe. Narcisa Malfoy.'

O pequeno sorriu da cama.

'-É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Malfoy.'

'-O prazer é todo meu.'

'-Draco fez um pacto comigo. No momento ele está se recuperando de uma doença. Cuide dele e ensine-o a voar quando ele se levantar. Ele irá para Hogwarts em breve, então, prepare-o como me preparou. Ele é muito inteligente.'

'-Voar?' – Narcisa perguntou.

Draco sorriu, entendendo se ela perguntava sobre vassouras ou asas.

'-Ambos. O pai dele era meio-anjo, assim como você. E o pequeno herdou isso dele. Deixe-o descobrir seus poderes.'

'-Meio-anjo?' – a mãe do menino perguntou com cara de espanto.

'-Narcisa lhes explicará tudo. Vou deixá-la aqui por algum tempo.' – Draco disse para a mãe do menino, se virando logo em seguida para a própria mãe.

'-Mãe, compre uma casa nova para eles e decore. Não quero que seja uma mansão, mas não precisa ser um casebre. Há uma árvore no jardim dessa casa que é amaldiçoada. É a árvore do câncer do menino. Essa árvore dará um ar pesado á casa. Eles precisam se mudar. Use o dinheiro que precisar para tirá-los daqui. E compre roupas novas para eles. O menino é meu servo e é um dos principais. Tenho planos para ele. Quero que ele seja bem tratado e que tenha de tudo.'

Narcisa acenou que sim com a cabeça. Draco virou-se para o pequeno.

'-Você já pode se levantar, pequeno Draco. Respeite e obedeça minha mãe. Ela estará responsável pela a educação. Você aprenderá muitas coisas acadêmicas com ela, que lhe serão úteis em Hogwarts. Mas também aprenderá muitas coisas sobre comportamento e etiqueta dos bruxos sangue-puro. Quando eu voltar, quero vê-lo um perfeito cavalheiro.'

Draco sentou-se na cama.

'-Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. está fazendo por mim muito mais do que precisava. Fico grato.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Para o que tenho em mente pra você, terá que ser bom. Muito bom. Então, aprenda tudo o que Narcisa tem a ensinar e não se preocupe com o resto. Você é meu servo e será um dos mais altos: meu mestre de poções e feitiços. Então, concentre-se em aprender o que eu tenho a ensinar. Minha mestra em poções tem só mais alguns anos de vida e talvez você tenha que assumir o posto dela antes de deixar Hogwarts. Portanto, não perca tempo.'

'-Sim senhor.'

Draco sorriu para o menino. Era um menino com um grande potencial. Tinha tido sorte em encontrá-lo.

'-Draco... o que faço com essa casa?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Deixe-a como está. Quando o pequeno Draco começar a trabalhar para mim, essa casa será o escritório dele. Deixemos o tempo agir e a árvore fazer o seu serviço. Cuide do pequeno, mãe.'

'-Cuidarei.'

Draco aparatou da casa, deixando Narcisa com o pequeno Draco e sua mãe.

**oOo**

'-Gina! Que saudades!' – Harry invadiu o quarto de Gina, abraçando-a de modo necessitado e doce, deixando transparecer toda a saudade que estava sentindo. '- Pensei que não voltava mais dessa viagem.'

'-É... voltei.' – Gina disse sorrindo, se sentando na cama ao lado de Harry.

'-Como foi a viagem?'

'-Boa.' – Gina respondeu sem pensar.

Harry então respirou fundo, ficando sério de repente.

'-E então, encontrou o que foi procurar?'

'-Como?' – Gina respondeu sem entender. Afinal, como ela ia saber que tipo de memória Draco havia plantado?

'-Você me disse que precisava de um tempo sozinha, pra se encontrar e decidir o que ia fazer da vida, o que ia fazer da gente. Que queria pensar sobre... o meu pedido. Eu... nada mudou pra mim. Eu ainda quero me casar com você.'

Gina respirou fundo. Aquilo era brincadeira! Podia até ver o Draco rindo no fundo de sua mente.

'-Eu... encontrei a resposta que fui procurar.'

'-E?'

Gina respirou fundo. Aquilo era um teste de Draco, só podia.

'-Eu... sou muito nova ainda. Não quero uma relação tão séria agora. Podíamos continuar namorando. Só namorando.'

Harry respirou fundo e depois olhou-a com uma grande sorriso, fazendo com que Gina se sentisse a pior das pessoas por estar brincando assim com os sentimentos de alguém tão bom quanto o Harry.

'-Certo.'

"Onde tem um buraco pra eu enfiar minha cara agora?" – Gina pensou.

'-Harry, me desculpa.'

'-Não tem problema, Gina. Está tudo bem. Quero que me avise quando estiver pronta para ser minha esposa, certo?' – Harry disse sorrindo e se aproximando de Gina.

'-Certo.' – Gina disse se sentindo a pior das pessoas.

'-E quanto á carreira?'

'-Vou fazer um curso de medicina bruxa. Sempre me dei bem com poções. Quem sabe um dia eu trabalhe no Saint Mungus?' – Gina disse sorrindo.

Harry se aproximou e tomou os lábios de Gina nos seus, num beijo doce e calmo que em nada lembravam os beijos apaixonados de Draco.

Gina beijou-o de volta e empurrou-o de supetão quando percebeu as mãos de Harry deixando suas costas e explorando o resto do seu corpo.

'-Não!' – ela o empurrou.

Harry então levantou-se da cama e sorriu. Aquele não era o sorriso dele. Era o sorriso de...

'-Draco!'

Draco então se transformou de volta, ainda sorrindo.

'-Muito bem, brinquedo. Não quero que ele encoste em nenhuma parte do seu corpo. Beijos já são demais. Agora deite-se. Quero o meu doce.'

Gina olhou-o sem acreditar no que via. Ele tinha MESMO se fingido de Harry para testá-la?

'-Não gosto de repetir ordens.'

Gina sorriu. Aquele era mesmo o demônio. Seu Draco.

Ela tirou toda a roupa no mesmo instante e deitou-se na cama, sentindo os olhos de Draco em cada parte do seu corpo.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, alisando, apalpando, mordendo, chupando e lambendo cada centímetro de pele do corpo dela. As mãos dele estavam em todo lugar e ela queria gritar de tanto prazer que estava sentindo.

'-Meu rubi.' – Draco murmurou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

Logo em seguida, desceu para chupar o clitóris dela, fazendo com que ela chegasse nas nuvens e ele pudesse sorver tudo que saia dela.

Gina ficou jogada sobre a cama, suada, cansada e com um sorriso no rosto.

'-Deliciosa como sempre.'

Gina sorriu com o comentário.

'-Não virei vê-la tão cedo. Não deixe o Potter tomar liberdades. Lembre-se que você é minha.'

'-Cuide-se. Eu te amo.'

Draco sorriu com o último comentário, aparatando em seguida.

**oOo**

Já faziam dois dias que Draco tinha deixado Lúcio, Narcisa e Gina fora da mansão. Ele estava jogado na sala da lareira, lembrando de seus brinquedos sentados ao fogo quando Deu apareceu.

'-Draco.'

'-Demorou para aparecer.' – Draco disse sem se virar.

'-Onde estão Narcisa, Lúcio e Gina?'

'-Guardados. Não deixo meus brinquedos jogados por aí.'

'-Tirou-os da mansão... estava com medo de mim?' – Deus disse sarcástico.

Draco então se virou com a provocação.

'-Diga logo o que quer.'

'-Quero que me traga o líder de suas colônias.'

'-Quê?' – Draco disse sem entender. Aquela era uma missão quase que impossível.

Ninguém sabia quem tinha feito aquelas colônias nem quando elas começaram a existir. Só sabiam que elas existiam. Ele teria que se infiltrar nelas, se fingir de alma boazinha e sofredora por muito tempo, ganhar a confiança das almas boas... Poderia demorar anos!

'-Vou preparar os céus enquanto isso. Traga-me o líder. Ou os líderes.'

'-Mas... e a Terra?'

'-Tenho certeza de que será perfeitamente capaz de fazer os dois trabalhos! E enquanto não tiver o líder ou os líderes, está proibido de falar com seus três 'brinquedos'.'

"_Merda!"_ – foi tudo que Draco pensou no momento.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Eu sei, demorei. A fic tá chegando ao fim. Acho que agora vão no máximo mais três capítulos. Talvez menos... Espero que tenham curtido até agora. Um super beijo.


	14. Castigo

**oOo**

_A mãe da minha melhor amiga faleceu esses dias, da mesma doença da minha irmãzinha. Ela me ligou desolada para me contar. Eu só respirei fundo. Nessas horas, é melhor não dizer nada._

_Eu nem me lembro bem do dia do velório da minha irmã. Parece que apagaram tudo da minha mente. É tão triste..._

_As pessoas vinham com aquele sentimento falso, que eles julgam ser o certo para a data e com aquelas mesmas palavras pré fabricadas: "Deus sabe o que faz." Ou "Deus quis ela pertinho dele." Ou ainda "É que ela já tinha cumprido a missão que Deus deu pra ela, tava na hora de ir."_

_Que ódio! Dava vontade de mandar todo mundo calar a boca. As pessoas acham que falando de Deus, que Deus isso ou aquilo, vai melhorar tudo! Só uma dica: NÃO VAI! Se quer mesmo mostrar que se importa, só dê uma abraço e diga: "Eu sinto muito." Ou "Meus sentimentos." Ou até "Ela vai fazer falta."_

_Porque a cada pessoa que vinha falar: "Deus sabe o que faz!", como se fosse o dono da razão, eu queria falar: "Não, não sabe p**** nenhuma!" ou "Então Ele é muito burro!" Mas simplesmente não tinha força. Porque eu sabia que se eu falasse algo assim, iam vir me bancar os pastores do evangelho e eu não tinha força nenhuma pra argumentar. Então eu fiquei ouvindo, ouvindo... o máximo que eu consegui foi mandar uma tia minha calar a boca, quando ela me disse que se eu ficasse chorando, minha mãe ia se sentir mal._

_Minha família é evangélica então eu tive que ficar ouvindo a galera rezar e cantar hinos. Coisa inútil! Eu tenho certeza que nenhum daqueles crentes que se mostraram tão "preocupados" jamais lembrou de voltar no túmulo da minha irmã pra colocar uma flor. Sequer uma vez!_

_É muito fácil falar: "Deus sabe o que faz" ou "Deus quis assim". É muito fácil dizer que "Deus sabe todas as coisas", "Deus vai consolar seu coração" ou "Deus isso, Deus aquilo e blá blá blá"._

_Eu queria que vocês pensassem em uma única vez que Deus realmente se fez presente. Naquela vez que vocês realmente precisaram dele, aquela vez que mudaria a sua vida para sempre e ele NÃO respondeu. Eu, como escritora desse site, já conversei com muitas, muitas meninas. Muitas que perderam os pais ou melhores amigas. Algumas que perderam o filho. Uma delas inclusive, que foi estuprada. _

_De verdade. Eu sou uma boa ouvinte e consigo fazer as pessoas olharem pra frente depois de dar um banho de realidade. Não me importo em ouvir e se você quiser conversar, eu juro que não vou te julgar. É só me mandar um e-mail. Mas é nessas horas eu me pergunto: "Onde estava o SEU Deus?" Se você acreditava tanto Nele, se era realmente "filho" ou "filha" de Deus, porque Ele não tirou alguns segundos do dia Dele para intervir por você?_

**oOo**

_Dizem que Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas..._

_Ou Ele é analfabeto, ou são linhas realmente muito tortas..._

**oOo**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Castigo**

**oOo**

James Warrington, um senhor de 78 anos, estava feliz. Muito feliz!

Sua aluna tinha conseguido novamente! A menina era um prodígio! Não tinha uma poção que ela não conseguisse fazer!

Desde que ela havia entrado no curso, há 8 anos atrás, a menina se destacava. Não havia uma poção que fosse difícil. Não havia feitiço que ela não conseguia fazer... E não havia... Vida que ela não salvasse. Desde que começou a estagiar no Saint Mungus há quatro meses, tinha salvado mais vidas que muitos médicos em um ano.

'-Conseguiu novamente, senhorita Weasley!' – o professor cumprimentou, abismado diante do caldeirão.

Quando soube que a menina prodígio ia tomar suas aulas no oitavo ano de medicina bruxa, ficou cético. O nome dela já era conhecido no mundo bruxo por si só, por ter sido namorada de Harry Potter por muitos anos. A irmãzinha de Ronald Weasley, um dos heróis de guerra. E ainda, era integrante da Armada de Dumbledore.

Alguns alunos diziam que já a haviam visto falando sozinha. Alguns diziam que ela era um gênio. Um anjo salvador de vidas... ou até mesmo, que ela havia feito um pacto com o demônio. Nenhum deles, é claro, estava nem perto da verdade.

'-Obrigada. Tive bons professores.' – Ginevra disse modesta.

Snape, ao lado de Ginevra, sorriu de lado, fazendo com que ela quisesse virar os olhos.

'-Tirou nota máxima mais uma vez. Isso significa que não precisa mais freqüentar minhas aulas. Está pronta para o teste oficial de medicina.'

'-Obrigada.'

'-Você é de longe minha aluna mais brilhante. Tenho certeza que se tornará uma médica excelente!'

'-Obrigada professor.'

Fora da sala de aula, permitiu-se falar com Snape.

'-Só falta agora tomar todo o crédito!' – Gina disse em tom de brincadeira.

'-Não... foi você quem fez a poção. E você me deu crédito... eu realmente sou um bom professor.'

'-Cale-se!' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Essas poções que você faz em sala não são nada perto das poções de magia proibida que estou te ensinando. Essas aí não são nada! As que eu estou te ensinando que vão fazer toda a diferença entre uma medi-bruxa qualquer e uma medi-bruxa excelente. Se seu professor soubesse do que você é capaz...'

'-Eu sei. Obrigada por me ensinar magia negra, Severus.' – Ginevra agradeceu.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio para o apartamento de Gina, na parte bruxa de Londres. Lúcio, que já estava novamente na mansão com Narcisa, tinha comprado e mobiliado pra ela, desejando-lhe sorte. Ele tinha pagado todo o curso de medicina dela sem que ela soubesse e quando ela foi lhe perguntar, ele apenas respondeu: "Você é da família. Esse dinheiro também é seu."

Respirou fundo. Há anos nenhum dos três tinha notícias de Draco. Quando indagaram Luiggel e Snape, os dois lhe disseram que Draco estava bem, mas não tinham autorização para dizer nada além disso, nem mesmo o porquê dele não se comunicar.

Ela jogou a mochila no chão e aparatou no hall da Mansão Malfoy em seguida, com seu uniforme de "Merlin – Escola de medicina bruxa de Londres".

Ela ia na mansão pelo menos uma vez por semana. Se sentia mais próxima de Lúcio e de Narcisa do que de seus próprios pais. Eles eram sua família de verdade. Não se via mais como uma Weasley depois de tantos anos.

'-Virgínia!' – Lúcio cumprimentou. – 'Linda como sempre!'

'-Há tempos que não há víamos de uniforme. Chega a lembrar da menininha chorosa que Draco trouxe pra casa, há oito anos atrás.' – Narcisa comentou, fazendo com que Gina suspirasse.

'-Notícias dele?' – Gina perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

'-Sim e não. Ontem fui chamado no ministério para prestar esclarecimento sobre o desaparecimento de Draco e assim que cheguei, me disseram que ele havia acabado de sair e que não desejava me encontrar.'

'-Pode ter sido um dos demônios dele.' – Gina disse.

'-É o que penso.' – disse Lúcio – 'Mas a que devemos uma visita tão repentina? Não a esperávamos hoje.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Hoje fiz o meu último teste. Poções. O Professor Warrington falou que eu tirei nota máxima!' – ela contou empolgada.

'-Virgínia, estamos orgulhosos!' – Lúcio disse abraçando-a.- 'Você será uma ótima médica!'

'-Obrigada!' – Gina disse emocionada enquanto recebia um abraço de Narcisa.

'-Já contou para os seus pais?' – Narcisa perguntou, depois de abraçá-la.

'-Estou contando pra eles.' – Gina disse, fazendo com que Narcisa sentisse seus olhos molharem. 'Gostaria que estivessem lá, quando eu for fazer a prova final.'

Lúcio abraçou a menina.

'-Você sempre vai ser minha filha, Virgínia.'

'-Obrigada pai.' – Gina disse, fazendo com que as lágrimas de Narcisa caíssem e ela abraçasse os dois.

**oOo**

'-Draco.' – Draco chamou seu jovem servo, aparecendo no quarto dos monitores em Hogwarts.

'-Meu senhor.' – Draco ajoelhou-se em um só joelho, diante do menino que já era um jovem feiticeiro, seu mestre de poções e feitiços.

'-Soube tem sido um ótimo aluno. Tanto em Hogwarts como nas aulas particulares com Snape.'

'-Faço o meu melhor, meu senhor.'

'-Preciso que seja sincero.'

'-O que desejar meu senhor.'

'-Gosta do que faz?'

'-Mesmo que não gostasse, é minha obrigação. Sei disso desde pequeno. Minha vida é sua, meu senhor. Uma vida de servidão.'

'-Não seja político.' – Draco disse sorrindo, servindo-se de um vinho que apareceu do nada e oferecendo uma taça á Draco, que pegou sem questionar.

'-Gosto, meu senhor. Gosto principalmente das aulas de Snape. Ele é um gênio em poções negras.'

'-Gosta das artes das trevas... Isso é muito bom. E as aulas com minha mãe?'

'-Narcisa disse que não há mais o que me ensinar da última vez que nos encontramos. Tenho todos meus poderes de anjo sob controle e explorados ao máximo. Lúcio me ensinou um pouco de administração. Ele disse que me colocaria como herdeiro no testamento dele caso o senhor não voltasse para reclamar a fortuna. Eu não disse nada á ele ou ele desconfiaria que temos nos falado nesses últimos anos.'

'-Eu aparecerei. De qualquer forma, diga á ele que aceita ser colocado com herdeiro e peça que ele o ensine mais sobre administração. Pode ser útil.'

'-Sim senhor.'

'-Me fale sobre Virgínia.'

'-Soube que ela fez os testes oficiais ontem. A formatura será no próximo mês. Narcisa me contou que ela pediu que ela e Lúcio fossem á formatura como seus pais. Os pais de Virgínia foram convidados de qualquer forma.'

Draco sorriu. Gina tinha terminado o namoro absurdo com Harry há quatro anos. Desde então, estava cada vez mais próxima dos Malfoys. A briga com os pais ficou feia quando Molly perguntou se ela estava dormindo com Lúcio, depois que descobriu que Lúcio não havia só havia pagado o apartamento, como todo o curso de medicina e ainda lhe dava dinheiro para que ela se mantesse e que Gina não tinha sequer um emprego, como ela disse que tinha.

Claro... como seu Rubi ia ter tempo para trabalhar com o curso de medicina, o estágio e as aulas de Snape? Se Lúcio não tivesse feito isso, ele ia dar um jeito de mandar que ele fizesse.

Mas desde que Molly a jogou contra a parede, Gina se distanciou de seus pais. Arthur a defendeu. Ele sabia a história toda e entendia que Lúcio a via como uma filha, mas não podia dizer nada... e realmente, era esquisito um Malfoy patrocinando os estudos de uma Weasley.

'-Bom. Quero que os visite. Conte á eles que estive em contato com você todos esses anos mas que pedi segredo. Diga á Virgínia para entrar na dieta e que ela não deve aceitar nenhuma oferta de emprego. Por fim, mande Lúcio preparar meu casamento para a noite da formatura de Virgínia. Há alguns rituais e poções que devem ser feitas, ajude-o.'

'-Como quiser, meu senhor.'

'-Nenhum de meus demônios deve tocar em nenhum preparativo. Isso significa que ele não deve pedir ajuda de Snape ou Luiggel. E Virgínia não deve entrar na sala por nada, entendeu?'

'-Sim senhor.'

'-Draco, tem também um outro motivo pelo qual vim lhe visitar. Faltam poucas semanas para que deixe Hogwarts. Se sente preparado?'

'-Estou grato ao senhor por poder completar meus estudos. E não digo isso por obrigação ou para deixá-lo feliz. O senhor tem sido mais do que meu senhor para mim. Eu tenho dado o meu melhor e me sinto preparado para continuar servindo-o como seu mestre de poções e feitiços.'

Draco sorriu para o jovem loiro á sua frente. Era um garoto prodígio. Ele realmente tinha tido sorte de encontrá-lo.

'-Diga á Narcisa para preparar seu escritório.'

Sentiu as feições de Draco endurecerem um pouco, mas o menino manteve-se forte.

'-Lembranças?' – Draco disse sarcástico. Ele sabia que qualquer coisa relacionada ao passado do menino

'-Não voltei àquela casa desde que minha mãe e eu nos mudamos. A árvore do meu câncer...'

'-Sim, ela está lá. E é ela que faz do lugar o seu escritório. Faremos um novo pacto antes de voltar á casa. Não pise lá sem o meu consentimento.'

'-Sim senhor. Meu senhor...' – Draco começou receoso. Ele era muito grato por tudo que Draco havia feito por ele e tinha até sentimentos pelo seu senhor. Não queria parecer ingrato mas precisava discutir o que faria dali para frente.

'-Diga.'

'-Serei autorizado a continuar meus estudos? Terei um emprego? Uma família? Sei que serei seu mestre de poções e feitiços e que minha antiga casa será meu escritório. Mas devo residir lá ou ir lá durante o dia? Ficarei o dia todo lá?'

Draco sorriu malévolo, um sorriso que o pequeno Draco, já não tão pequeno, não via há muito anos. Por mais que gostasse de seu senhor, ele era o demônio. Nunca deixaria de ser.

'-Você é MEU, Draco Martinez. Não sonhe demais...'

'-Sim senhor.' – Draco disse caindo aos pés de seu mestre. '- Por favor, me perdoe.'

'-Poderá continuar seus estudos como mestre de poções pela manhã. Á tarde e aos fins de semana, atenderá em seu escritório. Pode residir em sua casa atual se quiser mas seu emprego é trabalhar em seu escritório. Seu dinheiro virá das pessoas que atenderá e cobrará muito caro. Com algumas, terá que fazer pactos. Mas lhe instruirei antes que elas o achem. Será uma lenda entre os mestres de poções. Muitos falarão de você: um anjo, um demônio... Boatos correrão ao seu respeito. Isso é o que te espera.'

'-Será uma honra servi-lo, meu senhor.' – Draco disse ainda do chão.

Draco chutou-o.

O pequeno Draco caiu e Draco continuou chutando-o, até que ele cuspisse sangue. Nunca seu mestre o havia machucado e isso o assustou.

'-Não me fale mais sobre família. Você não está autorizado a amar alguém ou ter filhos. Contente-se com sua mãe.'

'-Me perdoe, meu senhor.'

'-Não toque mais no assunto.'

'-Sim senhor.'

Draco aparatou do quarto dos monitores, deixando o pequeno Draco, não tão pequeno, machucado e chorando silenciosamente no chão. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que lidar com as conseqüências de sua escolha. Ele não poderia ter uma família, uma esposa, filhos...

Naquele dia ele escolheu viver. Uma vida de servidão.

**oOo**

'-Notícias?' – Deus perguntou á Draco, que se encontrava de pé em sua frente. Ele nunca se ajoelhava, nunca demonstrava nenhum respeito.

'-O chefe da Colônia "Vida" chama-se Theodore. Ele é o que mais tem me sido útil. Desde que eu lhe confessei secretamente que gostaria de conhecer á todas, ele tem me falado muito sobre como as colônias funcionam. Quando lhe perguntei sobre um chefe central, ele sorriu e me disse que Deus era o chefe. Foi a mesma resposta do chefe da colônia "Água", Maximus. O que me levou a pensar... é você, não é?'

'-Eu?' – Deus disse sorrindo.

'-Você. Foi você que instruiu os chefes sobre como montar as colônias.'

'-Como eu poderia? Eu estava preso e as almas estavam no inferno.'

'-Eu não sei como, mas agora tenho certeza. O chefe é você! Como fez isso debaixo do meu nariz?'

Deus sorriu.

'-Draco, o que tem aprendido todos esses anos?'

'-Como assim aprendido?'

'-Foram 8 anos sem poder falar com sua família... 8 anos ouvindo histórias de almas boas e injustiçadas. De pessoas comuns que foram parar injustamente no inferno... Histórias de almas que estão deixando as colônias para subir aos céus.'

'-Não sei o que dizer.'

'-Eu vi o que conversou com Draco ontem, em Hogwarts. Ele chorou muito quando o deixou.'

'-Ele é meu. Uma vida de servidão. Esse foi o pacto.'

'-Ele era uma criança.'

'-Ele já era grande o suficiente para decidir por si e eu lhe dei coisas que ele jamais conseguiria nem em toda uma vida. É a parte dele do pacto.'

'-Nem pense em entrar em contato com Virgínia ou seus pais. E eu não me lembro de conceder-lhe autorização para que se casasse.'

'-Virgínia já tem 25 anos. Ela está 5 anos atrasada em engravidar.'

'-Não me importo. Você ainda não foi capaz de me trazer o líder.'

'-Você é o líder das colônias. Eu não sei como foi capaz mas foi você quem as fundou.'

'-Prove.'

'-Isso é impossível e sabe disso. Os líderes das colônias são trocados a cada dez anos. As almas dos fundadores já devem ter reencarnado e as memórias das vidas passadas se perderam. Eu teria que reativar a memória de todas as almas do inferno e procurar fundo em cada uma delas só pra provar que VOCÊ, de alguma forma, entrou em contato com elas há sei lá quantos anos atrás e criou as colônias!'

Deus sorriu.

'-Isso te aflinge?'

'-Você me deu uma missão impossível. Esse é o meu castigo.' – Draco disse saindo da frente de Deus.

Assim que Draco saiu, Deus sorriu bondoso.

Já haviam se passado 8 anos... Há 8 anos, mesmo sem querer, Draco estava aprendendo sobre amor, felicidade, caridade, amizade. Cada história que ele ouvia nas colônias, era uma gota de esperança que Deus depositava nele. Uma gota de esperança que ele se tornasse uma outra pessoa. Mas ao vê-lo chutando o pequeno Draco... será que ele não tinha aprendido nada todos esses anos?

Dizem que Deus é onipotente e onipresente. Deus sorriu com o pensamento porque no momento, ele não sabia o que fazer com Draco e nem o que aconteceria dali pra frente.

**oOo**

'-Lúcio, Narcisa.' – Draco chamou no meio da madrugada assim que colocou os pés na Mansão Malfoy.

Ele tinha permissão dos donos da casa para aparatar lá, então, era só sair pelas passagens secretas até Hogsmead e aparatar de lá.

Lúcio, em seu hobbie de seda verde, foi o primeiro a vê-lo. Draco estava em seu uniforme da Sonserina e com a camisa suja de sangue. Assim que se recuperou do que aconteceu, foi levar o recado de Draco. Ele sabia que seu mestre não brincava em serviço e desejava que sua mensagem fosse entregue o quanto antes.

'-Draco... o que aconteceu?' – Lúcio perguntou olhando o jovem á sua frente, com o uniforme da Sonserina sujo de sangue... e parecia que era o sangue dele.

Lúcio já ia tirando a varinha quando Draco o parou.

'-Não me cure. Vou deixar curar normalmente, sem magia. Não quero correr o risco de zangá-lo.'

'-Quem?'

Narcisa descia a escada em seu hobbie de seda lilás, a tempo de ouvir a última frase de Draco.

'-Meu mestre, Draco. Tenho um recado dele.' – Draco disse sério.

**oOo**

Longe dali, sobre uma nuvem, Draco olhava Virgínia dormir pela janela aberta do quarto dela. Os cabelos dela caiam como lava sobre o travesseiro. Ela saia todo dia para a aula de cabelos presos, mas sempre dormia com eles soltos.

No peito dela, o colar com o brasão dos Malfoys.

Ela era tão linda. Era dele... só dele.

E então, quando percebeu, reparou que estava chorando.

**oOo**

**Continua...**

**oOo**

**N/A:** Não disse que esse capítulo ia ser melhor que o outro? Há! Foram só 8 páginas, mas eu acho que falaram tudo que eu queria dizer. Mostrei o começo do capítulo pro meu esposo e ele me disse que eu peguei pesado. Mas... me digam quando eu não peguei pesado nesses inícios de capítulo? É isso que faz das minhas notas iniciais algo único. São algo para se pensar.

Outro dia assisti um documentário da Discovery Channel chamado "A ira de Deus" em que eles mostravam como as Dez pragas do Egito poderiam ter acontecido e provaram que o Dilúvio aconteceu na região do Mar Morto, que antigamente era um grande lago de água doce. Mas eles não fizeram uma pergunta que eu me fiz: COMO uma coisa pode ter acontecido após a outra? É MUITA coincidência! Tipo, algumas coisas tinham ligação, mas outras eram inexplicáveis. Tipo um vulcão entrando em erupção.

Cara... isso me dá medo! Se Deus existir mesmo, eu vou precisar de muita oração.


	15. Superando Medos

**oOo**

_Esses dias me disseram que eu tinha medo._

_Quem não tem medo? Eu tenho medo de muitas coisas: tenho medo do escuro, tenho medo de perder meu esposo cada dia que ele sai pra trabalhar. Ou meu filho, todo dia quando ele vai pra escola._

_Tenho medo que quando meu filho crescer, ele vá embora e me esqueça. E eu sei que um dia, ele vai encontrar uma menininha (ou um menininho, vai saber!), e nesse dia, ele vai deixar de ser o menininho da mamãe e vai encarar o mundo. É inevitável._

_Tenho medo que aconteça algo com meu esposo que me faça viver sem ele. Meu mundo gira em torno dele. Sem ele, eu não sou eu._

_Tenho medo de um dia, acordar num caixão sem ter como sair. (Me cremem, por favor)_

_Esses são meus maiores medos._

_Mas o que realmente importa, não é se temos medo ou não, mas o que fazemos com ele._

_Quanto ao meu esposo e meu filho, eu lhes dou bom dia todos os dias pela manhã e lhes desejo tudo de bom. Durante o dia, eu ligo pra ouvir a voz deles e lhes dizer com os amo. Quando eles voltam, eu lhes recebo com um abraço._

_Já avisei meu esposo para doar meus órgãos que prestarem e me cremar._

_Quanto ao medo do escuro..._

_Na verdade não é medo. É pavor! Eu congelo._

_Mas... quando meu filho nasceu, no segundo dia de vida dele, acabou a luz na maternidade. Antes que ligassem as luzes de emergência, passamos cerca de 15 segundos no breu. Eu congelei no mesmo momento. Mas algo dentro de mim fez com que mesmo petrificada, eu levantasse da cama (cheia de pontos) e corresse até o bercinho onde estava meu filho, largando até meu esposo pra trás. E quando eu peguei meu pequeno no colo, eu soube que eu enfrentaria qualquer escuridão por ele._

_Não é o medo que importa. Todos nós temos medos e não devemos ter vergonha deles. É o que fazemos com o que medo o que importa._

_A partir desse dia, meu inconsciente mostrou ao meu consciente a minha lista de prioridades: Meu filho, meu esposo e depois eu. E essa minha lista de prioridades, está acima de qualquer medo._

**oOo**

**Capítulo XV**

**Superando Medos**

**oOo**

Snape observou seu mestre na nuvem acima da casa de Ginevra. Ele não conseguia voar. Não tinha como falar chegar até ele.

Draco estava arrasado. Podia sentir. Era um sentimento que seu mestre jamais demonstrara.

Observou Draco por horas. Em breve o dia amanheceria e Draco ainda estava lá.

Snape respirou fundo. Não era um Grifinório. Coragem não era um de seus pontos fortes. Mas lutara pela Ordem como espião por anos. Pelo Harry, filho da Lilly. Então, não é como se ele não soubesse o que fazer pelos que ama. E Draco... era seu afilhado apesar de tudo.

'-Meu senhor.' – chamou da janela, fazendo com que Draco lembrasse que Snape estava lá, às suas ordens.

Draco, em sua forma de anjo, desceu até Snape. Sentaram na sala de Gina, que dormia no quarto ao lado.

'-Como ela está. Snape?'

'-Com saudades, meu senhor. Ontem mesmo me perguntou sobre o senhor. Ela sabe que não posso dizer nada, mas mesmo assim, me pergunta quase todos os dias. Eu só digo que está bem.'

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Meu senhor, posso, por um momento, ser seu padrinho mais uma vez e não o seu servo?'

Draco olhou-o sem entender, acenando com a cabeça.

Snape então, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia custar a sua vida, abraçou Draco.

'-Chora filho.'

Draco abraçou Snape de volta, chorando tudo que tinha para chorar. Por um momento curto que pareceu imenso, Draco molhou a camisa de Snape com suas lágrimas.

'-Conta pra mim, filho. Me conta tudo. Você precisa desabafar.'

Draco então, contou tudo pra Snape. Contou como fez Gina, como criou-a e a observou crescer. Contou sobre o que estava fazendo e como Deus o estava proibindo de falar com Gina, Lúcio e Narcisa. Contou sobre a saudade que sentia. E finalmente, contou sobre a sua última conversa, em que Deus o proibiu mais uma vez de se casar.

Snape o abraçou mais uma vez. E quando Draco abriu os olhos, estavam no quarto de Narcisa e Lúcio, na Mansão Malfoy.

Draco olhou em volta.

'-O que estamos fazendo aqui?'

'-Eu te daria uns cascudos, mas não sou seu pai. Então eu te trouxe pra ele.'

Lúcio, que tinha o sono bem leve, acordou com os dois e sacudiu Narcisa ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela acordasse.

Quando Narcisa coçou os olhos e olhou em volta, Lúcio já tinha se jogado sobre Draco.

'-Filho, filho, filho...' – Lúcio repetia sem perceber enquanto abraçava Draco.

Narcisa se juntou a eles. Mas não conseguia dizer nada, apenas chorava.

Depois de 8 anos, quando Draco finalmente aceitou-os como pais e os abraçou, ele os deixou em casas separadas e nunca mais os tinha visto.

Quando Draco se separou deles, também havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

'-Filho? Pensei que eu fosse seu pai, Lúcio.' – Draco disse tentando quebrar a emoção do momento.

Draco sorriu, abraçando o pai mais uma vez.

Narcisa sorriu se virando pra Snape.

'-Eu sabia que tínhamos feito uma boa escolha quando te nomeamos padrinho do Draco. Você o trouxe de volta pra nós. Obrigada.'

Snape sorriu.

'-Nos conte tudo, Snape.' – disse Narcisa.

Snape então contou-os tudo que Draco havia lhe dito, enquanto Draco abraçava Lúcio e ambos choravam como se o mundo fosse acabar.

'-Filho...' – Narcisa disse se aproximando dos dois – 'Desde quando você deixa alguém te dizer o que fazer?'

Isso chamou a atenção de Draco, que com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, se afastou de Lúcio.

'-Mãe... o que quer dizer?'

'-Porque vai obedecê-Lo? Você já descobriu o que ele queria e ele quer mais. Isso não vai ter fim e você sabe disso. Pretende passar toda a nossa vida longe de nós?'

'-Mãe... pai...'

'-Draco, olha pra mim!' – disse Lúcio fazendo com que seu filho, arrasado, olhasse pra ele. '- Você é um Malfoy! Nós somos ensinados a ter orgulho desse nome por gerações! Nós somos fortes. Não temos medo de nada e sempre conseguimos o que queremos, não importam os meios. E eu sempre, sempre estarei ao seu lado.'

Draco sorriu. Foi ele quem ensinou isso para seu filho, o primeiro Malfoy, Gabriel:

'_-Filho, você é um Malfoy. Tenha orgulho disso. Ser um Malfoy é a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Ser um Malfoy significa não ter medo. Significa ser forte. Significa conseguir o que quiser, sempre, não importa que meios tenham que ser usados para isso. E eu sempre, sempre estarei ao seu lado.' – disse Draco._

'_-Obrigado pai.' – Gabriel disse – 'Eu não terei medo. Vou sempre me lembrar disso.'_

'-Obrigado, pai.' – Draco disse usando as palavras de Gabriel – 'Eu não terei medo. Vou sempre me lembrar disso.'

'-Nós iremos arrumar as coisas para o seu casamento, como Draco nos pediu. Até lá, mantenha-se fora de problemas.' – Lúcio disse.

Draco sorriu para o pai.

'-Filho, sobe o que fez com Draco...' – Narcisa começou.

'-Ele não nos deixava curar seus ferimentos. Não quis nem mesmo uma poção para a dor. O máximo que consegui foi examiná-lo para ver se algum dos ferimentos lhe causava risco de vida. Então, contra a vontade dele, eu o imobilizei e curei uma costela quebrada.' – Lúcio disse.

Draco respirou fundo. Não sabia que tinha machucado tanto o seu pequeno Draco. Se ele não tivesse vindo entregar a mensagem, poderia ter morrido.

'-Onde ele está?' – disse Draco.

'-Eu o coloquei para dormir com uma poção. Está no quarto de hóspedes. Prometi acordá-lo a tempo da primeira aula. Ele falou que prometeu dar o melhor de si e não quer te desagradar, nem mesmo se isso colocar a saúde dele em risco.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Filho... ele te ama. Te ama como um pai. Você não percebe o que fez pra ele? A mãe engravidou muito nova e o pai sumiu. A mãe foi expulsa de casa. Desde que ele se entende por gente, é só ele e a mãe. Ele passou necessidade desde que nasceu. Você salvou a vida dele, cuidou dele de uma maneira que a mãe jamais poderia. Você lhe deu roupas, estudo, comida, brinquedos... Ele jamais teve uma figura paterna na vida. Alguém que se importasse com ele e cuidasse dele. Começa a entender?' – disse Narcisa.

'-Não sou o pai dele.' – disse Draco.

'-E ele sabe disso. Mas isso não o impede de te amar e ser grato a você. Quando você bateu nele... não o machucou só por fora.' – Narcisa disse. E sem querer, lembrou quando Lúcio bateu nela a comando de Draco.

Lúcio, entendendo no que a esposa estava pensando, colocou uma mão no ombro dela, fazendo carinho. Narcisa sorriu, colocando a sua mão sobre a do marido. Lúcio era mais do que especial e ela tinha muita sorte de tê-lo ao seu lado.

Draco respirou fundo. Seus pais tinham acabado de lhe ensinar alguma coisa. Isso era raro e ele estava... feliz? Por que não?

'-Vocês tem razão. Tem toda a razão.Não vou deixar que Ele dite cada coisa que tenho que fazer. Já foram 8 anos e eu mereço ter a minha Virgínia e a minha família. Eu sou um Malfoy!' – Draco disse fazendo com que Lúcio e Narcisa sorrissem.

Draco se virou para Snape que no mesmo momento, se ajoelhou na frente de Draco, mas sem tirar o sorriso o rosto.

'-Snape, traga o meu rubi aqui.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Snape disse antes de aparatar.

'-Luiggel.' - Luiggel apareceu no mesmo momento.'-Me traga Matilda, minha mestra de poções e feitiços.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Luigel disse antes de aparatar.

Draco saiu do quarto sem mais palavras. Lúcio sorriu ao ver que ele ia em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

'-Narcisa... eu te apoiei e vou te apoiar sempre. E sempre vou estar aqui para você e para Draco mas... tem certeza que desobedecer Deus assim é o melhor a ser feito?'

'-Não vai ser a primeira vez que faço isso.' – disse Narcisa, fazendo com que Lúcio sorrisse. Afinal, se ela não tivesse desobedecido Deus logo no começo, Draco jamais teria aprendido o que é amor.

Lúcio entendeu o que a esposa queria dizer.

'-Acha que tudo isso é um plano de Deus? Que Deus planeja que Draco o desobedeça?'

'-Até parece que você é o anjo e eu sou o demônio!' – Narcisa disse sorrindo. – 'É nossa obrigação como pais defendê-lo e fazer tudo que pudermos pela felicidade dele. Não importa quem tenhamos que enfrentar para isso.'

'-E quando se trata de defender seus filhos, mães podem virara demônios!' – Lúcio disse sorrindo para a esposa.

**oOo**

Snape entrou no quarto de Gina, que dormia jogada sobre a cama.

'-Virgínia.' – Snape chamou.

Nada...

'-VIRGÍNIA!' – Snape gritou.

Gina levantou num pulo. Snape estava ao seu lado, rindo.

'-Não teve graça!' – Gina resmungou levantando da cama.

'-Vista-se. Vou te levar para Draco. Não demore.'

Gina sorriu expulsando Snape do quarto. Snape entrou na sala para aguardar, dando de cara com Gabriela...

'-Gabriela.' – Snape disse cumprimentando. Gabriela era a filha de Michele. A menina tinha 7 anos e era uma nascida trouxa.

Draco tinha decidido por fim, dar um filho a Michele. Um filho especial como ela mesma havia pedido. Foi então até a bruxa na Travessa do Tranco e levou-a até Michele. A bruxa serviu-lhe de uma poção parecida com a que havia sido dada à Molly. Nove meses depois, Michele deu a luz a uma criança. Uma menina que ela chamou de Gabriela. Uma boneca de cabelos negros e lisos como a noite, olhos verdes como uma esmeralda. Uma bruxa com poderes notáveis. Uma criança incrível.

'-Olá Snape. Vim te ver.'

'-Tão cedo?' – Snape perguntou.

'-É que... eu preciso de ajuda.'

'-Magia descontrolada.' – Snape concluiu.

'-É. A mamãe tá louca comigo desde a última vez eu quebrei o quarto dormindo. Aí eu pensei que podia ver você quando eu quisesse e como você disse que tava na casa da Tia Gina, eu pensei na casa e vim parar aqui.'

'-Você sabe aparatar, mas não consegue controlar magia!' – Snape concluiu com um sorriso.

'-Aparatar? O que é isso?' – perguntou Gabriela.

'-Você precisa de instrução, menina. Sua mãe é uma trouxa, ela não pode te ensinar. E você é poderosa demais pra ficar mais quatro anos sem a supervisão de um bruxo. Tem que aprender a controlar seus poderes.'

'-Não vou deixar a minha mãe se é o que está pensando!'

'-Você nem sabe o que é aparatar e mesmo assim aparatou!'

'-Eu não fiz nada! Só pensei que queria ver você.'

'-É. Aí um dia você vai pesar que quer ver o Taj Mahal e vai parar lá!'

'-Taj o quê?'

Snape sorriu.

'-Menina, eu realmente gosto de você e eu gostaria de ser o seu mestre. Mas não posso fazer nada sem a palavra do Draco. Ouça bem o que eu vou dizer agora. Sua mãe, apesar de ser humana e trouxa, tem alguma coisa que faz com que o Draco seja... um pouco mais... leve com ela. Converse com sua mãe e diga que você precisa de ajuda. Eu só vou poder te ajudar se o Draco permitir. Entendeu?'

A menina sorriu.

'-Então... você não vai me ajudar a consertar o meu quarto?'

'-Não.'

'-Minha mãe vai me matar.'

'-Gabriela!' – Gina disse saindo do quarto e correndo para abraçar a menina. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia preto com uma saia um pouco rodada que ia até abaixo dos joelhos e sapatos pretos de salto baixo. Um casaquinho preto por causa do frio da manhã e no pescoço, o colar dos Malfoys em ouro. O cabelo estava solto.

'-Tia Gina!'

'- O que faz aqui tão cedo?'

'-Eu destruí meu quarto... pensei que o Tio Snape podia me ajudar.'

'-Tio Snape?' – Snape disse fazendo com que Gina começasse a rir e Gabriela levasse as duas mãos á boca.

'-Já a ajudei uma vez quando quebrou a cozinha da sua mãe. Não posso te ajudar de novo sem a autorização de Draco.' – Snape disse.

'-Mas minha mãe vai me matar!' – disse Gabriela.

'-Snape, onde o Draco está?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Mansão Malfoy.'

'-Eu posso ir lá sozinha. Vá ajudar a pequena Gabriela, Tio Snape.'

'-Mas o Draco...'

'-Eu lido com ele.' – disse Gina aparatando.

Snape suspirou olhando a menina que lhe sorria. Segurou em sua mão e aparatou em seguida na casa de Michele.

**oOo**

'-Draco.' – Draco chamou na entrada do quarto de hóspedes. Viu que o pequeno Draco, já um homem, dormia sob o efeito da poção que Lúcio havia dado.

Draco o examinou e viu que o menino estava bem, com exceção dos hematomas que ele mesmo tirou. Não tinha necessidade daquilo.

Acordou o menino, que levantou com um pulo, se assustando com a presença do seu mestre.

'-Meu senhor.' – Draco se levantou, se ajoelhando e quase caindo, por ter levantando tão repentinamente.

'-Vi que entregou meu recado. Pensei que não fosse fazer isso hoje.'

'-Assim que consegui me levantar trouxe o seu recado, meu senhor.'

'-E passou a noite aqui.'

'-Eu estava machucado e muito cansado. Mas pretendo estar em Hogwarts a tempo do café. Me perdoe, meu senhor.'

Draco sorriu para o menino e sentou-se na cama.

'-Venha cá, Draco. Sente-se ao meu lado.' – Draco disse ao menino que olhou-o assustado.

'-Não meu senhor. Meu lugar é aos seus pés. Assim como minha vida é sua.' – Draco disse segurando as lágrimas a todo custo.

'-Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz.' – Draco disse olhando o menino no chão – 'Você só me fez uma pergunta, não me desrespeitou em nenhum momento. Então... não se preocupe. Não estou mais zangado com você.'

'-Obrigado, meu senhor.'

Draco olhou o menino no chão, lembrando das palavras de Narcisa.

'-Na verdade, Draco, estou orgulhoso de você. Tem sido um bom servo. Sempre me obedeceu e mesmo agora, quando te bati, não hesitou em fazer o que eu havia mandado. E sequer deixou Lúcio curar os ferimentos que lhe causei. Sua obediência e lealdade me deixam orgulhoso.'

'-Meu senhor... obrigado por suas palavras.' – Draco disse controlando as lágrimas.

'-Eu te bati porque tinha acabado de receber uma notícia que não gostei e acabei descontando em você. Não é nada pessoal.'

'-Fico feliz, senhor.'

Draco sorriu por dentro. Quando tinha acabado de ouvir de Deus que não poderia se casar, ouviu Draco perguntando se poderia ter uma família... Realmente tinha se exaltado com o menino.

'-Quanto a sua família, já escolhi uma noiva para você. Mas ela é muito nova, só entrará em Hogwarts daqui a 4 anos. Faça as contas.'

'-Devo presumir que só a conhecerei daqui a 11 anos. Estarei com 28 então e ela com 17.'

'-Só permitirei que a toque daqui a 11 anos, mas a conhecerá antes. Como eu disse, ela é muito nova.'

'-Se ela só entrará em Hogwarts daqui a 4 anos, minha noiva tem... 7 anos?'

'-Eu a fiz pouco tempo depois que fiz o pacto com você. Sua esmeralda foi criada como o meu rubi. Saiba esperar e será recompensado com o meu presente.'

'-Se isso o fará feliz, meu senhor, eu esperarei. Obrigado pelo presente.'

Draco sorriu de lado. O menino gostava realmente dele.

'-DRACO!'

Draco mal teve tempo de se virar antes de se ver envolvido pelos braços de Gina. Ela o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Draco se afastou dela segurando em seus rosto, observando cada detalhe: os olhos, a boca, as sardas... Como tinha sentido falta daquela menina.

'-Eu te amo.' – Draco disse olhando nos olhos de Gina.

'-Eu que te amo.' – Ela disse antes de beijá-lo.

Draco sorriu olhando seu senhor com sua noiva. Nunca o havia visto tão apaixonado. Era como se não fosse ele. Saiu de leve do quarto, deixando os dois a sós e seguindo para a sala da lareira. De alguma forma, sabia que encontraria Lúcio e Narcisa lá. Não estava errado.

**oOo**

Gina se afastou de Draco, não se surpreendendo quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto dela.

O quarto de Gina estava como antes. Nem pareciam que 8 anos haviam se passado. Cada detalhe continuava o mesmo.

Ele a depositou na cama e deixou que suas mãos corressem pelo corpo dela. Ela chorava e sorria enquanto ele a tocava. Ele sorria abertamente. Ali, nenhum dos dois conseguia esconder nada. Nem queria. Os sentimentos estavam expostos como um livro aberto.

Draco desceu o vestido dela com completa admiração. O corpo dela havia ganhado novas curvas. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher. Não havia mais sinais da adolescência nela. Mais nenhum sinal.

'-616 sardas...' – ele disse enquanto lambia os seios dela, passando a chupar logo em seguida.

Gina gemeu.

'-Cabelos vermelhos como lava...' – ele disse mordendo o bico.

Gina gritou.

'-Meu rubi.' – Draco terminou apertando clitóris já inchado dela entre o polegar e o indicador.

Gina gritou mais uma vez se debatendo pela cama num orgasmo muito intenso.

Draco sorriu, descendo até a vagina dela e lambendo, enquanto Gina gemia, a caminho de mais um orgasmo.

'-Você está sensível.' – ele disse depois de fazê-la tocar as nuvens pela segunda vez.

'-Eu não sou tocada há oito anos.' – ela disse, fazendo com que os olhos dele se enchessem de água mais uma vez.

'-E faz oito anos que eu não toco em uma mulher.' – ele disse antes de beijá-la.

'-Me faz sua.' – ela implorou.

'-Você morreria.' – Draco disse sussurrando.

'-Me deixa morrer.'

'-Não.'

'-Não quero acordar e descobrir que você foi embora.'

'-Eu não vou embora, meu rubi. Nunca mais.'

'-Eu te amo!' – Gina disse o abraçando.

Draco abraçou-a de volta. Nada o separaria daquela ruiva. Seu rubi. Nunca mais.

'-Venha preciosa. Vamos tomar um banho rápido. Draco tem que voltar para a escola e eu quero falar com ele antes que volte.' – disse Draco se levantando da cama e estendendo a mão para que Gina o acompanhasse no banho.

**oOo**

Draco, ao lado de Gina, chegou na sala da lareira e antes de entrar, observou seus brinquedos sentados ao fogo.

Draco, impecável em seu uniforme da Sonserina, estava sentado na frente da lareira com sua mãe, Sônia. Ao seu lado, Matilda, a atual mestra de poções e feitiços. Narcisa, Lúcio, Snape e... Gabriela e Michele?

Draco finalmente entrou na sala.

'-Que bonito meus brinquedos sentados próximo ao fogo. Estão com frio?' – Draco disse.

'-Lúcio fez um feitiço térmico. Obrigado por perguntar.' – Narcisa respondeu.

Draco, Sônia, Matilda, Michele e Gabriela, ajoelharam-se virados para Draco.

'-Levantem-se e acomodem-se. E o melhor, expliquem-se.' – Draco disse gelado.

'-Estou aqui a seu porque recebi seu chamado, meu senhor.' – Matilda começou.

'-Sim Matilda. Eu sei. Sônia?'

'-Meu filho me informou que estava aqui, meu senhor. Vim vê-lo antes que ele retornasse á Hogwarts. Me perdoe se minha presença o incomoda.'

'-Não sou seu senhor, Sônia. Meu pacto foi com o seu filho.'

'-O senhor é muito mais do que o senhor do meu filho. Quando salvou a vida dele, salvou a minha. Minha vida também é sua.'

Draco olhou para a senhora. Ela era mãe...

'-Não Sônia. Sua presença não me incomoda. Fique com o seu filho. Gabriela... o que faz aqui com sua mãe, menina?'

Draco pessoalmente, gostava daquela menina. Tinha prometido dar um filho a Michele e talvez, um menino fosse o ideal mas... lembrou-se do seu pequeno Draco. Seu pequeno mestre de poções merecia o melhor. Então... deu á Michelle uma filha. Com a condição que em dezessete anos ela lhe deveria pagar com uma esmeralda especial... uma esmeralda sem valor igual. Sorriu por dentro. Aquilo sempre funcionava!

Gabriela ergueu seus grandes olhos verde-esmeralda para Draco e disse, sem medo:

'-Eu queria pedir que Snape fosse meu mestre. Eu acabei de quebrar meu quarto todo e antes eu já tinha quebrado a cozinha. Agora eu comecei a pensar nos lugares e aparatar.'

'-Minha filha precisa de ajuda, meu senhor.' – disse Michelle. – 'Pode ser perigoso para ela essa magia fora de controle.'

Draco sorriu para sua serva, Michelle, que finalmente tinha descoberto sobre a magia.

'-Michelle, sua filha é muito poderosa e ela irá trabalhar pra mim no futuro. Mas... não posso nomear Snape como seu mestre, pequena. Ele é o guardião da minha Virgínia. Narcisa será sua mestra até que entre em Hogwarts.'

Draco olhou para Draco, deixando em seguida, seus olhos caírem sobre a pequena menina a sua frente.

'-Narcisa?' – a menina disse olhando para o bruxa loira que sorria ao seu lado.

'-Será uma honra ser sua mestra, pequena Gabriela.' – Narcisa disse.

Draco olhou a menina sorrir para Narcisa. Narcisa também havia sido sua mestra antes que entrasse em Hogwarts... Notou pela primeira vez os olhos verdes da menina. Todo o sangue fugiu-lhe do rosto no mesmo momento quando lembrou das palavras de Draco sobre a esmeralda que Ele iria presentear-lhe.'

Draco sorriu, percebendo que seu pequeno Draco havia entendido.

'-Gabriela, eu não queria fazer isso agora mas já que alguém nessa sala percebeu o que tenho em mente, eu não tenho muita escolha.'

Draco conjurou uma faca do ar, tirando o fôlego de todos os presentes. Incluindo de Michelle, que entrou na frente da filha.

'-Saia da frente, Michelle.' – Draco disse.

'-Ela só tem 7 anos, meu senhor. É uma criança. Eu pago o acordo da educação dela.' – Michelle disse desesperada.

'-Segurem-na.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Snape e Luiggel segurassem Michelle.

Gabriela olhou-o assustada.

Sônia começou a chorar, lembrando do dia que Draco fez o pacto com seu filho.

Para surpresa de Draco, o pequeno Draco, não mais tão pequeno, abaixou-se ao lado de Gabriela.

'-Acalme-se. Eu era só um pouco mais velho quando fiz o pacto com o Draco. Não é nada demais.'

'-Eu tô com medo.' – ela disse baixinho.

'-Não tem do que ter medo. Desde que fiz o pacto com o Draco, só tem acontecido coisas boas na minha vida e na da minha mãe. Olha só a sua mãe. Sua mãe era órfã. Draco a tirou das ruas fez dela tudo que ela é hoje. Matilda também. Matilda era uma bruxa muito poderosa e vivia com pais que... abusavam dela. Draco salvou-lhe a vida. Olha... talvez tenham te falado que ele é mal. Mas ele não é mal pra gente. Não precisa ter medo dele.'

A menina olhou nos olhos de Draco e respirou fundo_. "Essa deveria ir pra Grifinória. Corajosa..."_ – Draco pensou enquanto olhava divertido Draco tentando acalmar a menina_. "Ah, então Draco não o achava mal? Interessante..."_

'-Eu sei quem você é de verdade. O moço de branco disse que você joga os humanos no fogo quando eles morrem. Você é mal. Eu não quero fazer um pacto com você.'

Os olhos de Draco encheram-se de raiva e foi com esse olhar que ele voltou-se para Michelle, perguntando de forma suave e mortal.

'-Está levando sua filha em algum tipo de igreja, Michelle?'

'-Nunca meu senhor. Eu não sabia de nada até agora.' – Michelle disse chorando desesperada – 'Por favor, não faça mal á minha filha...'

'-Escute aqui mocinha. Quer que eu machuque a sua mamãe?'

Gabriela começou a chorar e fez que não com a cabeça.

Draco a abraçou. Sua menina estava com medo. Pérai... desde quando era sua?

'-Ele só quer te assustar porque está com raiva. Jure à Ele que jamais voltará a ver esse homem de branco.'

'-Eu não falo mais com ele.' – ela disse chorando. – 'Ele vem no meu quarto ás vezes e fala comigo. Mas eu vou falar pra ele ir embora... Não mate a minha mãe...'

"_UM ANJO?"_ – Draco pensou com raiva.

'-Por favor, confie no Draco. Faça o pacto.' – Draco disse quando começou a sentir a aura de Draco se encher de raiva. Era perigoso.

'-O pacto que vou fazer agora é para que nada de ruim te aconteça e o seu futuro seja assegurado. Para que Narcisa possa ser sua mestra e te ajude a controlar sua magia. Se for minha a partir de agora, eu te protegerei e te educarei. Tem a minha palavra de que só terá o melhor. E em troca, quero que dê sua vida pra mim. Quero uma vida como minha serva.'

'-Por quê você me quer?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Pra quem tem 7 anos você pergunta muito... Olha pequena, eu realmente queria esperar que você crescesse um pouco mais mas agora que você me contou do homem de branco, eu tenho certeza de que não tenho mais tempo. Esse homem de branco não quer o seu bem, eu quero. Confie em mim. Dê-me a sua vida e eu lhe protegerei e cuidarei de você.

'-Pode confiar. Eu nunca me arrependi do dia que prometi isso á Ele.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Eu vou fazer o pacto. Mas só se prometer cuidar da minha mãe também.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Eu sempre vou cuidar da sua mãe. Ela trouxe o primeiro Malfoy ao mundo. Eu tenho uma dívida eterna com ela. Tem a minha palavra.'

Lúcio abriu a boca espantado diante dessa revelação, assim como Virgínia e Narcisa. Michelle... essa Michelle... era a reencarnação da Michelle do passado... a mesma que deu a luz à Gabriel Malfoy...

Snape também deixou o queixo cair. Draco não dava ponto sem nó.

'-Então... eu sou sua.'

Draco então pegou a mão da menina e cortou, cortando em seguida a sua e unindo os sangues.

'-Você, Gabriela Strauss, dá sua vida a mim de bom grado, uma vida de servidão?'

'-Dou.'

'-Você seguirá todas as orientações que eu lhe der, fará o que eu disser e se casará com quem eu ordenar. Tenho um futuro glorioso planejado para você, minha bruxinha. Mas é preciso que você se doe inteiramente a mim. Você se doa?'

'-Sim.'

'-Em troca, eu cuidarei da sua proteção e da sua educação. A partir de agora, você é minha, Gabriela Strauss.'

Gabriela sentiu os sangues esquentarem e depois esfriarem. Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos com a dor, mas ela não se permitiu soltar um grito. Era uma menina forte.

Draco lambeu pequena mão da menina, fazendo com que ela lambesse a sua.

Snape e Luiggel soltaram Michelle, que correu chorando para a filha.

Draco se levantou, deixando sua pequena noiva e a mãe se abraçarem.

'-Gabriela, a partir de hoje morará aqui. Sua mãe, sendo trouxa, não vai conseguir te controlar. Quando você mostrar controle suficiente de sua magia, eu autorizo que volte a morar com ela se assim desejar. E também, estará longe desse homem de branco. Michelle, eu gostaria de lhe dar mais tempo com sua filha. Mas esse homem, se for quem eu estou pensando, é perigoso para a menina. Aqui ela está protegida.'

'-Não vou mais poder ver a minha filha?' – Michelle disse triste.

'-Vou colocar um telefone aqui. Assim poderá entrar em contato com ela sempre que quiser. E Narcisa a levará para vê-la sempre que Gabriela quiser. Despeçam-se.'

Draco deixou as duas chorando abraçadas e voltou-se para Matilda, fazendo sinal para que Draco o acompanhasse.

'-Dêem as mãos.'

Draco murmurou um encantamento em uma língua morta. Matilda e Draco começaram a tremer e suar, suas mãos pareciam coladas e eles sentiam uma magia muito poderosa envolvê-los.

Quando soltaram as mãos, os dois caíram de joelhos no chão.

'-Matilda, Draco agora é oficialmente seu aprendiz. Ele deixará Hogwarts em poucos meses. Ele se formou com "O" em todas as matérias, menos Adivinhação. E tem conhecimentos muito grandes em Magia Negra. Ele não te dará muito trabalho.'

Matilda sorriu.

'-Será um prazer treinar meu sucessor, meu senhor.'

'-Essa provavelmente será a sua última tarefa, Matilda. Cumpra-a bem e será recompensada quando chegar a sua hora.'

'-Minha maior recompensa, meu senhor, sempre será servi-lo.' – Matilda disse.

Draco sorriu, olhando de canto de olho Sônia chorando e sorrindo. O filho dela seria grande. Matilda tinha se escondido na Travessa do Tranco por opção. Draco também teria um escritório sombrio. Mas a diferença, é que ele caminharia entre os bruxos como um igual. Mas ainda assim, suas habilidades seriam lendárias.

'-Luiggel, leve Michelle de volta. Matilda e Sônia, estão dispensadas.'

Assim que Michelle saiu, Narcisa foi até a pequena Gabriela, pegando a garotinha no colo. Lúcio pegou-a dela. Draco olhou sorrindo para os pais, eles sempre quiseram uma menina.

Matilda aparatou em seguida logo após se despedir. Assim como Sônia.

Draco então virou-se para a sua família e para o pequeno Draco.

'-Lúcio, já sabe que quero que cuide do meu casamento. Draco deverá lhe ajudar.'

'-Sim, pai.' – Lúcio disse fazendo com que Draco sorrisse.

'-Draco, já são 7 horas. É melhor ir ou vai se atrasar para a primeira aula.' – Draco disse sorrindo de lado – 'Despeça-se de Gabriela.'

Draco então despediu-se de todos, dando um abraço na pequena Gabriela e prometendo que ele veria lhe ver assim que acabassem suas aulas.

Depois de Draco aparatar, Draco virou-se para a sua família.

'-Cuidem-se.'

'-Nós te amamos, filho.'

Draco abraçou a todos, parando na pequena Gabriela.

'-Gabi, obedeça Narcisa como se fosse sua mãe. Não apronte muito, certo?'

'-Certo!'

'-Toca aqui, mocinha.' – Draco disse levantando a mão em que Gabriela bateu. Era uma menina adorável.

Draco então, aparatou da mansão e sentou-se a beira de um Penhasco. Era um de seus lugares favoritos. Ele ia ali quando queria pensar.

**oOo**

Deus olhou de longe Draco aparatando na Mansão Malfoy. Ele não conseguia ver ou ouvir nada que acontecia ali dentro. Por isso mesmo deu um jeito de fazer um pequeno passarinho pousar na janela. Com isso, viu e ouviu de camarote tudo o que aconteceu ali dentro.

Draco tinha aumentado sua coleção de brinquedos... E cuidava muito bem deles.

Na verdade, estava claro que ele amava cada um deles. E ele não aceitou ficar longe deles.

Isso de certo modo, deixou Deus cheio de orgulho. Mas ainda não era a hora de Draco saber disso.

'-Você me desobedeceu, Draco.' – Deus apareceu do nada ao lado de Draco.

Draco ficou de pé no mesmo momento.

'-É? E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Deus sorrisse.

'-Nada... você ainda tem um mês antes do casamento, não é mesmo? Me traga o líder nesse mês e nada acontecerá à você e à sua família.' – Deus disse.

'-Está tentando me assustar?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Por quê pergunta? Está com medo?' – Deus disse sorrindo sarcástico.

Draco respirou fundo. Estava de saco cheio disso tudo.

'-Sim, eu estou com medo.' – Draco disse sincero, surpreendendo Deus – 'Mas ter medo não é ruim. Ruim é se eu me esconder e não tomar atitude alguma. Eu não ligo se eu tenho medo. Meu medo não vai me afastar daqueles que amo. Então... de certa forma... eu não tenho mais medo.' – Draco terminou sorrindo, desaparatando em seguida.

Deus sorriu. Esse era o seu garoto!

**oOo**

**Continua...**

**oOo**

**N/A:** O próximo capítulo é o provavelmente o penúltimo.

Vou usar uma frase de um comentário:

"_O que é pior? O Deus bondoso e mentiroso? Ou o Draco, maquiavélico, mas que nunca escondeu o que é?"_

ADOREI essa frase! Eu surtei quando li! Ela é perfeita! Então vou sugerir pra vocês, pra quem tiver paciência, responder a pergunta pra mim.

E continuem comentando, mesmo que seja só pra escrever :

"_**Tô lendo"**_

Meus últimos três capítulos juntos, não chegaram a 10 comentários! Eu não queria ficar pedindo comentário. Eu acho isso até chato mas... A falta de comentários desestimula...


	16. Confiança é a chave pra tudo

**oOo**

_Eu tenho um amigo já faz alguns anos._

_Ele tem um dom incompreendido por muitos, que muitos até chamam de maldição. Ele já viu coisas e já passou por coisas que muita gente duvida... e que muita gente jamais passará._

_É uma das poucas pessoas que eu nunca consigo ensinar nada. Muito pelo contrário, sempre sou eu que acabo aprendendo com ele._

_Nós temos papos cabeça de madrugada no MSN... ele quebra a cabeça me explicando e me ensinando coisas, e eu bato a minha na parede pra tentar entender._

_Não tenho dúvidas que ele é uma alma muito antiga. Daquelas que não precisava ter reencarnado, mas que veio mesmo assim. Provavelmente não por ele, mas por outra pessoa._

_Uma amiga em comum (na verdade a namorada dele), me ensinou a chave para entendê-lo: "Basta esvaziar a sua cabeça de tudo que você ouviu, ou sabe, ou julga como verdade absoluta. Depois de escutá-lo, você compara com o que sabe e tenta tirar suas próprias conclusões. Aí você pergunta se tiver alguma dúvida."_

_Desde que coloquei isso em prática, tenho aprendido muito mais com ele._

_Outro dia estávamos falando da Chave de Salomão. Ele me falou muita coisa que me lembrou essa fic: "Tudo é inferno". Coisas sobre os templários e histórias loucas e ao mesmo tempo incríveis, que se confirmadas, poderiam tornar essa fic real. Me contou "lendas" que arrepiaram os cabelos da minha nuca._

_Mas deixei passar e esqueci a história. Algumas coisas, é melhor deixar quieto. Até que outro dia achei uma fic na internet sobre o Voldemort fazendo um rito de invocação e começamos a falar sobre possuídos. E ele me falou de um jeito, que eu consegui visualizar. E o pior... me lembrou aquele sonho que tive, no começo da fic._

_Ele é sempre assim, me ensina as coisas por partes e nunca conta suas fontes. E "sempre" consegue me surpreender com uma história nova._

_Já me falaram para eu ter cuidado com esse amigo._

_Mas não consigo explicar porquê: Eu confio nele._

_Acho que essa confiança deve vir de muito tempo atrás. E pelo visto, ainda vai durar por muito tempo._

**oOo**

**Capítulo XVI**

**Confiança é a chave pra tudo**

**oOo**

Draco aparatou no inferno mais uma vez. Depois de resolver as questões burocráticas de sempre, seguiu para uma das colônias. Lá ele era Vicente. Um humano comum. Acima de qualquer suspeita.

'-Vicente amigo! Já estava me perguntando se havia se perdido no inferno!' – cumprimentou Diego.

Lá estava ele. O motivo daquela sua visita. Diego era uma alma que Draco, mesmo sem querer, se afeiçoou. Conheceu-o logo na primeira colônia que resolveu investigar e vivia encontrando-o em outras colônias. Diego, assim como ele, queria conhecer todas as colônias para um dia. Primeiro a título de curiosidade, e depois, para se tornar líder de uma delas: A "Água da Vida".

Se tornar líder de uma colônia não era fácil nem simples. As almas escolhidas para isso eram almas puras e boas, que estavam no inferno já há algum tempo. Eram almas "completas", que já haviam saldado seus débitos há algum tempo e não tinham mais a necessidade da reencarnação.

Diego era uma boa alma, que estava no inferno á um bom tempo. E acima de qualquer coisa, era um bom amigo. Não que ele estivesse a procura de amigos.

'-Olá Diego.' – Draco cumprimentou, ainda arrasado.

'-Que cara é essa?' – Diego perguntou preocupado.

'-Problemas... nada que você possa me ajudar. Então não se preocupe.'

'-Porque você não tenta?' – Diego perguntou amável.

Draco olhou o "amigo" preocupado ao seu lado. Se ele imaginasse quem ele era, sairia correndo.

'-Não.'

Diego sorriu, caminhando, num convite mudo para uma caminhada amigável. Draco o seguiu.

'-Sabe Vicente, você chegou há pouco tempo no inferno. Mas mesmo assim parece entender muito de como tudo aqui funciona... e do mundo em si. É muito bom poder ter uma conversa com você, como um igual.'

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, só caminhando.

'-Está com saudades?' – Diego repentinamente perguntou.

'-Hã?' – Draco foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

'-Da sua vida, seus familiares.' – Diego completou.

Draco sabia onde aquilo ia chegar. As colônias permitiam que algumas almas, fizessem visitas a seus familiares. Mas era preciso dar nome e sobrenome para isso. E era praticamente impossível mentir. Então ele estava evitando a todo custo fazê-lo.

'-Melhor não ir vê-los.'

Diego mais uma vez, sorriu.

'-Confiança, Vicente, é algo que se conquista dia após dia. Não é algo que se combina entre duas pessoas, ou algo que possa ser comprado. Eu sei que você tem um segredo. Eu sei que seu segredo, é você. Aqui, meu amigo, somos todos iguais. Não importa quem você foi em vida, o que você fez de errado. Todos nós temos uma chance de recomeçar.'

Ficou um silêncio cômodo entre os dois. Draco respirou fundo e Diego sorriu, continuando.

'-Não estou pedindo para que confie em mim. Mas sei que sou a pessoa mais próxima a você que pode ser chamado de "amigo", então... quando se sentir livre para falar... apenas se aproxime e fale, ok?'

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e Vicente saiu, caminhando por onde havia vindo.

'-Diego, espere!' – Draco chamou. Afinal, tinha ido até lá para recompensar Vicente.

'-Diga Vicente.' – Diego respondeu.

'-Você confia em mim?'

'-Confio.'

'-Eu tenho uma dívida com você. Foi você quem me salvou do inferno e que me inseriu nas colônias e isso é importante pra mim. Sei que o que mais almeja é se tornar líder da "Água da Vida" e que para isso, precisa de uma experiência única, que abra seus olhos e o diferencie dos demais. Eu já tinha planos para te recompensar mais tarde, mas não vou ter tempo para isso. Quer que eu abra seus olhos?'

'-Como? Do que está falando, Vicente?'

'-Eu posso te dar a experiência que tanto quer. E acredito que sem ela, você continuará a ser um nada por muitos anos. Mas temo que depois dela, possa querer mudar de idéia quanto a se tornar líder.'

'-Como assim pode me dar a experiência?'

'-Confie em mim. Você confia?'

'-Você não é só uma alma perdida, não é? Você é um dos demônios.'

'-Não... não sou um dos demônios. Você mesmo disse que confiança se conquista. Não é só fazer com que confiem em você, Diego, é confiar nos outros. Você, Diego Francoso, confia em mim?'

'-Eu nunca te disse meu nome todo.' – Diego disse ficando sem cor.

Draco esperou em silêncio respirando fundo.

'-Eu confio.' – Diego disse baixo.

Draco então segurou-o pela mão, saindo da colônia.

**oOo**

Lúcio estava na Mansão fazendo desenhos no chão com sua varinha. Draco e Snape estavam com ele. Era uma manhã de sábado e Draco foi até a mansão, aparatando de Hogsmead.

'-O que estão fazendo?' – Gabriela apareceu na porta do salão de festas, olhando o desenho que Lúcio estava fazendo.

Draco correu até a sua pequena noiva. Ela não devia, de modo algum, entrar no círculo mágico. Ninguém deveria até a cerimônia.

'-Preparando o casamento do nosso mestre.' – Draco respondeu, pegando a menina pela mão e indo para fora do salão.

'-Por que não está em Hogwarts?'

'-Porque é sábado.' – Draco respondeu.

'-Posso ter um gato?'

Draco sorriu. Gabriela estava na idade de falar e perguntar tudo.

'-Pergunte á Narcisa e depois ao nosso mestre. Ele é bem ciumento conosco. E bem, já que somos dele, é melhor não fazer nada sem aprovação.'

'-Por quê?'

'-Porque ele pode se zangar. Como estão as aulas com Narcisa?'

'-Ela é meio brava ás vezes.'

'-É sim, mas ela ensina bem, não é? Foi ela quem me ensinou antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. O que mais gosta de aprender?'

'-Voar.'

'-Devo presumir então que vai entrar para o time de Quadribol da escola. Em que casa gostaria de estar?'

'-Não bobinho. Gosto de voar com as minhas asas.'

Draco ficou sem cor por um tempo. A menina então era como ele. Precisava descobrir se ela era como Virgínia, se também haviam partes de demônio nela.

'-Legal. Eu também gosto de usar minhas asas.' – Draco comentou sem saber bem o que dizer.

'-Vamos voar então!' – Gabriela disse o puxando pra fora.

'-Desculpe Gabi. Eu realmente tenho que voltar.'

Gabriela fechou a cara e saiu correndo. Draco sentiu um aperto enorme no peito. Aquela menina era um amor e quando crescesse, seria sua esposa. Não gostava de magoá-la, mas tinha trabalho á fazer e Draco, seu mestre, vinha sempre em primeiro lugar. Antes até de si mesmo.

**oOo**

Narcisa estava com Gina na piscina quando Gabriella apareceu correndo e chorando e se jogou no colo de Narcisa.

'-Gabi, o que foi?' – Gina perguntou preocupada, enquanto Narcisa fazia carinho em suas costas.

'-O Draco não quer voar comigo.' – Gabi disse enxugando as lágrimas.- 'E ele nem disse se eu posso ter um gato.'

'-Minha linda, o Draco está ocupado. O casamento de Draco e Virgínia é em menos de um mês. Ele tem ordens a cumprir.'

'-É sempre nosso mestre! Sempre o mestre isso ou o mestre aquilo! Quando é que eu vai ser eu?' – Gabi disse fechando a cara.

'-Mas olha só, a pequena Gabriella está com ciúmes.' – disse Gina sorrindo.

'-Já sei, vamos nos trocar e ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar vestidos. O que acha?' – Narcisa disse.

'-Mais vestidos?' – Gabriella perguntou.

'-Não... não "mais vestidos", mas "o vestido". O vestido do casamento do Draco e da Gina.' – Narcisa respondeu.

'-Pra quê? Vamos ser só nós mesmos. E o mestre disse que eu não vou poder ver. Então, eu poderia ir até de pijama!' – Gabi disse ainda de cara amarrada.

'-É uma data importante e você vai estar vestida de acordo. Vamos, não banque a mimada. Deve ter mais respeito com o seu mestre.' – disse Gina. – 'Ele nunca te castigou, mas se continuar assim, ele vai acabar te castigando.'

'-Mas... eu não fiz nada!' – Gabriella disse batendo o pé.

'-Venha pequena.' – Gina disse puxando-a pela mão – 'Vamos tomar um banho e nos trocar para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Alguém precisa de um sorvete. '

**oOo**

'-Ei, aonde vai toda bonita?' – Draco perguntou saindo do salão de festas.

'-Beco Diagonal. Venham conosco.' – Gina disse.

'-Não quero que ele venha.' – Gabriela disse apontando para Draco.

Draco olhou para o chão, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

'-Então eu vou ficar por aqui.' – Draco disse resignado.

'-Mas já terminamos por hoje e você mesmo disse que era bom parar um pouco antes de fazer coisa errada, que estava cansado.' – Lúcio disse.

'-E eu vou parar. Vou ficar sentado lá fora. Podem ir, não se preocupem.' – Draco disse saindo.

Todos olharam Draco sair em silêncio.

Nesse momento, Draco aparatou na sala, em companhia de um senhor, que olhava tudo abismado. Snape se ajoelhou no mesmo momento.

'-Draco!' – Gina se jogou nele, ignorando a presença do senhor ao lado dele.

'-É uma alma muito iluminada.' – Narcisa disse, olhando o homem ao lado de Draco.

'-Quero que conheçam Diego. Ele é de uma das colônias. Diego, essa é minha família. Minha mãe é meio anjo. Meu pai é meio demônio. E essa é minha noiva. Ela é meio anjo e meio demônio, assim como eu. Esse é um de meus demônios, Snape. Meu padrinho em vida e de certa forma, família. E esta pequena mal educada é minha serva, Gabriela.'

Snape então olhou feio para Gabriela que entendeu o recado, se ajoelhando em seguida.

'-Mas... você disse que não era um demônio...' – Diego disse num sussurro.

Draco sorriu, um de seus sorrisos mais maléficos.

'-Mas eu não sou um demônio... eu sou O demônio!'

Diego caiu para trás no chão, tamanho o susto com a verdade revelada.

'- Eu não minto Diego, apenas não digo a verdade. Mas sua sorte, é que eu não quero o seu mal. Vou abrir os seus olhos, como e prometi. Mas antes... tenho que dar educação a uma pequena mal criada.'

Gabi começou a chorar enquanto Draco a segurava pelo pulso e puxava para dentro de seus escritório. Assim que a porta fechou, Draco entrou correndo no hall.

'-O mestre...' – disse quase não respirando.

'-Acalme-se. Ele foi conversar com a Gabi.' – disse Gina.

No mesmo momento, ouviu-se um grito de Gabriela, vindo de dentro do escritório.

Draco ficou tenso e Lúcio segurou em seu braço.

'-Nem pense em interromper.'

Foram os dez minutos mais tensos da vida de Draco. Ele respirou aliviado quando Draco saiu do escritório cm Gabriela no colo, chorando, aconchegada no peito dele. Ele entregou-a a Draco, que pegou-a no colo chorando.

Draco se ajoelhou na frente de seu mestre ainda com a menina chorando no colo.

'-Desculpa... – ela disse chorando contra o peito de Draco- Eu não vou ser mal educada com você nunca mais. Me desculpa.'

'-Tá tudo bem.' – Draco disse abraçando a menina forte.

'-Gabriela, suba para o seu quarto. Está de castigo o resto do dia.'

Gabi saiu do colo de Draco, ajoelhando-se na frente de Draco.

'-Sim senhor.' – disse antes de se levantar e sair correndo escadaria acima.

'-Draco...' – Draco disse para o seu servo, que continuava ajoelhado em sua frente – 'Se não impor respeito agora, nunca irá tê-lo. Quando ela for para Hogwarts, seu controle sobre ela será zero se não começar agora. Eu te dou o direito de castigá-la quando achar necessário. Mas por não conseguir controlá-la... Dor.'

Draco gritou e se contorceu no chão fazendo com que Gina escondesse a cabeça no ombro de Narcisa. Aquilo doía... doía mais que um crucio! Ela lembrava da dor como se a tivesse sentido ontem. Sem que pudesse evitar, começou a chorar silenciosamente no ombro de Narcisa.

Draco quebrou o feitiço, fazendo com que Draco parasse de gritar e respirasse fundo.

'-Tão fraco... Dor.' – Draco disse mais uma vez, fazendo Draco gritar.

Foi só na tercei vez que uma vozinha, do alto da escada, se manifestou.

'-Pare... por favor... Pare... Eu vou me comportar. Eu juro.' – Gabriela disse.

Draco então parou olhando em volta, Narcisa abraçada á Virgínia que chorava. As lágrimas de Diego caindo livremente com ele parado, praticamente em choque. E Lúcio, que nem deu tempo de avaliar, indo até o menino e examinando seus prováveis ferimentos internos.

'-Afaste-se, Lúcio.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Lúcio se afastasse.

Draco tentou se ajoelhar mas falhou, indo ao chão.

'-Venha aqui, Gabriela.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que uma menina assustada descesse as escadas.

'-Você quer curá-lo, não quer?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Sim.' – Gabi respondeu limpando as lágrimas.

'-Abra os braços e conecte sua magia á dele. Envolva-o numa redoma com a sua magia e deixe que a magia flua livremente entre vocês dois.'

Gabi abriu os braços respirando fundo e fez como Draco falou. Quando abaixou a barreira mágica, Draco se levantou completamente curado, olhando abismado para a pequena menina á sua frente, que abaixou-se para abraçá-lo, ainda chorando.

'-Suba para o seu quarto, Gabi. Ainda está de castigo.' – Draco disse fazendo com que a menina fosse até ele e para seu próprio espanto, ela ajoelhou-se e beijou-lhe a barra da calça.

'-Mestre... por favor. Não o machuque mais.' – ela pediu baixinho.

Draco pegou-a no colo e abraçou-a, para o espanto de todos.

'-Você lembra muito a minha pequena Virgínia, Gabriela. Draco.' – Draco chamou oferecendo Gabriela, fazendo com que Draco se levantasse e pegasse a menina no colo. – 'Cuide bem dela.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Draco disse.

'-Acompanhe-a no castigo, mas volte para Hogwarts antes que te descubram.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Draco disse saindo com Gabriela da sala.

Quando os dois não eram mais vistos, Draco então se virou para Lúcio.

'-Pai.'

Lúcio abraçou-o e disse olhando em seus olhos.

'-Pegue mais leve com os dois. Está sendo difícil para Gabriela viver longe da mãe e Draco te considera um pai.' – Lúcio disse olhando para o filho.

'-Você é o único que me corrige sem medo de morrer.' – Draco disse abraçando o pai.

'- Eu sou seu pai. Pra alguma coisa esse título tinha que servir.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo para o filho.

Draco afastou-se dele.

'-Mãe.'

Narcisa abraçou-o, dando um tapa em seu bumbum. Gina sorriu.

'-Draco é praticamente seu filho, pare de tratá-lo assim!'

'-Mãe, era o esperado de mim. Sabe disso. E depois, Draco está bem, não está?'

Narcisa sorriu para o filho, se afastando dele.

'-Não cansa de jogar com as pessoas, não é?' – Gina disse sorrindo.

'-Não. Percebeu o que fiz?'

'-Claro que sim! Agora Gabriela vai ficar mais próxima ao Draco e vai obedecê-lo por medo de que você possa machucá-lo se ela for cabeça-dura. Tudo que você fez foi dar um empurrãozinho para aproximar os dois. Mas entenda o Draco, é a futura esposa dele. Ele não quer que ela tenha raiva dele.'

'-Eu entendo. Não machuquei-o por ele. Mas por Gabriela estava olhando.'

Gina sorriu, beijando-o.

'-Como estão as lições de Gabriela?' – Draco perguntou para a mãe.

'-Muito bem. Ela aprende rápido e é muito poderosa.'

Draco sorriu. Nada como um trabalho bem feito. Esperava que Draco cumprisse suas expectativas como mestre de poções, mas se ele não conseguisse, certamente Gabriela conseguiria. Unindo-os, unia o útil ao agradável.

'-Muito bom.' – Draco comentou.

'-Lúcio, Snape, e os preparativos para o meu casamento?'

'-Estão indo muito bem. Paramos porque o pequeno Draco disse que estava cansado e estava com medo de fazer algo errado.'

'-Por isso ele reagiu tão mal quando lhe enviei dor. Estava drenado magicamente.' – Draco disse para si mesmo.

'-Snape, pai, cuidem do meu convidado. Ele está aqui para que lhe sejam abertos os olhos. Respondam-lhe todas as perguntas, sem reservas. Vou ter um particular com Draco. Luiggel.' – Draco chamou, fazendo com que Luiggel aparecesse.

Luiggel ficava invisível quase todo o tempo, então era quase natural que se esquecesse que ele estava na casa.

'-Luiggel, assim que eu sair com o Draco, quero que fique com Gabriela. Eu sei que não se dá muito bem com crianças, mas dê o seu melhor para brincar com ela e fazê-la sorrir.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Luiggel disse, seguindo Draco até o quarto em que estavam Draco e Gabriela.

Lúcio foi até Diego, que estava mudo.

'-Venha, temos muito para lhe contar.' – Lúcio disse colocando a mão nas costas de Diego, fazendo com que ele o seguisse para a sala ao lado.

**oOo**

Draco entrou na quarto em que estavam Draco e Gabriela, pegando os dois jogando Snap Explosivo.

Levou Draco até um dos quartos da casa, fechando a porta.

'-Filho... não me contou que sua magia estava drenada.' – Draco começou.

Draco olhou para seu mestre em choque. Ele nunca o havia chamado de filho.

'-Me perdoe, meu senhor.' – Draco disse se recompondo do susto.

'-Já é a segunda vez que coloca sua vida em risco. Está tentando se matar?'

'-Não, meu senhor. Eu...'

'-Então quando eu for muito duro com você, peça para que eu pare.'

'-Mas eu mereci, senhor.'

'-Sim. E eu vou te castigar quando você merecer. Sua magia já está forte o suficiente para agüentar esse tipo de castigo, mas não quando está drenada. Eu poderia ter te matado se Gabriela não interferisse logo.'

'-Me perdoe, meu senhor.'

'-Sei que está se perguntando o que fiz á Gabriela. Ela é mais poderosa que você, então, vai começar a receber castigos desse tipo bem antes dos 17. Mas não se preocupe. Hoje ela só levou uns bons tapas no bumbum.' – Draco terminou sorrindo para seu servo.

'-Obrigado.' – Draco respondeu chorando. Era obvio que ele tinha se afeiçoado à menina.

'-Pode me chamar de pai se quiser.' – Draco disse se aproximando de seu servo, que o olhava em choque. – 'Eu sei de seus sentimentos. Sei que daria sua vida por mim, que é grato e leal até a morte. E é por isso que eu cuido tão bem de você. Eu te juro, meu pequeno Draco, que só terá o melhor.' – Draco terminou abraçando-o.

Draco abraçou Draco de volta, e chorou em seu ombro, chamando-o de pai em meio ao choro.

Draco abraçou seu pequeno servo. Ele precisava daquilo. Precisava do abraço de um pai, de seu reconhecimento pelo pequeno dar de si mais do que era esperado. Tudo porque amava seu mestre como jamais amaria qualquer outro ser nesse mundo.

**oOo**

Diego estava sem palavras com tudo que estava ouvindo. Era uma imagem do demônio completamente diferente do que a que ele tinha.

Aquelas pessoas eram a família dele e eles o amavam. E pelo que tinha visto, Draco também os amava. Do jeito dele, mas os amava.

Lúcio e Snape iam saindo da sala quando Diego os parou:

'-Espere.'

'-Diga.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Vocês... confiam nele?'

Lúcio sorriu para o homem:

'-É meu pai e meu filho. Eu confio nele com todo o meu ser.'

'-É meu afilhado e meu mestre. Eu confio minha alma á ele.'

'-Posso te dizer que todos nessa casa confiam. O pequeno Draco é praticamente um filho pra ele. Narcisa, minha esposa, foi contra Deus desde o princípio, por amor á ele. E a pequena Virgínia... Foi ela quem conseguiu trazer pra fora esse lado bom dele. E ela se culpa por isso quase todos os dias.'

'-Todos nós amamos o Draco. – disse Narcisa entrando na sala – E posso dizer que ele nos ama também.'

'-Cissa, minha vida.' – Lúcio disse indo até a esposa e beijando-a.

'-Mas... isso não é praticamente uma prisão?' – Diego perguntou.

'-Já nos perguntamos isso. Mas a verdade é que Draco nos protege aqui. E depois, podemos ir e vir quando queremos, desde que com escolta.' – disse Narcisa – 'Draco nos ama, Diego. Isso faz de nós os alvos principais para atingi-lo.'

Diego respirou fundo enquanto Narcisa sorriu.

'-Vamos, Draco está na sala com Draco. Acho que finalmente vamos ter o pequeno Draco como um neto, Lúcio. Ele sempre viu nosso Draco como um verdadeiro pai.' – Narcisa disse limpando os olhos.

'-Isso seria maravilhoso!' – disse Lúcio. – 'Podemos ir, Diego?'

Diego acenou com a cabeça, saído da sala acompanhado de Snape, Lúcio e Narcisa.

Quando chegaram na sala, Draco estava sentado no chão á frente de Draco, que estava numa cadeira, com Virgínia em seu colo, beijando-a. Draco olhava para o chão, evitando olhar seu mestre beijar noiva.

Draco tirou Virgínia de seu colo. A menina tinha os lábios inchados e um belo sorriso no rosto.

'-Tenho que ir. Que terminar de abrir os olhos de Diego hoje. Gabi está de castigo em seu quarto. Não deve sair de lá sob hipótese alguma. Levem as refeições pra ela. Draco ficará no quarto com ela até o fim do dia. Eu vi os preparativos para meu casamento com meu Rubi. Estão fazendo um bom trabalho.'

Draco então, se levantou, indo até os pais e abraçando-os.

Quando chegou em Draco, fez com que ele se levantasse e abraçou o menino.

'-Até mais, meu filho.' – Draco disse fazendo com que Narcisa e Lúcio chorassem.

'-Até mais, pai. Não se decepcionará comigo.' – Draco disse ainda abraçado em seu mestre.

Draco então foi até Diego, aparatando dali e levando-o consigo.

**oOo**

Aparataram num abismo. O lugar favorito de Draco quando ele precisava pensar.

'-Você conheceu a minha família, Diego. Conversou com eles e ouviu as versões verdadeiras da boca deles. Agora, vou te levar para ver o meu trabalho.'

Draco em seguida assumiu sua forma de demônio, assustando Diego.

'-Assustado?' – Draco perguntou com sua voz mais grossa, de congelar ossos.

'-Um pouco. Mas eu confio em você.' – Diego disse sem saber como encontrou a sua voz.

Draco então pegou na mão do homem e aparatou dali.

Primeiro pararam num homem que queria fazer um trato pela vida da filha doente.

Draco detestava esses acordos para salvar vidas. Era inútil de qualquer forma, mas ainda assim fez o acordo.

Depois parou numa mulher que queria ganhar na loteria... Dinheiro... Esse sim era um acordo que valia a pena. Um acordo que ele certamente cobraria.

No final, foi cobrar um acordo. Era a hora da morte de um político muito bem sucedido. Draco levou-o até o inferno e jogou-o nas chamas sem dó.

No caminho, passou em um acidente com um ônibus escolar. Três crianças tinham morrrido e choravam desoladas ao lado de seus corpos.

Draco mudou a sua aparência para a de anjo e levou as crianças dali, deixando-as na entrada de uma colônia, na esperança que alguém as visse ali.

'-Não resgato todos, mas tento não deixar as crianças sofrerem muito. Minha noiva me mataria se soubesse.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

Diego sorriu de volta. Era engraçado ouvir o próprio diabo dizendo que a mulher ia ficar brava com ele.

Draco então caminhou pelas chamas, mostrando para Diego a residência de sua família no inferno. Caminharam pelos jardins a Mansão Malfoy no inferno. Draco apresentou-lhe seus parentes, que em breve começariam a reencarnar.

Depois de um tempo, sentaram-se num banco no jardim, onde não seriam incomodados.

'-Não sei se meu pai te contou, Diego. Mas eu certamente irei morrer antes do fim do mês porque eu vou me casar com meu Rubi e Deus não quer isso.'

'-Sim, seu pai me contou. Deus quer uma memória que você não consegue achar, não é mesmo?'

'- É impossível de achar.' – Draco disse olhando para o chão. – 'De qualquer forma, minha dívida está paga com você, Diego. Sem você eu sequer teria entrado nas colônias. Então... obrigado por confiar em mim. Espero que a experiência que eu te dei seja o suficiente para realizar o seu sonho.'

'-O Diabo está me agradecendo? É, certamente esse é o tipo de experiência que vai me dar a liderança da "Água da Vida". – Diego disse.

Draco sorriu.

'-Vamos, vou te tirar daqui.' – Draco disse saindo com Diego.

'-Espera.' – Diego disse parando no caminho, fazendo com que Draco parasse repentinamente. ' –Confiança é algo que se adquire. Não é algo que se toma ou se compra. E hoje, Vicente, digo, Draco, você me mostrou que posso confiar em você.'

Draco olhou-o sem entender. Usando um dedo, Diego tirou uma memória de sua cabeça e depositou nas mãos de Draco, que levou-a até o rosto, como se estivesse lavando-o.

Quando Draco abriu os olhos, estava estático. Aquela era a memória que ele procurava... e estava ao lado dele o tempo todo.

'-Essa Memória me acompanha por todas as minhas encarnações. É por causa dela que eu quero ser líder da "Água da Vida". Seja feliz com sua família, Draco.'

Draco olhou Diego sair... sem saber o que fazer.

Seria grato aquela alma para sempre.

**oOo**

**Continua...**

**oOo**

É... acho que o próximo capítulo é o último. Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até agora. Estou quase nos 100 comentários e isso me faz muito feliz. Valeu!

Esses dias minha prima "Isadora Prince" me perguntou se eu recomendava alguma fic boa de comédia romântica. Eu nem pensei duas vezes antes de recomendar a trilogia do " O Papai Noel Enlouqueceu". Foi quando eu descobri que agora a Schalla se chama Mila B.

Como puderam ver, eu resumi a cena em que o Draco levava o Digo para vê-lo trabalhar. Escrever tudo ia ficar repetitivo, já que eu já tinha feito isso antes, com a Gina.

O que acharam do Diego? É, eu sei. Eu não paro de inventar personagens novos... rsrsrsrs...

Obrigada por responderem a pergunta. Ela é bem complexa.

Acho que eu prefiro alguém que diga a verdade. A verdade pode machucar ás vezes, mas ainda assim, é melhor que a mentira que te protege.

Tipo... meu filho, por exemplo, sabe que Papai Noel só existe em shopping e só dá bala e pirulito. Rsrsrsrs... Que quem compra os presentes e põe embaixo da árvore é a mamãe e o papai. Mesma coisa com o Coelinho da Páscoa. Ou quando ele me perguntou de onde vinha o bebê (ele tem 4 anos). Eu disse que vinha da barriga da mamãe. Rsrsrsrs... Enquanto ele não perguntar como vai parar lá, eu que não vou responder.

Acho que de certa forma, eu me encaixo na fala do Draquinho quando se trata do meu filho: "Não minto, apenas não digo a verdade." Hahahaha! Ele fala essa frase tantas vezes, que se eu pudesse voltar, esse ia ser o nome da fic.

Bom, é isso.

Um super beijo e até aproxima;

Nathoca Malfoy.


	17. Sermão de Casamento

**oOo**

_O amor é sofredor, é benigno; o amor não é invejoso; o amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece, não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os seus próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal; não se regozija com a injustiça, mas se regozija com a verdade; tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. - I Coríntios 13:4-7_

_Portanto deixará o homem a seu pai e a sua mãe, e unir-se-á à sua mulher, e serão uma só carne. - Gênesis 2:24_

_Quem encontra uma esposa acha uma coisa boa; e alcança o favor do Senhor. -  
Provérbios 18:22_

_Assim devem os maridos amar a suas próprias mulheres, como a seus próprios corpos. Quem ama a sua mulher, ama-se a si mesmo. - Efésios 5:28_

_Assim já não são mais dois, mas um só carne. Portanto o que Deus ajuntou, não o separe o homem. - Mateus 19:6_

**oOo**

**Capítulo XVII**

_**Sermão de Casamento**_

**oOo**

'-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAA!' – Gabriela disse invadindo o quarto de Draco e pulando encima da cama dele, fazendo com que ele acordasse.

'-Ai Gabi...' – Draco disse sonolento.

'-Já são 8 horas!' – Gabriela disse, fazendo com que Draco se levantasse num pulo.

'-Como eu pude perder a hora justo hoje?' – Draco disse para si mesmo enquanto pegava uma calça e uma camisa básica no guarda roupa e corria para o banheiro.

Dois minutos depois, Draco saiu do banheiro, vestido, penteado e com o rosto meio molhado de quem escovou o dente e lavou o rosto ás pressas.

Draco pegou Gabriela no colo e saiu correndo do quarto.

'-Vai descer sem sapatos?' – Gabi perguntou, fazendo com que Draco voltasse correndo ao quarto, ainda com ela no colo.

Draco calçou os sapatos correndo e novamente com Gabriela no colo, correu até a mesa do café, chegando 8 minutos atrasado.

Os Malfoys eram pontuais com seus horários para refeições. Eram horários que seu mestre havia estabelecido e ele já devia estar acordado há meia hora atrás.

'-Me desculpem pelo atraso.' – Draco disse chegando á mesa do café com Gabriela literalmente debaixo do braço.

Lúcio sorriu lhe mostrando seu lugar e o de Gabriela com a mão.

Os dois se sentaram á mesa. Gabriela pegou uma maçã. Gina lhe sorriu, enquanto comia a sua.

Instaurou-se um silêncio confortável enquanto todos comiam.

Gabi ficou de pé na cadeira, pegando seu copo de suco de laranja.

'-Quero propôr um brinde.'

Todos se levantaram sorrindo ao brinde repentino de Gabriela. Cada um pegou seu copo e o segurou, aguardando as palavras da menina que sorria.

Gabriela era a princesinha da casa. Mimadinha e paparicada ao extremo. Conseguia praticamente tudo que queria com apenas um sorriso. Todos sabiam disso mas... ninguém nem sequer pensava em dizer algo contra.

'-Ao casamento do mestre e da Gina, que tudo dê certo hoje para os dois.' – Gabriela disse levantando o copo de suco de laranja.

'-Ao meu pai e meu filho e também à minha nova filha. Que eles encontrem a felicidade juntos.' – Lúcio disse levantando seu copo de suco de laranja.

'-Ao meu filho e minha filha, que descobriram o amor juntos.' – Narcisa disse levantando seu copo de suco de uva.

'-Ao meu senhor, mestre e pai. E á sua adorável noiva, Virgínia. Que sejam felizes.' – Draco disse erguendo seu copo de suco de pêssego.

'-À vocês. Lúcio, Narcisa, Draco e Gabriela. Vocês são a melhor família que eu poderia querer. E à Draco Malfoy, meu futuro esposo, o homem da minha vida.' – Gina disse erguendo seu copo de vinho.

'-À minha família.' – Draco disse aparecendo do nada com um copo de vinho nas mãos, levantando em um brinde e surpreendendo a todos. '- Lúcio, Narcisa, Draco, Gabriela, meu Rubi. Meus Malfoys. Um brinde a nossa felicidade.'

'-Saúde.' – Gabriela disse sorrindo.

'-Saúde.' – Todos responderam bebendo.

Terminaram o brinde sorrindo uns para os outros e então, como num estalo, Draco e Gabriela foram até Draco, ajoelhando-se na frente dele.

Draco sorriu, fazendo menção para que se levantassem e pegando a pequena no colo.

'-Soube que comprou um lindo vestido para hoje á tarde.' – Draco disse para a menina que sorria no seu colo.

'-Sim mestre, Narcisa comprou comigo. Ele é todo preto, rodado e tem rendas. E também tem luvas e um sapato preto brilhante.' – Gabriela disse empolgada.

'-Tenho certeza de que vai ficar linda.' - Draco disse sorrindo. Colocando-a no chão em seguida.

'-Draco, meu filho, espero que esteja tudo em ordem.' – Draco disse olhando para seu servo e praticamente filho.

'-Tudo em ordem, pai.' – Draco disse – 'Está tudo preparado para hoje á noite.'

Draco o abraçou-o. Draco era praticamente seu filho.

Sorriu olhando a sua Virgínia, que lhe sorria, interrompendo a refeição. Ela estava na dieta de vinho e maçãs há um mês. Devia estar louca de vontade de comer outra coisa.

'-Vou trazer a alma que será nosso Scorpius em breve, Virgínia. Gostaria de conhecê-lo?'

'-Não. Quero conhecê-lo como meu filho.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Terminem seu café e se troquem, estarei esperando-os na sala.'

'-Mestre, já terminei. Posso ir com o senhor?' – Gabriela pediu.

Draco levantou-se da mesa no mesmo momento, com medo de que seu mestre pudesse se zangar. Mas Draco levantou uma mão para seu servo, impedindo-o de qualquer coisa.

'-Termine seu café tranqüilo, Draco, eu fico com Gabriela.' – Draco disse estendendo uma mão para a menina, que segurou a mão de seu mestre, saindo juntos da sala de jantar.

**oOo**

Gabriela levou Draco pela mão até a biblioteca da casa.

'-O que quer conversar a sós, Gabriela?' – Draco perguntou.

Gabriela olhou para Draco, os olhos abertos em choque.

'-Vamos, apenas diga.' – Draco encorajou sorrindo divertido. Aquela menina realmente era especial.

Gabriela respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'-Ouvi Lúcio e Narcisa conversando outro dia que eu ia ser uma noiva linda pro Draco.'

Draco respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'-É muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros.'

'-Por favor, não me obrigue.' – Gabi disse, se ajoelhando na frente dele.

'-Você tem algo contra o Draco? Que eu saiba, ele é muito bom pra você.'

'-Eu sei. Mas ainda tem tanta coisa que eu quero fazer! Eu quero ir pra Hogwarts e quero viajar. Quero voar pelo mundo!' – Gabriela disse abrindo as asas e sorrindo.

'-Gabi, olha bem pra mim.'

Gabriela olhou para Draco, que retirou sua varinha do bolso. Raramente usava aquilo, mas ás vezes, era necessário.

'-Legimens.' – Draco procurou a memória e viu Draco e Narcisa olhando uma foto da menina e comentando sobre ela e Draco. '- Obliviate.'

Draco Viu quando Gabriela piscou os olhinhos e esfregou-os com as costas da mão. Era só uma criança. Ainda não era hora de se preocupar com aquilo.

'-O que eu estava dizendo?' – Gabriela perguntou.

'-Você estava tentando me convencer de te dar um gato.' – Draco disse sorrindo. Ainda bem que Draco tinha comentado isso com ele. Ele não via problemas na menina ter um gato, desde que fosse uma recompensa por algo muito grande e muito bom que ela tenha conseguido.

Pensando nisso, sua Gina também sempre quis um gato. Mas Arthur e Molly já tinham 7 filhos. Pra quê mais um bicho? Mesmo assim, Gina viveu sozinha todos esses 8 anos e _nunca _comprou um gato...

'-Oh sim, mestre! Por favor!'

'-Draco decidirá quando te dar o gato.' – Draco disse – 'Seja boazinha pra ele.'

'-Mestre, porque todo mundo fala pra eu obedecer ao Draco e ser boazinha pra ele? Não deviam falar isso em relação ao senhor?' – Gabriela disse.

Draco respirou fundo mais uma vez. A menina era esperta. Mesmo apagando a memória chave, ela ainda estava pensando no assunto. Certamente vinha pensando naquilo há algum tempo.

'-Você deve obediência primeiramente a mim. Depois ao Draco. Mas não se preocupe, antes que entre em Hogwarts, eu prometo ter uma conversa séria sobre quem você é, sobre o seu futuro e o que eu quero de você. E nessa conversa, nós vamos citar o Draco. Mas ainda não é hora. Agora, eu só quero que você se preocupe com as aulas da Narcisa e brinque bastante.'

Gabriela sorriu, arrancando um sorriso de Draco. Era fácil sorrir perto daquela menina.

'-Fiz uma coisa pro senhor.' – Gabriela disse indo até a escrivaninha que Draco usava pra desenhar. Abriu a gaveta e de lá tirou uma caixinha.

Draco abriu a caixinha e viu que dentro tinha duas pulseirinhas de bijouteria, confeccionadas pela menina. Sorriu com o presente.

'-É uma pra você e uma pra Gina, de presente de casamento.'

'-Obrigado Gabi. É um belo presente.'

**oOo**

Ás 14 hs, a Mansão Malfoy começou a receber convidados de todo o mundo mágico... e alguns de outro mundo por assim dizer.

No jardim, estavam algumas das pessoas mais famosas no mundo da magia. Mas o que surpreendeu Gina, foi ver seus pais e irmãos chegando na Mansão.

'-Narcisa!' – Gina chamou da janela do seu quarto, de onde podia ver as pessoas chegando.

'-Diga.' – Narcisa disse da frente do espelho, onde arrumava (mais uma vez) o cabelo de Gabriela.

'-Meus pais. Meus pais e meus irmãos! O que o Draco pensa que está fazendo?'

Narcisa sorriu para a menina que estava branca. Desde a briga em que a mãe de Gina acusou-a de estar se prostituindo, Gina tinha se afastado cada vez mais da família, a ponto e seu contato no momento ser apenas os cartões de aniversário e presentes de natal, que ela enviava todos os anos.

'-Draco os chamou. Essas pessoas foram importantes na sua vida por muitos anos. E depois, somos os Malfoys, querida. Ficaria estranho não chamar a sua família. O mundo bruxo em peso está aqui.' – Narcisa respondeu com naturalidade.

'-Se for assim, também espero encontrar Deus entre os convidados. Afinal, Deus também foi importante na vida do Draco por muitos anos.'

'-Língua afiada como sempre.' – Narcisa comentou.

'-Tem coisas que nunca mudam.'

Narcisa sorriu, terminando mais uma vez o penteado de Gabriela e deixando a menina correr livre pela mansão.

'-Tenho que recepcionar os convidados com Lúcio. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?'

'-Vou.' – Gina disse.

Mal Narcisa saiu, Snape entrou no quarto.

'-O mestre disse para não te deixar sozinha por nem um segundo. Está muito bonita de vermelho.'

'-Obrigada, Snape.' – Gina sorriu se admirando no espelho – 'Sou um rubi, afinal. Não poderia casar de outra cor.'

Gina estava em um vestido de noiva vermelho, com bordados em fios de ouro e cristais vermelhos. No pescoço, o colar dos Malfoys em ouro incrustado de rubis e brincos também de rubis. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo estiloso que deixava alguns fios soltos. Pequenas flores vermelhas enfeitavam o penteado.

Ela era um rubi. Literalmente. Como seu mestre sempre quis. Como Ele a imaginou um dia. Como Ele a fez.

**oOo**

No salão de festas, Molly sente toda a cor do seu rosto fugir ao dar de cara com Matilda, a bruxa da Travessa do Tranco.

'-Há quanto tempo.' – Matilda cumprimenta – 'Esperava vê-los alguns anos antes.'

'-Sim, faz tempo. Não esquecemos a nossa dívida com você por nenhum momento. Há um grande rubi nos cofres de Gringots para lhe pagar, conforme combinamos há alguns anos. Arthur e eu tentamos ir até onde atendia por dias, mas não encontramos ninguém por lá.'

Matilda sorriu.

'-Minha loja só é encontrada por aqueles que precisam ou que meu mestre me envia. Vocês não acharam porque não eram nem um, nem outro.'

'-Mas ainda temos que lhe fazer o pagamento.'

'-O pagamento será feito para o meu mestre ainda hoje. '

Molly olhou-a sem entender.

'-Como assim?'

Matilda sorriu compreensiva.

'-Porque não sobe para ver sua filha? Garanto que vai entender tudo assim que olhar pra ela. Ela foi minha obra prima. O trabalho da minha vida.'

'-Já faz algum tempo que não falo com a minha filha. Nós brigamos feio.'

'-Sempre é hora de fazer as pazes.'

**oOo**

Molly foi até Arthur, puxando-o pela mão e levando-o escadaria acima. Foram parados no meio do caminho por uma menininha de cabelos negros e lisos que iam até a cintura e grandes olhos verdes. A menina estava num vestido preto que parecia de uma boneca, cheio de rendas e babados.

'-Oi. Posso ajudar? Estão perdidos? Quem são vocês?' – Gabriela perguntou.

'-Somos os pais da Ginevra.' – Arthur disse bondoso.

'-Ginevra? Não conheço nenhuma Ginevra.' – Gabi disse fazendo cara de quem pensava.

'-A noiva.' – Molly disse sorrindo.

'-Vocês estão falando de Virgínia? Como não sabem o nome da própria filha?' – Gabriela perguntou curiosa.

'-Nós temos muitos filhos e ás vezes confundimos os nomes. Sim, falamos de Virgínia.' – Arthur disse fazendo com que Molly o olhasse indignada. Ele sabia que para Draco, sua Gina nunca mais seria Ginevra. Apenas Virgínia.

'-Eu não sabia que a Gina tinha pais.'

Arthur sorriu.

'-Nós brigamos faz algum tempo. E então, sabe onde ela está?'

'-Sei.' – Gabriela disse sem se mover um centímetro.

'-Pode nos levar até ela, por favor?' – Molly perguntou.

'-Não sei se posso.'

Molly fechou os olhos procurando por paciência. Arthur sorriu.

'-Como é o seu nome?' – Arthur perguntou.

'-Gabriela. Gabriela Strauss.'

'-Você tem olhos lindos, Gabriela.'

'-Obrigada. O meu mestre diz que eu sou uma linda esmeralda toda vez que olha pra eles.'

'-Seu mestre?' – Molly perguntou alarmada. Já havia ouvido a bruxa da Travessa do Tranco citar seu "mestre" e não havia gostado. Agora ouvia uma menininha chamar alguém de "mestre". Era algo no mínimo... estranho.

Nesse momento, Draco se aproximou dos dois, fazendo com que Gabi se ajoelhasse na frente dele.

'-Mestre.' – Gabi disse olhando para o chão.

'-Não faça isso durante a festa, Gabriela. Vai chamar atenção e não queremos isso.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Gabriela disse se levantando.

'-Senhor e senhora Weasley, que prazer revê-los. Sabia que não negaria o meu convite, Arthur. Depois de tantos anos trabalhando juntos.' – Draco disse sorrindo. Seu sorriso cheio de sarcasmo e segundas intenções.

Arthur engoliu em seco, olhando o homem loiro a sua frente. Seu pior pesadelo por anos. O homem que havia afastado sua filha dele. Mesmo que ela tenha voltado para casa depois, Gina nunca mais havia sido a mesma.

Por um lado, a menina tinha voltado a conversar e a sorrir. Por outro, haviam dias em que ela ficava chorando e murmurando o nome dele pelos cantos, como uma viúva. E tinha se afastado completamente deles.

'-Sim, Draco. Obrigada por nos convidar, espero que Ginevra não fique zangada em nos ver. Na verdade, queríamos conversar com ela antes da cerimônia.' – Molly disse.

'-Infelizmente, isso não será possível, Molly.' – Draco disse.

'- Como não? Eu sou a mãe dela!'

'-Querida, vem, vamos descer. Depois conversamos com ela.' – Arthur disse puxando a esposa.

'-Gabriela, acompanhe a Sra. Weasley até o salão.' – Draco disser num tom de quem põe fim á conversa.

'-Sim mestre.'

'-Não me chame de mestre, Gabriela. Não durante a festa! Esqueceu o que conversamos pela manhã?'

Gabriela se jogou mais uma vez aos pés de Draco e beijou a borda de suas vestes.

'-Me perdoe, mestre. Não vou mais repetir esse erro. Não vou mais me ajoelhar nem chamá-lo de mestre durante a festa.'

'-Apenas me trate como um parente seu e me chame de Draco ou Sr. Malfoy. Ok? Agora levante-se.'

'-Sim, Sr. Malfoy.' – Gabriela disse se levantando.

Draco sorriu, vendo Gabriela pegar na mão de Molly, que olhava tudo sem entender.

'-Arthur, pode me acompanhar?' – Draco disse com o mesmo sorriso, fazendo com que Arthur apenas concordasse com a cabeça.

'-Espera.' – Molly disse fazendo com que todos olhassem pra ela. – 'Você é o mestre de Matilda. É a você que eu tenho que pagar o rubi. O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Vá para a sala, Molly, com todos os convidados. Gabriela irá lhe levar. Hoje é um dia de festa e eu não quero preocupar meu rubi com esses assuntos.'

Molly olhou-o branca. Todo o sangue fugindo do seu rosto.

'-Sim, Molly. O rubi, o pagamento que deverá ser feito hoje, é a sua própria filha. Quando eu tomá-la como esposa, o pagamento estará sendo feito. Por hora, é tudo que eu vou permitir que você saiba. Dou-lhe minha palavra que amanhã, Arthur estará autorizado a lhe contar tudo.'

'-Quem é você?' – Molly perguntou temerosa.

'-Seu genro.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-Por favor... mestre... Deixe Molly ver nossa filha.' – Arthur disse, surpreendendo Draco. Era a primeira vez que ele o chamava de mestre.

'-Me considera seu mestre, Arthur?'

'-Eu não tenho escolha.'

'-Sempre há uma escolha. Nem que a escolha seja entre aceitar quieto e ver acontecer ou se rebelar e ainda assim ver acontecer.'

'-Minha escolha não muda o fato da minha filha ter que se casar com você.'

'-Então sua escolha é aceitar quieto. Mas devo alertá-lo que está deixando Molly preocupada.' – Draco disse, olhando de relance para Molly que parecia realmente preocupada.

'-Onde é o quarto?' – Molly disse.

'-O mestre já disse que não vai deixar você ver a Gina!' – Gabriela disse puxando Molly pela mão. Molly não saiu do lugar.

'-Modos Gabriela.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Gabriela parasse de puxar e ficasse parada ao lado deles, com as mãos para trás.

'-Por favor.' – Arthur disse – 'É o dia do casamento da nossa menina.'

'-Sua esposa não pensou que ela era a menina de vocês quando a acusou de estar se prostituindo para o meu pai. Virgínia ficou magoada. E eu não quero correr o risco de deixá-la chateada no dia do nosso casamento.' – Draco disse.

'-Eu agi errado, sei disso. Mas ela nunca nos contou nada sobre vocês dois. E convenhamos... vocês anunciaram que iam casar faz três semanas. Antes disso, ninguém nem imaginava que vocês estivessem juntos. Ainda mais com o seu desaparecimento do mundo mágico por anos.'

'-Isso não muda o fato de você ter chamado o meu rubi de puta.' – Draco disse sério, mas seus olhos cinzas já estavam ganhando tons de vermelho.

'-Deixa eu me desculpar. Se ela não me perdoar, eu saio daqui imediatamente, mas me deixa tentar.' – Molly pediu.

**oOo**

Matilda sentou-se ao lado de Draco num dos sofás da mansão. Draco ofereceu-lhe uma bebida, fazendo com que a senhora sorrisse para seu jovem aprendiz.

'-Sei que nunca perguntei isso, mas... por favor, seja sincera. Como estou me saindo?'

Matilda sorriu com a preocupação do menino.

'-Bem. Você sabe muito sobre poções e magia negra. É verdade que ainda há o que aprender e talvez eu não tenha tempo de te ensinar tudo em vida. Mas continuarei ao seu lado até que aprenda tudo o que eu tenho para ensinar.'

'-Mas o mestre quer que se aposente. Afinal, é uma vida de servidão. Nada além de uma vida.' – disse Draco.

'-Você, mais do que ninguém, Draco, entende meus sentimentos em relação ao mestre.'

'-Entendo.' – Draco disse respirando fundo.

Sim, ele entendia. Entendia porque ele mesmo jamais abandonaria seu mestre por nada. Se ele tivesse duas, três vidas, daria todas elas ao seu mestre. Seu dever e sua gratidão estavam além de qualquer contrato.

'-Eu jamais o deixaria enquanto ele ainda precisa de mim.' – Matilda disse.

'-Eu faria o mesmo.' – Draco disse trocando um sorriso cúmplice com a velha senhora.

'-Desculpe a pergunta. Mas você é sozinha, tem seu escritório num local suspeito e poucos sabem sobre você. Foi uma escolha sua ou do nosso mestre?'

Matilda sorriu.

'-Grande parte foi escolha minha. Eu prefiro assim, sem chamar atenção para o meu nome. O mestre me concedeu a minha vontade, de trabalhar no anonimato. Mas eu soube que com você será diferente. O mestre pretende quer seu nome seja famoso. E ele lhe preparou uma bela companheira.'

'-Sim, a pequena Gabriela.'

'-Tão bem feita quanto Virgínia.' – Matilda comentou.

'-O mestre foi generoso. Eu esperava uma vida solitária, apenas a serviço dele. Conheci Gabriela há pouco tempo e ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia de que não só terei uma companheira, mas uma companheira escolhida e literalmente fabricada pelo mestre. Eu não sei bem o que pensar sobre isso.' – Draco desabafou.

'-O mestre quer o seu bem, Draco. Nós temos sorte do mestre ser tão generoso conosco. Posso até arriscar o palpite de que o mestre fez sua Gabriela, para o caso de você falhar como mestre de poções e magia.'

'-Não vou falhar.' – Draco disse determinado.

'-Não me entenda mal, mas sua magia, apesar de imensa é limitada. Gabriela foi feita para te completar. Ela foi feita para ser seu braço direito nesse serviço. Seja grato.'

'-Não estou sendo ingrato. Longe disso. Tudo que eu sou, até mesmo o fato de eu estar vivo, eu devo ao mestre. Mas é... estranho.'

'-O que não é estranho nesse mundo? Ainda mais para nós, que viemos tão próximos ao mestre.' – Matilda concluiu.

Draco sorriu.

'-Porque cada hora dão um nome diferente para o que somos? Mestres de poções e feitiços, ou poções e magia, ou poções e magia negra...'

Matilda sorriu.

'-Dê o nome que quiser, pequeno Draco. Nosso trabalho continua sendo o mesmo.'

**oOo**

Draco deixou Arthur e Molly no quarto onde estava Virgínia. Surpreendendo-a.

'-Gina, Snape estará do lado de fora. Chame-o se precisar.' – Draco disse, olhando sua pequena noiva. Seu rubi.

'-Chamarei.' – Gina disse.

Draco saiu do quarto sem palavras.

'-Snape?' – Molly murmurou sem entender. Snape estava morto há anos.

Arthur olhou a filha com lágrimas nos olhos e correu para abraçá-la.

'-Filha... minha filha...' – Arthur murmurou abraçando-a.

Molly olhou-os de longe, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Pai... que saudade.' – Gina disse retribuindo o abraço.

'-Gina...' – Molly disse olhando de longe.

'-Mãe.' – Gina disse, olhando-a séria.

'-Me desculpe. Eu jamais deveria ter dito qualquer coisa a você.' – Molly disse.

'-Se eu estivesse me prostituindo como você me acusou, eu jamais gostaria de ouvir uma acusação da minha própria mãe.' – Gina disse.

'-Eu sei, eu agi errado. Mas você também agiu.'

'-Eu agi?' – disse Gina num sorriso sarcástico que lembrava o sorriso de Draco.

'-Sim. Você agiu! Podia ter pedido a nossa ajuda!'

'-Que ajuda?' – Gina disse sarcástica – 'Toda a minha infância eu sempre usei coisas de segunda mão, sempre tive que dividir tudo com meus irmãos. Como vocês me ajudariam? Pra que perder tempo perguntando? Para preocupar vocês? Não precisa bancar a certinha, mãe. Vocês jamais teriam como me ajudar. Sabe disso.'

'-Talvez não tivéssemos condições de te dar tudo mas... te ajudaríamos. Ponha-se em nosso lugar! Lúcio financiou não só seus estudos, mas sua moradia! Nós nunca nos demos bem com os Malfoys, o que queria que pensássemos?' – Molly disse.

'-O que VOCÊ pensou!' – Gina disse nervosa.

'-Eu não imaginava que você estivesse envolvida com o Draco!' – Molly disse.

'-Agora vai me acusar de ter me prostituido para o Draco, também?' – Gina disse segurando os nervos. Não podia se abalar. Não no dia do seu casamento.

'-Parem. Vocês duas estão juntas para fazerem as pazes! Molly, você não entende que nós podemos não vê-la novamente depois de hoje?' – Arthur disse deixando suas lágrimas caírem, fazendo com que as duas olhassem pra ele.

'-Pai...' – Gina murmurou.

'-Filha. Eu... eu te amo. Me desculpe.' – Arthur disse, olhando para sua única menina.

'-Eu também te amo, pai. Não há do que se desculpar. Hoje eu entendo que não imaginavam o que estava acontecendo. Eu já me senti vendida. Hoje não mais.' – Gina disse olhando-o, segurando tudo que estava a ponto de explodir em seu peito.

'-O que vai acontecer com você?' – Arthur olhou-a. Seus olhos cheios de medo, preocupação e lágrimas não derramadas. – 'Você parece uma virgem pronta para o sacrifício.'

Gina sorriu triste, olhando para o pai. Já cansada de lutar contra tudo, deixou suas próprias lágrimas caírem. Era melhor colocar tudo pra fora.

'-E eu sou, pai. Não vê como estou vestida? Hoje eu sou literalmente o rubi.'

'-Deus...' – Molly sussurrou.

'-Você entendeu, mãe? Eu sou o rubi. O pagamento já está atrasado e será feito hoje.'

'-Vamos fugir daqui.' – Molly disse indo até a filha e a abraçando. Esquecendo da briga e de tudo. Era sua filha.

'-Mãe... você não entende o que está acontecendo? Tudo é inferno. Não há para onde fugir.'

'-Do que você está falando!' – Molly disse começando a chorar, acompanhando o marido e a filha nas lágrimas, sem saber bem porque estava chorando.

'-Mãe, pai, meu destino não é assim tão ruim quanto parece. Eu gosto do Draco. Ele é bom pra mim e posso até dizer que Ele me ama. Do jeito Dele, mas me ama. Eu vou ficar bem. Ele vai cuidar de mim.'

'-Filha...' – Arthur disse abraçando-a . Molly se juntou á eles, abraçando os dois.

'-Filha, ninguém vai obrigá-la a se casar se você não quiser.' – Molly disse limpando suas próprias lágrimas que continuavam caindo.

'-Obrigada por se preocupar, mãe. Mas eu quero me casar com o Draco. Eu fui criada pra isso. E depois, Draco vai cuidar de mim. Não se preocupem, eu ficarei bem.' – Gina disse se afastando dos pais.

'-Como poderemos ficar bem?' – Arthur disse chorando. – 'Você vai se casar com o Demônio!'

Molly olhou-os horrorizada sem saber que Arthur usava a palavra "Demônio" como um substantivo próprio e não como um adjetivo.

Nesse momento, ouviram-se batidas na porta.

'-Entre.' – Gina disse.

'-Está na hora.' – disse Narcisa á porta, entrando no quarto e pegando os três em lágrimas.

'-Filha...' – Narcisa disse indo até a menina e murmurando feitiços para tentar salvar a maquiagem.

'-Estou bem, Cissa.' – disse Gina carinhosa com a mulher que tinha passado a enxergar como mãe.

'-Não posso deixar você se casar com Ele.' – Arthur disse pegando na mão da filha. – 'Vamos sair daqui.'

'-Pai. Eu vou me casar com o Draco. Você já vem me dizendo pra fugir a semanas. Acredite em mim. Eu vou ficar bem. Draco cuida bem do que é Dele. Ele cuida bem de Narcisa e de Lúcio. Cuida também do Draco e da pequena Gabriela. Eu vou me casar com Ele porque eu quero. Ele é importante pra mim e eu O amo. Eu sei que Ele vai cuidar bem de mim e por isso não tenho medo. Portanto, não se preocupe.'

'-Acalme seu coração, Arthur. Draco ama sua filha.' – Narcisa disse sorrindo.

'-O que está acontecendo? Filha... quem é o Draco?' – Molly disse indo até a filha mais uma vez.

'-Eu gostaria de te contar tudo mãe, mas não posso.' – Gina disse olhando a mãe e se segurando para não chorar mais uma vez.

'-Draco me deu autorização para contar tudo amanhã.' – Arthur disse.

'-Amanhã então, mãe. Amanhã você saberá de tudo.' – Gina disse forçando um sorriso.

'-Porque a demora?' – Lúcio disse aparecendo na porta do quarto.

'-Estamos tentando acalmar os pais de Virgínia.' – Narcisa disse terminando de arrumar a maquiagem de Gina que estava mais uma vez como nova.

'-Gina vai ficar bem. Acalmem-se. Ela é uma Malfoy desde que nasceu.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo.

'-Draco realmente gosta dela. Não há com o que se preocupar. Ela vai ficar bem.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Vamos, já está na hora.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo e colocando todos pra fora do quarto.

**oOo**

Gina seguiu pela nave acompanhada do pai. No altar a sua frente, estavam Narcisa e Lúcio de um lado e Molly e o pequeno Draco do outro. Gabriela entrou na frente instantes antes, derramando pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão e esperava bem ao lado de... Draco. Draco Malfoy. Também conhecido como Lúcifer, Diabo, Demônio, coisa ruim...

Muitas pessoas olhavam para ela e comentavam o quanto ela estava bonita no belo vestido vermelho. Vermelho como um rubi. Era o seu sacrifício.

Arthur entregou-a a Draco, que lhe sorriu e cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, como a etiqueta pedia.

Os fotógrafos dos principais jornais e revistas bruxas tiravam fotos como loucos. Era o casamento do século. Os Malfoys se juntavam aos Weasleys. Era uma união de duas classes sociais completamente desiguais, duas famílias que se odiavam e haviam lutado em lados opostos na guerra, dois grandes nomes no mundo bruxo. Entre as famílias de sangue puro, não havia uma que não houvesse se cruzado em algum momento, com exceção dos Weasleys e Malfoys. Isso caia por terra hoje.

Um senhor de aparência bondosa, pegou na mão dos dois, levando Gina e Draco a olharem para ele. Draco e Gina quase caíram de costas com o susto. Mas não tiveram tempo para falar nada, pois o senhor começou a falar.

'-Meus queridos filhos e amigos. É com imenso prazer que estou aqui para unir essas duas almas para toda a eternidade. Muitos de nós não acreditaram que isso seria possível. Eu era um deles. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy, juntos, trocando votos de amor eterno. O sentimento entre vocês é tão intenso, tão palpável, que parece até que isso estava predestinado para acontecer desde o começo dos tempos.'

Os presentes sorriam com as palavras bonitas, mas Draco e Gina continuavam cada vez mais pálidos com as palavras de duplo sentido. À sua frente, estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o próprio Deus.

'-O que está acontecendo aqui?' – Gina sussurrou.

'-Não faço a mínima idéia!' – Draco sussurrou de volta.

'-Faça alguma coisa!' – Gina sussurrou.

'-O quê? Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ele continua segurando nossas mãos e eu não consigo me mexer!' – Draco disse olhando-a um pouco alarmado.

'-Mas o amor não é algo que se prevê e não há dinheiro que o compre. O amor é sofredor, é benigno. O amor não é invejoso. O amor não se vangloria, não se ensoberbece, não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os seus próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal. O amor não se regozija com a injustiça, mas sim com a verdade. Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.'

Gina olhou para Draco sem palavras. Draco estava olhando para frente branco.

'-Foi o amor que os trouxe até aqui e é o amor que os levará adiante. Se mil vidas vocês tivessem, em mil vidas estariam juntos. A minha frente não tenho só dois seres. Tenho dois anjos, dois demônios, dois humanos.'

Os olhos de Draco se abriram ainda mais com o choque das últimas palavras. O que ele estava planejando? Tinha que parar aquilo agora.

'-Pai... me ajude.' – Draco pensou sem conseguir falar.

Lúcio olhou o filho e sorriu, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Tomando a cara que Draco estava fazendo como nervosismo.

'-Há algo errado.' – Narcisa sussurrou no ouvido de Lúcio.

'-Dois seres. Dois seres tão complexos que muitos passariam a vida para entender e ainda assim não conseguiriam. Dois seres tão iguais que se entendem com um olhar, mas também tão distintos que um se assemelha a um anjo e o outro, a um demônio. Dois seres tão complexos em si, mas tão simples quando os olhamos juntos porque tudo que os une, é o amor. Na sua forma mais simples e pura. Duas almas. Duas almas que desafiaram tudo e todos para ficarem juntos. Que foram contra os céus e o inferno. Tudo em nome do amor que sentiam e pelo direito de ficarem juntos. Meus filhos: Virgínia e Draco. Muitos vão dizer que eu não deveria deixar isso acontecer. Mas... eu vou arriscar. '

'-Com certeza há algo de muito errado.' – Narcisa disse '-Principalmente porque não consigo me mexer.'

'-Eu não consigo nem me transformar.' – Lúcio disse horrorizado.

Draco percebeu pelos olhares de Draco, Lúcio e Narcisa que algo estava errado e foi o primeiro a ir até os três, chamando a atenção dos convidados que não entenderam porque durante um sermão tão bonito sobre o amor, um jovem se jogou no meio dos três tentando puxar as mãos de Draco e Virgínia do empregado do ministério que estava realizando a cerimônia.

'-Pai... Não tá soltando!' – Draco murmurou enquanto seu mestre olhou-o. O único que parecia ter entendido o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Gabriela puxou Draco para trás, que não estava tendo muito sucesso e chutou as partes baixas de Deus. Só aí as mãos se soltaram.

Draco olhou para sua pequena noiva entre o orgulho e o horror.

'-Você não vai pro céu! Menininha má!' – Deus disse olhando a pequena na sua frente com os olhos marejados de dor.

Murmúrios eram ouvidos por todos os convidados e os fotógrafos e repórteres estava ensandecidos. Rita Skeeter parecia ter ganhado o seu mais maravilhoso presente de natal.

'-O que pensa que está fazendo? É o casamento do mes... do Sr. Malfoy! Eu já te falei que eu não quero mais conversar com você! Vai embora e não estraga a festa!' – Gabriela disse.

'-Esse era o homem que falava com você na casa da sua mãe, Gabriela?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Sim, mes... quero dizer, Sr. Malfoy.'- Gabi respondeu ainda olhando o homem a sua frente com a cara fechada.

'-Eu devia ter imobilizado vocês dois também!' – Deus disse olhando Draco se colocando á frente de Gabriela para tentar protegê-la.

'-O que quer? Além, é claro, de arruinar meu casamento?' – Draco perguntou sarcástico.

'-Meus queridos... estou aqui para abençoar o casamento de vocês.' – Deus disse sarcástico.

'-O que está acontecendo aqui?' – O ministro da magia disse se aproximando. Mas este foi completamente ignorado por todos.

'-Como eu disse antes, estou aqui hoje porque eu vou arriscar. Você me mostrou que aprendeu o que é amor. Você ama a sua Virgínia, sua alma gêmea. Ama sua família e seus pequenos servos: Gabriela e Draco, que também são a sua família. O pequeno Draco até o chama de pai. Mesmo sendo seu servo, Draco é um menino bom e puro. Você nunca tentou mudar isso nele. E o que fez pelo Diego... sem esperar nada em troca. Você ganhou a minha confiança. Mais uma vez. Eu acredito que você mudou e você ganhou o seu direito de se casar com Virgínia e continuar a sua família.'

'-Acha que eu acredito em tudo eu disse?' – Draco disse sério.

Deus era trapaceiro. Sabia usar as palavras como ninguém e Draco não confiava nem um pouco nele.

'- Deveria. Desta vez, estou falando a verdade.' – Deus disse sério. '- Sem mentiras, sem entrelinhas, sem duplo sentido.'

'-Vocês vão continuar a cerimônia ou eu posso dar como anulada?' – o ministro perguntou, fazendo todos se lembrarem que estavam na frente de muitas, muitas pessoas e da imprensa mágica em peso.

'-Continuaremos.' – Deus disse ao ministro, fazendo com que o homem se sentasse.

'-Faça algo que não deve de novo que meu chute vai ser tão forte que você nunca mais vai usar isso aí!' – Gabriela disse apontando para os bagos de Deus.

'-Draco, controle-a!' – Deus disse ao Draco, que ainda segurava a mão de Virgínia, se segurava a todo custo para não rir.

'-Filho, ela é responsabilidade sua.' – Draco disse para seu pequeno servo, que segurou a mão de Gabriela.

'-Eu mesmo vou dar esse chute, Gabi.' – Draco disse olhando pra Deus, que olhou abismado para o menino, ao ver que ele tomou parte da pequena.

Gabi se afastou ao lado Draco, sem dar as costas para Deus em um só momento.

'-Ela é brava.' – Deus comentou.

'-Igual a mim.' – Gina disse sorrindo sarcástica, seus olhos num tom forte de vermelho – 'Agora, continue o meu casamento!'

Draco sorriu de lado. Gina estava nervosa e havia se transformado em demônio inconscientemente sem que ele interferisse. Gina estava ovulando e isso queria dizer que seus hormônios estavam à flor da pele. Deus que se cuidasse!

'-Desculpem a interrupção.' – Deus disse, sorrindo bondoso para os dois e ignorando a transformação de Gina.

'- Cínico duas caras!' – Gina murmurou fazendo Draco sorrir.

'-Hoje, meus queridos amigos, Draco Malfoy deixará a casa de seus pais para se unir á sua mulher. A mulher que ele escolheu e que escolheu a ele. E juntos, eles serão um só. Um só corpo, uma só carne. Quem ama a sua mulher, ama a si mesmo. Quem encontra uma esposa para si boa coisa acha e alcança o favor de Deus. Amem sempre um ao outro. Enquanto houver amor entre vocês, há esperança para toda a humanidade.'

'-Que sermãozinho sem graça. É sempre a mesma coisa...' – Draco disse sarcástico, ao que Gina sorriu de lado.

'-Draco Malfoy, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley, como sua esposa?'

'-Sim.' – Draco respondeu. Que sermãozinho mais ridículo...

'-E você, Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo. Não como obrigação ou destino, mas de sua livre vontade?'

'-Sim.' – Gina respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

'-Prometem não deixar a paixão fazer de vocês pessoas controladoras, e sim respeitar a individualidade do seu amado, lembrando sempre que ele não pertence a você e que está ao seu lado por livre e espontânea vontade?'

'-Sim.' – disseram em uníssono.

'-Prometem saber ser amigo e amante, sabendo exatamente quando devem entrar em cena uma e outra, sem que isso lhe transforme numa pessoa de dupla identidade?'

'-Sim.' – disseram em uníssono, sem saber aonde aquilo ia levar.

'-Prometem que farão sexo sem pudores, que farão filhos por amor e por vontade, e não porque é o que esperam de vocês, e que os educarão para serem independentes e bem informados sobre a realidade que os aguarda?'

'-Sim.' – disseram um pouco envergonhados. Os repórteres estavam loucos. Que raio de sermão de casamento era aquele? Que começou todo bíblico... um negócio trouxa e completamente fora de realidade... e depois avacalhou pra isso?

'-Prometem sentir prazer de estar ao lado da pessoa que vocês escolheram. E ser feliz ao lado dela pelo simples fato de ela ser a pessoa que melhor conhece você, sua alma gêmea e portanto, a mais bem preparada para lhe ajudar, assim como você a ela?'

'-Sim.' – disseram juntos.

'- Prometem que a palavra liberdade seguirá tendo a mesma importância que sempre teve na vida de vocês, que vocês saberão responsabilizar-se por si mesmos sem ficar escravizado pelo outro?'

'-Sim.'

'-Prometem respeitar a individualidade do outro. Respeitar os momentos de solidão do outro e saber lidar com a própria solidão, que casamento nenhum elimina?'

'-Sim.'

'-Prometem continuar cuidando da Terra e do Inferno, como anjos, demônios e humanos, ajudando no equilíbrio e no livre arbítrio de cada ser humano?' – Deus disse pela primeira vez sem duplo sentido algum, num tom de voz bem mais baixo.

'-Sim.' – Draco disse.

'-Sim.' – Gina disse algum tempo depois. Ótimo... agora ela também tava contratada...

Os repórteres fizeram cara de interrogação. Mas tudo bem... aquele casamento tava mesmo fora de série! Ninguém entendia mais nada!

'-Meus amados, meus filhos, que aquilo que Deus literalmente uniu, não separe o homem. Eu os abençôo e os declaro, marido e mulher. Senhor e Senhora Malfoy. Podem se beijar.'

Assim que Draco beijou Gina, Deus levantou suas mãos, abençoando-os. Diante de todos os convidados, uma luz brilhante envolveu-os e embora suas vestes tenham continuado as mesmas, as cores mudaram para um branco neve brilhante. O cabelo de Draco cresceu, indo até as costas e ficando num tom de loiro mais claro. O cabelo de Gina também cresceu numa cascata de cachos ruivos que iam até a sua cintura.

Ao se afastarem, os dois perceberam que haviam se transformado em anjos.

A multidão aplaudia e apreciava o glamour lançado pelo "funcionário do ministério" que realizou a cerimônia, sem ao menos desconfiar que aquilo tudo era real.

Draco e Gina eram dois anjos, num casamento realizado e abençoado por Deus.

**oOo**

**Continua...**

**oOo**

**N/A:** Desculpeeemmmmm...

Eu sei que eu prometi que esse ia ser o último, mas eu não consegui, não deu.

Ia ficar imeeeeennnnsooooo! Então eu resolvi cortar. Fica mais fácil pra ler. Ao invés de um, acabaram sendo três capítulos! Mas só pra me redimir, eu publiquei os três juntos.

Nomear esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil pra mim. Eu pensei em Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, Deus parte III e até em um outro aí, que acabou servindo pro último capítulo. Espero que "Sermão de Casamento" seja bom o suficiente.

O sermão foi tirado do artigo Slaid Sermão Casamento. É só colocar no Google. E da bíblia também. Mas isso já deu pra notar.

Viram porque eu disse que Deus era um dos meus personagens favoritos (senão o favorito)? O cara é sarcástico, arma pra todo mundo e ainda fica com pinta de bonzinho... Hahahahahaha!

Eu ri MUITO quando a cena da Gabriela metendo a bica nos bagos de Deus apareceu na minha mente... Cara, hilário... Uma pena a Gabriela ter aparecido só no fim da fic. Por outro lado, ela rouba a cena muito fácil, então vamos dizer que foi bom ela só ter aparecido no fim.

Meu, eu disse que não ia fazer isso de novo, mas eu me diverti usando Deus como personagem!

Mas chega de papo furado, né? Afinal os três últimos capítulos estão aí!

O que estão esperando? Vão já pro próximo!

_Um super beijo;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_

P.S.: Eu não ligo de não receber comentário nos três, mas deixem pelo menos no último...


	18. Meu Scorpius

**oOo**

_Muito se fala em "magia branca" ou "magia negra". (...)_

_A Magia é uma só, não tendo cor alguma, não sendo "boa" ou "má". O que importa é o uso que se faz dela._

_Por exemplo: uma faca pode ser utilizada para cortar um pão e servir de alimento, assim como pode ser utilizada para ferir alguém. Em ambos os casos, a culpa foi da faca? Não, ela serviu apenas como instrumento para que determinada ação fosse realizada._

_Assim é com a Magia. Uma bruxa deve saber trabalhá-la em sua totalidade. Para saber abençoar, você deve saber amaldiçoar, e vice-versa. Ou seja: para fazer o bem, você deve saber fazer o mal e por aí vai. Isso não significa que você deva causar mal a alguém, mas aprender que não existem tais dualidades; __não existe o "bem" e o "mal"__. Não dá para praticar "magia do bem", assim como não dá para praticar "magia do mal". (...)_

_A primeira coisa que aprendemos quando estamos lidando com Magia no Paganismo é o reflexo da Natureza. A Natureza não é boa nem má, ela apenas é. O mar que sustenta peixes é o mesmo mar que mata as pessoas afogadas, causa maremotos ou afunda embarcações. Isso quer dizer que o mar "é mau"? Claro que não. As coisas simplesmente são. Da mesma forma, __não existem pessoas cem por cento boas nem pessoas cem por cento más__. E é assim que a eterna rivalidade de bem X mal cai por terra. __Tudo é muito complexo para caber em apenas duas classificações tão simples.__ (...)_

_Dessa forma, não existe magia branca, magia negra, magia vermelha, verde ou qualquer especificação que seja. A Magia é uma só, sempre foi e sempre será, assim como eu sou, você é, a Natureza é. Usar um termo como "magia negra" para denominar algo que se considera ruim é, além de tudo, racismo dos brabos! Vamos parar de perpetuar essa crença preconceituosa e sem sentido._

_(Texto retirado do site Dicas de Bruxa)_

**oOo**

**Capítulo XVIII**

_**Meu Scorpius**_

**oOo**

Já eram 2:40 da manhã.

Com o fim da festa, a Mansão Malfoy esta vazia, com exceção de Narcisa, Lúcio, Draco, Gabriela, Michelle, Matilda, Sônia, Snape, Luiggel, Diego e... Deus. A tensão na sala da lareira era palpável.

Deus sorria para Gabriela que lhe olhava feio do colo da mãe. Quem olhasse de fora via claramente que Deus estava se divertindo com a cara de brava de menina.

Draco estava próximo á Matilda, Narcisa e Lúcio, prontos para um ataque, assim como Luiggel e Snape. Mas todos eles sabiam que o ataque provavelmente não viria. Sônia e Michelle não sabiam quem era e ficou por assim mesmo.

Ninguém falava nada. Um silêncio completamente incômodo.

Todos estavam sentados na sala da lareira quando Draco desceu ao lado de Gina. Draco vestia vestes negras e Gina, vestia um vestido de alças preto, justo na parte de cima, mas que a partir da cintura descia rodado até acima dos joelhos. O vestido era todo bordado com flores vermelhas. Gina usava brincos de ouro branco e rubi e o colar dos Malfoys em ouro branco incrustado de rubis. Seu cabelo estava solto, para o espanto de todos. Ela raramente usava o cabelo solto. Era de conhecimento geral que Draco morria de ciúmes dos cabelos dela e por isso ela sempre o usava preso. Na verdade, morria de ciúmes dela.

Draco, Gabriela, Michelle, Sônia, Matilda, Snape e Luiggel ficaram de joelhos no mesmo instante. Mas a reverência de Snape e Luiggel foi rápida e eles já estavam de pé em instantes. Afinal, Deus estava na sala.

Draco segurou na mão dela e sorriu para os presentes.

'-Levantem-se. Está chegando a hora do ritual. Lúcio, Narcisa, vocês dois vem conosco como testemunhas. Os demais aguardem aqui.' – disse Draco, fazendo com que todos se levantassem e assentissem com a cabeça.

'-Mas eu quero ir. Mestre, deixa eu ir.' – Gabriela pediu.

'-Não. E você já deveria estar na sua cama.' – Draco repreendeu.

'-Mas é o dia do casamento do senhor, mestre. Eu não poderia simplesmente ir dormir! E depois, eu comprei esse vestido verde pro seu segundo casamento!' – Gabriela reclamou.

'-Gabi, ninguém mais vai além do mestre, a Gina e as testemunhas. Nós aguardamos aqui.' – Draco disse para a sua pequena noiva.

'-Mas eu queria ver como é.' – Gabi disse fazendo bico e pulando no chão fazendo birra. – 'Eu quero. Eu quero. Eu quero. Eu quero. Eu quero!'

'-Dor.' – Draco disse, fazendo com que Draco caísse no chão com a dor inesperada.

Deus olhou-o horrorizado. O menino não tinha feito nada.

'-Pára, eu paro de reclamar. Mestre, por favor. Pára... o Draco não tem culpa de nada, fui eu. Pára.' – Gabi disse caindo de joelhos na frente do seu mestre.

Draco parou a dor e Gabi foi até Draco que estava se levantando.

'-Gabriela, eu não tenho tempo para lhe punir adequadamente, então que te sirva de lição. Mas na próxima vez, não escapa de umas boas palmadas, tem a minha palavra. Agora cuide do Draco. Draco, que isso também te sirva de lição por não controlar a Gabriela. Sabe que ela é responsabilidade sua.'

'-Sim mestre. Me perdoe.' – Draco disse.

'-Me chame de pai, moleque.' – Draco disse arrancando um meio sorriso de seu servo.

'-Sim, pai.' – Draco disse.

Draco sorriu, ele sabia que Gabriela era difícil e que Draco não merecia punição. Mas se era o único jeito de controlar a menina, que fosse.

'-Você é um filho pra mim, Draco.' – Draco disse olhando para o seu servo, que se levantava visivelmente dolorido.

'-Eu sei, pai. Sou grato por isso.' – Draco disse olhando para seu mestre... e de certa forma, pai.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, saindo em seguida e sendo acompanhado por Gina, Lúcio e Narcisa.

**oOo**

'-Gabriela vai me dar trabalho.' – Draco murmurou, fazendo com que Gina sorrisse.

'-É só uma crinça.' – disse Narcisa – 'Você era um tanto mimado.'

'-Mas nada resmungão.'

'-Nem precisava, não é? Me controlou desde sempre pra ter tudo o que quisesse! Desde quantos anos você sabia quem era? Lembro que você me fez te levar pra conhecer Virgínia aos cinco.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Quase quatro. Acho que as memórias começaram a aparecer entre três e quatro.' – Draco respondeu.

'-O que foi, Virgínia?' – Narcisa perguntou ao ver o rosto pálido de Gina.

'-Estou com medo...' – ela disse baixo.

Draco parou no mesmo momento e a abraçou.

'-Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que vai ficar tudo bem, que não vai doer nada ou que nada de ruim irá acontecer. Você é a primeira mulher que eu tomo e que foi feita para não morrer. Eu confio no que fiz junto com Matilda e quero que confie em mim também. Estamos nessa juntos, Virgínia.'

'-E se... e se eu morrer?'

'-Vou fazer com que você renasça para ser esposa do Draco e vou tomar Gabriela como esposa.'

Gina bateu no braço de Draco, que lhe sorriu.

'-Confie em mim. Mesmo que morra, ainda será minha esposa. A diferença é que meu Scorpius terá que ser gerado por outra mulher. Vou ter que me casar novamente no mundo bruxo, condenar a mulher a maçãs e vinho e torcer para que ela agüente até o fim da gestação.'

'-Tão simples falar...' – Gina disse.

'-Você não vai morrer.' – Draco disse abrindo a porta do salão onde estava preparado o ritual.

Ao entrarem, Lúcio trancou a porta e foi com Narcisa até um local onde estavam dois roupões negros idênticos. Cada um segurou um e se posicionou do lado de fora de um grande círculo vermelho. Draco e Gina entraram no círculo. Assim que entraram, um novo círculo dentro do círculo apareceu e dentro desse, mais outro, levantando uma barreira mágica entre eles.

Narcisa sentiu tontura, mas mesmo assim ficou de pé.

'-Transforme-se, vai ficar mais forte. E nem pense em entrar no círculo, aconteça o que acontecer. A corda de 81 nós ao redor do teto nos dará proteção do que acontece no círculo e de interferências de fora. Estamos seguros.' – Lúcio sussurrou se transformando em demônio.

'-Eu sei.'- Narcisa disse se transformando em anjo – 'Você já me falou sobre o círculo e sobre a corda de 81 nós umas dez mil vezes!'

'-Então que sejam dez mil e uma.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo.

Draco levou Gina até o centro do círculo e deitou-a no chão. De pé, em uma língua morta, Draco invocou forças das trevas tão pesadas que Gina teve certeza de que se não estivesse no chão, estaria sendo forçada contra ele nesse momento... e certamente cairia. No chão, vários símbolos que Gina não conhecia começaram a brilhar, escrevendo encantamentos no chão entre os círculos de fora e o do meio.

Draco levitou Gina e com um facão, que ela não viu de onde veio, caminhou até ela. Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que ela e Draco estavam nus.

Gina fechou os olhos, com medo do que viria. Draco desenhou em sua pele vários símbolos que ela não fazia idéia o que eram ou o que significavam. Nos antebraços esquerdo e direito, na barriga, nas canelas, na palma das mãos e plantas dos pés. E por último, um na testa. Gina mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor.

Os cabelos de Gina começaram a voar em todas as direções e ela gritou de dor quando os ferimentos começaram a emitir uma luz negra e sangrar. Draco pegou o sangue que escorria e começou a passar em si. Nas mesmas partes onde havia cortado Gina.

Depois de feito, colocou a mão nas testa da menina, fazendo com que ela parasse de gritar e os cabelos se acalmassem. Os cortes também pararam de emitir luz. Ele então recitou mais um encantamento em uma língua morta, que Gina não fez questão alguma de entender. Com isso, os símbolos em sua pele desapareceram.

Ele deitou-a no chão mais uma vez em uma língua morta, invocou as forças da luz. Dessa vez, as forças não a empurravam contra o chão, mas a faziam praticamente levitar, apesar de serem muito densas. Era como se fosse o oposto das forças anteriores. No chão, vários símbolos que Gina não conhecia começaram a brilhar, escrevendo encantamentos no chão entre os círculos do meio e o de dentro. Os símbolos anteriores desparecendo.

Draco a levitou novamente e começou a desenhar símbolos nos mesmos lugares. Gina gritou de dor mais uma vez e seus cabelos voaram, quando os símbolos desenhados começaram a emitir uma luz branca e sangrar.

Draco repetiu o processo de passar o sangue no seu corpo e depois, colocando a mão na testa da menina, acalmando-a. Ele recitou o segundo encantamento e os símbolos desapareceram mais uma vez. Gina foi colocada novamente no chão.

Draco murmurou um novo encantamento, fazendo com que os novos símbolos também desaparecessem e reaparecessem em seguida, juntamente com os símbolos anteriores. As forças da luz e das trevas se unindo no mesmo local. Gina sentiu todas passarem juntas por si, como se as duas agora habitassem nela. Mas ela não sentia mais dor. Então era isso. Agora ela tinha literalmente a luz e as trevas dentro de si.

Sorriu com isso. A sensação de poder era muito boa.

Draco também sorriu ao ver o sorriso da menina.

O beijo foi intenso, fazendo com que os três círculos pegassem fogo. As chamas não atingiam Draco e Gina e eles pouco ligaram pra ela.

Draco deitou-a no chão mais uma vez e começou a tocá-la. Mas dessa vez, permitiu que Gina retribuísse. Quando Draco penetrou-a, Gina gritou de prazer. Ele tinha razão. O prazer era tão imenso que a dor não foi nada comparado ao que sentia. Ele começou a se movimentar e em algum momento, transformou-se em demônio, levando Gina a se transformar com ele.

O prazer e a dor começaram a se misturar e Gina parou de gemer. Seu corpo estava esquentando muito, era como se estivesse em chamas. Dor... sentia tanta dor... Ela gritou e tentou empurrar Draco, que ignorou-a e continuou. Ela implorou e o empurrou sem sucesso até que Gina desistiu de tentar tirá-lo de si e fechou os olhos, usando o resto de suas forças para bloquear a dor e aguardando sua morte. Ao ver que Gina chegou perto o desmaio, Draco sorriu. Era por isso que ele estava esperando.

Transformou-se em anjo, mais uma vez levando Gina com ele. A dor parou mas foi por pouco tempo. Ela voltou novamente, se misturando com o prazer. Logo, era mais uma vez só dor. Gina sentia seu corpo frio e começou a tremer e bater os dentes. Era frio. Muito frio. Era como estar mergulhada em uma piscina de gelo. Gina não sabia o que era pior: o calor ou o frio. Mais uma vez ela tentou empurrar Draco, mas não conseguia gritar nem articular palavras de tanto que seus dentes batiam. Por fim, ela se abraçou e fechou os olhos. Usando a pouco força que ainda tinha para tentar se aquecer. Agora ela tinha certeza que ia morrer. Draco viu Gina desistir mais uma vez e sorriu.

Seu rubi estava perto, muito perto da exaustão.

Se transformou em humano novamente. Mais uma vez, fazendo com que Gina se transformasse com ele. Ela olhou-o. Era só o Draco... Draco Malfoy. Seu tudo.

Então... ela não ia morrer?

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice antes de Draco tomá-la mais uma vez, dessa vez como humano. Sem nenhuma sensação de frio ou calor extremo. Mas isso não quis dizer que Draco foi mais gentil. Ele acabou com ela em todos os sentidos. Colocou-a em diversas posições e tirou também a virgindade de seu ânus.

Draco colocou-a de frente subitamente e parando tudo, beijou-lhe a barriga.

'-Chegou a hora de você me dar meu Scorpius, meu rubi.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

Gina sorriu cansada quando Draco começou a fazer movimentos rápidos e fortes. Ela gritou e se debateu num orgasmo avassalador que parecia não ter mais fim. Draco segurou firme em seu quadril para manter os corpos juntos. Quando ele finalmente ejaculou, Gina desmaiou.

Draco saiu de dentro dela sorrindo e caiu ao lado dela.

Uma luz amarelada que pairava sobre o círculo, foi literalmente sugada para dentro de Gina, junto com parte das luzes negras e brancas.

Draco sorriu ao ver aquilo. Na verdade, Draco praticamente gargalhou, passando a mão na barriga de Gina que continuava desacordada.

Foi nesse instante que o fogo se apagou e Narcisa e Lúcio entraram no círculo, levando os roupões negros.

Narcisa vestiu Draco e Lúcio foi até Gina, que continuava desmaiada.

'-Enervate.' – Lúcio disse, fazendo com que Gina acordasse.

'-Draco...' – Gina disse baixinho.

'-Não... Lúcio.' – Lúcio disse ajudando a menina a se vestir.

Gina tentou ficar em pé, mas caiu, sem força nenhuma nas pernas.

'-Não consigo.' – Gina disse fraca.

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Depois do que o Draco fez com você não é de se espantar...'

Gina ficou vermelha. Tinha esquecido completamente que Lúcio e Narcisa estavam vendo tudo do lado de fora do círculo. Ah... e ela estava nua.

'-Não há do que se envergonhar, minha Virgínia.' – Draco disse – 'Era preciso que pelo menos duas pessoas vissem tudo. Testemunhas, lembra-se? E quem melhor do que Lúcio e Narcisa?'

Gina ficou ainda mais vermelha, pegando o roupão e fazendo com que Lúcio sorrisse.

'-Como se sente?' – Narcisa perguntou sorrindo – 'Além de completamente dolorida e sem força alguma nas pernas?'

'-Com sono e... de certa forma completa.' – Gina respondeu vermelhinha que nem tomate.

'-Perfeito.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-E o... Scorpius?' – Gina perguntou receosa.

Draco sorriu, levando sua mão á barriga de Gina. Gina sorriu de volta. Ela sabia o quanto aquele bebê era importante para Draco. Seu próximo Malfoy.

'-Venha, vamos dormir. Eu também estou exausto e temos que acalmar os outros na sala.' – Draco disse pegando-a no colo e saindo os quatro do salão.

**oOo**

'-Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo.' – Matilda disse para Draco, que literalmente roia as unhas – 'Confie no mestre.'

'-Eu confio. Mas não deixo de me preocupar.'

'-Se algo realmente sair errado, temos Gabriela para assumir o lugar.' – Matilda disse, fazendo com que Draco olhasse pra ela com os olhos muito abertos.

Matilda então começou a gargalhar. Draco realmente gostava daquela menina.

Draco sorriu, vendo a piada.

'-O que tem eu?' – Gabriela disse se aproximando.

'-Nada, pequena esmeralda.' – Matilda disse sorrindo para a menina.

Draco por outro lado, abraçou a menina.

Michelle sorriu. Ela sabia que sua filha seria daquele rapaz e via claramente a afeição e o carinho que ele tinha por ela. Sem falar no cuidado que seu mestre tinha com a menina, que era considerada família pra ele. Ela sabia que ia ficar tudo bem com sua filha. Sua bruxinha, seu pequeno anjo e demônio.

Sônia sorriu ao olhar o filho abraçar a menina. Draco era realmente um pai para o menino e lhe dava de tudo do melhor, sempre. Não esperava que Draco escolhesse até a esposa de seu filho, mas não estava triste. Era uma vida de servidão, mas Draco estava claramente fazendo com que seu filho tivesse o melhor. E quanto ao seu filho... bem, podia dizer que Draco amava Draco como um pai e já amava a pequena Gabriela.

Deus levantou-se em dado momento e passou a observar o jardim. Aquelas almas reunidas ali na sala eram praticamente da família do Draco. Draco confiou Nele o suficiente para deixá-lo perto deles. Sabia que poderia acabar facilmente com eles. Eram almas que se venderam á ele e teoricamente, não mereciam sua misericórdia.

Mas se fizesse isso, ia despertar a ira de Draco, além de perdê-lo para sempre.

Sem nada melhor pra fazer, puxou conversa com a única trouxa presente na sala: Michelle.

Sem saber quem ele era, Michelle conversou alegremente e sem ressalvas. Deus ouviu bobo tudo que Michelle tinha passado e como Draco a tirou das ruas e lhe deu Gabriela. Draco tinha literalmente salvado a vida daquela mulher.

Quando Deus comentou isso com Michelle, ela sorriu, lhe dizendo que a vida que Draco tinha literalmente salvado, era a de Draco, que teve câncer ainda muito pequeno. Contou também sobre Matilda e sua pequena Gabriela.

Deus sorriu com os relatos. Draco amava aquelas pessoas e aquelas pessoas o amavam. Não era questão de contrato. Era questão de amor puro. Seu menino tinha aprendido a amar. Ele estava orgulhoso.

Deus caminhou um pouco mais pela sala, começando a ficar preocupado. Sabia o que Draco estava fazendo e sabia que era perigoso misturar luz e trevas daquela forma.

Foi nesse instante que Draco entrou na sala com Gina no colo, ambos de roupão negro, sendo seguidos por Lúcio e Narcisa.

'-Deu tudo certo.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-Graças a Deus.' – Michelle disse baixinho numa expressão fazendo com que Deus sorrisse.

'-Eu não tive nada ver com isso.' – Deus disse de volta, fazendo com que Michelle o olhasse sem entender.

Tão, todos os presentes com exceção de Deus se ajoelharam perante Draco.

'-Parabéns mestre.' – Matilda disse.

'-Te desejamos toda a felicidade.' – disse Sônia.

'-Seja muito feliz, mestre.' – disse Michelle.

'-Parabéns pai.' – disse Draco.

'-Me dá um irmãozinho.' – disse Gabriela fazendo com que todos sorrissem.

'-Ele já está aqui, Gabriela.' – disse Gina colocando sua mão na barriga. Draco sorriu ainda mais olhando a mulher no seu colo. Seu rubi.

Mais uma vez todos deram os seus parabéns.

Deus ficou mudo.

Foi só na hora de ir embora que Deus se aproximou de Draco.

'-Seja feliz. Mas não esqueça que você tem tarefas como o Demônio para cumprir. Continue mantendo o equilíbrio.'

'-Continuarei.' – Draco disse – 'E não esqueça que você terá que renascer como humano em 500 anos. Assim, não corremos o risco de estar os dois como humanos ao mesmo tempo.'

Deus sorriu.

'-Sua chance de voltar ao poder?' – Deus disse sarcástico.

'-Exatamente. E sua chance de entender o que é amar.' – Draco disse sorrindo sarcástico também.

'-Que tal uma nova guerra? Já que estamos os dois aqui mesmo...' – Deus disse brincando.

Draco sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno.

'-No momento, prefiro curtir a minha família.'

Deus sorriu indo embora.

Na mansão, Lúcio e Narcisa se abraçaram.

Draco pegou a pequena Gabriela no colo, que finalmente cedeu ao sono e estava dormindo no sofá.

Draco abraçou sua Virgínia, que em nenhum momento tinha saído de seu colo e os seis subiram as escadas.

**oOo**

Naquela noite, Draco deitou Virgínia em sua cama. Ela olhou-o com olhos tão doces e sonolentos que Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso.

'-Agora você é realmente minha esposa. De todas as formas.' – ele disse.

'-Sou.' – ela disse baixinho.

'-O pagamento foi feito.'

'-Sim.' – ela disse segurando um bocejo.

'-E o meu Scorpius está a caminho.'

'-Está.'

'-Você fez de mim o ser mais feliz desse mundo. Minha esposa, meu rubi, meu anjo e meu demônio. Obrigado.'

Gina sentou-se na cama e limpou dos olhos de Draco duas lágrimas que começaram a cair.

'-O Diabo é mesmo um frouxo... devia se envergonhar.' – Gina murmurou fazendo com que Draco sorrisse.

'-Só quando se trata de você, meu rubi.'

'-Obrigada, Draco. Obrigada por cuidar de mim, por me dar uma família. Meu esposo, meu anjo e meu demônio. Obrigada por tudo.' – ela disse também chorando.

Draco limpou as lágrimas dos olhos de Virgínia.

Os dois se olharam e em seguida, trocaram um beijo cúmplice.

Deitaram-se juntos e fecharam os olhos, deixando que a noite e os sonhos os embalassem. Eles tinham uma vida inteira e logo após, toda uma eternidade juntos.

Gina sabia que sua vida não seria fácil, nem simples. Mas sabia que estaria bem, que estaria segura e seria feliz. Afinal, ela foi a pessoa que conseguiu ensinar ao próprio Diabo o que era amar.

Perto disso, qualquer outro desafio era fichinha...

**oOo**

_**FIM**_

**oOo**

Tcharam!

ACABOU!

E aí, curtiram?

Espero que sim! Eu fico tão feliz quando termino uma fic. Até agora, eu to terminando todas... com excessão de "Chocolate é Mágico", que vai a passo de tartaruga. Mas ela tá na lista de coisas pra fazer antes de morrer, ao lado de desfilar numa escola de samba (risos).

Esse capítulo não foi muito longo, mas eu decidi não misturar com o anterior por dois motivos: 1: As cerimônias são completamente diferentes e ia ficar estranho. 2: Ia ficar muito grande.

Escrever esse capítulo foi divertido. Eu fiquei procurando rituais de magia pela internete e esbarrei com alguns de invocações demônios.

Meu, zuado. Não sou demonologista (ou sei lá que nome se dá pra quem estuda demônios). Mas até uma leiga como eu sabe que uma cerimônia de invocação precisa de um círculo mágico: ou pra você se proteger, ou para prender dentro dele o que quer que você invocar.

Mas muitas das cerimônias não tinham nem círculo mágico! Algumas tinham um triângulo (grande...). E depois, quem vai te assegurar que esses rituais não estejam contaminados, que ao invocar um desses demônios, ele saia do círculo, ou invada o círculo e mate você?

E citava nomes de demônios dos mais perigosos, que até eu que sou uma completa leiga no assunto sei que é bom até evitar falar em voz alta! (Tipo Voldemort...)

Mas deve ter muita gente sem noção que faz!

Voltando, eu resolvi pesquisar também sobre magia branca. Eles também fazem ritos de invocação e desenham círculos mágicos.

Grande coisa... as duas são completamente iguais. As duas desenham círculos mágicos e invocam seres. A diferença é que uma, teoricamente, não quer fazer mal á ninguém. E a outra, sim (se bem que nessa classificação, uma das magias negras que li para invocar mortos, seria classificada como branca). Aliás, o texto que achei na internet e publiquei no início desse capítulo, suporta a minha opinião de que é tudo a mesma coisa.

Vendo que minha pesquisa não ia dar em nada útil, acabei pesquisando alguns círculos mágicos. Achei um desenho interessante e inventei o ritual (nada parecido com aquelas magias loucas de invocação de demônios que eu acabei de citar acima).

A **Corda de 81 nós** realmente existe e ela não é usada só para proteção, mas para isolamento. O que está fora não entra. O que está dentro não sai. Aliás, essa também é a função do círculo mágico. A corda tem várias simbologias, e eu poderia explicar isso por páginas, mas vocês podem pesquisar depois se tiverem curiosidade. Atualmente, ela é encontrada em lojas maçônicas, embora algumas lojas não usem os 81 nós, perdendo toda a "magia" da coisa...

Mas voltando, ainda tem ainda o capítulo 19. Que é uma espécie de outtake!

Afinal, a vida continua.

Mas vai, de certa forma vai ser um epílogo.

Obrigada por acompanharem essa fic. Obrigada pelos comentários e pela paciência que vocês tiveram, aguardando pelas atualizações. Valeu!

_Um super beijo;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_

**PS:** Como eu disse antes, eu ligo de receber comentário... Mas deixem pelo menos no último, ok?


	19. Nem Tudo é Inferno

**oOo**

_Obladi, oblada, life goes on... blá!_

_Lá lá how the life goes on!_

_(Beatles)_

**oOo**

**Capítulo XIX**

_**Nem Tudo é Inferno**_

**oOo**

Gina estava sentada no chão de uma pracinha florida. A pequena menina de 9 anos brincava de abrir e fechar flores e não reparou quando um menininho loiro se aproximou dela por trás, tampando o sol.

Ela levantou-se no mesmo momento e ao ver quem era, sorriu. Era um menino loirinho pouco centímetros mais alto do que ela e com olhos cinzas inesquecíveis.

'-Prazer, Virgínia Screwed.' – A menina disse, lágrimas correndo de seus pequenos olhinhos chocolate.

'-Prazer, Draco Malfoy.' – O menino loiro disse sorrindo.

'-Pensei que não viesse mais.' – ela disse tentando lutar contra as lágrimas.

'-Você é o meu rubi e sabe disso. Eu jamais te deixaria.'

'-Virgíniaaaaaa, vem brincar com gente!' – Um menino loiro gritou, enquanto corria com uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, sendo perseguidos por outro menino de cabelos castanhos.

'-Já vou!' – Gina gritou de volta.

Olhou para o menino a sua frente. Seu Draco. Seu esposo de mil anos atrás. Seu futuro esposo, mais uma vez.

'-Eles não vão lembrar?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Posso ativar a memória de Draco e Gabriela se quiser. Mas Diego vai lembrar sozinho alguma hora. É a sina dele, cuidar das colônias. A memória de Deus instruindo-o sempre vai acompanhá-lo. Não sei porque ele resolveu reencarnar de repente.' – Draco comentou.

'-E Scorpius?' – Gina perguntou enrubescendo.

'-Ainda não reencarnou. Mas poderemos cuidar disso assim que sairmos de Hogwarts.'

Gina se jogou contra ele sem pensar e o abraçou. Draco abraçou-a de volta e fez carinho nos cabelos dela.

'-Acalme-se Virgínia Malfoy. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar. Você é minha alma gêmea e sabe disso. Vamos ficar juntos por toda a eternidade.'

'-Draco... fez uma amiguinha?' – Lúcio disse se aproximando.

Gina sorriu para o seu antigo e futuro sogro. Era bom poder revê-los mais uma vez. Ser uma família mais uma vez.

'-Pai, essa é Virgínia Screwed. Ela é uma bruxa sangue puro muito inteligente e linda. Meu rubi. Minha senhora Malfoy. Eu quero que entre em contato com os pais dela e veja o meu noivado.'

Draco olhou a confusão do próprio pai e sorriu.

'-Ele também não lembra...' – Gina murmurou, seu sorriso se apagando um pouco.

'-Não. Ainda não é hora.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-Filho, vão brincar primeiro. Conheçam-se, namorem. E se continuarem pensando assim depois daqui uns 10 anos...'

'-Pai, sabe que eu não mudo de opinião. Virgínia é a minha alma gêmea, estamos juntos há mil anos e reencarnamos para nos casarmos. Ela é a minha senhora Malfoy.' – Draco disse deixando Lúcio sem palavras.

'-Virgínia!' – Narcisa disse se aproximando e abraçando a menina.

'-Você lembra...' – Gina disse sorrindo.

'-Claro que eu lembro!' – Narcisa disse sorrindo.

'-Ela sempre sabe tudo...' – Draco murmurou.

'-O que só eu não lembro?' – Lúcio disse olhando os três.

'-Se quiser lembrar, terá que procurar entre os seus tesouros, Lúcio.' – Draco disse sorrindo misterioso. Ele adorava essa parte.

'-Mãe, pode levar o pai para falar com os pais de Virgínia, são os Screwed. Quero que arranje meu noivado o quanto antes.'

'-Nem precisava pedir!' – Narcisa disse olhando a pequena ruivinha a sua frente – 'Você é uma menininha tão linda!'

'-Obrigada.' – Gina disse sendo abraçada por Narcisa mais uma vez.

Nisso, Gabriela, Draco e Diego chegam.

'-Gabriela, Draco... ai meu Deus! E você é?' – Narcisa disse ficando sem cor.

'-Ah, sou Diego.' – Diego disse sorrindo. Narcisa não o tinha visto criança na vida anterior, então não o reconheceu.

'-Diego!' – Narcisa disse, fazendo com que o menino sorrisse.

'-Eles não tem memórias... Não apresse as coisas.' – Draco disse alertando Narcisa que entendeu o recado.

'-Conversem com os pais de vocês, estão todos convidados para ir pra minha casa brincar na piscina e tomar sorte.'

'-Yeah!' – Diego comemorou.

'-Mas nós acabamos de chegar.' – Draco resmungou – 'Eu quero brincar um pouco com o meu rubi antes de irmos.'

'-E adianta eu negar? Vai!' – Narcisa disse, olhando seu filho correr com as crianças pelo parque.

O sol brilhava e fazia um pequeno arco-íris sobre o lago do parque, que estava cercado. Alguns patos brincavam nas margens. Haviam crianças em gangorras, balanços e escorregadores. Algumas crianças corriam para todos os lados, o que era o caso de Draco, Gabriela, seu Draco, Virgínia, Diego e mais uma menininha que acabou de se juntar á eles.

Essas crianças, tinham sido escolhidas a dedo, vindas todas do céu. Almas que passaram pelo inferno, pelas colônias. Almas que aprenderam o que é o amor de verdade, na sua forma mais pura. Já estavam assim há algumas gerações. Deus e o Diabo estavam trabalhando juntos (finalmente) para manter o equilíbrio e conseqüentemente, o mundo estava mudando.

Nem tudo era inferno.

**oOo**

Espero que tenham curtido.

Vejo vocês na próxima fic.

Meu novo projeto já está no capítulo 4, mas eu quero desenvolver ela bem antes de postar. Então, paciência...

Obrigada por tudo. Por acompanhar, pelos comentários e pelas mensagens inspiradoras que chegaram no meu e-mail.

É o reconhecimento de vocês que nos inspira e nos impele a escrever.

_Um super beijo;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


End file.
